I'll be right here
by Ehhitzrina
Summary: Rachel and Quinn dance around their feeling all through high school. Quinn moves to California and Rachel to New York. A lot of drama. Long distance relationship. Finding each other.
1. Ill be right here

Two weeks before graduation. Quinn sat in her bed looking through her high school year books. Her room looks different now, she had pictures of her with Santana and Britney scattered all over her wall. But she also had pictures of her and Rachel at the park, a few from glee and a few from Pucks party. They've gotten really close after Puck's new years eve party. You can even say that's when everything changed for the both of them.

"Rachel berry?..." she said to herself.

"Ra-chel ber-ry?..."

As Quinn flips through her freshman year yearbook.

_Jesus Rachel, _she thought.

Argyle sweater number one horses freshmen year.

_Four years Rachel and you're still wearing those god awful argyle sweaters._

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at the photo. Rachel Barbara Berry wasn't the prettiest thing to look at back then. She had a few pimples here and there due to puberty. She had her pigtails up so high it made the Wendy's girl look like hot stuff.

_I guess her two dads really didn't know what they were doing. They had no idea they were feeding her to the lions making her walk out of the house dressed like that._

Quinn grabbed her sophomore year yearbook and flipped to Rachel's photo and laid it out in front of her. Sophomore year argyle sweater number two. Deer.

_Seriously Rachel is that all you own_. She couldn't stop but laugh starring at Rachel's photo.

Junior year yellow cardigan. Not_ bad, I remember that day. That was the day you and Kurt had a diva off. That was the very first time I really heard you sing. It took my breath away._

Quinn starred at the photo in front of her. _At that moment on, I knew there was more to you than what everybody expected. You're going places Rachel. You're going to be a star. _That thought alone scared Quinn. She didn't know why, but the thought of not being able to be with Rachel when she reaches those dreams broke her heart a little. Her acceptance letter from USC hung on her wall next to Rachel's candid picture.

She stared at her acceptance letter and then brushed Rachel's photo with two fingers, she shook her head hoping to shake away the negative thoughts.

How in the HELL did I fall in love for this drawf?


	2. Kick ball

**Hey guys, in all honesty I have never written anything like this before. I started reading Achele Fanfics because of my friend Len. I got inspired so I'm taking a crack at it. I hope you guys like it. Cut me some slack but enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_Is this really happening? Quinn in a sports bra… _Rachel mesmerized by the blonde's appearance. She never thought in her wildest dream that she would ever be graced with a vision like this. It feels overwhelming, breath taking it was like singing a duet with Barbara Streisand at the Gershwin Theatre.

"FREAKING BARBARA!" Rachel screamed as she walked right into a girl opening her locker. She fell to the ground rubbing her nose.

"Nice one Berry, I see that jew nose of yours really comes in handy when it comes to facial collisions." Santana mocked as she passes by with Britney.

Rachel frowned on the remark, got up and straightened up her skirt. She glances back in Quinn's direction. Now she remembers what she was looking at before she slammed to the ground. Quinn didn't even notice what happened. Clearly anything Rachel Berry related doesn't deserved a second of the the cheerleaders time.

Quinn was already in her P.E. uniform clearly, those short shorts were making a huge impression on Rachel making the diva blush a little.

_Stop starring at her Rachel. Get it together! Just walk, one leg in front of the other. Come on you can do it._

She was finally able to move her legs towards her locker and started changing.

_I can't believe I have physical education with her. This is definitely going to be excruciating knowing she'll be changing just a few lockers down. Maybe I can change classes? Then we won't see her in her short shorts. But she's always in her Cheerios uniform isn't that the same thing. Ah hello! SHORT SHORTS! Need I say more? Good point. They are rather tight and nicely fitting her curvaceous..._

Rachel fluttered at the thoughts, clearly battling herself mentally whether she can do a whole class with the queen bee let alone a full semester. Without realizing it she was the last one left in the girls locker room.

"Shoot! I'm so late."

––––––––––––––––

Physical education wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Surprisingly enough she wasn't the last one picked for teams. Although being second to last to an obsessed lunatic like Suzy Pepper doesn't give her much hope for being picked last in the future. Never the less she wasn't the last one picked.

"C'mon man hands! You guna stand there all day?" Santana yelled behind Quinn.

"There's really no need for the crude remarks Santana. I know you always feel the need to insult people to make yourself feel better but give it a rest. You're I'm so tough persona is getting quiet old." Racheal fought back at the latina.

"Oh no she didn't." stepping away from Quinn and walking towards the diva. "For your information Snooki. Being the bitch that I am comes naturally, trash talking to me is like breathing. Mi abuela use to put hot sauce in my tongue at 4 months because the first noise that came out of my mouth was Bitch. I'm the baddest chick in this school do you honestly believe I need to insult you to feel good about myself?" the latina fired back and got into the diva's face.

Rachel was never the one to confront Santana. But this was her senior year and she was no longer the scared little girl. She had a voice, and she was going to speak her mind whether they like it or not.

"Santana." Quinn called for her in a tone that she knew to back off the little diva.

Latina turned around with a fierce glare."Guess you'll live another day Berry. But you might want to watch your back it's only the first day of school." Santana towering over the tiny brunette, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Rachel didn't move an inch returning the latina's stare. Santana turned around and walked away. It was a small confrontation but she held her head high and watched the latina fall back into place, behind the queen bee.

The game was kickball, Quinn was the pitcher, Rachel was short stop and everybody else sorta just fell into a position.

Rachel couldn't help but notice that whenever Quinn would bend down to pitch, she couldn't keep her eyes from those juicy voluptuous perfectly round...

SMACK! Suddenly there was a blinding pain on the side of Rachel's head. _Oh no! _Rachel fell to the ground. _Is this REALLY happening to me?_

When Rachel was admiring Quinn's back side Puck kicked a line drive right towards the diva's head. Knocking the girl unconscious for a good three minutes. Puck ran as fast as he could at the knocked out diva.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Quinn was hovering on top of her.

"Holy motherfuc!" Rachel cussed out rubbing the side of her head opening her eyes to a stunning blonde.

"Wow didn't know that Rachel Berry had a foul mouth" Quinn said and had a small angelic smile on her faces.

"Oh man…" Rachel tries to get up but tumbles in the process.

"Don't rush it." Quinn trying to hold her up.

"Berry how many fingers am I holding?" Coach Beist asked holding up two fingers.

Everybody was crowding around the her. She felt really dizzy and couldn't really see straight. She even lost her balance just standing up to quickly. Luckily Quinn was there supporting her weight.

_Wait? Who holding on me? _Rachel looks to her side and sees Quinn holding her right arm holding her up.

"Rachel! How many fingers am I holding?" Coach Beist asked couldn't make out a sound let alone form a number to answer the question. She didn't know if it was Quinn holding her up or it was the blinding pain from the previous blow to the head.

"I think I'll take her to the nurses office coach. She's never really tongue tied maybe her injury is more serious than we think." Quinn suggested with a playful tone.

"Nicely done Puckerman! If i knew kicking a ball to Rachel's head would finally shut her up then I would've done it years ago." Santana holding up her hand for a high five Puck just looked guilty for what happened. But returned the gesture not wanting to embarrass the latina. Quinn glared at Santana.

"Alright Quinn go ahead. You'll be alright Rachel. Okay everybody let's get back to formation!" Coach Beist ordered.

Rachel was in no condition to walk all the way to the nurses office so Quinn decided to sit her down by the bleachers for a moment.

_Please tell me I'm conscious please please please._ Rachel thought blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Seriously Rachel, can you go one period without getting hurt?" Quinn asked in a playful voice.

_So she did notice me in the girl's locker room. _

Rachel smiled and was speechless for the first time in her life. She didn't know if it was from the pain or the initial shock of Quinn Fabray speaking to her.

"Ahh…awch…" Rachel rubbed the side of head to see if a bump was protruding.

"Here let me take a look at it." the cheerleader turned to her side and gently moved some hair to see if there was any serious injury. "Well you'll live. You're going to have a huge bump there though." Quinn sat right back down next to the diva. Rachel couldn't believe what just happened, Quinn Fabray, the queen bee of McKinley was being kind to her, tending to her wound.

No one was around them, Quinn picked a rather secluded spot for them to sit. You can hear Santana screaming at someone and making them cry for not being able to catch the ball. Britney laughed at the latina cause she finds it rather amusing when Santana gets into the game. Quinn was sitting rather close to rachel, even though there was plenty of space on either side of the bleacher.

"Quinn…I...you..why?" Rachel nervously trying to form words into sentences.

"Why am I being nice to you?" the cheerleader answered, Rachel nodding her head in response. Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Rachel, do you remember that day freshmen year? We had Mr. Davidson for art." tying to avoid the diva's question. "We didn't really know each other yet but I painted this picture for my mom. But Kurofsky decided to be an ass that day and snatched the canvas from my desk and smudged a big black line across it."

Rachel remembered that day completely. But the way Quinn was telling the story, she looked like a completely different person. She looked happy, she was just looking up in the sky and swinging her legs freely from the bleachers. Rachel couldn't help but take in this moment. Mental picture. SNAP!

"I was working on that painting all period and I was so heated from Kurofsky that I didn't even want to do anything after that. So I just sat there watching everybody finish what they were doing. Towards the end of the period I was watching the clock and waiting for the bell to ring when all of a sudden you dropped off this abstract painting of a yellow rose. I didn't even know you saw what I painted. It was beautiful. I had no idea you can paint something that amazing in such a short amount of time."

Rachel thought back. When she saw what Kurofsky did, it fueled her. What was his problem? When she saw the look on the blonde's face she knew she had to do something. So she dropped whatever it was she was working on and started painting. Before Kurofsky smudged the portrait she saw that it was a yellow rose. In no time Rachel started painting and couldn't help but feel proud of what she created. Hoping that the blonde liked what she portrayed in the canvas.

"I never got to thank you for the painting." Quinn explained. "I don't know why I never chased after you to thank you after what you did. Maybe it was because of what you were wearing that day, a white poke a dot shirt with a big red bow on your left shoulder. Seriously Rachel?" Quinn couldn't hold back a laugh after what she said.

"So after three years, thank you Rachel. I know it doesn't really answer your question but I just wanted to tell you thanks." Quinn explained and looking in the brunette's direction with a sincere look in her eyes.

Rachel just smiled at the blonde.

_She remembered what I wore three years ago?_ Rachel smiled the biggest smile that her mouth could let her.


	3. Our Year

_This year is going to our year, your captain of the cheerios, your going to win nationals and your getting out of Lima. One things for sure the only way you'll win nationals is if you support that little troll. Hey, we all know what my best qualities are. Lie, cheat and manipulate. This year is definitely going to be our year._

"I can't believe coach Sylvester is making us take physical education on our senior year." Britney complained walking towards the girls locker room with Santana and Quinn.

"Its ridiculous, just because she needed preggers over here, to get rid of some of her baby fat she's making all the cheerios take P.E." Satana scoffed trying to let off some steam.

Quinn pushed the Latina into the lockers. "Make another comment like that Santana and I'll make sure your little lesbian escapades will be top news by tomorrow morning. Do you understand me?" the queen bee getting into the latina's face. Her dark hazel eyes was enough to let Santana know she crossed the line with that comment.

"Alright Q, I'm sorry. I was only kidding." Santana looking away from Quinn. And started walking towards the girls locker room. Britney hugged the Latina from the back letting her know it'll be okay.

Quinn followed behind them still steaming over the snide comment.

_This is our year. Nothing is going to get in the way of that._Quinn thought as she entered the locker rooms.

SMACK!

Quinn held back a laugh when she saw the ball hit Rachel Berry right in the head.

_Alright Quinn phase one on trying to win nationals. Befriend the gnome. _She ran as quickly as she can and looked down at an unconscious diva. Quinn decided that gaining the tiny brunette's trust was the first thing she needed to accomplish in order for her plan to work. So she spent the whole period slowly easing the diva by conversation. With her concussion this shouldn't be to hard. She wouldn't question to much as to why she's being nice to her.

Talking to Rachel in her current state wasn't as bad as she thought. They spent the whole period just talking about the past. She even mentioned an actual memory she had with the tiny diva.

Their class was almost over and Quinn suggested they should go to the nurses office. Rachel stood up to fast and wobbled. Quinn without any hesitation just gripped the brunette's waist to keep her from falling but she herself slipped on some wet grass and dragged Rachel down with her. Landing the diva right on top of the cheerleader.

_Wow. She has really beautiful brown eyes._

Quinn couldn't hold back a smile. Rachel wasn't heavy at all resting right on top of the blonde. She felt really warm and light. Rachel turned a light pink around her cheeks being this close to Quinn.

"Sorry about that, we should really get you to the nurses office." was all the cheerleader could say.

Quinn sat in her last class thinking about those big brown eyes. She didn't understand this feeling she was having in the pit of her stomach. Just a few seconds of looking into Rachel's eyes made her have this stomach churning sensation she's never felt before. The bell rang ending the class that she paid no attention to.

_Why am I excited to go glee? You're over thinking this whole mess Fabray. You're just using her, don't misinterpret gas with lovely dovey feelings. You did eat those disgusting taco's today. And plus you hate her, she's annoying, self absorbed it's freaking Rachel Berry!_

Quinn walks into glee and takes a seat in the back.

"Hey Quinn how was your summer being back in your house?" Mercedes asked looking fabulous as always.

"Hey Mercedes, it was fine actually. How was yours?" Quinn wasn't really that interested, she was more focused on the door waiting for a certain smurf to walk in.

The room was nearly filled. Finn was talking to Artie and Sam. Britney and Santana just stepped in the choir room after Kurt and Blaine. Puck was sitting next to Quinn trying to have a conversation with the cheerleader but her focus was still at the door.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Rachel?" Tina questioned the whole group.

"It was hilarious! When the ball hit her head it was like watching a tall tree being cut down and falling straight to the ground. TIMBER!" Santana yelled out. "Way to go Puckerman! Way to start the year. That little hobbit had it coming trying to run her mouth at me."

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shuester walked in and cut the Latina off from what she was saying.

"I hope everybody had a great summer! Now for some of you seniors, this is going to be." Mr. Shue said in a serious tone.

"Excuse Mr. Shue." Kurt raising his hand. "before you give us this speech did you happen to notice we're all not in here?"

Mr. Shue looks around and notices Rachel missing. "Oh you're right Kurt I didn't even notice Rachel isn't in here today. Does any one know where she is?" Mr. Shuester questioned the whole class. Every one in the class just shrugged their shoulders not having an answer to his question. They all knew what happened in P.E. but after that they really had no idea.

At that moment, Quinn felt sorry for the girl. She realized how alone she really must feel. All these people have known her for a year and thought that they had at least formed some friendships with the tiny diva. But no one even texted her to see if she was okay. Does any one in here even have her number? Silenced filled the room.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shuester I was held up in the nurse office. My father, who will be getting the silent treatment when I get home, literally tried to pry my fingers off the bed to take me home but I refuse to miss the first meeting of glee all because of a headache. Thanks again Noah." the brunette glared in his direction. Taking a seat next to Tina.

Quinn held back a laugh, picturing the tiny girl clinging to the nurses bed while her father tugging and pulling her to release her death grip so she can go home and rest.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked from across the in the choir room.

Everyone looked at Quinn and then Rachel and then Quinn again. She was clearly waiting for an answer. It was a shock to everyone that Quinn was concerned for Rachel.

When Rachel heard the question she whipped her head towards Quinn surprised that the cheerleader was still concerned about her well being. Rachel regretted the action, _that will be a migraine soon_. Rachel rubbed circles on her temples to release the tension. When Quinn saw the pain she caused the diva by her question she couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm okay...Quinn, just a headache. Thanks for asking." Rachel managed to let out. She felt nervous answering the blonde.

"All right, well I'm glad that you all are here. So back to what I was saying. To some of you this year is going to be your last. We made it to nationals last year." Mr. Shuester lectured.

"Yea we didn't even place" Mercedes expressed.

"Which brings me to my point. In one school year, we managed to bring in so many different types of people into this club. And in that year through ups and downs, sheer determination and hard work. We took this dysfunctional group and made it to Nationals. This year is going to be the New Directions year into winning it all. We're a family guys, don't ever forget that." Mr. Shue declared.

_Stick to the plan Quinn, we're just using her so we can win nationals. This is all preparations for us to get out of Lima. Having four cheerleading championships and a national show choir championship under your belt will definitely help us out when we apply for colleges. Stop giving her the googly eyes, do I have to remind you. Your STRAIGHT! _

Quinn shook her thoughts away and just focused on what Mr. Shuester was saying. But she couldn't help but steal a few looks towards the tiny brunette.


	4. Locker Room

"Hey Rachel" Finn greeted the little diva by her locker. "look I know we haven't really talked about what happened at nationals. I just want you to know that I really care about you and that kiss wasn't a mistake. I'm really sorry its taken me this long to talk to you about us. I was stupid, I shouldn't have ran away from my feelings. I really need you to know that I care about you a lot." Finn explained.

"Finn you don't have to do this. I get it, your back on the football team and you value your reputation. You don't need me dragging your down. I truly understand. I had the whole summer to reevaluate my feelings about us. And truth be told I'm actually all right." Rachel expressed looking up at the tall jock.

Quinn was in her locker watching the whole scene. Looking at Finn she couldn't understand what she really saw in him. He just looks awkward standing next to the tiny brunette.

"So you're telling me that you don't have feelings for me anymore?" Finn questioned sounding a bit surprised that she no longer cared for him.

"I'm trying to explain that what happened in New York was nice. But this summer changed me. It made me realize things I never knew about myself. I appreciate you letting me know how you feel. But really Finn, I'm happy." Rachel closing her locker and giving the jock a hug.

Finn pulled away from her, "Rachel I still love you. I want us to be together." sounding desperate now

Quinn rolled her eyes as she heard those words.

"Finn, I really have to get going. If you would like we can continue this conversation at a later time. I would be happy to have it." Rachel sounding a bit frustrated at the jock for not understanding what she just said. Rachel walked around him and spotted Quinn by her locker.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn said when the diva passed her by.

"Hello Quinn."

"Want to walk to class together?"

"Sure, I'd love too." Leaving Finn behind looking puzzled that the queen bee is be friending the diva.

They walked to the girls locker room in silence. It's been two weeks since the kickball incident. Quinn seemed to be always around saying hello and supporting all her decisions at glee club. But they never had anything to say to one another. They just enjoyed the quiet walks to class. Rachel would take quick glances at the cheerleader to see is she's really next to her. And each time she's right there walking by her side.

_Wow, she truly is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. What I would do to touch that soft porcelain skin. Kiss those pink luscious lips. Stare into those captivating hazel eyes. I could get lost in those eyes._

Rachel biting her lips getting distracted by the stunning blond beside her. Quinn noticed the tiny action and wondered what the diva was thinking that made her bite those tempting lips.

"So how.." Rachel attempting to say something until Britney popped out of know where and interrupted the girl.

"Hey Quinn" Britney greeted with a worried face.

"Hey Brit. Why the long face?"

"Coach Sylvester said if I don't lose ten pounds by the end of the week, she's going to cut my hair and use it to create a potion that'll kill all of my happiness and that includes Lord Tubington." Britney said looking frightened at the thought.

"Britney, you are in perfect shape. Don't let Sue Sylvester tell you otherwise." Rachel adding her two cents even though Britney was talking to Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's words. "She's right Brit, you don't need to lose ten pounds. I'll talk to coach, I'm sure she's not even close to perfecting that potion of hers. So don't worry we won't let anything happen to Lord Tubington." Quinn putting her arm around the tall blonde to ease her worries. Britney smiled and trusted Quinn's words.

...

All three girls entered the locker room and started changing.

Rachel after two weeks in class still felt nervous each time she changed in front of her classmates. Her eyes would wonder from time to time in Quinn's direction and her whole body would shiver and her face turning beat red.

Quinn approached Rachel from behind. "Hey Rachel, do you happen to have any sun block?"

Rachel turned around and found the cheerleader in her sports bra towering over her with a smile on her face.

_Oh my goodness!_ Rachel turned red in seconds. Quinn smirked seeing the reaction she was getting from the diva.

"Ah…" gulp "I...ah..." _say something! SAY something!_ "yea I do" Rachel finally got out. Avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Quinn giggled at the stumbling brunette. "Can I have some?" holding out her hand. Rachel just handed her the sun block as quickly as possible, hoping that the sooner she hands it to her she'll go back to her locker. Rachel still frozen staring at the blonde's perfect abs. The curves of each muscle placed in the right spot.

Quinn decided to put the lotion right there in front of the diva. There was something about watching Rachel's reaction that Quinn found rather entertaining. She squeezed the bottle and put a dollop on her hand. She started with her arms, and over her shoulder. Then she put her leg up right next to diva. Rachel was eye level to her knee. The diva's eyes grew larger when Quinn started rubbing sun screen all over her calve and then her thigh. Rachel just followed the cheerleaders hand go up and down. Her skin looking more an more gentle with each layer of the sun screen. Rachel moved her legs closer together to keep this incredible sensation between her legs from erupting. And then the queen bee had to top it off. Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. Quinn squeezed more sun screen in her hand and started rubbing her neck and then down a bit more by her collar bone. Just rubbing every inch of her body.

She didn't know how to react. Something in her legs was throbbing excessively hard now. When Quinn slipped two fingers down in between her cleavage, rounded her fingers around the curves of her breast, Rachel felt a pool of wetness in between her thighs. She gripped the bench as hard as she can.

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn with a satisfied grin in her face.

The blonde walked back to her locker feeling accomplished that her seductive ways never fails. Guys or girls. Quinn bit her lips remembering Rachel's reaction. She turned around to look at the diva still frozen on the bench. Quinn really enjoyed this newly found hobby, watching the brunette squirm was giving her a different kind of excitement. She was addicted to torturing a one Rachel Barbara Berry.


	5. Decision

Once again Rachel was the last one out of the girls locker room. She sat there in shock of what just went down a few minutes ago.

_Quinn. Rubbing. Sun screen. Calves. Thigh. Neck. Front Row._

_Get it together Rachel. We're not imagining this. That really happened. What does this all mean? Quinn is straight...right? Yea, she's straight. Girls do that all the time. Straight girls, change in front of each other all the time, they do stuff like rub sun screen in front of each other. It's not a big deal. Quinn is straight. Right?_

All through out class Rachel replayed the whole scene over and over again. Contemplating her feelings towards the blonde. For the last two weeks Quinn has been putting the effort into being friends with the tiny diva. She never understood why, never even asked. She just really enjoyed her company. She didn't want to ruin something by talking about it. Knowing her she'll just remind the cheerleader how obnoxious or annoying she is. So, no conversations about her feelings for Quinn. She will enjoy their time spent together as much as she can. And when the time comes, or if Quinn was willing to start a conversation she will gladly have it. Until then Quinn can rub sun screen and wear her sports bra in front of the diva all she wants. Rachel giggled remembering when Quinn rubbed the sunscreen between her breast. After a whole period of debating the pro's and con's she came to a decision. Whatever happens happens.

Class ended and Rachel felt a huge amount of relief. Nobody knows the new Rachel, Quinn is straight, and if the queen bee wanted to develop some kind of a friendship with the school diva then so be it.

…..

Rachel walked in the choir room a bit early, wanting to look at some sheet music for their assignment this week. Finn surprisingly was sitting by the piano waiting for her.

"Hey Rachel"

"Finn what are you doing here so early?" Rachel knew why but asked any way. _Did he really want to continue this conversation now?_

"I'm sorry Rachel, I was jerk to you. I was never a supportive boyfriend. All those times you got slushied and I never stood up for you. I'm sorry. I want you to know that I've changed. I thought about you all summer. I wanted to call you. I even wanted to stop by your house..."

"Finn please." she cut him off, "I'm sorry that I can no longer return these heart felt feelings for you. I don't quiet know how to explain in a way you'd understand." Rachel took a deep breath before speaking again. "Finn I care about you but right now I would like for us to just remain friends. As the leaders and lead vocals of New Directions we need stand together and support one another. I know this may be hard for you because of your feelings towards me. But Finn..." Rachel tried to find the words.

Kurt and Blaine walked in and soon after the entire class was filled.

"Hey guys!" Blaine turned around and waved at the two fashionable boys. She couldn't have this conversation any more with everyone in the room. Finn looks so distraught and heart broken.

"Finn you know you will always hold a place in my heart. You were my first love, first kiss, first boyfriend. I will always care for you. I would really love it if we could become friends. When your ready." Rachel said in the most sincerest way she can. She hated this, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Finn. A year ago she obsessed over him, making cat face calendars, dedicating countless hours finding the perfect songs to put on his ipod. She loved Finn. But things are different now, she wasn't going to hold herself back for some boy.

Finn was falling apart, he really cared about Rachel. More than he thought he could. He knew he was a coward, he knew that his reputation was more important at the time. But when he saw Rachel for the first time in two months he realized how much he truly cared for her. With that in his mind, he knew he didn't deserve Rachel. Not yet at least, he needed to prove to her that he changed. But right now Rachel wanted a friend.

"Okay Rachel. I get it. We'll be friends. It'll take me some time but if this is what you really want I could respect that." Finn hugged the tiny brunette to let her know he understood.

On the other side of the choir room, Kurt whispered to Mercedes "Do you think they're getting back together?"

"Who knows when it comes to those two. You know Rachel she'll fold every time Finn wants her back. The girl has no back bone."

"I don't know guys, Rachel seems different. She's been sticking up for herself a lot lately. Especially with Santana. And look at Finn, they're not even sitting next to each other. So that conversation didn't end well." Tina added.

"Have you noticed that Quinn has been hanging around Rachel a lot lately?" Artie questioned.

Blaine finally spoke "Look guys it's really none of our business. And if we have any questions why not just ask. I mean we're a family right. Why not just talk about it?"

"Talk about what Urkel?" Santana mocking Blaine's suspenders and bow tie outfit over hearing the conversation.

Rachel couldn't help but notice that everyone was crowding together and whispering to each other. Quinn was the last one to walk in the choir room and noticed Rachel sitting by herself. So she strode over to her and took an empty seat by the diva.

"Know what's going on over there?" Quinn leaned in, inches away from Rachel's face.

Rachel was still trying to figure out how to properly interact with the cheerleader. Even though she decided that she's comfortable with their some what friendship. Her heart still skipped a beat. Her throat would lock up. Her body would suddenly heat up. She knew she had a crush on Quinn but these feelings are in a completely different level.

"I'm...not entirely sure." Rachel squealed out, looking down at her skirt and straightening it out.

"So what were guys whispering about?" Britney followed Santana up the second tier and took the empty seat beside her.

Everyone just turned their head towards Quinn and Rachel.

"What about them? They're friends" Britney added.

Mr. Shue walked in and started this weeks lesson. Santana arched her eye brow and stared at Quinn and Rachel.

_You know I have been to busy macking with Britney, that I haven't even notice that Bee was hanging out with the troll. Britney did mention that Quinn was being extra friendly with her. Something is going down. Knowing Quinn and how twisted that blonde head of hers is. I'm sure she's planning something epic. Auntie Tany wants in on the action. Oh Quinn, I hope whatever it is you have planned for Smigel will be all worth it in the end. _

Santana had that evil smirk on her face. Britney leaned in and grabbed the latina's hand to hold. She looked towards the blonde, smiled and squeezed her hand. There was something about Britney that made everything go away. She loved the blonde beside her. Everything was right with the world as long as Britney was by her side.


	6. Rachel Berry

"Hey Quinn" Rachel walked towards the blonde forcing her against the lockers. Quinn's eyes bulged at the sight. Rachel was wearing her sports bra and tight short shorts. From the looks of the it, tiny sweat beads was cascading down the brunettes firm and perky breast. Quinn just finished practice and it would appear that they were the only one's left in the girls locker room. Rachel was perfect in every way, her heart was racing so fast it was ready to jump out of her chest and fall flat on the floor.

Quinn was breathing heavily, Rachel's never been this forward towards her before. She was staring deep into Quinn's eyes never dropping her gaze. Looking into those brown eyes made Quinn feel so vulnerable. Rachel gently ran her finger tips up her arm. Sending shivers all over her body and stoping at her core. Making the blonde's stomach churn with the touch. Quinn bit her lip and rolled her eyes shut. She's been craving Rachel's touch. For the past few weeks she's been excessively flirting with the tiny diva. Maybe this was Rachel's way of letting Quinn know she's had enough.

Rachel grabbed her hands and placed them on her hip hinting at the blonde to pull her closer if she wanted to. Quinn responded and gripped her hip and pulled the brunette's body against hers. Quinn's was losing her mind, she's been dreaming of being able to be this close to Rachel. Her body was responding a lot quicker than her mind. There was a hot sensation building between her legs. Rachel slowly inched her thigh in between the blondes legs and Quinn felt this surge of vibrations centering around her clit. She's never felt something so electrifying and torturous at the same time. She pushed her head back towards the locker. Rachel beginning to feel a pool of wetness between Quinn's legs.

This gave the brunette an opportunity to ravish Quinn's neck with deep passionate kisses. Rachel pressed her soft lips on the nape of Quinn's neck.

"Oh my god Rachel" Quinn was gripping on Rachel's waist and pulling her closer. She now had her thigh pressed against Rachel's center. She needed release, she needed this throbbing feeling to be set free. Rachel pressed her thigh higher and harder into the blonde. She was near her release, almost there.

"Quinn"

Yes, right there Rachel.

"Quinn"

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, shutting her eyes, holding on to the diva trying to keep her tremors in control. God yes, I'm coming Rachel!

"Quinnie" 'knock knock' "Quinnie wake up!"

What? Wake up?

Judy barged through the door after a few knocks. "Get up darling, you'll be late for school"

"MOM! Get out! Now!" Quinn bellowed out.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady. Now get up!" Judy ordered.

"Mom please get out. Give me a few minutes. Please" Quinn pleaded. Judy rolled her eyes and walked out of her daughters room. Quinn slammed her face into her bed.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed into her pillow. She punched and kicked her mattress.

"I can't believe it was dream" she gripped her shorts where the throbbing still continued, still needing it's release.

"Ugh! What a dream." She smiled and bit her pillow.

_Rachel Berry_.

_J__ust get out of bed Fabray. You can do it._

She finally got up but only reached the edge of her bed. She crossed her legs, gripping her comforters.

_God this feeling needs to go away, deep breaths Quinn deep breaths._ Quinn ran to her bathroom turned on her shower and jumped right in. She hated cold showers, but it was the only thing relieving her from the heat radiating from her core.

...

Quinn sat in her car a few extra minutes. She needed to mentally prepare herself when she sees the tiny diva. After her dream she will be finding her situation a bit problematic trying to keep her affections in line.

"Okay Quinn it was just a dream. Maybe we can ease off the flirting. Rachel hasn't really said anything to us. Sure she blushes and becomes a drooling zombie when we get near her but it doesn't mean she likes me. She's not even gay. Is she? Am I gay?" she said out loud. She needed to hear the words out of her mouth maybe hearing it for the first time will help. She shook her head.

"No! Rachel Berry isn't gay. I'm not gay! All right, we're going to walk in there and act like we didn't have a hot and bothered dream about the school dwarf. I need to figure this out" she rested her head on her steering wheel.

"Ugh" she breath out. _Since when did she have this affect on me?_

The school bell rang.

"Shit! I'm late." Quinn grabbed her stuff ran out of her car and dashed to her first class. There was few straddlers in the hall way. She ran past a few of them until Sam Evans stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey Sam, I'm running kind of late." Quinn moved to the left but Sam blocked her.

"I know I'm sorry this will only take a second. I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I see you at lunch?"

"Sure Sam I'll see you at lunch." Quinn ran right past Sam to get to her first class. Right when she was about to reach for the door knob across the hall in another classroom, front row and center sat an adorable looking Rachel Berry. Quinn stopped and stared at her for a moment.

_Have you always been this cute Rachel? _

The last couple of days Quinn has been hanging around Rachel more so than usual. And when she's not around Rachel her mind kept her busy guessing what color bra she'll be wearing today. She decided on black today. She'll get her answer sure enough after lunch. Other times she would unconsciously write Rachel Berry all over her notebook. When she caught herself doing the act she would freak out and rip the paper off its binds and throw it in the trash. She swallowed hard, discovering how frightening her feelings are developing for the tiny brunette.

Rachel felt eyes on her and looked out her classroom into the hall way. She found a beautiful blonde starring at her. Quinn blushed and looked away feeling stupid that she got caught.

_Smooth Quinn, real smooth_. Quinn waved goodbye and opened the door to her classroom.

Rachel giggled at the now empty hallway. Rachel spent the whole period thinking about how Quinn was looking at her. It made her feel wanted for some reason. She knows Quinn will never be with her but the way things have been progressing Rachel thought it was enough for her. Having Quinn as her friend would be enough. Now she knows how Layla felt the last two years. This was painful, knowing you can't have the person you really want. You remain friends without even speaking about your true feelings for the other. How will she be able to keep her emotions in check? Everybody knows she wears her heart on her sleeves. She wouldn't be able to hide her feelings for the cheerleaders. Rachel found all this lingering thoughts a bit strenuous, she laid her head down on her desk.

_What are you going to do Rachel?_


	7. I see you

Lunch came a lot faster today. There was something very intimate about the way Quinn was looking at her from the hall way. Rachel needed to prepare herself for the conversation she decided to have with the cheerleader. She went into the one place she knows where she can sort out her thoughts. The auditorium was empty and quiet, she even thought about singing a song for Quinn as a means to express her unspoken feelings for her.

_What could this possibly mean? For the past few weeks she's been extremely flirtatious. Batting her eyes at me, the rubbing, god the rubbing its like everyday she forgets to bring sun screen. And today the way she smiled from the hallway. And then when our eyes met she seemed embarrassed. Why would she be embarrass? Maybe it's time to have the conversation. _Rachel played a note on the piano.

_Wait a minute. I haven't been imagining this right? I mean I know I have a vivid imagination but this was all real. Right? Clearly she's flirting with me. I don't know what to do. Or even say to her. This is all very confusing._

Rachel nearly took all of lunch time contemplating on how to approach the blonde about they're current situation. When she walked out of the auditorium she realized she only had ten minutes before third period started.

_Ten minutes! That isn't enough time to talk about my feelings. I'll just have to bring it up tomorrow. She'll have practice after school and I wouldn't want to bother her especially after a grueling day. Yes! Tomorrow_ _it is._

Rachel walked to her locker to put away her books from her previous class.

"Hey Berry!"

Rachel turned around not recognizing the voice calling out to her.

She held her breath and shut her eyes in reflex. Purple slushy splashed all over her face, dripping down to her clothes and all over her locker.

"Hope you enjoyed your first slushy facial dork" Kurofsky laughed and walked off holding a now empty cup of grape slur pee.

Rachel was in shock, tears started to form in her eyes. She slammed her locker and ran to the nearest restroom. She thought that being slushied this time around wouldn't have the same painful affects it did last year. She really believed that this year would be different but nothings changed from this mediocre school.

...

Quinn was on the opposite side of the hallway talking to Sam. All she saw was Rachel running towards the bathroom dripping in what looked like purple slushy. Her eyes locked on the devastated diva. Without hesitation she ran towards the girls bathroom leaving a confused Sam behind.

"Quinn!" Sam called for her but Quinn was already by the girls bathroom. She stepped inside the bathroom and found a freshman fixing her make up by the mirror.

"Get out!" the queen bee ordered. The frightened freshmen ran out leaving her make-up bag behind. Quinn smirked knowing she still has that icy glare. When the girl exited Quinn locked themselves in to have a more private conversation.

"Rachel?" Quinn said softly. All she heard was soft whimpering from one of the stalls. She pressed her hands against the stall door and hated that it was separating her from the tiny diva.

"Rachel, can you come out of there please. Let's talk." Quinn was trying to ease the diva's whimpers. Rachel was so upset, she hasn't been slushied in three months. She didn't know if her bully's were backing off because she was standing tall and not being pushed around. But she guessed wrong, she was still the plankton in this huge ocean. She was still nothing to these people. When she heard Quinn's voice call out to her it made her cry even more. She didn't want Quinn to see her like this. So vulnerable and weak, she loved being around Quinn. She felt like the blonde was pushing her to be better, aiding her at becoming more comfortable with her true self. Not like this, not this puffy eyed, red nose and quivering lips. And to top it off, covered in grape slushy.

_Ugh! I'm going to kill Kurofsky._ Rachel thought.

"C'mon Rachel, it's going to be alright. It's just me out here. Let me be here for you." Quinn was begging on the other side of the door. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the tiny girl and protect her, comfort her. She really wanted to rip this freaking door out of it's hinges so that she can just see her. She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel all day. Both her classes was a blur, she was itching to go to lunch and sit by the diva. But when she stepped out of class, Sam was waiting for her outside her classroom. She hated him for taking up all her time.

Click!

Quinn backed away from the door and stood patiently for Rachel to step out of the stall.

Rachel was covered in purple slushy, her hair, her clothes some even trickled down to her shoes. Quinn shook her head furious, "Who did this to you?" she asked pissed off at what she was seeing. Rachel walked straight to the sink and started washing off some of the slushy from her hair. She found Quinn's reaction rather endearing, this whole time Rachel found their "friendship" hard to believe. Hearing her utter those five words fueled with anger brought her down to reality. Quinn was there for her she's really trying to be friends with the brunette.

"Its nobody Quinn please don't worry yourself over nothing. I've taken slushies to the face countless times. That's why I have an emergency bag in my locker. " Rachel trying to sound convincing. She was trying to look at Quinn through the mirror, her arms were crossed those hazel eyes dark. Rachel was getting turned on by the sight. _Mental picture. SNAP._

Quinn couldn't believe that Rachel was protecting who did this to her. Quinn stood there fuming, "Rachel I'm only going to ask you one more time. Who did this to you?" Quinn ordering the tiny brunette.

"It's not your concern, please Quinn I wouldn't want you to do anything rash." Rachel turned away from the mirror looking at the cheerleader now. For the first time in months Rachel was finally able to look her straight in the eyes. She missed those hazel eyes, she missed Quinn in general.

These past few weeks Quinn has offered to eat lunch with her and some of the glee kids. And after lunch they would walk together side by side to the girls locker room. Never speaking a word to one another. From there Quinn would sometimes flirt with her or just steal quick glances at one another. But the second their eyes meet each one would turn away feeling shy. They've never been alone like this, so intimate. Rachel's feelings for Quinn was evolving to quickly that if she was ever alone with the blonde she wouldn't be able to control herself. When their eyes met Quinn dropped her defenses, her heart almost poured out.

_You're so beautiful, you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen. The way your cheeks turn pink as I'm staring into your eyes. How perfect and mesmerizing your light hazel eyes are at this very moment. I've always dreamed of holding you in my arms. Being able to feel your heartbeat against mine._

After Quinn's dream from this morning, the last thing she wanted was to be alone with the diva. All those hot images of Rachel would dance around in her head and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from attacking the girl with hot kisses and touching.

_God the touching. She looks so beautiful, god I've been wanting to stare into those brown eyes for so long. I've been wondering how soft and tender your lips would feel on mine. To hug you and feel your warmth on my body._

Silence filled the bathroom, they've been starring at each other for a few minutes. Memorizing each others face.

The bell rang letting everyone know that third period was about to begin.

The sound broke their gaze and both blushed realizing that they lost track of time. Quinn forgot why she was upset but looked down at the diva and found the purple slush starting to dry.

"Let's go get you into some dry clothes. Wouldn't want you dripping purple shush all over me." Quinn joked.

Rachel nodded still having difficulties speaking to the blonde. She finished washing her hair in the sink while Quinn watched from the side. When Rachel finished Quinn offered her leather mans jacket to the diva. This grand jester made the brunette blush. In her mind it was a grand jester so she nodded and wrapped it around her.

_She smells amazing too! Oh my, today could be the best day of my life._ Rachel smiled the biggest smile that her mouth could let her.

When Quinn saw her jacket on the tiny girl she couldn't help but smile herself.

_Damn she looks good on my jacket._ Quinn bit her lower lip.

Quinn walked towards the door and un-locked it. Rachel was still looking in the mirror, making sure she got all the slushy out.

"C'mon superstar! We're already late for class." Quinn regretted what she said the minute it left her lips. She just gave Rachel a nick name.

Rachel's eyes blew up at the pet name. She remembered someone very close to her and shook her thoughts away.

"Yea, coming!" Rachel let out.

Quinn bit her lips hearing Rachel say coming. She held the door and watched the diva walk out of the girls bathroom looking confident in her jacket.

_What were you thinking Quinn?_


	8. Truth comes out

Santana looked around the girls locker room and wondered why Quinn was no where to be found. Every Friday Coach Beist would allow her student to have a free day, they can play any sports they want or walk laps around the field. As long as it involved them doing something physical.

Santana looked around the field and still no Quinn."Where the hell is Q?" Santana asked Britney. A few of their classmates were scattered around the field playing soccer, some on the basketball courts. Britney put her hand over her eyes to block out the sun and looked around the field "Don't know Tanny, it's such a nice day to be outside don't you think?"

"You know I've been meaning to talk to her about Rachel for weeks now and every time I see her, YOU" pointing at Britney. "Seem to keep distracting me with janitor closets or empty classrooms. Somethings up, spill it Brit" Santana looking a bit annoyed realizing the truth behind Britney's surprised make out sessions, not that she didn't enjoy them.

Britney flashed a flirtatious smile, she has been distracting her. She honestly doesn't know anything about Quinn and Rachel. But she does enjoy watching the two flirt with each other. She found it really amusing cause even she can tell they really liked each other but neither girl was willing to admit it.

"I don't know anything, I swear. And I've told you Quinn is just different this year. She's nicer, at least nicer to Rachel" Britney ran off chasing a butterfly near by.

"HEY! Come back here!" Santana ordered. But chased the blonde any way.

Britney stopped and saw Quinn and Rachel exiting out of the girls locker room together. She smiled at the scene and turned around to prevent Santana from seeing. Santana stopped when Britney turned around and jumped right on top of her forcing the Latina to fall to the ground.

"Britney! We're in class!" Santana yelped feeling embarrassed that the blonde was straddled on top of her.

"I don't care, you know… I missed your lips on me today." Britney winked and snuggled the Latina. Santana loved Britney. She loved everything about her. There was something about Britney's purity and childlike behavior that made her feel good. Good about herself, she's always had it rough and being with Britney made her happy. She hugged the blonde as hard as she could. Forgetting once again what she was asking her cute ditzy blonde.

Quinn separated from Rachel and walked up them with a puzzled look on her face."Hey guys! Need a room?"

"Bee! I need to talk to you." Santana pried herself off Britney and faced Quinn. Britney stayed sitting on the grass pouting her lips because Santana was no longer underneath her. Santana noticed the pouting lips but focused on the task at hand.

"What's going on?" Quinn was waiting for Santana to say something about her new found friendship with Rachel.

Britney looked a bit worried, she hated it when Santana goes all Loca Latina as she puts it. She was hoping to keep Rachel and Quinn's "relationship" a secret a bit longer. Plus she was having fun distracting Santana. Britney smiled when that came to mind.

"What's the deal with you and the smurf?" Santana nudged her head in Rachel's direction. Quinn looked over at Rachel and shunned away her feelings for a minute, she needed to say the right thing to Santana. This conversation could make or break her "relationship" with Rachel.

"What about it? Were friends." sounding a bit defensive. Which wasn't a good idea, when Santana feels like she's being talked down to, her bitchy side comes out the second you finished your sentence.

"Friends? Since when? For the past three years we made a hobby out of making her life a living hell and now your really going to tell me to my face that you get a long with her. What happened that Quinn Fabray?" Santana's voice was starting to sound aggressive by every word.

"People change Santana, and don't you dare act like you don't understand, when you act like a bitch in front of everybody else and the second Britney grabs your hand you turn into mush." _Again, bad idea Quinn._

"EXCUSE me! Oh hell no! Let's get something straight you..." Britney got up and hugged the latina from the back.

"Tanny, don't do this please. Quinn is one of our best friends. This is our senior year and I want us to enjoy it together." Santana took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Quinn watched Santana fall right into Britney's arms. Britney held her close, her chin on her shoulder nuzzling her nose on Santana's neck.

Quinn was immune to their spooning she was the first person they told about their relationship. During the summer they took refuge at her house so that their parents wouldn't be suspicious about their everyday slumber party. So most of Quinn's summer consisted of Santana and Britney making out on the floor of her bedroom. Watching them at this moment made Quinn wonder if she would ever be that close to Rachel. Quinn never really asked Santana and Britney how they came to the conclusion of becoming a lesbian couple. But seeing how happy they are together made her think about her feelings for the tiny diva.

"She's right S, look after everything that happened last year I realized that friendship is more important to me than anything. I was homeless, living with Finn then Puck a few times at your guy's place and then Mercedes. I figured if glee was there for me one hundred percent why couldn't I be supportive and befriend everyone in it. Including Rachel." Quinn explained looking out the field to find Rachel sitting by herself looking up at the sky with a smile on her face. Quinn's face softened and couldn't help but smile herself.

"I mean look at her, she's one of the strongest people I know. I never made high school easy for her. But look at us now, she forgave me without any doubt in her mind..."

"Yea yea yea! All right this conversation getting boring. I get it! You like her."

"What? No I don't" Quinn felt her temperature rise from statement. Britney was shocked to hear what Santana just said.

"I thought you just told me you get along with her." Santana paused and watched Quinn's face turn a light pink. "Wait a minute. Do you? Oh my holy hell! You LIKE the midget!" Santana said the last part a bit to loud, a few of their classmates who was near them turned to look at the latina.

"Shut up Santana! And stop with the stupid nicknames." Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her further away from the other students.

"Oh so she's your girlfriend now? Damn bee I didn't even know you played for our team." This was the last thing Quinn needed, Santana has a way of blowing things out of proportion.

"She's not my girlfriend, look we're just friends, she's really not as bad as you think. And I don't play for your team, so don't go opening your big rat trap of a mouth about it alright." she threatened.

"You can deny it all you want Q, but I see right through you. All those dirty pictures you drew on bathroom, your Sara and Tegan CD's. Why didn't I see it before? But knowing how crazy your parents are I can understand why you'd want to hide it. Hell, if I was brave enough I would totally be running around school with a big gay flag with Britney. But this small minded town doesn't exactly support the gay's. But I'll hand it you, falling for the school diva. Priceless. You'll be a hit for prom queen. I mean queens if you both run haha!" Santana amused about this new revelation.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Look I really don't know what I'm feeling. But please Santana don't make this a big deal until I know for sure." Quinn gave her a concerned look.

"Your secret's safe with me." Quinn had mixed feelings about what Santana just promised. She may be a bitch but she trusted Santana with her life. Deep down she really is a good person.

Britney placed her arms on both girls shoulder. "This is going to be the best year EVER!"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and laughed at the blonde beside them.

...

After their serious conversation Quinn was on a mission to find out who slushied Rachel. And when she finds out there will be hell to pay. She over heard a few students during her third period that Kurofsky was walking around with a big slushy cup.

Quinn was wondering if Santana would be willing to help her talk some sense into Kurofsky. But she knew the Latina all to well, anything that involved verbal abuse and her fist into someones jaw was definitely up her ally. Even if it was protecting Rachel she'll do it for the sheer joy of seeing Kurofsky cry home to his mama.

"Santana I need your help with something." the Latina looking intrigued.

When they got out of third period they only had ten minutes in between classes. Luckily they knew what class he had and just headed straight there. When they turned the corner, they saw Finn confronting the big jock.

"What's your problem Hudson?" Kurofsky yelled out.

"Your my problem, did you really slushie Rachel at lunch today?"

Quinn and Santana watched from the corner. Why is Finn doing this? Quinn thought. There were a few students around them over hearing the confrontation between the two jocks.

"Yea I did it! What are you going to do about it?"

Finn threw a punch that landed right into Kurofsky's eye. He backed up and threw a right hook landing the punch on Finn's jaw. Quinn and Santana rushed to stop the fight that was clearly getting out of hand. Santana pulled Finn back while Quinn got up in Michael's face.

"Back off Kurofsky, in fact I need you listen good. You and your other dumb ass friends needs to back off Rachel Berry do you hear me or I'll tell Principal Figgins that I saw you and your friends in the school parking lot smoking pot before school. Do you understand me?" Quinn ordered at the jock holding his right eye. Kurofsky stared all three of them down.

"Yo big foot! If your not going to listen to Bee then listen to me." Santana walking towards him meeting his gaze until they were face to face. "If you don't back off Rachel Berry…" Santana kneed him on his jewels as hard as she could. "There will be more where that came from. Do you understand me Sasquash?" Kurofsky fell to the ground in seconds of impact holding his testicles.

Quinn, Finn and Santana walked right past a crippled Kurofsky. The hallway was almost empty, a few students did stay and watched what happened.

"How's your jaw Finn?" Quinn asked as they walked down the hall to their classes.

"It's cool" he shrugged, "I had it under control."

"Yea! from where we were standing orca you had seconds before he knocked the living day lights out you." Santana bantered.

"Shut up Santana! Wait. Why were you guys telling him to back off Rachel any ways?" the tall jock questioning the two cheerleaders. As he recalled, they were the ones that hated Rachel.

"I mean I know Quinn's been hanging out with her, which is still weird. But you too Santana?"

"Look frankenstien, I don't need to explain anything to you. I'm out bee!" Santana walked off and entered her classroom.

"Thanks Santana!"

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not. You know what, I don't believe for one second that you actually want to be friends with Rachel. So if your planning on messing with her Quinn, just..."

"Before you finish that sentence, let me tell you something Finn." Quinn stopped walking and faced the jock. "You don't know me, you never had. So don't pretend like you know what I'm planning. Yea I hurt Rachel, you and a whole lot of other people. Do you honestly believe that I don't think about all that? But let me get something straight, this is a new year. I've accepted all the wrong things I've done and I'm doing my best to repair the bridges I've burned. So don't look at me like I'm the same blonde you use to date two years ago. You don't know the first about me or Rachel." Quinn finished and stared into his eyes.

As Finn starred back into those hazel eyes he noticed how light and calm they looked. The last time he looked deep into them they we're so dark and clouded. "You're right Quinn. I'm sorry for thinking that you're still the same bitchy head cheerleader. To be honest, Rachel seems really happy when your around. She needs friends more than you know. I really care about her and I hate seeing her get hurt. I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning anything evil. Even though Rachel looks all put together, she's really fragile. One more painful experience I'm sure she'll fall apart. I'm glad your there for her Quinn." Finn smiled and put both hands on her shoulder and returning her stare.

Quinn looked away and started walking towards her classroom. "I'll see you at glee Finn." Walking away from Finn and taking in what he said was making her question if being friends with Rachel was such a good idea. Yes she had feelings for her, but feelings of what exactly? The last thing she would ever want was to hurt Rachel, first the sex dreams, then Santana now Finn. She really needed to figure things out before she moves forward with Rachel. But her feelings was growing for the diva, she was on her mind a good eighty percent of the time. Quinn walked into her last class and watched the clock tick away.


	9. Partners

During fourth period massive text's about Finn and Kurofsky's fight was all over Mckinkely, Rachel Berry was major gossip.

Rachel was in her AP History when she over heard the girls behind her whisper something about Finn and Kurofsky getting into a fist fight.

Rachel turned around facing the two gossiping girls. "Excuse me but we're you just whispering about Finn Hudson and Micheal Kurofsky getting in to a confrontation?"

Both girls looked at her a little annoyed for eaves dropping on their conversation. The bell rang before neither girls could answer her question. They gathered their belongings and walked away from Rachel continuing their conversation before they were interrupted.

Rachel sat in her desk forcing this tiny bubble of pain from surfacing. She knows she has a small number of friends in McKinley but it was still very painful not being acknowledge. Rachel straightened out her things stood up, chin high and walked out her classroom.

Something good came out of today, Quinn was there for me. Rachel just spent her whole fourth period thinking about the girl. After leaving the girls bathroom and wearing Quinn's jacket Rachel felt like she was on cloud nine. Her emotion's were gushing out of her body and somehow finding its way back into her heart filling it with nothing but Quinn Fabray's scent.

"I heard that she paid Finn to defend her" one girl mumbled to her friend.

"Well I heard that Quinn was the one that set the whole thing up. She was the one that even bought the slushy. It was all some big plan."

Rachel walked to her locker with a broadening smile on her face forgetting all about the gossip going around about Finn. She kept rewinding what happened in the bathroom with Quinn feeling a euphoria of joy. _Quinn called me a superstar. She let me wear her leather mans jacket. She held the door for me. ME!_

Rachel was over joyed, this was one for the record books. Their friendship was progressing and Quinn was beginning to open up. That was something very important to Rachel, she knows how guarded Quinn can be. She knows to be patient and slowly peel away each layer that shields Quinn's precious heart.

Rachel stood by her locker gathering her things reminiscing on the previous events. Forgetting all about the rumors and gossiping going around her. She looked at her soaked Forever 21 blouse and a shy smile started to form on her face.

Rachel stepped into the choir room and noticed that everyone had formed a circle around Finn. Now she remembered what the commotion was about.

"Did you really punch him in the face Finn?" Artie questioned while Finn held an ice pack to his jaw.

"Nice work man, I heard he was in the ground in seconds. Way to use that right jab." Puck held up a fist.

Finn returned the gesture, "Naw it was nothing really..."

Rachel stepped through the crowd and saw what happened to his face. Finn's jaw was turning purple and blue, his lips was clearly swollen from the blow.

"What it gods name happened? Did Kurofsky do this to you? Finn the last thing we need is for our lead singer getting suspended before regionals." Rachel was being a little over dramatic.

Quinn walked in to the choir room seeing Rachel sitting next to Finn holding his icepack for him. Something inside her felt a little jealous that Finn was getting some attention from Rachel.

"Calm down Rachel, you should be thanking him your knight and shinning armor came to defend your honor." Kurt told the diva.

"Defended me?" Rachel looked confused about the statement.

"Did the slushy go all the way up your brain? He confronted Kurofsky for giving you that facial today. Which led to a fist fight. But luckily Quinn and Santana was there to stop the fight."Mercedes explained a bit annoyed at Rachel.

Rachel scanned the room for the blonde. When their eyes met, Quinn felt the jealousy disappear. Rachel gave her a grateful smile she shrugged her shoulders reassuring her that it was nothing.

"Finn you didn't have to?" Rachel focused on the now bruising jock.

"I'm your friend Rachel. I wasn't going to let him get away for doing that to you." he smiled half heartedly but felt burst of pain coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Finn." Rachel watched him squirm from the pain and paused not know what to say. She pulled the ice pack away and looked at his bruising face. She smiled and kissed his jaw gently. "Thank you, but you shouldn't be getting into any altercations over me."

Quinn couldn't believe she just saw Rachel kiss Finn. She's seen it countless times before but this was different. She felt a surge of jealousy building from inside her. She gripped her chair trying to conceal fiery emotion.

Mr. Shuester walked in the choir room and found everybody crowding around Finn. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Everyone found their seats quietly Rachel still holding the ice pack and Finn was clearly enjoying the attention. Quinn recognized that look in his eyes. _I know he still loves Rachel but is he really that stupid? She told you she's not interested. Do you really need to pry your way back into her heart. Do you need her to spell it out for you SHE DOESNT' LIKE YOU! That smirk on your face is really pissing me off._

"Finn what happened to your jaw?" Mr. Shue wondered why Rachel was holding an ice pack to his face.

"It was stupid, I wasn't looking and Rachel opened her locker slamming the door right on my face. I'm alright Mr. Shue it's just bruising." Finn knew he would get in trouble if he got faculty involved. He looked at Rachel to help back up his story so that he wouldn't ask any more questions about this.

"Oh yes! Silly me and my dramatics. I didn't even see him standing next to me when I furiously opened my locker." she smiled hoping that he bought the story.

"Okay well make sure you have someone look at that from the looks of it you'll be sore a couple of days. Meaning no singing for you, you have to relax that jaw."

"No problem Mr. Shue." Finn nodding his head in agreement, looked at Rachel and smiled Rachel just rolled her eyes at Finn.

Santana and Britney was to busy watching Quinn. They were giggling and making angry faces at each other. After Santana found out about Quinn's true feelings for Rachel Britney let her in on all the stuff she's been missing out on. Moments just like this one Santana would whisper in Britney's ear " Tuning in on Faberry drama" she would even aim her hand towards Quinn's direction and pretending to press a button on a remote.

"I wish you would've told me sooner Brit cause I find this hilarious entertainment" Santana snickered.

"You should watch them in the girls locker room before class. Rachel looks like this..." Britney trying to imitate Rachel when she sees Quinn rubbing lotion all over her body. She dropped her jaw, salivating a little on the corner of her mouth, eyes wide and glued to Santana.

"Hahaha!" Santana laughed so hard at Britney's impersonation of Rachel.

"Santana!" Mr. Shuester bellowed out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shuester won't happen again." she giggled along side Britney and playfully slapped her thigh for getting her in trouble.

Mr. Shue lectured the class about how we all started out rough. So he decided to give an assignment.

"You guys are going to partner up and pick names out of the hat. Your assignment is to find artist that didn't have it so easy. Growing up or in their careers. Find a song you believe inspired them to get to where they're at now. I want you guys to really think about how hard it was for them and how hard it's going to be for all of you in the future. So don't give up, keep striving to be better." Mr. Shue grabbed the hat that had everyone's name inside it. He called each student from the front row to draw from the hat until everyone had a partner. When Rachel stepped up there was only Quinn, Finn and Blaine.

Something about this made Rachel feel nervous just walking up to the hat. All three options are amazing, _Blaine and I have synchronized harmonies. Finn and I have done duets countless times our voice is flawless. And Quinn, well this will give us more opportunity to spend time together and actually have a conversation. Oh god! Please, please, please let me have..._

Rachel slowly pulled out a piece of paper from the hat. Her heart was racing, she didn't know why this was so nerve wracking. She held the paper in front of her, Quinn and Finn was itching to find out who she picked. Rachel opened the paper and slowly smiled. From that smile alone Quinn knew it wasn't her. For some reason she felt that if Rachel did pick HER name out of that hat she would see that infamous smile she adored so much.

"Finn." Rachel announced. Finn's face lit up like he woke up to Christmas morning. He couldn't have been more happier. This was the opportunity he's been waiting for. He was going to prove to Rachel that he's really changed for the better. That he's worthy to have her by his side, no more games, no more lies he was serious about his feelings for her.

Mr. Shue dismissed the class and told them to prepare because they will only have one week until they perform their number. There was still fifteen minutes left so everyone just continued their conversations. Rachel couldn't help herself from surveying Quinn's actions after they've partnered up.

Rachel felt the urge to walk up to the blonde and felt the need to explain something or apologize to her. But she wouldn't really know what to say. She was about to get up when Finn interrupted her train of thought.

"So when do you want to start rehearsing?" Finn looked overly excited to be paired up with the diva.

"Tomorrow after school at my house" Rachel answered. A part of her wanted to say those words in front of a certain blonde not her bruised up ex boyfriend. Rachel looked over at Quinn once more and wished so badly that her name was the one she had picked. Blaine was enthusiastic having Quinn as his partner. Everyone started brainstorming about which artist they were interested in, Rachel's eyes couldn't stop peering over to Blaine and Quinn's direction seeing at how much they were enjoying each others company.

_Focus Rachel its just one assignment there will be plenty more opportunities for you to work with Quinn. _

Rachel turned to Finn in hopes of subsiding her feelings from blonde.

* * *

><p>Quinn was the first to walk out followed by Santana and Britney. As much as they enjoyed Quinn's misery or at least Santana did, Britney just found it adorable that they liked each other. Britney couldn't help but feel sad that they didn't end up as partners though.<p>

"Quinn! Come on slow down." Britney begged, She was masking her emotions so well it didn't really occur to them how heated she was about what happened in glee.

"Q, what's the deal? Why are you butt hurt right now? It was the luck of the draw. Berry has talents but X-ray vision isn't one of them. Chill out." Santana tried to reason with the fuming blonde. Quinn reached her locker and started grabbing her stuff.

"I'm not pissed about that stupid assignment. I'm pissed cause Finn is an idiot. Just watching him get excited cause Rachel drew his name on that stupid hat. She doesn't even like him like that. And here he comes thinking he can win back Rachel's heart by being Mr. Big Shot hero. Please! Like she gives a fuck! Now he thinks that spending a whole week working on this assignment is going to make Rachel change her mind about him. Ugh! He's so stupid. He's a stupid jock!" Quinn vented out her frustration. She wasn't even thinking, words of anger just came pouring out of her mouth. Rachel was really affecting her she didn't understand this sick jealousy feeling.

Santana and Britney just watched her release some of that anger she's been bottling inside. They know her well enough that when she explodes like this it was mostly the surface underneath all her pain. Quinn was always an angry person, but she was always so guarded. Not even Britney or Santana knew what was going on with her after her pregnancy she just pretended Beth never happened. So this was a shock to both of them, Quinn was finally letting off some steam.

Britney walked up to Quinn and hugged her as tight as she could. "Its alright to be jealous Quinn."

"I'm not jealous, I'm pissed cause Finn's a stubborn moron who keeps forcing himself on Rachel when she's made it loud and clear she doesn't have feelings for him any more." Quinn corrected her friends statement.

_Seriously, Rachel berry? Rachel berry is doing this to my friend? Is she even gay?_ Santana loosing interest in Quinn's denial about her NOT being jealous when it's obvious that she is.

"Okay look bee. I'm only going to say this once and this will never be repeated do you understand? Because I'm a little bored with your denial." Santana paused for a moment not really sure if she wanted to confess her feelings in front of Britney. "I know what your going through. I had to sit a whole year and watch wheels smooch on MY Brit. Every time I saw him, I wanted to push him down the stairs. Loosen the screws on his wheel chair as I watch him cross the street hoping that it his chair falls apart while on coming traffic..."

"Okay Santana get to your point please." Quinn finding some humor in Santana's rambling.

"My point is, jealousy sucks. It's the second worst kind of feeling when the person you want to be with is hanging out with someone else. But if you wait and be patient enough in time everything will fall into place. If you know who want and you know what's in your heart you just have to be patient." she looked at Britney and found the girl near in tears. She smiled, held her face with both hands starred into those water bright blue eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Quinn was very envious of Santana and Britney's relationship. They weren't completely out in the open but you can see how much they loved each other. She hugged them both and walked towards the field for practice. Quinn found some reassurance in Santana's words.

"Wow Santana, I had no idea that you have a hallmark card for a heart. I could've sworn there was nothing there but a black hole."

"If you tell any one about what I said to you Fabray…" Santana threatened.

"Don't worry S, secrets safe with me." Quinn crossed her heart, locked her lips and threw away a pretend key into the air.

They all looked at each other, amazed at how much closer they're becoming.

"STILL! The BEST year EVER!" Britney yelled out that echoed down the empty hallway. All three girls exited the hallway in laughter.


	10. SNAP!

Rachel laid in her bed looking up at her ceiling trying to figure out how could she possibly have fallen head over heels over Quinn Fabray. Starting from the beginning nothing ever made sense, Quinn was the definition of perfection captain of the cheerios, president of the celibacy club.

_That alone should be enough proof that she is definitely not gay. Face it Rachel, yes things have been great the last couple of days but Quinn Fabray is not GAY! and even if she is there is no way she would fall for me? _

The last three years had been a nightmare and one summer changed everything for Rachel. No matter how much she tried to sort out her true feelings for Quinn none of it was fitting together. She was falling deeper and deeper for the blonde and they've only had two serious conversation. Monumental events such as yesterday doesn't happen to a girl like Rachel Berry. Especially an event that involved the most popular girl in school. Rachel hugged her teddy bear even harder and let out a soft squeal.

"Today is a new day, and I will talk to her. At least thank her for stopping the fight. She did seem upset after glee yesterday. I really wanted her to be my partner, just my luck I got paired up with Finn. I hope he doesn't try anything with me." Rachel got out of bed and started her morning routine.

After her rigorous work out on the elliptical she decided to check her email. This was something she use to do quiet often when Layla wasn't so busy with Juilliard. They emailed each other almost every day. But ever since she started college the emails became less and less. Rachel opened her inbox and looked through her email.

"Trash, trash, oh! Forever 21 is having a sale! I'll have to go back to that. Trash, Layla Forren." Rachel starred at the name. Her heart stopped seeing the name on her screen. She clicked it and read the email.

Dearest Rachel,

How are you? How's your senior year so far? I hope that everything is well on your side. Juilliard is amazing. New York suits you perfectly. The people, the art, the music, the nightlife and most of all the theaters. This place will truly bring out the best in you. Good luck with regionals, I know you will be fantastic. I hope to hear from you soon.

Always,

Layla

P.S.

Don't be a diva, be yourself.

A smile appeared on Rachel's face when she read the last part. Layla will always be a huge part in her life. She kept starring at the email, Layla knew her. She was one of those friends that even though she had her diva moments Layla never looked at her differently. She even told her that she enjoyed watching Rachel freak out over the littlest things. She missed Layla dearly she always made it easy to be herself around her. Rachel looked at the clock and noticed she had spent more time than she had expected. She turned off her computer and started getting ready for school.

_Today is definitely a new day._

Rachel walked to her first class not spotting Quinn any where. Layla's email still lingered in her mind she remembered the last time she saw her and how perfect their goodbye was. Rachel looked around one last time for Quinn but the hall ways were nearly empty.

_I guess I'll try after class._

Rachel sat in her class preoccupied about Quinn and Layla. She realized how much alike both girls were but how different they made her feel. She really missed talking to Layla. They use to email, text and call each other all the time but since Layla's attending her first year at Juilliard her schedule has been pretty busy. They've been friends for so long that when she left for college she felt even more alone. Her senior year was going to be a stepping stone for this brand new Rachel but without Layla for support she wasn't entirely sure if she could make that change. Rachel looked out her window and wondered what Layla could be doing right this second, her mind began to wonder from the last time she saw her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your going to Juilliard Layla, I'm so excited for you." Rachel holding Layla's hand.<p>

Ballet class just ended and they were the last ones in the dance studio. Layla Forren was a stunning blonde she had soft blue eyes that makes everything around you feel warm when she stares at you. She has perfect bone structure, lips soft and the right shade of pink and red, very tempting for any guy or girl. She's a contemporary dancer, graceful, soft and gently hands, amazing long legs. She was one hundred percent perfection. And to top it off she has a personality to match. Funny, smart, caring, passionate the list can go on and on. Rachel has known for her three years now, she was a year older and this year was the assistant instructor.

"I know it's exciting and frightening at the same time. I know I'll see you there in two years." Layla poked Rachel on the side that made her jump out in laughter.

"I hope so, just to be in New York is enough for me.I can't wait for this senior year to end. Lima just feels suffocating."

"Hey don't just hope, don't ever hope. Know. You know you'll get into Juilliard. Don't ever settle for average Rachel, you are worth so much more than you think." Layla put her hands by her mouth and started to shout, "Ms. Rachel Barbara Berry! name all in lights, fans screaming and waiting for autographs outside the Gershwin theater!" Layla applaud Rachel to stand up and take a bow.

Rachel got up and waved to her invisible fans. She had the biggest smile on her face only Layla could produce this certain smile, couldn't believe she was friends with this amazing girl. Her beauty reminded her of Quinn but they were completely different people. Layla and Rachel grabbed their stuff and headed for the door noticing that they were almost past curfew. They lived in the same corridors so they always walked the same path together. The moon was bright and full that night. Clear beautiful skies, you can see every star the earth was surrounded by.

"Let's get out here. It's such a gorgeous night. We shouldn't spend it inside. I know a really cool spot." Layla trying to get Rachel excited to leave the camp. Knowing her well enough it was going to take more convincing than that.

"Layla, we really shouldn't it's after hours. And your in a leadership position are you sure you want to risk it?" Rachel questioned the dancer.

"I already got accepted to Juilliard Rachel, this is just so I can spend more time with you." Layla glanced in Rachel's direction to see how she would react to her comment. Layla has always had a crush on Rachel she found her to be a very challenging person.

Rachel blushed and playfully pushed the girl.

"Come on Rachel, your young, live life, stop following the rules so much. Sometimes it's a nice feeling living on the edge. And it's just a drive to a really quiet spot with a great view. I'm not asking you to drink or smoke pot. My car is parked on the side, we only have five more days till camp ends. Don't you want a summer you'll remember and might be life changing." Layla facing the brunette with a huge smile. Rachel contemplating whether or not she should go. But once Layla flashes that smile Rachel always found it hard to say no. She was beauty to be remembered and never forgotten. Rachel never understood why she was so attracted to Layla. It was an attraction built on emotions she never ventured off too, Rachel knew she was straight and she always knew Layla was gay. Layla always flirted with her constantly and was never afraid expressing how she feels verbally about Rachel.

_I can't say no to those blue eyes. Look at her, you only live once Rachel. Just go for it! It's your senior year next year, lets start living life now. Forget what happened in New York, forget Finn, forget the old Rachel Berry!_

"Okay let's go!" Rachel whispered. Layla grabbed her hand and started jogging quietly towards the side gate of the camp. There was something about the way Layla held Rachel's hand that made Rachel feel like she was someone important. It wasn't to tight that Rachel felt uncomfortable and it wasn't to loose. Layla made her feel safe and that was one thing Rachel always cherished about their friendship. They hopped onto her black Prius and Rachel got in the passenger side, her heart racing ready to jump out she was so frightened and excited all in one.

"Are you okay? You're breathing so hard you might pass out for rushing to much oxygen into your brain." Layla laughed at the chest heaving brunette to her side.

"I'm alright I've just never done anything like this before." Rachel holding her chest trying to control her breathing. Layla started the car and started driving to her secluded spot. She turned to look at Rachel and found her to be the most adorable thing her eye's had ever seen before. Layla's alway knew she was gay and from the first time she ever met Rachel there was something about her demeanor of perfection that always drew her in.

"Well it's going to be a night of first for you then." Layla poked her side again flirtatiously, the sight of Rachel jumping at the sensation made Layla giggle a bit.

"Quit it! You know thats my tickle spot." Rachel pouted her lips and pretending to be upset at the dancer.

"Haha, the only reason why I poke you there is just so I can see you jump and pout those sexy lips at me." Layla wasn't holding anything back.

"Layla! My lips are no where near sexy. Your lips on the other hand are way more attractive than mine." Rachel responded.

"Oh so, you thought about my lips then?" Layla bit her lips and glanced at Rachel who appears to be turning red at the question.

"Ah..No they're always just there to look at. And you constantly talk, talk, talk about anything and everything why wouldn't someone look at your lips." Rachel feeling a bit hot in the close nit environment.

Layla laughed at Rachel's answer. Layla slowed the car down and pulled over to this secluded and dark spot. She put the car in park and turned off her head lights.

"Come on." Layla unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. She ran to the passenger side and opened the door for Rachel.

"Well, come on superstar." Layla held up her hand for the brunette.

Rachel obliged and placed her hand on Layla's. Rachel found it really sweet when Layla would call her that. She stepped out of the car and stood up. Layla kept her hand and started walking towards the lake. The sight was beyond belief the moon was all the light you needed, it reflected of the water so gracefully and the noise around the lake flowed so perfectly like an orchestra.

"We're here Rach," Layla dropped her hand and opened up her arm towards the bed rock. It really was the perfect spot, Rachel steadied herself on Layla's hand and stepped forward on this enormous rock.

"This is amazing" Rachel let out. The lake was peaceful and serene, the moon, the stars it was all too perfect. Rachel smiled in wonder, she was very glad she did this being here was worth the risk.

"Thanks Layla, I really needed this." Rachel placed her head on her shoulder. Layla wrapped her arm around the diva and pulled her closer.

"No problem Rachel, I know it's been rough the last couple of weeks. That Finn guy doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much more Rachel you know that right?" Layla had it bad for Rachel but she wasn't going to push herself on her. She really cared about Rachel but her friendship meant more to her than what her heart was telling her to feel.

"You are one of the very few people that believes that." Rachel sighed and a tear fell on her cheek. Layla gently wiped away the stray tear that escaped Rachel's beautiful eyes, Rachel looked at her in the most sincerest way. She didn't even notice that she was crying.

After nationals Finn ignored her till this day. He didn't answer any of her calls, when she said hello in the hall ways he just nodded and walked away. It was like that kiss never happened. It broke her heart, and then everyone in glee was upset with her because of the kiss that cost them Nationals. Towards the end of the school year she couldn't wait to get away from everybody she never felt so alone.

"Rachel look at me" Rachel lifted up her head, wiping off some more stray tears. Layla smiled and held her beautiful face. "You are an amazing person, you're kind, funny, determined, focused and any one would be lucky to have you. High school is hard, but don't ever feel like your alone in this. I will always be here for you. No matter the distance, the time I will never let you down or leave you. It's hard right now but you have plenty of time to find yourself. But first you have believe that your worth it." Rachel was crying hard now. No one has ever said anything so meaningful to her before. She was looking deep into those light blue eyes.

_She's truly stunning in this light. The way the moon shines on her is a beauty I've never witnessed in my life._

Rachel started leaning forward, she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Rachel felt a surge of emotions the second their lips touched. She's never felt so free and alive just being with Layla. She wasn't sure if her words were drawing her in or the fact that Layla has been so open about her feelings for Rachel why not trust the one person that believes in her. She's always been attracted to Layla she's perfect in every way.

Layla was in shock but closed her eyes and kissed her back. Their lips melded together and fit just right like the last piece to a puzzle. Rachel's soft lips against hers was a sensation she's been dreaming of. Never in her wildest dreams did she thought this would ever happen. Layla softly licked Rachel's lower lip, in a way of asking for permission to move forward to a more aggressive kiss. Rachel playfully sucked Layla's bottom lip in return and a moan escaped her lips as Rachel teased. Rachel was enveloped in this overwhelming feeling that she didn't care what happened next.

Rachel placed her hand on Layla's neck pulling the dancer closer to her. The second Rachel's soft fingertips touched the back of Layla's neck goosebumps ran all over her body. She had clearly underestimated Rachel in every way. Being taken off guard Layla had no idea that Rachel would have such a huge impact on her. Rachel was yearning for more her body was telling her to move forward. Layla continued to tease Rachel's bottom lip which made her grip the blondes hair. Layla pulled away seeing Rachel's reaction which caused a tiny shock down to her already pulsating core. Things were heating up way too quickly even for Layla's sake she needed to catch her breath she needed to gain control of this situation. She really wasn't expecting Rachel to be so forward and aggressive. When Rachel saw that tongue on those lips she couldn't stop herself, she pulled the dancer closer and ravished her tongue, loving the sensation every time their tongues wrestled one anthers. Rachel was finding it difficult to ignore the pounding between her thighs and Layla was making it more difficult by running her soft finger tips up and down Rachel's back. She found the slit between her shirt and sweat pants and couldn't hold back at the chance of knowing how soft Rachel's skin truly was. Rachel let out a soft moan the second she felt Layla caressing her lower back.

_OH MY! This throbbing needs to stop. She's such an amazing kisser and her fingers are so soft on my skin. It so hot in here, I'm not sure if I can take much more of this. I'm soaking wet down there and if she…OH MY what am I doing?_

Layla felt Rachel pull back realizing what's happening and found herself between Rachel and a big brick wall. She couldn't go through with this even though for the first time in years she was finally able to express what she's been holding back. Rachel has always been on the top tier of her pedestal, perfect in every way beautiful, talented, bold and challenging. But Rachel deserved more than this, it shouldn't end like this Layla was leaving for Juilliard in two weeks, Rachel is still in high school. Rachel starred into Layla's light blue eyes trying to figure out what was running though her mind. Layla grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it in her chest. She gently pressed her lips to Rachel finding it more difficult to face the fact that reality will set in the second their lips pull apart. Layla held Rachel's face and slowly pulled her lips away from Rachel's.

Layla starred into those big brown eyes and smiled she held Rachel's hand so passionately. "I like you Rachel, I've liked you for quiet a while now actually. And as much as I would love for this to continue and it pains me say this. I want this moment to be perfect for you. Our friendship means more to me than what my heart is telling me to feel. I really care about you." Layla still hanging on to her hand.

Rachel was surprised in a good way. _This blonde bombshell had a crush on me and she cared more about my first time with a girl than her actual feelings. AND she still wanted us to be friends. This was to good to be true. _Rachel breathed out and laid her head on L ayla's chest.

"I'm going to miss you, you know. You are the only friend I cherish the most. I care about you so much Layla, thank you for everything that you've done for me." They sat there and watched the moon shine in the dark quiet sky.

"Hey Superstar, I'm keeping this for the record books. Mental Picture. SNAP!" Layla giggled at herself finding humor in this sexually frustrating situation. But being there alone with Rachel was worth all the unspoken words about her true feelings for her tiny brunette.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Rachel remembered she was in class. She just spent the whole period reminiscing on the summer that changed her life for the better. She will forever be grateful for Layla's kind words and encouragement. She walked out of her class feeling relieved.<p>

_Now to find Quinn_


	11. Lunch

_I need to approach this situation differently, what I need to do is just talk to her. Have a conversation, we did it when she hit her head, but she didn't really say much. Why is it so hard to talk to her? She's just a regular person. Its freaking Rachel Berry I've known her for four years we should at least have something in common. Yeah, but we made her life miserable for three. But she forgave us. What happened to using her? Things change. I feel like a better person when I'm with her. Are you ready to answer any of her questions about your feelings for her? I'll be ready when the time comes. I'm going to talk to her. I'm different now. Better. I'm happy._

Quinn walked out of her class feeling a little nervous, she wanted to find Rachel while she was feeling brave and courageous when suddenly Sam greeted her outside her classroom.

"Quinn! Can we talk?"

"Hey Sam, sure what's up?" Quinn's forgotten all about Sam. She couldn't even remember what he talked to her about during lunch yesterday. Anything before the whole Rachel thing was lost and forgotten in her mind.

"Have you thought about what I asked you. I know there's been a lot of things going on but I really like you. It's just bread sticks, what's one night going to harm?"

Quinn looked at Sam and wondered why wouldn't she go on a date with him. He's a really good guy, kind of a dork but he's the type of guy that would be perfect for her. Her mother would love a guy like Sam to date her precious daughter.

"Sam..." Quinn was about to answer him but a tiny brunette entered from the corner and she remembered why Sam wasn't her type at all. Rachel made eye contact with Quinn but looked at the ground when she noticed Sam look in her direction as well. Rachel quickened her pace losing her courage to speak with the blonde.

"Sam I can't, I'm sorry. I really should focus on myself right now. I hope you understand. I have go okay." she was trying to end the conversation so she can chase after Rachel but when she turned around she was no where in sight. Quinn sighed and started walking to her next class feeling let down. Sam just watched her walk away feeling rejected.

_Lunch time, I'll talk to her at lunch. _Quinn thought.

* * *

><p>Second period went by a lot faster than first, instead of Layla running around her mind second period was all about Quinn. What to say to Quinn? How beautiful Quinn looked today? What was she talking to Sam about? Rachel was loosing confidence as she stepped out of her class she walked straight to her locker knowing that Quinn's locker wasn't to far so for sure they would have to see each other in the hall way.<p>

"Hey Rachel!"

Rachel recognized the voice and spotted a red leather mans jacket and a goofy smile beside her.

"Hello Finn. What can I do for you?" from the corner of her eye Rachel spotted Quinn arriving at her locker.

"Want to have lunch together? Maybe talk about what song we should sing for the duet." his voice seemed overly pitchy to be making conversation. Finn was really trying not to sound to excited for this assignment.

"Thank you Finn, but I have some class work I've been neglecting today and I have to turn in before third period. So I would really like to take this time to work on it alone. But we are still scheduled at my house after school okay. We'll talk details at glee." Rachel closed her locker and walked towards the blonde. Not even giving Finn an opportunity to respond as he watched Rachel slowly approach Quinn.

Quinn slammed her locker and met those brown eyes as they approached but then Santana and Britney linked arms with her dragging her away from Rachel and towards the exit. Rachel just stood there and watched all three girls open the hallway doors. Right before they exited Quinn turned around and saw the tiny brunette standing by herself with a disheartened look on her face.

"Where are you taking me?" Quinn's tone sounded a bit annoyed.

"We're going out to lunch." Britney said.

"The food sucks here so we're leaving campus to get some real grub." Santana added. "Oh! Wait a minute did we interrupt a Faberry moment?" Santana found her car and unlocked it. Quinn got in the passenger seat while Britney in the back.

Quinn looked puzzled, "A Fab what?" as she fastened her seat belt.

"Faberry, Fabray and Berry. Come on Quinn it's a catchy nickname don't you think?" Britney responded.

"I don't think its such a good idea giving me and Rachel a nickname. Wouldn't that be suspicious? Seriously girls I don't even know where to to begin with Rachel."

"Calm your confused hiding in closet with a flashlight blonde head of yours, the nickname is only for me and Brit. We won't tell any one until you both decide to come out. When ever that may be." Santana started the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Rachel decided to go to the library and email Layla back. There was to many things going through her head and lets face it Layla has always been her friend and to shut her out now would tarnish the one true friend she's ever really had. She found a computer far enough from everyone and started typing.<p>

**Dearest Layla,**

**It's so great to hear from you. I'm so happy to hear how much your enjoying New York. All is well on my side, nothings really changed much. How's Juilliard? I see that they're keeping you quite busy. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again. Thank you for your kind words, you always did know how to make me feel better. I miss you.**

**Always,**

**Rachel**

Rachel paused before pressing send. She wanted to keep it short but meaningful she's contemplating whether or not the I miss you would be an appropriate ending to her email. She's fully aware of Layla's intentions but as a friend she really did miss her. Then there's Quinn to consider. She hit send and that was that. In truth there was no Quinn and Rachel. They haven't spoken to each other about the slushy, the fight, the bathroom. Nothing that would define what they really mean to each other. So why should that stop her from expressing feelings to her only support system.

Rachel finished up some of the class work she missed and decided to just thank Quinn for everything she's done for her. Rachel needed to get a grip on reality and come to the conclusion that Quinn doesn't have feelings for her. They shall remain friends and nothing more.

* * *

><p>Third period came and Quinn wasn't in the girls locker room. Rachel started changing and followed her fellow classmates out to the field. Fifteen minutes into the class Quinn, Britney and Santana came running out towards Coach Beist. Rachel watched from the sidelines as the girls tried to convince Coach not to make them run laps.<p>

"Sorry we're late coach." Quinn was the first to try sounding very apologetic.

"Fifteen minutes late. You ladies owe me fifteen minutes of running around the field. If I were you I'd start right now. No excuses Go NOW!" she ordered all three girls and blew her whistle.

They knew there would be no convincing the coach after that whistle was blown so they just accepted their faith and started jogging around the field. Quinn noticed that Rachel was by the tennis court kicking a soccer ball against a wall. When she passed by she waved at Rachel but only received a nod and a smile. Quinn felt an unfamiliar feeling building inside her like something was wrong. She saw the look on Rachel's face when she left for lunch but she didn't really do anything to upset the diva.

Another lap goes by and Rachel wasn't even paying attention as she passed, Quinn was finding this to be a little frustrating usually she's the one causing the uneasy feeling. But Rachel of all people had Quinn wrapped around her finger.

_When did this happen? Since when did Quinn Fabray fret over nothing._ _That's it five more minutes and I'm going to talk to her._

"What's wrong Q? Problems in the home front?" Santana snickered finding it so hard to believe that Rachel Berry has her best friend getting upset each time they pass her by. Santana looked at Britney and shook their heads in unison.

"Shut it Santana, its none of your business." Quinn fought back. They finished their fifteen minute jog around the field and Quinn decided to part ways from her two snickering friends. Another mischievous comment from Santana would send Quinn off the deep end. So a much needed space is required when Quinn is already fuming about Rachel. She strode in Rachel's direction hoping that she'll explain why she's acting so different.

Rachel was kicking a soccer ball when a shadow approached her.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn breathing a little harder from the last lap.

"Hello Quinn. Nice jog" she joked. Quinn always looked amazing, a few strands of hair was loose from her pony tail due to the run she just had. She was glistening a bit on her forehead and arms. Quinn had rolled up her sleeves which showed off her tight biceps. She was gorgeous, Rachel particularly enjoyed looking at Quinn when she's not all dolled up. She's naturally beautiful. That was one of the quality she really liked about Quinn, she never had to try to look pretty by putting layers upon layers of make-up. She was perfect in every way and everyone was envious of that even Rachel.

_So she's not mad at me. How did this girl turn me into this emotional wreck?_

"Funny. How was your lunch?"

"It was enlightening actually. It was a quiet lunch in the library." Rachel after her resolve found it quiet easy to talk to the blonde. Becoming friends with her will be a lot easier now that she's accepted the fact that they can never be together.

_As painful as it may be it was the smart thing to do, admitting to yourself that the most popular girl in school will never be into the school diva was a harsh reality but its hard evidence that a friendship is all that Quinn is looking for. Nothing more can come from this strange encounters. Quinn has been through a lot and the last thing she needs is to question her sexuality because I maybe falling for her. Friendship that's it. _

Each word from that realization was causing a small tear in her heart but Rachel knew that if she continued with these infatuation it will lead to a much bigger heartache. And that is something she can't bear to imagine.

"I see, well my lunch didn't exactly go as planned." Quinn decided to sit and watch Rachel volley the ball between her legs. Finding it hard to look away now that she was eye level with Rachel's strikingly long legs.

"How so?"

Quinn pausing still eyeing Rachel's muscle flex as she moves the ball around. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you actually." Quinn watched the ball this time finding some humor as Rachel volleyed the ball around sort of like her feelings for the brunette.

"That's interesting because I was actually looking forward to having a moment of your time during lunch as well." Rachel smiled and decided to sit down to face Quinn.

Once Rachel met those hazel eyes once again all the reasoning she had earlier disappeared. Now she's back to not knowing how to act around the blonde. They both stared in each others eyes and sat there in silence. Quinn didn't know how to proceed now that she knew Rachel wanted to have a conversation with her.

"I…" Quinn and Rachel said at the same time. "You first." Quinn finding some relief that she has a few minutes to think of something to say.

Rachel looked away and smiled, "I wanted to thank you, for everything that you've been doing for me lately. I'm not entirely sure as to why your being nice to me but it's greatly appreciated." Rachel ended it with that gorgeous smile Quinn was always so fond of.

"You don't need to thank me Rachel, I... wanted to apologize… I know that the last three years of high school hasn't been easy for you because of me. I wanted to explain or to try and get you to understand that I've changed a lot after Beth. I realized a lot of things in my life wasn't going in the right path that I had hoped for and a lot of that was because of all these built up aggression I've been suppressing over the last few years. Any ways I shouldn't be concerning you with this. But I realized what's important and a part of me wanted to make amends. I'm sorry for all those times I made you feel like you were nobody. I want you to know that you matter Rachel. Even to me." Quinn put her hand on Rachel's lap and smiled at the brunette.

Rachel's eyes grew large the second Quinn's hand touched her bare thigh. The heat radiating from Quinn's hand was moving rapidly all over her body. Since when did Quinn Fabray have this impact on her just by a mere touch.

_I matter to Quinn?_

Something about Quinn's words made Rachel stop and think for a minute. _Was there some kind of hidden meaning to what she just said? Thank you for opening up to me I wish I can be as strong as you. Its just that…_

Quinn noticed how quiet it's been and noticed Rachel contemplating what she just told her. Her hand was still laying on her thigh so she slowly took it off and met those brown eyes once more hoping she hadn't made the brunette uncomfortable.

"Thank you Quinn. Believe it or not I'm actually beginning to believe that." she said confidently.

_This feels right, just being with her. I kept trying to fool myself into thinking that I needed to use her to get out of Lima but just being around her makes me feel like I can be myself._

"So hows your song selection for the duet with Finn going?" Quinn tried not to sound bitter but she really did find it annoying that Finn got partnered up with her.

"To be honest I'm not really looking forward to working with Finn. I'm grateful he stood up for me but I think he still has this mentality that I still may have feelings for him. It's quiet frustrating that he doesn't listen to a word I say. I just wished it wasn't so awkward." Rachel wasn't sure how open she should be around Quinn knowing that he was her ex as well.

"That's Finn for you. You got to enunciate every word in order for him to understand." Quinn teased. Finn always had a problem when it comes to listening that's why is was so easy to make him think Beth was his.

Rachel laughed knowing well enough that Quinn would know how the jock really is. Quinn and Rachel found it rather easy to talk to each other they seemed really comfortable. Like they've been friends for such a long time. Seeing both girls now and how much they've grown you would've never thought that this moment would ever happen.

The class bell rang and both girls got up and started walking towards the girls locker room. They changed into their regular clothes and Quinn walked Rachel to her class they talked about future plans and day to day stuff along the way. Quinn stood in front of Rachel and was finding it difficult to meet those brown eyes she enjoyed starring at on all hours of the day, they were so wrapped up in their conversation that both girls didn't want say goodbye.

Rachel played with the hem of her skirt and said softly, "I'll see you at glee Quinn."

Quinn finally looked up at Rachel and answered with, "See yea at glee Rachel."

There was strange feeling in the air as both girls parted. Before entering her class room Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was half way down the hall way.

_If she stops and turns to look at me than she likes me._

Quinn felt the urge to turn around and see if Rachel had entered her classroom. She stopped walking before she had to turn a corner still facing away from Rachel.

_Come on Quinn turn around._

Quinn turned the corner and continued walking to her class. Rachel dropped her head not getting the answer she was hoping but she did notice that when Quinn turned the corner she had the biggest smile on her face, so all was not lost.

Rachel remembered when the only conversation they had were insults and coming from Quinn drawing pornographic pictures of Rachel in the girls bathroom to talking all period and walking each other to class. This was a huge leap, this could be the beginning of a very interesting relationship. Either way Rachel was willing to take that leap of faith and believe in something so unimaginable.


	12. Letter

**Hello Readers, I wanted to thank you for reading and commenting on my little story. Like I said I've never written anything like this so just having you guys follow my story is greatly appreciated. This chapter is just a filler. I've written more chapters but it just takes me a while to edit it. So again thank you for being patient. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Rachel,<strong>

_Seriously Quinn your writing a love letter? It's not a love letter. You are writing a letter to a girl you tormented for three years. Hence a letter. No love what so ever._

**Dear Rachel,**

**How was your class? I'm in economics right now. Pretty boring. I was wondering and feel free to shoot me down. But since your uncomfortable being alone with Finn today after school maybe I can come over and you can help me with my econ homework. While you and Finn figure out what song you want to sing together. Just a thought.**

_This is a little strange. No it's polite. It's a little weird. She told me she felt awkward around him._

**Again feel free to shoot me down. It was just a thought. I'll see you in glee.**

**Quinn.**

_What are you doing Quinn? A couple of weeks ago all you wanted to do was to use her. Why the sudden change of heart? A couple of days ago I was different. _

Quinn thought back and tried to remember why she was so mean to Rachel. Why her specifically? All she can come up with was the feeling of being superior over Rachel was something to boost her popularity keep her cheerios entertained. She was confused about who she was and masking her anger by rebelling and causing pain on others was a better way than facing her own demons. She realized that all of the pain inside wasn't worth it any more. She came to terms with herself after Beth and realized she needed to change her life. She didn't plan on falling for Rachel Berry so she fought against her will once more. Forcing her mind to believe that Rachel was just a tool to win nationals and to get out of Lima. But a few unspoken walks to class, gentle grazes of the hand a light was beginning to spark in the strangest place. When she saw Rachel in her most vulnerable state that spark ignited and burst into flames. Her heart yearned to protect this tiny diva she felt her heart for the first time. It was a feeling so uncharted, indescribable yet empty. She needed to feed it, it was hungry for more glances, touch anything that will fill in this void. Quinn was falling for Rachel, the last couple of weeks she's been fighting herself, compelling her mind that what she feels for Rachel isn't real. Rachel is just a kind person whose willing to forgive anyone, she believes in second chances thats all. Quinn's heart on the other hand had been fighting to reach out, to be able to feel real love and that's what she finds when she looks deep into Rachel's eyes. When she hears Rachel's voice her heart begins to fill with love. This was highly unlikely even for Quinn, she's been battling herself all these years not knowing who she is or what love truly means to her. She realized that when she was dating Finn there was no real attraction even with Puck she felt nothing. But when Rachel comes to mind she feels lifted like a her heart was calling out for the diva. She was done hiding her feelings for the brunette that she was sure of.

_Say goodbye to the old Quinn Fabray. _

...

Quinn rushed out of her class and thought when would be a good time to give Rachel the letter. School was over so it was to late to put it in her locker. She couldn't just hand her the letter that would be to weird. But she needed to read it before she leaves school. Quinn walked over to her locker and held the note in her hand still trying to figure out the best way to give it Rachel when all of a sudden Santana reached in and snatched the letter off her hand. Quinn was taken by surprise and didn't have enough time to react.

"What you got here bee?"

"Hand it over Santana. That's none of your business"

"Is it a love letter for Berry?"

"Santana!" Quinn tried to grab the letter but missed.

"Your going to have to do better than that Q." Santana started running towards the choir room and Quinn chased after her.

_Shit! Fucking Santana! _Quinn was beginning to regret telling Santana her little secret.

"Santana give it back!" Quinn yelled from behind. Santana stepped in the choir room found Rachel sitting in the front row and tossed her the letter and then took a seat next to Britney. Rachel looked confused and held the letter in front of her. Quinn entered the room soon after and found Santana laughing with Britney. Quinn stared her down her eyes were fuming and burning straight through the Latina.

Santana arched her eye brow and nodded towards Rachel. Quinn looked over to Rachel and found the diva starring back at her holding a letter in her hand. Quinn gave Santana an approving look, and Santana gave her the back of her hand gesturing to slap the blonde if she doubts her ever again. Quinn took a seat next to Rachel and watched the class room fill up.

Rachel opened the letter and couldn't recognize the beautiful hand writing. She smiled reading the first two words Finn walked in and sat on the other side of Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, we're still on for today?"

Rachel finished her letter and stowed it away in her binder she looked up at Finn and nodded yes. She then turned to Quinn and smiled that lovely smile. Quinn's heart paced a little faster at the sight. There was just something so captivating about that smile. She has to make sure to properly thank Santana later.

...

Mr. Shue walked in and started talking about song selection for sectionals which was in two weeks. He decided that with the current assignment, the winners will get to choose what song they would like to sing for sectionals.

"Alright you guys I'll let you have this time to talk amongst yourself and work hard on those songs." Mr. Shue gathered up his paper work and sat on his desk letting the class work on their assignment. Everyone sat by their partners and started brain storming.

"Did you finish all your class work at lunch today?" Finn was really trying to make conversation with Rachel. He knew not to get his hopes up but everyone can tell he regretted what he did last year. He kissed Rachel yet he never got any of the backlash from anyone. They all blamed Rachel for losing nationals and Finn couldn't even stick up for her. Finn knew he had a long way to go but he was willing to wait, Rachel is very important him. She was the only one that really stood by his side with the whole Quinn thing, she supported him in every way she can.

"Yes I did actually thank you for asking. Now to more important matters, I was going through my iPod and I actually had a song in mind. It's a tad risky but I...I mean we can really pull it off."

"Yeah? Well you know me I trust your judgement on songs. What song is it?"

"Here I'll let you listen to it for yourself." Rachel handed him her iPod and played the song, Finn recognized it quickly.

"This song is perfect Rachel. I can definitely see the challenge but it's a perfect song. I have football practice after glee so I'll head over to your place around seven?" Finn asked and handed her iPod back.

Rachel was a little surprised to hear Finn excited about the song she had picked. She took a second and stared at him and wondered how different her life would be if he didn't turn his back on her. Would she be comfortable with herself or playing a role. After Layla she hasn't really thought about being with a girl. She hasn't even labeled herself as bi curious let alone bisexual. She always believed that when she meets the right person that will be good enough of answer. Finn is a good guy, misguided about his morals but he's a good guy. She looked over to Quinn who was sitting with Blaine across the room and couldn't help but smile just watching Quinn scribble some songs on paper. Rachel remembered Finn asked her question she always did find it difficult to focus when Quinn was in the same room.

"Seven sounds good." Rachel looked over at Quinn once more. She was feeling a little troubled about not telling Finn that Quinn would also be attending tonight. She needed a moment alone with the blonde to talk things over, Rachel was not the type to hide things even as mediocre as having another friend come over to help ease the tension.

Finn downloaded the song to his phone so he can get a better feel for it. Rachel kept trying to make eye contact with the blonde to signal her without making it to obvious. Everyone know's they've been hanging out but for some reason this particular situation needed to handled in a more secretive way. She didn't know why she felt like she had to hide their friendship. Sure it was foreign, they were starting from the beginning. Getting a feel for one another, but there was something she felt that she needed to hide. Even though they've been walking around school together, eating lunch together. After third period today something just felt different. Like they wanted more but couldn't ask out loud.

_I'll just get up and go to the bathroom maybe she'll notice me leave the room and follow soon after. Yes that sounds like a brilliant idea._

Rachel fakes a cough a bit to loud and everybody turns to look at the diva. _So much for incognito _Rachel thought.

"Excuse me," clears her throat and straightened out her skirt, "Finn I'm going to the ladies room." Rachel announced, Finn had his head phones on and didn't even notice Rachel stand up. Rachel gave Quinn this glare signaling her to follow.

Quinn smiled but understood the very obvious signal. _Oh Rachel your just the cutest thing._

Rachel walked out and walked straight in the girls bathroom. She looked in the mirror checking to see if she looked presentable. Two minutes passed and still no Quinn she started pacing back and forth.

"Was my signal not clear enough? I was sure I made eye contact. She's taking way to long maybe I'll just write her back." She said to herself and started walking towards the door.

Rachel grabbed the door handle to open the door when Quinn walked in and was face to face with the diva. Quinn walked forward forcing Rachel to slowly back up their faces was inches away from each other. Rachel held her breath but kept her eyes locked on those light hazel eyes. The door slammed and broke the silence.

"Um…so you have practice after glee correct?" Rachel moved back a little further from the blonde being this close to Quinn was beginning to be problematic she always felt hot all over and then her lips would start to quiver.

_Those eyes just keep drawing me in, all this time I've always known she was mesmerizing but as of this moment I truly have no other words to describe her beauty._

"I do, It doesn't end until six. Would it be alright if I stopped by after." Quinn was trying not to flirt but Rachel has this adorable face when she starts to feel nervous. First she avoids eye contact, then starts fiddling with her skirt and then her lips would start to shake. She's always wondered if Rachel wanted to kiss her to stop those lips from shaking.

"Of course. Any time after six would be perfect." Rachel was looking down watching her fingers tugging the seam of her skirt. Having Quinn look deep into her eyes was like swimming under water, you needed to take deep breaths to enjoy the scenery.

She couldn't have been more adorable than how she was looking right this second. Quinn wanted to hug the tiny girl so badly and get rid of this space between them. Her theory was and she has yet to prove it. If she can hug or just be able to feel the diva's warmth then this sickening feeling in her stomach would dissipate.

"Should I tell Finn that you will also be attending tonight?" Rachel got her deep breath and finally met Quinn's gaze.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He might try and change your mind into inviting me over. We really should get back to glee. Wouldn't want our friends to suspect anything." Quinn started to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?"

Quinn laughed a little harder now. "I just..." trying to explain but when she thought about it the thoughts made her laugh even harder.

"Quinn? What is so hilarious?" Rachel pouting at the blonde.

"Okay. Let me get my breathing back." she took a deep breath. "It's just, why does it feel like we have to hide this? Rachel, we've been hanging out. And for us to be sneaking around like this, don't you think it's a little silly?"

Rachel thought about it for a minute, "Yes, you are absolute right Quinn. I don't know what I was thinking." Rachel giggled a bit.

"Come on let's go back together." Quinn walked up to the door and opened it for the diva. "After you." she gestured her hand forward. Rachel looked at Quinn and Layla popped in her head. She shook the thought out of her head and smiled. Rachel walked out of the girls bathroom and Quinn followed behind.

Both girls joked and laughed all the way to the choir room. Right when they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"What are all you guys starring at? Yes! Rachel and I are friends. So quit with the dumbfounded looks already." Quinn announced to the entire class. Even Rachel was shocked at the cheerleaders announcement. She really didn't expect Quinn to put everything out there. But a part of her was relieved, Quinn wasn't afraid to be her friend she didn't care about her reputation being tarnished. Quinn turned to Rachel and hugged the diva in front of every one. All eyes we're glued on them. Rachel felt an out of body experience and Quinn finally was able to feed her hunger she was right holding Rachel felt so right.

Quinn released the now frozen diva, looked her in the eyes and said, "I'll see you at seven." Quinn turned around and sat next to Blaine.

Rachel's brain wasn't processing fast enough she literally forced every single fiber in her body to move her in the direction she needed to go. She found the chair and held on to keep her body from floating away. This was the first time they hugged she felt light headed, and serene. All these different emotions were filling up her body and no where to escape. All she could do was sit there and feel her insides erupt into a frenzy of happiness.


	13. Dinner

When Rachel got home she ran up the stairs and straight into her bed room. She locked her door and jumped face first into her pillow and screamed the loudest scream that her voice would let her.

"Rachel honey, are you all right?" Leroy wondered why her daughter dashed up to her room without even saying hello.

"I'm okay daddy, I just had a great day at school that's all. I just needed to scream it out."

"May I come in and enjoy this special occasion as well?" Three years of high school and he's never seen his daughter this exuberant.

He's seen her countless times run to her bedroom crying and lock herself in her room because of a rough day. He's also brought her a change of clothes for two month straight her freshman year because of "accidental spills" knowing well enough that his daughter was never the clumsy type. Leroy would discuss to Hiram if they should transfer her to a different school. But whenever they brought up the subject she would object and come up with half truths about why she would come home in tears. Then Rachel just got better at hiding her feelings and started bringing a pair of extra clothes in order to ease her fathers thoughts about her. The tears stopped and they just assumed things were better at school.

The door unlocked and Leroy was shocked beyond belief. His daughter was glowing, her eyes clear as day, huge smile on her face. It almost brought tears in his eyes seeing his daughter this happy. Rachel leaped for a hug and he was more than glad to catch her.

"Oh baby girl, its been a while since I've seen you like this." Leroy was always the cryer. He tried to hold back his tears of joy by hugging the diva even harder.

"Daddy, don't cry. Your going to make me cry. And we have guests tonight we can't be all red and puffy eyed." Rachel loved Leroy, he was always there to cheer her up. Always there to listen and support her in everything she does.

"Okay baby doll, I just miss you that's all. So who are we having over tonight? Finn? Layla? You did say guests meaning more than one correct?" Leroy wiped a tear that escaped his eyes.

"Yes daddy, Finn is coming over to rehearse but Quinn Fabray will also be attending tonight." Rachel never told her dads that Quinn was the main reason she cried all those times coming home from school. She only told them certain truths, she really didn't want her dads to worry the less they know the better.

"Quinn Fabray? You never mentioned her before. I'm familiar with Russel Fabray."

"That's her dad." Rachel was aware of his reputation after what he did to Quinn during her pregnancy. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with after Quinn's mom kicked him out no one really knew what he's been doing. She hoped that her fathers could see past his indiscretion.

"He's not good company Rachel are you sure about his daughter?" Leroy heard about Russel Fabray from co workers. His daughter got pregnant and kicked the girl out, he hates homosexuals and very religious.

"Yes daddy I'm sure, Quinn's different."

Leroy stared at Rachel trying to read her. He trusted Rachel's judgement, Finn was a nice boy. Not really a match for Rachel intellectually but still a nice boy. And don't get him started with Layla, that girl is a sweetheart. Its a rare occasion for Rachel to bring someone home but remembering how giddy and excited she was a few minutes ago. Leroy would bite his tongue unless otherwise.

"Okay Rachel but you need to go say hello to your dad. He's downstairs in his chair." Leroy kissed his daughter on her forehead and left her bedroom to start dinner.

Rachel wanted to change out of her school clothes and into something more comfortable. She laid out her options on the bed and debated which one would be appropriate.

"Rachel!" Hiram yelled from downstairs.

_Shoot! I forgot about dad._

She ran down the stairs and into her fathers library Hiram sat on his chair with a book in hand. Hiram was the tough father, always has high expectations for Rachel very protective in a loving way.

"Hi dad, sorry I didn't say hello earlier. I was a little distracted." Rachel leaned in to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Distracted? Not about some boy I hope." Hiram not looking away from his book.

"No dad, no boy. Just a friend. May I be excused now, I have to change out of my clothes." Rachel feeling impatient and still thinking about the clothes laid out on her bed. Her father meant well but sometimes she did find his over protectiveness a little overwhelming.

"Why so eager Rachel? Sit down with me for a bit." Hiram shut his book and placed it on the table beside him.

Rachel let out a deep breath and sat on her daddy's chair.

"Your daddy tells me that Quinn Fabray will be joining us tonight." Hiram turned to face Rachel his demeanor on the subject seemed a little over bearing.

"Yes dad, is there something the matter? I know her father isn't the most pleasant man but like I told daddy, Quinn is different. It wasn't her fault her father was an inconsiderate jerk." Rachel sounding defensive, her father thought her to never judge a book by it's cover but here he is judging Quinn because of her father.

"I'm just trying to understand how this new found friendship came about Rachel. How the Fabray's handle their family issues is how they handle it. I make no judgement on your friend. Your daddy told me how excited you were coming home and we're just curious. You haven't been yourself lately and we miss you that's all." Hiram laid his hand on her shoulder in order to calm her. He was very protective of Rachel, the second Leroy utter the name Fabray. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Frank Fabray was a naive man, blinded by faith alone.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry so much. Quinn is my friend, I would love nothing more than to have a pleasant dinner with my family and two close friends." Rachel saw that look in her fathers eyes.

He was to cautious and afraid for her, he knows well enough how hard it is growing up an outcast. His life has taken it's share of hate because of who he is. Growing up in a small town whose views were nothing but straight lines left a very heavy burden on his shoulders. Leroy stepped into the living room seeing his husband trying to figure out to their daughter.

Growing up Rachel always believed her fathers were her super heroes. They nurtured her and provided anything she dreamed of. They wanted nothing but to raise her in the best way they can. They knew that Rachel would have a difficult time around her peers due to having two homosexual fathers. Hiram especially became very protective of her. He looked at his daughter and wondered when did she grow up so fast. She's becoming this unstoppable force and sooner or later he will have to loosen his grips on her and tonight might be one of those nights.

"All right sweetheart. What time will they be arriving?" Hiram smiled at his daughter.

"Seven!" from the sound of her voice he knew that she was eager for the nights festivities.

"Finish all of your homework and curfew is ten."

Rachel jumped off her seat and hugged her dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Leroy watched the joyful scene and couldn't help but wipe another tear away. Rachel ran up the stairs to change and start on her homework. He walked over to Hiram and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think? Finn or Quinn?"

Hiram felt uneasy hearing the question. "I don't know, guess we'll find out soon enough." Hiram grabbed Leroy's hand and kissed it. He stood up looked into his eyes and hugged his husband.

"Everything will be all right Hiram, Rachel is a very smart girl. Don't stress yourself out." Leroy was rubbing his back trying to comfort his worrisome husband.

* * *

><p>Rachel finished her homework in lightning speed. So she towered over her bed still trying to decide what's an appropriate attire for an occasion such as tonight. Option one was her work out outfit which consisted of sweat pants and a very low cut white beater. Option number two was her lazy day attire, tight short shorts and an over sized sweater that hangs off her shoulder.<p>

_Who am I really trying to impress here? Finn has always seen me in my work out attire. So I go with outfit number two, but he might think I'm dressing up for him. That's the last thing I want him to think._

Rachel looked at the clock and started to feel a little nervous. Something about tonight felt like this could be a turning point in their "relationship" Rachel got in the shower and couldn't help but sing her heart out.

Tonight you're mine

You give your love so sweetly

Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

Will you still love me tomorrow?

Is this a lasting treasure

Or just a moment's pleasure?

Can I believe the magic of your sighs?

Will you still love me tomorrow?

Tonight with words unspoken

And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah

But will my heart be broken

When the night meets the morning star?

I'd like to know that your love

Is love I can be sure of

So tell me now, cause I won't ask again

Will you still love me tomorrow?

Will you still love me tomorrow?

Yeah

* * *

><p>It was quarter to seven when the first doorbell rang. Rachel was in the living room reading her sheet music for her and Finn's duet. She strode over the door feeling a little nervous not knowing who was behind it. She slowly cracked it open and a beautiful blonde holding her cheerios duffle bag was standing on her porch.<p>

Rachel opened the door completely revealing her outfit. She watched as Quinn's eye's grew larger she's never seen Rachel dressed so comfortably and it was working for her. Quinn stood on the porch eyeing Rachel from head to toe. Rachel's legs were ravenous in those shorts, her large sweatshirt revealed her shoulder and opened up to her kissable neck line. Quinn was gripping the shoulder strap of her duffle bag trying to control herself.

"Good evening Quinn, would you like to come inside?" Rachel was a little bashful, watching the cheerleader look her up and down.

Quinn's brain wasn't functioning at all. Her heart beat was surpassing the average beats per second she was positive she can go into cardiac arrest just by standing there looking at Rachel.

_That can't be good, I've never even kissed her yet, I can't die just by looking at her. I didn't know my heart could beat this fast before. I can't even move, she so beautiful._

"Quinn? Are you all right?" Rachel trying to keep a straight face in front of the frozen blonde. She was enjoying this to it's full extent, she never thought she would ever have this effect on Quinn.

_Snap out of it Quinn. You can do this. Just walk in her house. You've been out here far to long. Just move your legs. God look at those legs, so long and tanned. I wouldn't mind having those sexy legs wrap around me._

Rachel noticed Quinn's gaze was stuck on her legs. Rachel dropped her arm and with her index finger motioned the cheerleaders eyes to follow them up to meet her eyes. Quinn followed the waving finger up and away from those irresistible legs. She felt a little embarrassed that Rachel caught her starring so she smiled feeling shy around the diva now.

"Quinn let's go inside, my fathers are beginning to be suspicious as to why your still outside and it's been five minutes since I opened the door." Rachel giggled.

"Sorry, I…yeah let's go inside." Quinn blushed a light pink color around her cheeks she swallowed hard and gripped her bag turning her knuckles into a purplish shade.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song: Amy Winehouse - Will you still love me tomorrow<em>**


	14. Promise

Quinn stepped in and pictured Rachel's house a lot different. She expected rainbows and gold stars all over the place for some reason. But it was very modern and sheik, pictures of the Berry men was scattered all over the place. You can tell there was love in this house, love for their daughter, their family. Looking around the living room she found Rachel's achievements along side with photographs of the tiny diva plastered all over the back wall. Some trophies in the glass case one of which is their sectionals and regionals from last year. Quinn dropped her bag on the side of the couch and stared into this one picture by they fireplace.

Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray was inside her home looking at embarrassing pictures. She was over the moon, around the sun past the milky way excited having Quinn over her house. She watched the blonde take in her surrounding both her fathers were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Rachel are you going to introduce your loving parents to your friend!" Leroy yelled out from the kitchen.

Quinn laughed and looked at Rachel, who was fueling with rage embarrassed for her father. Quinn walked up to her and grabbed her hand leading the diva towards the kitchen like she knew exactly where it was. Rachel was feeling nervous not sure what Quinn is thinking she's been unpredictable all day.

"Good evening Mr. and…Mr. Berry's?" Quinn sounded confused towards the end of her greeting. She didn't quiet know how to properly greet two fathers. If Rachel would've told her their first names this wouldn't feel awkward at all. She really wanted to make a good first impression.

Leroy turned to his husband and started laughing. He's never been greeted like that before to have someone storm in with all the confidence in the world and then lose that charisma the second they realized that a Mrs. wouldn't apply in their household.

Quinn was holding Rachel's hand and squeezed it a little tighter not knowing if this was good or bad.

"Hello, my name is Hiram and this one over here is my husband Leroy." Leroy finally calmed down and walked over to face Quinn.

Leroy's face was serious, he's very tall and lean. Towering over Quinn she felt his eyes burning right through her. Her heart was beating so fast out of fear she was hoping to go into cardiac arrest just to avoid this moment. If you didn't know Leroy he can be a very intimidating man. Quinn stood frozen in front of the giant in front of her and squeezed Rachel's hand even tighter.

_Why isn't Rachel saving me? He's really scary staring at me like this._

Leroy broke the tension by smiling and leaned in for a hug, Quinn was startled the second the embrace happened. _What just happened?_

"Daddy! She almost broke my hand!" Quinn release her grip on Rachel's hand. Rachel then started massaging her hand trying to get blood circulating again.

"What? I never get to play the bad guy. Your dad always does the intimidating. This was my only chance to play a role opposite myself." Leroy stepped back from the girls and extended his hand for a hand shake.

"I apologize Quinn, my behavior was silly and inappropriate. I hope you can forgive me." Leroy's persona changed completely Quinn was so confused that she had to take a moment and relax her nerves.

Looking up at Leroy Quinn understands where Rachel gets her dramatics from, she reached for his hand and nodded.

"Thank you. Now have a seat so we can start dinner." Leroy pulled a chair offering Quinn the seat when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Oh? That's right, we are expecting one more. Rachel dear would you kindly get the door." Leroy took the seat next to his husband across from Quinn.

Quinn sat down and after her almost nervous break down she felt comfortable sitting along side Rachel's fathers. Sure, when she got here she couldn't even step in the house seeing Rachel wear short shorts and that sweater. Then have her father gave her the death stare. She hasn't had a sit down dinner for over a year now and being here surrounded by a loving family made her miss what she use to have before her pregnancy. Leroy placed his hand on top of Hiram's as they waited for Finn to enter.

Walking up to the door Rachel regretted inviting Finn to rehearse today. She was beginning to enjoy Quinn's company so when she opened the door she couldn't help but feel like denying him to enter. She thought about rescheduling and faking an illness.

"Hey Rachel! Why is Quinn's car over here?" Finn wondered, but when he saw what Rachel was wearing his train of thought disappeared.

"Oh, right that is Quinn's car. She called me last minute and asked if I can help her with her economics homework. So she stopped by after her practice." Rachel trying to end the conversation quickly she didn't want to leave Quinn with her parents for to long.

Finn looked troubled by what she just said. "So Quinn is here?"

"Yes finn, she needed help and I kindly obliged. Please come in, dinner is being served and I would really like to get back in there. I don't think leaving Quinn alone with my parents is such a good idea. God knows the horrifying tales they'll expose about me."

Finn stepped in and wondered why really Quinn is here Rachel led the way into the kitchen with Finn following behind. When they entered the kitchen they saw Quinn laughing hysterically with Rachel's fathers. Quinn was retelling the story when Rachel got hit by soccer ball. Leroy then told her what really happened in the nurses office. Quinn was spot on about Rachel clinging to the nurses bed while Leroy lifted the tiny brunette from her legs and started pulling in order for him to take her home. Quinn couldn't stop laughing at the image.

"Good evening Finn, I'm glad you can join us." Leroy greeted the tall jock after wiping off a stray tear from the laughter. Hiram wasn't a tiny bit fond of Finn after what happened in New York, Rachel was a mess when she returned. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her room. Luckily they convinced her to still go to dance camp even though she insisted on not going. He thought that sending her away from Lima a few weeks would help her heart heal from the mess he left her. He even contacted Layla personally in order to help Rachel get over that bump. Finn hasn't been inside this house for months he was terrified of Hiram, Leroy always tried to ease his mind about his husband but something about the way he looks at Finn was mortifying.

"Good evening sir, thank you for letting me join you this evening." Finn was trying his hardest to be brave he looked at Hiram and found an empty glare.

"Let eat shall we." Hiram announced.

Dinner started out slow, every one was focused on their meal. Rachel would look up at Quinn and smile, Finn would then glare at Quinn but she never even acknowledged him. Leroy watched the whole scene take place while signaling to his husband that he knew who Rachel was eyeing.

"So, regionals is coming up have you guys chosen any songs yet?" Leroy ending the silence.

"We're actually working on it now Mr. Shue gave us an assignment and decided to combine it with this weeks lesson. So who ever wins the assignment gets to sing a duet at regionals." Quinn answered.

"Yeah, Rachel picked a really great song. I'm really excited working along side with her for this assignment." Finn looked up at Rachel and smiled.

"That's great dear what song did you pick?"

"Elton John, Train don't stop there any more. I find that when he wrote this song his life was at a stand still he was doing drugs and alcohol but he got through it. Very admirable, being an openly gay man in the music industry, pretending to be straight and then finally embracing who he truly is. What more of a inspiration for our generation?"

"That's a great song honey I know you'll knock'em dead." Leroy smiled proudly at Rachel. She's been through a lot but seeing her with Finn shows him how well they raised her.

* * *

><p>Dinner ended in silence and the kids excused themselves into to the living room to start their rehearsal and Quinn on her homework. She was actually done with most of it what she really wanted was to take this time and hang out with Rachel outside school. Maybe she can force Finn to leave early enough so that Rachel and her can have some alone time to talk.<p>

"Quinn, what are you really doing here?" Finn's tone didn't go to well with the cheerleader. Rachel stood there not knowing what to say.

Quinn turns around to face the tall jock, "I'm going to say this to you in the nicest way Finn. You don't own Rachel do you understand me? So don't go trying to sound like she's your girlfriend. I don't need to explain to you why I'm here. She's my friend and she wanted to help me. So deal with it." Quinn grabbed her duffle and took a seat on the couch.

Rachel walked in front of Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's right Finn, I told you I want us to be friends. You don't need to be so protective over me."

"I know that Rachel, you don't think I've been trying to be there for you. I know a friend is what you need but I just don't understand why she's here. I thought you and I are suppose to be rehearsing. Why would you want her listening in? She's the competition."

"I know, but if I want the team to feel united we shouldn't win every competition. Our team mates deserve their moment to shine on the stage as well."

Quinn sank in the couch to get comfortable with her binder on her lap and she grabbed her head phones pretending not to listen in their conversation, she wasn't going any where.

"Let's just run through the song Finn. The sooner we get accustomed to the song the sooner I can help Quinn with her homework." Rachel took a seat by the piano.

Finn looked at Quinn with frustration. He wanted some alone time with Rachel just to hang out but Quinn was ruining everything. He took a seat next to Rachel by the piano. Rachel shifted to get more comfortable cause Finn sat a little to close. Quinn watched and felt like ripping Finn's head off his bony body.

_Why is he such an idiot. Couldn't he tell he's making Rachel uncomfortable. I need to keep my cool. The sooner they finish the sooner he'll leave._

Rachel played a note on the piano and started singing. Quinn turned down the volume on her ipod to hear Rachel sing.

You may not believe it  
>But I don't believe in miracles anymore<br>And when I think about it  
>I don't believe I ever did for sure<br>All the things I've said in songs  
>All the purple prose you bought from me<br>Reality's just black and white  
>The sentimental things I'd write<br>Never meant that much to me

I used to be the main express  
>All steam and whistles heading west<br>Picking up my pain from door to door  
>Riding on the storyline<br>Furnace burning overtime  
>But this train don't stop,<br>This train don't stop,  
>This train don't stop there anymore<p>

You don't need to hear it  
>But I'm dried up and sick to death of love<br>If you need to know it  
>I never really understood that stuff<br>All the stars and bleeding hearts  
>All the tears that welled up in my eyes<br>Never meant a thing to me  
>Read 'em as they say and weep<br>I've never felt enough to cry

When I said that I don't care  
>It really means my engine's breaking down<br>The chisel chips my heart again  
>The granite cracks beneath my skin<br>I crumble into pieces on the ground

After singing the song out loud for this first time in front of Finn she felt a much deeper connection to the song. Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was listening but she felt braver, the last part of the song really touched her. Layla was just the beginning and all she wanted was for Quinn to be the last. Quinn was more tarnished than she was but she wanted to be one to put Quinn's heart back together. It didn't matter how long it would take but she was willing to wait just so she can see the final pieces fit together with hers.

Rachel and Finn ran through the song two more times. Trying to Find the right pitch, melody and certain way to sing it differently. Better.

Quinn was pretending to do her homework, each time Rachel would start singing she would lose herself in the song. There was definitely something about the way Rachel sings that makes her heart flutter. She sat by the couch patiently flipping through her economics book. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was eight. Quinn's curfew was ten, so she wasn't worried at all about not being able to spend time with the diva.

"Okay, that sounds really good Finn. I've made some notes on what you need to work on. We can continue this tomorrow after school. Is that all right?" Rachel got up from the chair and handed Finn the sheet music.

Finn looked so surprised, usually Rachel would run through the song till it's perfect. And then the next day run it again until she believed that it was absolutely perfect. She would never give him cliff notes to practice on his own.

"What? What's gotten into you? Since when is three run through enough for you?"

Quinn had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Rachel was trying to kick Finn out already. She bobbed her head pretending to listen to her iPod.

"That was because you and I were still tying to figure out our range. We've sang together for a whole year now Finn. I wouldn't be a great singer if I didn't pay close attention to your vocals. You have improved dramatically, we no longer need to run through the song countless times to make sure it's perfect. I believe in you, if you have any questions feel free to call me any time." Rachel really wanted to get him out of her house. Quinn has been sitting in her couch for thirty minutes and not once said a word about their song. It was aggravating her quiet a bit so she wanted Finn to leave so she can question Quinn.

Finn stood up still confused about what's happening. Though Rachel's reasoning made a lot of sense, it just felt like he was being forced out.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I guess I'll head out." Finn looked over to the couch and saw Quinn with her head phones and a huge smile on her face. He didn't even bother saying goodbye he walked towards the door following Rachel. When Rachel pulled the door open Finn stopped right in front of her.

"Be careful with her Rachel. Don't forget that she was one of the people that made your life suck. I would hate to see you get hurt." Finn hugged the tiny diva and walked out.

Rachel didn't need Finn to warn her she is fully aware of what she's doing. If she gets hurt in the process then that is something she'll just have to deal with when the time comes. But right now they're just testing the water if there is water to test in the first place. Rachel shut the door and leaned on it for a minute she really didn't think this all the way through now that Finn is gone, Quinn is left sitting on her coach. Panic started to rise from her stomach what we're they going to talk about?

_Okay, your friends. Just help her with her homework. Thats why she came over, so go do it._

Rachel checked herself in the mirror and walked into the living room and saw that Quinn wasn't by couch.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked around but settled on the couch and waited for Quinn to return. Quinn's binder was open and fell towards her thigh Rachel grabbed it before it fell and noticed some scribbles.

"Rachel." Quinn called out to her. From the way Quinn said her name it sounded so angelic. Rachel realized that Quinn's binder was on her lap opened. She slammed the binder shut and started to feel embarrassed for looking.

Quinn walked around the other side of the couch and saw a nervous diva with her binder on her lap she arched her eye brow pretending to be upset.

"It started to fall when I sat down. I really didn't mean to look at it Quinn. I'm really sorry for invading your privacy. Please forgive me." Rachel was in a panic. Quinn looked at her and started laughing. She moved her book and sat right next to the diva. Not even leaving an inch of space between them.

"It's okay Rachel, don't have a panic attack." Quinn leaned back on the couch. "You picked a really great song, I can't wait to see you perform it." Quinn looked around the room eyeing other photos that surrounded them. Trying to picture how little Rachel was back then. Rachel leaned back shoulder to shoulder with the blonde.

_So she was listening. _Rachel hesitated for a moment not knowing what to say. She remembered Quinn was starring at that one photograph of her by the fireplace.

"It was my first talent show." Quinn looked at Rachel wondering what she was talking about. "The picture you were looking at by the fireplace. I was six and my fathers thought it was time for me to shine and be the star. I sang a number from the movie Annie." Quinn was really curious to hear the story she followed her lips move to every word. "I was almost done with my number but I tripped on my own foot and fell. My daddy came rushing to the stage while my dad kept taking pictures. My daddy kissed my head and said, 'we stumble and fall but we always go for the big finish.' I finished my performance and got a standing ovation." Rachel gave Quinn a genuine smile.

This was all Rachel ever wanted, to have someone share special moments like that picture. Aside from Layla, she never had any body over to her house for slumber parties or to hang out.

"So I'm assuming that was the beginning of many big finishes for you. I like hanging out with you Rachel. Here I thought I was going to have a hard time tonight but its going pretty well."

"I completely agree, this is really pleasant. It's different at school, I feel like you and I can't be ourself for some reason. I guess it's hard for our peers to believe that two people from opposite ends of the popularity chart to get along so well. I apologize about for my fathers they can be a little overwhelming."

"Your fathers were perfect there's no need to apologize. And with school I really don't care what they think I'm your friend. So if you ever need anything you know where my locker is." Quinn nudged Rachel's shoulder and laughed.

They spent the rest of the night talking about school and general topics like favorite colors and movies. They joked around and found that tonight will be the beginning of many nights Quinn will be over her house. Quinn looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for her to go home. She gathered her belongings and felt that unsettling feeling on the pit of her stomach again.

"I have to get going, my mother wants me inside the house before ten. She can be very intense when it comes to curfew." Quinn got up from the couch and grabbed her duffle bag. She started walking towards the front door with Rachel following behind. Rachel held the door open for Quinn and she too started to feel uneasy she hated parting ways with Quinn.

"I had a really nice time Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn shied away from meeting those brown eyes. She remembered how amazing it felt to hold Rachel so she just went for it. Quinn leaned in and hugged Rachel.

Rachel was taken by surprise but held Quinn in return. Both girls just stood there holding each other not wanting to let go because they both knew once they release each other that feeling would return and they wouldn't know when they can do this again.

"Thank you Quinn. I want you to know that I'm really grateful having you as my friend." She wasn't sure if those were the right words she wanted to say but she's accepted reality and a friendship would be enough for her.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and felt an ache on her heart hearing the word friend leave Rachel's lips. She wanted to be honest and tell Rachel how much she really cares for the diva but she honestly didn't even know what her heart was telling her. She hugged Rachel tighter and let out soft sigh. She released Rachel from their embrace and met those brown eyes she's been trying to avoid. Quinn grabbed Rachel's pinky finger and linked it with hers.

"I Lucy Quinn Fabray pinky promise you Rachel Barbara Berry that I will always be your friend no matter where life takes us." Quinn bit her thumb. Rachel smiled and stared into those hazel eyes she loves so much and bit her thumb as well. Mental picture. SNAP!

Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel one last time and started walking towards her car.

_If she turns around to look at me then my heart will belong to her and only her._

Right before Quinn reaches her car she turns around to look at Rachel one more time, wanting to feed the void in her heart before she leaves. Rachel smiled and waved goodbye to Quinn. She smiled got into her car and drove off.

_What did you just get yourself into Rachel?_

Rachel leaned on the pillar of her porch to keep herself from falling. Her heart was aching watching Quinn's car leave because she just realized that she's madly and deeply in love with a one gorgeous Quinn Fabray.


	15. Sorting it out

Three weeks have past since Quinn had dinner at Rachel's but it wasn't the last she's actually been over at Rachel's more times than her own home. Ever since that day they've been inseparable. One time Quinn even convinced Santana if they could take Rachel out to lunch with them. Insults were fired back and forth but in the end it was a pretty fun lunch. Rachel was getting pretty good at keeping her feelings under wraps but it wasn't easy. Everyday she was finding out more about Quinn and it was making her fall deeper and deeper. It didn't stop her from flirting when Quinn initiated it though and she initiated it a lot. Quinn on the other hand was no where near sorting out her feelings for Rachel. She just enjoyed being around the diva so much that she figured if it wasn't hurting any one why mess it all up by adding personal feelings into the mix. She had no idea that Rachel was hurting everyday by her actions because Rachel was always full of smiles and laughter when they were together. That was one thing Quinn loved to do, Rachel had this infectious laugh some people might think is annoying but to her it was Rachel. Every night she wondered if tomorrow would be the day all her questions would be answered. She knew she liked Rachel, maybe even more but the thoughts of being with Rachel frightened her so much it was keeping her from being who she wants to be. It was preventing her heart from loving the girl she wanted to be with. Her family has been through so much she couldn't possibly give it another reason to fall apart again.

Regionals was a hit, Mercedes and Santana won the assignment by singing Whitney Houston One moment in time. As the winners of the assignment they created a mash up of I will survive by Gloria Gaynor and I'm a Survivor by Destiny's Child. To everyone's surprise Rachel was very supportive of the collaboration which brought the teams moral to an all time high. Everyone in glee was beginning to see how much Rachel has changed.

"I have to admit Rachel, with a little help from me your wardrobe would be impeccable by the end of the year." Kurt sat next to Rachel eyeing her vintage gold bracelet. Kurt was always drawn to Rachel but her personality always gave Kurt a reason to avoid any sort of friendship with the diva. But seeing that she's toned down her attitude he found her rather amusing and lively.

"Thank you kurt, I'm really trying to go for a more modern Audrey Hepburn look."

"I know the perfect store, we should go shopping this weekend."

"This weekend would be perfect my fathers just gave me an advance for Hanukkah and I'm dying for a new wardrobe." Rachel was beaming.

Mr. Shue walked in holding up their regionals trophy. Rachel couldn't help but look around her surrounding and feel different being in this room. Just looking around she knew this would be their year taking home that nationals title.

Kurt leaned in towards the diva and whispered "Then it's set, I'll pick you up at noon."

Rachel was ecstatic she was starting to really enjoy her senior year. Last year her weekends consisted of Finn coming over and they would watch movies she wasn't particularly fond of. After that whole kiss incident no one was really putting in the effort to hang out with her. Plus everyone was coupled up and busy with college preparations and SAT. It wasn't bothersome to her at all because she always spent her weekends perfecting her singing and community service. Aside from her morning routines she has her ballet classes saturday morning then she would sing at the hospital for the elderly during the afternoon. Then if she had extra time she would paint. She remembered how much she loved painting after Quinn reminded her how talented she was with a paint brush. It was something that she never embraced due to her singing and dancing but after a long and busy day she realized it was something that calmed her. Singing is her passion always and forever but the second that brush meets canvas she felt serene. It allowed her to relax and look at things in a different perspective. Now her weekends consisted of Quinn coming over watching movies that she enjoyed and other times they would take a walk to the park and get lost in the conversation. After the win at regionals all the glee members were seeing Rachel in a new light. Yes she would sit by them at lunch in the past but no one bothered to notice she was there other than Finn. But now they didn't find her annoying or overbearing they actually included her in the conversation. This year was shaping up to be one to remember and the year that changed Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>The last day before winter break Rachel couldn't help but feel sad about not being able to see Quinn for the next two weeks. The uncertainty of their feelings was something that haunted Rachel's thoughts. Quinn hasn't mentioned any plans for her winter break and Rachel always spent her winter break perfecting her singing, watching old musicals and updating her myspace.<p>

"What's the with sad face?" Quinn wondered sitting next to Rachel at lunch. Everyone around them couldn't wait to get out of school and start their winter vacation. They were all talking about their plans for the next two weeks. Rachel turned to Quinn and shrugged her shoulders as if nothing was bothering her. Quinn playfully nudged her knowing Rachel well enough that she was upset about something.

"You know its only been a couple of weeks but I know you pretty well Berry. Why the long face?" Quinn smiled and moved closer to the diva.

Rachel couldn't help herself but smile hearing those words leave Quinn's lips. Something about the way she said it felt so assuring. Rachel wasn't sure how honest she could be with Quinn. The last few weeks has been something out of a fairy tale. The evil witch falling for the tortured servant to find out later in the story that it was all a dream. Not so much a fairy tale now that she thought about it. She turned to Quinn and gave her a gloomy smile.

_I like you Quinn I like you so much. I'm so exhausted forcing my heart not to love you. i hope you know amazing the last few weeks had been for me. _

"Its nothing really it just dawned on me that I may not have done so well on my history exam. I haven't really been paying much attention in class." she hoped that Quinn bought her excuse.

"I know what you mean, my economics exam was intense. But I'm sure you did great." Quinn put her arm around the tiny diva and rubbed her her shoulder.

Rachel always found Quinn's subtle gestures very comforting. She always knew what to say and how make her feel better. Everything has been going so great and now there would be two whole weeks separating her from Quinn.

Quinn kept her arm on Rachel's shoulder in a way to ease her troubled thoughts. She really didn't buy into what she said and knew there was more to the story she's not telling. One thing Quinn hated was seeing Rachel upset about something. Her feelings for the tiny diva hasn't been going all that well either. Everyday they spend together Quinn finds something different about her that makes her fall for the girl even harder.

She wants to tell Rachel that she cares about her a lot. And that she thinks about her everyday of the week. When she goes to bed all she dreams about is being with Rachel. With the occasional sex dreams, which leaves her taking very cold showers almost every other day. It was driving her on edge, now with winter break. It was heart wrenching, not being able to see her everyday.

The school bell rang meaning everybody had ten minutes to get to class. Quinn forgot that her arm was still resting on Rachel shoulder. She couldn't have been happier having Quinn hold her so intimately. Both girls got up from their seats and Quinn removed her arm from Rachel's shoulder.

"Come on let's get to class. At least it's a free day today we got to look forward to that." Quinn trying to convince herself that today wasn't going to be difficult at all.

* * *

><p>Changing in the locker room hasn't really changed much. Rachel was getting really sexually frustrated every time Quinn would ask for sun screen so one day she surprised her with her own bottle. Quinn laughed so hard that day for Rachel calling her out on her bluff but that didn't stop her. She just decided to come up with a better plan to mess with Rachel.<p>

"Hey Rach, you think you can help me out?" Quinn tapped Rachel in the shoulder.

Rachel turned around to find an aching blonde in front of her. "What's wrong?" She watched Quinn rub her shoulder.

"Coach Sylester had us doing pull ups yesterday. My shoulder blades are burning so bad. You think you can rub some of this for me. I can barely raise my arms up." Quinn was trying to look as desperate as possible. Rachel didn't know that Quinn was fully capable of doing pull ups that the thought of Quinn going up and down turned her on a little. Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment debating whether or not she would be able to do this. Then she remembered how perfectly fine Quinn was during lunch. She even saw Quinn grab a lunch tray from the tall wrack. This was another one of Quinn's scheme to get her acting like a drooling fool. Quinn watched Rachel contemplate on what to do.

"Ah, I can't believe I'm so sore." Quinn held out her ointment to help Rachel decide.

"Um…yes I can definitely help you with that." Rachel smiled watching Quinn really put on a show. Rachel grabbed the ointment from Quinn's hand she smiled and took a seat facing away from the diva.

Rachel squeezed some of the creme on her shacking hand this would be the first time she would be touching Quinn. Looking at her bare shoulder she always wondered how soft Quinn's skin would be. Rachel took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together to calm herself. She slowly made her way into Quinn's shoulder.

"Rachel? You still there?" Quinn joked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Rachel took another deep breath and just went for it. She placed her palm on Quinn's shoulder blade and rubbed her thumbs in a circular motion going up and down her back.

"Am I doing it right Quinn, I'm not a great masseuse."

From the moment Rachel applied pressure on her shoulder Quinn shut her eyes. "Oh man, yes your doing great Rachel, that feels amazing." she said in a faint relaxed tone. Her body relaxed and Rachel's touch was turning her on.

"Yes, right there. Just a little harder to the left. Ah, Oh that's the spot."

Rachel was trying her hardest not to get turned on. This was the first time that she's ever been close to Quinn. Hearing her moan when she shifted her hands was making her clit throb. She needed to focus on something else she looked up at the ceiling and shut her eyes.

_Rainbows, and stars and….Does that feel good Quinn?….NO! Rainbows, stars..her skin feels so soft. FOCUS Rachel._

Quinn was so relaxed that she didn't even notice she was moaning out loud.

"Wow man hands can I go next my loins have been extra tight this week." Santana walked in and interrupted their moment.

Quinn's eyes shot open and Rachel removed her hand from Quinn's shoulder. Both girls turned red the second Santana walked away. Quinn looked at Rachel and gave her a shy smile.

"Was I being loud? I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. It just felt really relaxing. I haven't had a massage in ages and you were hitting the right spot." Quinn bit her lips when she heard what she said. "I mean…"

"No, I was perfectly fine. No worries here, Im just glad I could be of some service to your needs." Rachel blushed. "That didn't sound right at all. What I meant to say was, if you need my hands they're yours. I mean if you need help I'm your girl. Not necessary YOUR girl but friend that's a girl. I should stop talking. We really should be getting ready. I'll see you outside." Rachel turned to her locker and started grabbing her change of clothes.

Quinn watched as Rachel started to panic. She couldn't help but think how absolutely adorable she was acting at this very moment. Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's in order to calm her. Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked over to her side meeting those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm going to miss this." Quinn confessed.

Rachel's heart fell to her feet, her head was racing, palms started to sweat Rachel was speechless.

"We should definitely try to hang out during the break. I'll be pulling my hair being cooped up in my house with my mother and sister for the next two weeks." Quinn noticed Rachel's reaction it wasn't exactly what she was expecting from the tiny diva. Quinn was still waiting for Rachel to say something, anything for the sake of this conversation to not get awkward. Quinn lowered her head and started walking away. When an arm reached for hers she paused and smiled. Quinn felt a little hesitant turning around and meeting those brown eyes that locks her down. Afraid of what Rachel would say she took a deep breath and faced the tiny brunette.

Rachel had this dissatisfied look in her eyes. "I'm going to miss this as well Quinn."

Quinn smiled and leaned in for a hug. This very moment made all her doubts and fears about her feelings for Rachel disappear. She rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and held her even closer. No one was around them all their classmates were outside enjoying their last day before winter break. They could hear the laughter through the doors the excitement of not going to school for the next two weeks. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Neither girls wanted to let go but they heard footsteps rushing through the door.

"Quinn, Rachel!" Britney saw both girls release each other from their embrace. "Sorry guys but Coach Beist told me to come get you. We tried to cover for as long as we can. She was threatening to make you run laps if you didn't get outside for roll." Britney smiled a wary smile for ruining their special moment.

"Thanks Brit we'll be right out." Britney ran out to find Santana and tell her what he just witnessed. Rachel looked over to Quinn nervously their perfect moment gone and reality is seeping it's way back into her head. What do we do now? Does she have feelings for me as well? All these questions came rushing through her head she needed to say something to break this unbearable tension between them.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered. Hazel met brown and everything became so clear nothing else mattered, her heart belonged to Quinn and no one else. Her heart will endure all the torturous ups and downs that fall in the category of what is Quinn Fabray.

"We should go before coach makes us run." Quinn grabbed her hand and intertwined it with Rachel's. Quinn was feeling brave, she was sick and tired of having to hide and keep her feelings under wrap because she didn't know how Rachel would feel. Quinn gripped her hand tight not wanting to let it go she never realized how perfect their hands fit together. She's never felt so free just by a single touch Rachel followed her out the girls locker room holding hands. They dashed towards Coach Beist and Quinn released Rachel's hand as they get closer to their classmates. A moment of bravery can only get you so far the thought of going public about her feelings for the tiny diva was till questionable.

"Sorry we're late coach." Quinn stood in front of an irritable coach.

"Just don't let it happen again you two. All right since it's your last day before winter break go relax and do what ever you want. I'll be by the bleachers keeping an eye on all of you. Now GO!" the class dispersed into their tiny group. Santana and Britney pulled Quinn to the side to have girl talk. Quinn looked over at Rachel and missed the feeling of their hands together. She wished she was more braver she wished there was no doubt in her mind about the consequences of their relationship.

Rachel watched Santana and Britney grab Quinn she looked down at her hand and wished Quinn was still holding it. She decided to walked towards the track not knowing what to do for the next hour and a half. She felt this ominous feeling, she really wanted to talk to someone. She pulled out her cell phone and decided to check her email to see if Layla had responded back to her last email.

_Nothing. They're really keeping her busy over there._

Rachel took a seat underneath a tree to sort out her thoughts she looked over at Quinn and started typing on her phone.

* * *

><p>"Well? Are you going to spill or what?" Santana questioned.<p>

"No I didn't tell her, I really don't think I'm ready to explore my sexuality. I like Rachel and from what happened earlier it seemed like she likes me too. But if there's even a slight chance she may not feel the same way I don't know if I can handle that." Quinn looked over them and saw Rachel sitting by the tree they always sit at when it's days like this. Santana seemed a little annoyed hearing the news.

"But Quinn you have to take a chance you can't keep hiding your feelings forever. You deserve to be happy and Rachel makes you happy." Britney added.

"She's right Q, this place is pretty messed up but if you find that one thing that makes you happy living in this pitiful place isn't so bad." Santana nudged Britney's hip she hated being this lovey dovey type but she's also sick and tired of hearing Quinn try to find herself when clearly she knows who she is but just to afraid of the consequences.

Quinn took a deep breath "Okay I'll think about it. No guarantees but I'll really think about it." She watched Rachel sitting by the tree looking so peaceful. She took out her cell phone and started typing out her feelings. Maybe seeing it in front of her will help her figure things out.

They spent the whole class talking about their plans for the break. Quinn would look over to Rachel's and thought how much her life would really change if she and Rachel got together. They spend every single day together any ways and she's sure Rachel would understand to keep the public display of affections to a minimum. She needed more time to think this through these two weeks should give her enough time to find the answer she's looking for.


	16. Movie Night

_**Hey I'm throwing a New Years Eve party at my house on Saturday only glee kids. Party starts at nine. Anyone is welcomed to crash. Lets party! -Puck**_

_**Count me in - Britney**_

_**I'll be there - Mercedes**_

_**Right on Right on - Artie**_

Puck sent out text invitation to all the glee kids. This was going to be the first kick off party of the year and he wanted it be memorable. Rachel wondered if she should go because she wasn't even sure if Quinn would be back in time for the party. The only reason she would go is if Quinn would also be attending it will give them a chance to be alone and maybe even sort things out. Quinn's been in New York all week. Judy surprised her right when she got home from school. Quinn was caught off guard her bags were packed and they were on the road an hour after she got home from school. Rachel was stressing the fact that they haven't spoken in over a week. Rachel's been really tempted to text her or even call but making that first move wasn't something she was use to. Two days into the winter break all Rachel was thinking about was wether or not she should call Quinn to see if she had any plans for the week. But making that first call was nerve wracking they've never even talked on the phone before. So she decided to just keep herself busy and just wait hoping that Quinn would make the first move. It wasn't until Wednesday when she was hanging out with Kurt and Blaine that she found out that Quinn was in New York. Rachel felt relieved hearing this news because now the thought of Quinn ignoring her was out of the question. Rachel looked back on the text message and just hoped that she would be back in town for the party.

_Of course she's going everyone is going. This social event would be a perfect distraction even if she wasn't attending. I have to do this for my own personal life experience. _

_**I'll bring the wine coolers! - Rachel**_

There was only a week left until school started again. Rachel managed to keep herself busy and worry free because Quinn wasn't texting or calling her. After she sent the text message to Puck her phone vibrated receiving an incoming text. She thought it was Puck making a smart comment about her reply but when she saw Quinn on the home screen her heart stopped.

_**Hey Rachel, sorry I haven't talked to you. We're finally heading back to Lima. This whole week has been torturous. I was wondering if your free to hang out tonight? -Quinn**_

Rachel's face lit up with joy seeing Quinn's name on her inbox. She couldn't believe that Quinn was making plans with her after all the days of no communication it was like no time has passed they were back to how things were. Quinn waited for a respond from Rachel she looked outside her window watching the mile pass by. On the way to New York she debated whether or not to tell Rachel she'll be out of town. It occurred to her that she brought up the idea of spending time together during the break. After being on the road for two hours and starring at a candid picture of Rachel during P.E. made her realize that this would be the perfect opportunity for her to see how much Rachel really means to her. No communication, no distractions just her and her thoughts. She hated the idea at first but this would be the only time she would be alone and not have anybody influencing her judgment on the matter. She opened the notes application on her phone and opened the file with the title I'll be right here.

Rachel's winter break wasn't off to a great start either, her father's was dragging her to all these arts and crafts classes they've been taking. Finn came over a few times to hang out and Kurt and Mercedes asked her to go shopping for Puck's New Years Eve party. They decided to be in charge of her wardrobe for the special occasion which was very exciting because Kurt and Mercedes knew all the current gossips. Those few days kept her busy but towards the end of the first week she was missing a certain blonde way to much. She missed her everyday and all she could think about is when will she will be able to see Quinn again. All that patience finally paid off, today was the day she's been waiting for Quinn to make the first move.

"Oh my goodness! How should I respond to her?"

_**Its cool I've been…**_

_Delete delete delete._

_**Oh! I wasn't even aware that you were out of town…**_

_No, you ended things on a good note just try to be calm and think this through. Delete delete delete._

_**Hey Quinn, its really great to finally hear from you. I'm actually available for tonight. What did you have in mind? - Rachel**_

_Great! That is an outstanding response, well done Rachel. _

Rachel hit send and waited for Quinn to reply. She jumped on her bed and held her phone close to her heart, she felt really

happy knowing that nothings changed between them. Quinn sat patiently with her cell phone on her lap. Judy was ranting about how much fun they had in New York and that they should do more mother daughter stuff since she'll be off to college soon. Her cell phone buzzed and she felt a little excited from the message she just received. She looked at her phone, blinking on the home screen was one new message she pressed the open button.

_**Baby mama! I'm throwing a new years eve party. I know your back from vacation. You better be there! - Puck**_

Quinn let out a breath not exactly the message she was waiting for.

_**Sure Puck I'll go. -Q**_

Quinn pressed send and a new message popped up on her screen. This was the message she's been waiting for she really missed Rachel. She wished she called her over the break it hasn't been easy spending that whole week with her mother. She's been fighting the urge to call her because that craving on the pit of her stomach was intolerable. Just hearing her voice on the other side of the phone would be enough to break the craving. But she took a second to think this through and she realized she wasn't ready so she hid her phone away repressed the craving and waited until she headed back to Lima. Quinn looked at her phone and opened the message.

_I'm glad that she's not upset with me for not speaking to her for over a week. _

_**What about a late night movie? I get to pick it this time. I'll be over around nine is that okay? -Quinn**_

When Rachel received her new message she started getting excited, her hand started to shake trying to figure out a response that doesn't make her sound desperate for Quinn's attention.

_**Sounds like a plan, I'll see you at nine. -Rachel**_

When Quinn's phone vibrated she read the the response and couldn't wait to get back into Lima. They were still two hours away so she had plenty of time to come up with a plan for tonight. This was going to be their first night and not have a curfew so it had to perfect.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Quinn was questioning herself if she could go through with this. They've had movie nights at Rachel's house plenty of times before but this time feels different. Now that Quinn found a resolve she didn't know how she would feel seeing Rachel for the first time in days. A lot of things needed to be said but she really missed Rachel, she only had a week left before the new year. She needed to start taking chances or nothing will ever change between them.<p>

Rachel's phone vibrated and a huge smile grew on her beautiful face. She jumped out of her bed and ran down stairs. She found both her fathers in the living room in their chairs both turned to face their shrieking daughter.

"Dad! Quinn's coming over. We're going to watch a movie is that all right?" Rachel jumped on Leroy's side.

"Sure honey." Leroy kissed her on the forehead and watch the girl run back up stairs excitedly. Rachel shut the door behind her and jumped on her bed she looked at the clock and only had two hours until Quinn arrived. She needed to get ready this night had to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at her home about quarter to eight she helped her mom carry their luggage into the house. She ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat in front of her mirror brushed her hair and looked at what she was wearing and decided to change. She wanted to look presentable it's only been a week but she felt like this is going to be the first time Rachel is seeing the real Quinn Fabray. The Quinn Fabray who is madly in love with her.<p>

Ten minutes later she ran down her steps, grabbed her keys and kissed her mom on the cheeks.

"Mom I'm going out. I'll be home later! Bye" Quinn knew if she wasn't out of the house fast enough her mother would never let her leave. She learned that a quick exit and a phone call later would be enough to calm her worrisome mother. She was out the door and into her car by eight fifty-five.

As every block Quinn passes her heart started to pump a little bit faster. When she finally reached Rachel's house she needed to take a minute to calm herself. She looked at the front swing where they spent countless hours just talking and looking up at night sky and the red door she loved entering and hated exiting. She remembered the old Quinn, the confused and guarded Quinn. Once she steps out of this car she hoped that's all behind her. No more running away from her feelings and no more hiding the truth. She unlocked her car and opened the door when she stepped out a cold winter's breeze blew past her. She felt an uplifting feeling like the wind was taking all her fears away.

_Okay, You can do this Quinn, we don't have to tell her everything tonight but be yourself. Show her the side to you that's been hiding deep down and the sight of her made you realize that you didn't need to hide that part of you any more. You can do this Fabray._

She needed to give her herself a little pep talk walking towards the front door felt like eternity. The only connection she had was a photo Santana took of Rachel during lunch. Rachel had her hair up and was wearing this egg shell colored dress with red dots all over it she wore ankle high socks with red Dorthy shoes to match. Not a lot of girls can pull off a 70's look but Rachel just looked outstanding. She was looking away when Santana noticed me starring so she grabbed my cell phone and took the picture. All week Quinn stared at the photo hoping to find the courage to just dial her number. To finally hear Rachel's voice again on the other side of the receiver. Everyday was a test to see if she could last an hour without pulling out her phone and dialing Rachel's number but she never had the courage to just press the call button. It was driving her insane not being around the tiny diva. When she snapped back to reality she didn't notice she had made it to the front door. She knew that on the other side of this door will be the beginning of a new Quinn. The agonizing feeling sitting on the pit of her stomach can finally be fed by the gorgeous sight of one Rachel Berry. She held her shivering finger by the doorbell.

"You can do this Quinn. You need this. For your sanity, you need to be able to do this." Right when she was about to ring the doorbell the door swung open revealing a rather ravishing brunette. Quinn's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest seeing Rachel for the first time in a week after trying to avoid her all this time made Quinn discover the answer she's been searching for ever since she left Lima. She looked down and worked her way up to meet those perfect brown eyes she missed more than anything. Seeing Rachel slowly smile as she gazed deeply into her eyes was absolutely mesmerizing. The smile that sent flutters of heat all over her body filling her stomach with butterflies and sending a surge of desire to her heart.

"Hey Quinn." She said softly, "I thought I heard voices." Rachel found her hazel eyes at last. Those breath taking eyes that always knew how to lock the diva down to the ground where she felt safe and secured knowing Quinn was right there in front of her.

"Would you like to come inside?" Rachel wore her hair down and each strand of her stunning brown hair that fell in the right places was giving her this sexy messy look that made Quinn appreciate Rachel's beauty even more. Quinn couldn't phantom how naturally beautiful she really looked tonight maybe it was the week break from one another but she needed more than this. She truly missed her, all week Rachel Berry ran multiple laps around her head. New York screamed Rachel Berry, every where she turned she pictured _Rachel is going to be in billboard some day. Wow! Rachel in that mini dress. Rachel Berry's name in those lights. I can see it now her gorgeous face all over New York. Billboards, flyers and posters all over the display cases in Barney's, Bloomingdale's and Madison Avenue._ Nothing was going to stop Rachel from reaching her dreams Quinn knew that the second she heard her sing.

Quinn leaned in for a hug and the from the way she held Rachel it was like their first time all over again. The same feelings came flooding in this time Rachel relaxed her head on Quinn's shoulder. Enveloping her senses that screamed Quinn Fabray. Her scent, the way Quinn placed her hand on her lower back and the other gently placed on the back of her neck. Quinn's touch sent shivers down her spine Rachel enjoyed this embrace to it's fullest. Not really sure if that was a smart idea but Quinn was finally within arms reach. This was the first time they've held each other like this. They fit so well together and they knew that something about being around one another made so much sense.

"Quinn is that you honey?" Leroy screamed out from the living room.

Both girls looked into each others eyes and smiled still in each others arms. Quinn slowly removed her hold on Rachel, grabbed the bag she dropped and started walking towards the living room. Rachel watched the girl of her dreams walk around her house like it was her own. Quinn walked over to Hiram who would gladly accept Quinn as his own because after a few dinners and movie nights he became quiet fond of her. But he would never admit to how much he really knows about their relationship. She gave him a hug and then walked over to Leroy who was more than excited to see her. His hug was more welcoming and a little over the top as he swayed with Quinn a few times.

"We missed you sweetheart. How was New York?" Leroy continued finally releasing her and sat down on his chair. Rachel was by the entrance watching the whole scene and finding true happiness build inside her heart knowing that her fathers accepted Quinn.

"It was nice aside from my tourist mother wanting to see every single tourist site. It was like she had never been to New York. I guess it was a way for her to bond with me. But overall it was a pleasant vacation. Oh! Which reminds me I got this for you and Hiram." Quinn pulled out a snow globe of two gay men holding each others hand behind the statue of liberty holding a gay flag instead of the typical torch.

"The minute I saw it I knew it was the perfect present, I noticed your collection over by the fireplace. The places you and Hiram have travelled to I just figured you can add it to your collection." Quinn watched Leroy's face lit up with joy. Hiram watched his husband get sentimental when it comes to moments like this. He felt truly blessed watching Leroy's eyes light up when others give me the appreciation he truly deserves.

"This is...so...Hiram darling look at what Quinn got us from New York! Thank you Quinn I love it." Hiram stood up from his chair and walked over to Leroy he looked at the snow globe closely.

"Well would you look at that. Thank you so much Quinn. Isn't that just the most thoughtful thing." Hiram smiled and sat back on his beloved chair. Hiram was really happy having Quinn around his daughter. That thought alone frightened him they we're fully aware of their "relationship" but the one thing that scared him was how intense Rachel's feelings are for her. When it comes to love Rachel is so inexperienced that she lets her emotions go over her head. From the looks of it Rachel was so deeply in love with Quinn that if something we're to go wrong he's not sure if she can recover from it.

"Your welcome, so how was your vacation? Did anything exciting happen while I was away?" Quinn was making small talk, she really just wanted to go to Rachel's bedroom and watch the movie she picked out. But even that's not a possibility since they have a strict rule about who's allowed up stairs. It's been a while since she's seen Rachel's fathers and her father thought her never to be rude when your with company. So small talk it is with the Berry men.

"Would it be all right if we went upstairs to watch the movie tonight?" Rachel felt hesitant asking her fathers but they were friends it shouldn't matter where they watch the movie. Every other weekend they would sit by couch with Hiram or Leroy lurking around or chaperoning for some strange reason. This kind of behavior even went far back when Finn would come over and hang out. Rachel looked at her fathers waiting for an answer. Hoping that they would give her the okay to finally let Quinn see her bedroom.

Quinn was surprised to here Rachel so forward. She always did wonder what Rachel's bedroom looked like she remembered a few myspace video's Rachel had posted. She noticed that her wall was pink and there were a few gold stars plastered on the walls. She watch nervously as Leroy and Hiram stare into each other like they knew more than what they let out. This was moment that could change everything for them. Sure Quinn would've settled for the living room to have a life changing conversation but the bedroom would be perfect. Rachel hated the stillness in the air, she fathomed the difficulty of the question and found that it was simple yes or no it shouldn't be taking her father's this long to decide.

"Sure honey, I don't see why not. But try and keep the noise down to a minimum." Leroy answered.

When Rachel and Quinn heard those magical words they both had to force their excitement to calm down. They looked at each other and smiled knowing what this means. PRIVACY. This was definitely long over due and finally their wishes have been granted. No friends, no family just the two of them ALONE. Rachel could no longer stand being in this room she felt like her body was floating towards her bedroom she turned to Quinn and nudged head towards the stairs. Both girls got up from their seats and started making their way towards the stairs.

"What movie are you girls watching?" Hiram asked right when Quinn was about to take the first step towards the second floor.

Rachel paused and felt a little perturbed that her father was still preventing them from going to her bedroom. "A Christmas Carol" Quinn responded gripping the hand rail trying to prevent her very short fuse from reaching that bomb of excitement which was seconds from exploding.

"Oh that's one of my favorites" Rachel let out, Quinn watched her jump up and down but little did she know that she had a different movie in mind.

"That's a classic, okay you two have fun. Quinn I'm not sure how your mother feels about you staying here. But if it gets to late your more than welcomed to stay the night. Just make sure your mother knows." Leroy saw Quinn's face light up. Quinn diffused her excitement and found a different feeling settling in her heart. She was welcomed to stay over night this has never happened before. The last few visits curfew was always in the way of them falling asleep together in the couch after their movie nights. Tonight was just full of surprises and Quinn was overwhelmed with joy knowing that she is welcomed in this house filled with love. Quinn nodded her head in gratitude and walked up the stairs with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn followed Rachel up the stairs taking her time looking at all the pictures she's never seen before. Every time she came over to Rachel's Hiram has made it very clear that she was only allowed down stairs. Quinn stopped in the middle of the stairs eyeing one particular picture that caught her attention. It was Rachel was sitting on the swings by herself looking at the other kids playing in the jungle gym.<p>

"Quinn? Are you coming?" Rachel was trying to sound calm but she couldn't wait for their alone time. Not that she had things planned but aside from the girls locker room and the ladies room this was going to be their first night in a comfortable setting.

Quinn lost her train of thought and looked up at Rachel. Her heart was racing just looking at the girl she kept her gaze and before she knew it she found herself outside Rachel's door.

Rachel gripped her door knob and turned it opening up this well lighted room with pink walls all around. Rachel walked in and when she turned around Quinn was still standing outside her door. Quinn felt a little idiotic waiting to be invited in like there's was some kind of force not allowing her to enter unless Rachel said it was welcomed in.

"What's wrong Quinn? Please come inside." She took a step forward and examined the whole room. Rachel was now sitting on the edge of her bed staring at Quinn. Rachel found the blonde very amusing she was acting like her bedroom was this new foreign world. She couldn't believe that Quinn was in her bedroom other than Layla no one else has ever step foot in this place.

Quinn scanned the room trying to get to know the diva a little bit better by the things around her that keeps her safe at night. And it was just like she imagined. Pink walls, gold stars and a vanity mirror with big light bulbs on top exactly how a broadway star would have it. Her television faced the bed to the right was her own bathroom. She has a cute nook by the window where a brown Teddy bear sat and then her elliptical facing her vanity mirror.

"Your room is..." Quinn was trying to find the right word to describe Rachel's enchanting boudoir.

"Girly?" Rachel guessed.

"Adorable actually. It suits you perfectly." Quinn slowly made her way to Rachel still looking around.

Rachel smiled bashfully at Quinn's response and decided to change the subject before she notice."So should we watch the movie?"

Quinn had this disturbed look on her face when Rachel mentioned the movie.

"What is it? What's wrong Quinn?"

"I sort of lied to your parents. I didn't really bring A Christmas Carol." Quinn reached for her bag and pulled out the movie she really picked out.

"The Others?" Rachel looked confused. She's never even heard of this movie her movie selection always consisted of musicals and classics. She knew Rachel wouldn't go for this type of movie but she was a little fed up with Breakfast at Tiffany's and Grease.

"Don't give me that look. It's a good movie just try not to scream so much." Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel scare easily. But she was expecting to watch the movie down stairs with chaperones not all alone in her bedroom let alone sharing her bed.

"A scary movie? Quinn I scare really easily. I don't know if I can watch this. Can we just watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Rachel started feeling anxious about watching a scary movie. She really despises it one time she snuck out of her bed room while her fathers were having their movie nights. They were watching the Sixth Sense when little Rachel snuck a peek by the doorway and started crying right there on the spot. It was the most terrifying moment in her whole life. She was seven at the time, she slept in her fathers room for the next two weeks. Then Leroy slept in her room for one week and watched nothing but Breakfast at Tiffany's until Rachel erased the whole ordeal from her thoughts. After that her father's hid away all the scary movies they owned so that Rachel would never be reminded of that night.

"It's really not that scary Rach, look I've seen it and I'll let you know when there's a scary part so you can cover your ears and shut your eyes okay." Quinn sounded very convincing. Rachel looked at her still frightened about tonights festivities.

"I don't know Quinn, I'm traumatized. I don't think I can do this." Rachel was beginning to sound really panicked.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and held her hand and looked deep into those brown eyes. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Rachel nodded her head agreeing to watch it.

"Great! But before we start the movie I also wanted to give you something." Quinn pulled out a gold star wrapped box and handed it to Rachel. Quinn sat next to her and saw the surprised look on her face.

"Quinn, you didn't have to." Rachel was in awe, the wrapping paper and the way it was wrapped was flawless. Mental photo. Snap!

"When I saw it I knew I just had to get it. I hope you like it." Quinn has been waiting for this moment for days. "Go ahead Rach, open it."

Rachel slowly and carefully unwrapped the box. When she removed all the wrapping paper it revealed a black suede box. She looked at Quinn feeling very excited to see what's inside. She never really expected Quinn to give her anything. Quinn smiled and watched Rachel slowly open the box. Rachel's jaw dropped her eyes grew excessively huge and a faint gasp escaped Rachel. Quinn watched her face carefully because she wanted to remember this very moment.

"I can't...I...Oh my goodness Quinn I love it." Rachel set it down gently and without any hesitation she leaped towards Quinn and hugged her. Quinn felt the intensity of the hug, Rachel was really surprised and very grateful for her present. She had no idea Quinn knew her so well.

"Thank you Quinn, no ones ever given me anything so realistic and thoughtful before. I love it, thank you!" Rachel sounded like tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Quinn held her tighter so that Rachel knew how much thought she put into this present. She was just really happy Rachel knew that.

"I'm glad you like it Rachel. But you still have to hold it up. So that I have the very first photograph of you receiving that prestigious award." Quinn released Rachel and grabbed her phone waiting to take a picture of Rachel holding up her present. Rachel smiled that Rachel Berry smile and gently lifted up her very own Tony Award with Rachel Barbara Berry engraved on the front with Best Performance on a Musical underneath it. Quinn took the picture of the beaming diva.

"Beautiful." Quinn showed Rachel the photo and smiled.

Rachel was overwhelmed with emotions, this night was starting out so great and she wasn't even scared about the movie at all now that she knows Quinn will be sitting beside her.

"You ready for the movie?" Rachel nodded yes. Quinn stood up and walked toward the t.v. and popped the movie in the DVD player. When she turned around she watched Rachel place her Tony in her night stand. She got up grabbed her brown Teddy the one sitting in the nook and jumped on the bed and got under the covers. Quinn walked over to the bed and took a seat right next to Rachel. This is going to be one interesting night. Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw how adorable Rachel can be. She held her teddy on her left arm while grasping the blanket covering half of her face.

Quinn gently pulled the blanket down. "Don't worry, I won't let this movie scare you. Just relax and try to enjoy it."

Rachel looked up meeting those beautiful eyes again. Rachel shifted her weight and decided to sit closer to Quinn, she wished this blanket wasn't separating them. But at least they're together and that's all that mattered. The movie started and all Rachel could think about was how in the world is any of this real?


	17. Goodnight

Thirty minutes into the movie Rachel started feeling Quinn's weight on her. She looked up and found a dozing blonde beside her. _I can't believe her! What if a scary part happened? She did look pretty exhausted earlier. But still it was her idea to watch a scary movie and she promised! Just calm down scaredy cat. Can't you just be excited that Quinn is beautifully sleeping in our bed? Try and see of she's really asleep? _

"Quinn?" Rachel said softly hoping to get a reaction but Quinn was pretty knocked out and she looked like a frozen goddess. Quinn had her arms crossed and head leaning to the side uncomfortably. Rachel really had no idea what to do at this point should she wake Quinn up so that she can change into something more comfortable? Should she let her sleep and she'll find a spot on the floor? This is Quinn Fabray, the girl she's in love with. _What could a little spooning hurt?_ she thought. Rachel gently got out of bed and turned off the movie. When she turned around she couldn't believe how peaceful and beautiful Quinn truly looked.

Rachel stood frozen when Quinn shifted her body to get more comfortable, allowing her body to sink more into the bed. Quinn's body shivered and Rachel rushed right over and covered her with the blanket. Rachel looked at the clock and it was five minutes till ten. Thats pretty early for Rachel, ever since winter break started she's been staying up later than her usual bed time because she kept thinking about Quinn. Rachel took another minute gazing at her trying to figure out what's the best way to creep back into bed without waking her. After two minutes of deliberating she finally came up with a thorough plan.

Rachel gently pulled the blanket away and sat at the edge of the bed she then laid down on her side facing away from Quinn. She pulled over the covers and tried not to moved an inch until she got confirmation that Quinn was still sound asleep. Rachel laid there a few minutes frozen not knowing what to do. She heard Quinn's breathing from behind her so she knew that it okay for her to get a little more comfortable.

As Rachel laid inches away from Quinn she remembered a few days ago how sexually frustrated she's been because her dreams were becoming more physical than just her typical hand holding and kisses on the cheek. The dreams were becoming so intense that her dad had to barge into her bedroom in the middle of the night to discover that his daughter was only dreaming. But he had to ground her for two days for making such inappropriate noises. He had no idea Rachel was capable of such moans or even thinking about sex. But whatever her dream was as long as it stays a dream then there was no need for that awkward conversation about the birds and beast.

Quinn shifted again laying right behind Rachel fitting the curves of her body and wrapping her arms around the tiny diva. Rachel could feel Quinn's hot breath on the back of her neck. She was beginning to feel hot all over, Quinn's arm was slowly tucking itself underneath Rachel's stomach pulling her closer and closer to Quinn. Rachel was breathing harder and heavier now.

_Okay, just slower breaths Rachel. Yes, Quinn is cuddling with us. What should I do? Just stay calm and try to fall asleep._

Rachel shut her eyes but couldn't stop this feeling of excitement building up inside her. Her heart was racing like a jack hammer ready to break out of her chest. Then when Rachel thought this was the furtherest it will go unconscious Quinn had to take it up a notch. Quinn buried her face in the brunette's hair and connected her lips with the back of Rachel's soft neck. Rachel's head was going to explode there is no way she could fall asleep now. Heat was radiating from her neck making it way all over her body and setting camp between her legs. She clamped her legs tighter trying to force the throbbing to stop.

_Just close your eyes Rachel. And don't pay attention to how soft her lips feel on your neck. Don't pay any attention to how close her hand is to your breast. And absolutely DON'T pay any attention to the constant and painful beating of your clit. JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!_

Rachel shut her eyes again and bit her pillow. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs this roller coaster of a friendship they've been developing was getting to be really hard. Who knew that this would be so difficult. She just wanted to have Quinn all to herself, to finally hold her, kiss her and love her. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was getting really late. Her mind has been running around the thought of Quinn being her girlfriend for far too long.

_Just try and go to sleep Rachel when you wake up in the morning she will still be next to you. I still can't believe this is all real. HUGE PORTRAIT MENTAL PICTURE. SNAP!_

After about an hour Rachel finally fell asleep. She's never felt so safe in someone's arms before. The thought of having Quinn behind her, holding her made Rachel feel like anything was possible between them it was just going to take time. And patience for loving Quinn is something Rachel was willing to wait for if every night will be just like this.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it so bright? And whose hand am I holding?<em>

Quinn slowly opened her eyes fighting the bright sun that's burning her face. And what she saw that first thing in the morning was dark brown hair and her body completely cuddled up, hands holding and legs intertwined with one Rachel berry.

_Did we sleep like this the whole night? Wow, I've never slept so good in weeks. _

Quinn lifted her head high enough to look at the clock. It was only eight fifteen so she decided to go back to sleep. She laid her head down and found Rachel's hair parted leaving Rachel's neck bare and something inside Quinn was pulling her to kiss that soft spot. And when she was about to press her lips on her neck Rachel turned her whole body around and rested her head on Quinn's chest. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and intertwined their legs together. Quinn couldn't remember what happened last night and how this all came about. But seeing Rachel in her arms so peaceful was a sight she'll never forget. She was falling in love with her she doesn't know why or how but her heart was screaming and begging for Rachel. Quinn held her closer and tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt something vibrating on the bottom of the bed and realized it was her cell phone. She didn't want to let go of Rachel because let's face it she doesn't know when this amazing thing will happen again. So she ignored it and went back to sleep. Five minutes later she heard her phone going off again. She lifted her head to look for the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. Her phone started vibrating again so it must be important if she keeps getting a calls every five minutes.<p>

Rachel felt Quinn move around but was still half asleep. Quinn didn't want to wake her so she gently and very slowly moved her arm off Rachel's waist. She lifted her right leg which was on top of Rachel's and straightened it out.

_Okay so far so good. We can do this quietly and gently. _

She then slowly straightened her left leg releasing from underneath Rachel's leg. The last problem was her left arm it was tucked right underneath Rachel neck.

_Shit! How am I going to get out of this?_

She remembered an episode from Friends about the hug and roll maybe it just might work in this hopeless situation. So she looked at Rachel to see is she was still fast asleep and she was. From the soft snores it sounded like it's a go. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel one more time holding her tight and rolled her on her back while slowly pulling her left arm free.

_Almost...there..._

_I'm free!_

She slowly got out of bed and searched for her phone. When she found it she was surprised at how many missed calls she had received.

"Fifteen missed calls? Shit! I forgot to call mom last night." she said to herself quietly. Her phone started vibrating again and MOM CALLING flashed on the screen.

"Fuck!" she quietly and walked towards Rachel's bathroom she shut the door behind her and answered afraid of what her mother might say.

"Good morning mom."

_**"Quinnie! I've been worried sick about you. Where are you? I almost called the cops. You have some explaining to do young lady. You better be on your way home right this minute."**_

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine I slept over at Britney's cause she had a fight with Santana. I forgot to call you because she was really upset. I'm sorry. I'll be home soon." she whispered.

_**"Your grounded for two weeks young lady do you understand me. No excuses and there's no soon I need you home right now or I'm calling Mrs. Pierce…"**_

"No mom! That won't be necessary I'll be on my way."

_**"Two weeks young lady. I mean it. If your not home in ten minutes I'm adding another week. Am I making myself clear? And why are you whispering?"**_

"Yes mother, perfectly clear. I'll be home in ten minutes. Britney's still sleeping and I don't want to wake her. I'm leaving right this minute." Quinn hung up the phone and gripped it so tightly that her knuckles turned purple. Her mother always knew which button to press with her. Quinn cracked the bathroom door to see if Rachel was still asleep.

Rachel was sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes. "Quinn?" she said softly.

Quinn felt bad for waking her up but she needed to head home quickly so she can try and salvage her winter break. She walked over to Rachel and sat in front of the diva. She was all ready missing Rachel's warmth on her. Quinn really wished that she was still laying beside Rachel when she woke up from her slumber instead of her waking up alone. Now Rachel won't even know how close she really held the tiny diva.

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and held it. "I'm sorry I woke you, my mom is having a nervous break down right now so I have to leave pretty soon." Quinn gave her a disappointed smile cause she wanted to stay in bed with Rachel all day.

Rachel intertwined her hand with Quinn's, "I hope I didn't get you in trouble. It's just you looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Quinn found so much comfort in the way Rachel was holding her hand. This was a really great way waking up in the mooring. Both girls have been losing sleep just thinking about each other this whole time.

"No it's fine Rach, I can handle my mother. Can I call you later? You know just to talk?"

_Nice Fabray way to sound like guy asking for a second date after you just slept together. _

"Yes of course!" sounding a little excited. "I mean I would like that very much. Just to talk."

Quinn smiled and realized that she found Rachel's nervous shrieks would be one of the most cutest thing Rachel ever does. Quinn got up to gather her things but Rachel didn't release her hand. She turned around and met those beautiful brown eyes.

"I…" Rachel feeling a little nervous about what she going to say. "I had a really nice time Quinn." From the way Rachel said it she was hoping that Quinn would find the meaning behind her words. Rachel wasn't sure if they we're still cuddling when Quinn woke up and it wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to bring up first thing in the morning.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and smiled at this enchanting brunette in front of her. Quinn held her hand tighter, "I had a great night as well superstar." Rachel smiled the biggest smile Quinn had ever seen. Rachel finally let go of Quinn's hand trying to keep her composure because Quinn just made it clear that they are moving slightly forward in their "relationship."

Quinn gathered up her things as Rachel watched. Neither girls needed to say more they both had an understanding with their subtle exchanged of words.

Rachel walked Quinn down the stairs where her fathers were cooking breakfast. Quinn entered first then Rachel.

"Good morning girls! Did you have a pleasant night?" Leroy was placing a plate of pancakes on the table. Hiram was at the head of the table reading the paper.

"We did actually, thank you again for having me over. Unfortunately my mother needs me home she's having one of her moments. So I won't be able to stay for breakfast." Quinn looked so disappointed leaving this happy place.

"All right dear, well take some pancakes for the road." Leroy offered and started wrapping two pancakes for her.

"Thank you Leroy. Thank you again for having me."

"Come back any time dear." Leroy watched Rachel lead Quinn to the door. Hiram put down his paper and looked at his husband.

"You like her." Leroy told his husband.

"She's a nice girl I'll say that." Hiram responded.

"She'll do right by us I know it. And look at our daughter so smitten." Leroy kissed Hiram on the cheek and continued his cooking.

Quinn walked in front of Rachel so she didn't see the sadden look on her face. When she turned around she couldn't help but look the same way. She hated this part it was like an ache that couldn't be healed. Standing in front of this door after the night they just shared was dreadful.

"So I'll talk to you later?" Quinn looked at the sad brunette. Quinn found Rachel extremely adorable each time she would pout her lips whenever they would have to separate.

"Yeah, I'll be right here." Rachel tried to smile but couldn't really hide the fact that she was upset with her leaving. She absolute hated this part they never said goodbye to each other but watching Quinn leave her was an indescribable pain Rachel hated the most. Rachel opened the front door and Quinn hesitated to step out because she knew that once she leaves this house the night they just shared will be nothing more than just a memory in their past. Quinn just wanted their moments to keep going because being with Rachel was giving her a high she had no idea existed.

Quinn stepped forward and turned around to face Rachel she leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't look so sad, I'll come by tomorrow." Quinn felt a little embarrassed but she told herself that she wasn't going to hide anything any more

Rachel was in shock, she watched Quinn walk away but that feeling she hated wasn't there any more. Rachel held the spot where Quinn's lips not a second ago kissed her and she felt like was going to explode with happiness. She really had no words to describe what just happened or how she was feeling. When Quinn drove off all the words Rachel can let out was.

"Oh my…"

* * *

><p>Leaving the Berry household was a lot more difficult than she expected. The last minute impulse kiss on Rachel's cheek was brave even for Quinn. She wanted to move forward with her feelings after New York and honestly being spontaneous was her only shot at showing Rachel how she truly feels.<p>

When Quinn pulled up to her drive way. She was a little frightened of what's behind that door. She knew she needed a miracle to convince her mothers mind about her punishment. Quinn took a deep breath and got out of her car.

She needed to be smart about this, her mother is not one to mess around with when it comes to punishment or negotiations. But she needed to be at Pucks party this Friday. She reached for the door knob but her mother opened it with great fury.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray get inside now!"

Quinn felt the burning from her mothers eyes. She was worried that nothing was going to change her mind about her two week punishment. But she can still try and and bargain for a shorter term.

"Yes ma'am" Quinn walked inside her home and walked towards the living room. Judy followed right behind with her arms crossed and a crazy look in her eyes. Those eyes will surely turn any one who looks into them into stone because they we're the most fearsome glare Quinn has ever seen.

"Mom, let me explain." Quinn pleaded.

Judy took a seat right in front of her daughter and took a deep breath before she answered.

"I will not have my daughter galavanting at night and not have the decency to give their mother a call if it was all right to sleep over your friends house. Do you understand me Quinn? You and I had a deal. I don't need to hear any more excuses just go to your room. Two weeks young lady." Judy was forceful, after she kicked out her husband she had to take the more disciplinary role instead of the cool mom she used to be. She made it very clear that there was no getting out of punishment.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I worried you. Britney was just so upset and we both lost track of time. Please don't punish me for a simple mistake. I'm truly sorry." Quinn walked over to her mother and sat beside her holding her hand.

"End of discussion. Upstairs NOW young lady. I will extend your punishment if you don't abide by them right this instant." Judy was never really the enforcer. But the last thing she wanted was for Quinn to find another reason to lash out. She learned that by communication and a few disciplinary action should be enough to put her daughter back on the right track.

Quinn felt defeated and had no idea what to say or do to convince her mother that two weeks was unreasonable. But they did have an agreement this was the one rule her mother enforced. Always call to let her know where she is so that she wouldn't have to worry.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn got up and dragged her feet up the stairs and into her bed room. She grabbed her phone and laid in her bed. Completely sadden and defeated. She clicked on contacts and looked for Rachel's number. She starred into it a few seconds trying to figure out what to say. Because now her whole winter break is ruined. She should probably call Britney to give her mom a heads up if her mother ever decides to call Mrs. Pierce. But disappointing Rachel was the first thing running through her mind. She really didn't want to tell her because she knew how upset Rachel would get. She would take all responsibility and try to fix the problem by storming at her house and try to convince Judy that it was all her fault for Quinn not calling to check in. She held her breath and pressed on the call button she waited for Rachel to answer.

_**"Hello"**_

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn grabbed her pillow and started biting the corner feeling anxious over the phone.

_**"Not much just sketching. How did it go with your mother?"**_ Rachel noticed the difference in Quinn's voice and knew that it didn't go well.

"I've got some bad news. I won't be able to stop by tomorrow after all. My mother is being difficult and there wasn't any room for discussion. So I'll be stuck indoors for two weeks." Quinn found that relatively easy to explain.

_**"Two weeks! I'm so sorry Quinn, is there anything I can do? Maybe explain to your mother that it wasn't your fault you didn't check..." **_

"NO!" Quinn cut her off not wanting to sound abrasive. "I mean no its all right Rachel. My mother won't hear any of it, you'll just be wasting your time. She's very old fashioned and don't worry I'm actually behind some school work and I should probably get started on them."

Rachel felt hurt by how quickly Quinn denied her, Judy Fabray was old fashioned and a good Christian woman. Surely she's heard of the two gay dads raising a daughter that goes to the same school as Quinn from a church gathering or something. She probably wouldn't want Quinn to be hanging out with such bad influences. So she understood why Quinn would react like that.

_**"Okay Quinn. So does this mean you won't be attending Puck's party?"**_ Rachel really wanted to go and hang out with Quinn there. It would just be a place to be themselves sort of. But no parents and alcohol will be present maybe that would help both girls unwind about their feelings.

"Damn! I forgot about that." Quinn was too nervous to call Rachel and it just slipped her mind.

_**"Quinn! Language!"**_ Rachel disciplined, she hates it when people cursed. The way she sees cursing is a pathetic excuse for not wanting to explore other words to describe frustration.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I meant to say shoot I completely forgot about Pucks party."

_**"So I'm guessing that would be a no." **_Rachel sounded disappointed.

"I guess so, my mother isn't really up for negotiations. Maybe towards the end of the week I'll try and talk to her again, if I behave well enough maybe she'll consider letting me go one night. So you were planning on going?" Now that Quinn couldn't go a part of her didn't want Rachel to go either. Finn would be there and when Puck gets drunk her gets really flirty.

_**"I debated, I was actually hoping that you would go so that I wouldn't feel so out of place."**_ Rachel explained.

"Out of place? Rachel they're your friends too. Don't worry about them just go and have fun. It's our senior year you should go and enjoy yourself." Quinn realized that she enjoyed talking to Rachel on the phone. Not being able to look at her directly made the conversation flow better. Just hearing her voice was soothing to the blonde.

Rachel was smiling on her end when Quinn was giving her words of encouragement about the party. She was really enjoying this maybe their winter break could be saved by phone conversation.

_**"Your absolutely right Quinn, I promised myself that this year will be different and I ?SHOULD? enjoy myself with my peers. Thank you."**_

"Your welcome Rachel."

Quinn heard her mother calling out to her from down stairs. She really didn't want to get off the phone but knowing her mother she could take her phone away as well.

"Hey Rachel I'm going to have to call you back later. My mom is calling me."

_**"Oh, sure Quinn I'll be right here."**_ Rachel loved the idea that they never have to say goodbye to one another.

Quinn smiled and hung up the phone.

"I'm going to that party. And I'm going to tell her I want to be with her." she said to herself. Quinn got out of bed and walked down stairs to find out what her mother needed.

Quinn had no doubts clouding her, no fear to stop her. Her heart was telling her that Puck's new years party would be the perfect place and time to announce her affections for Rachel. She was set that the new year will be a year full of love and new memories with the only person she ever wanted to be with.

_Prepare yourself Rachel Berry this new Quinn Fabray will surprise you in ways you never expected. _


	18. Surprise

The next few days of winter break was going by relatively fast. All the glee kids were getting amped up for Pucks new years eve party. Everyone who went out of town was back and couldn't wait to find out the latest gossip. Everyone had picked out their outfits and figured out the car rides they were all just counting down the hours until they can leave their families and really start partying.

Quinn was still grounded but it didn't stop her from talking to Rachel every single day. She really loved talking to the diva, it was hard at first not knowing how deep she wanted to go with certain topics. But Rachel was a really good listener and Quinn found it relatively easy to talk to her about her past. She knew exactly what to say to ease her thoughts if something was troubling her. Quinn really liked the way Rachel would take the time to respond and not just blurt out a random answer. Rachel also had a sense of humor surprising enough it's not the kind of humor few people can understand but Quinn thought it was really cute when Rachel would try. Puck's party was tonight and Quinn was feeling all sorts of things. She was anxious because tonight would be the night she hopes Rachel would feel same way towards her when she confesses her true feelings for the diva. She was jealous because she won't be at the party till later that night so that means Finn would try and talk to Rachel. Then she would feel nervous and back around to hating Finn's guts. It was a just a circle of emotions that sat in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't wait for tonight so that all the sickening feeling would just go away.

Rachel on the other hand was having the best winter break ever. Quinn and her have been falling asleep on the phone talking for hours. Everything from favorite foods, color and artist. Sometimes they would go into serious conversations such as Shelby or Frank Quinn's father. That conversation never ended well but Quinn wanted to show Rachel that she was comfortable enough to share those things with her. Rachel found that very endearing because she knew how difficult it would be for Quinn to talk about personal subjects. No one really took the time to get to know her and Rachel was just really happy that Quinn was letting her in. Rachel had no idea the extent of her feelings for Quinn, these last couple of days have been so amazing. Every time her phone would ring and Quinn's name would flash on her home screen she would have an out of body experience. She felt her heart pulling her down just to get her to answer the phone because Rachel was in so much shock seeing how much Quinn really wanted to get to know her.

Both girls were falling pretty hard for the other. They talked about everything from interest, future and past but they never talked about their feelings or who they liked. One night Rachel thought she heard Quinn say "I like you" but it was one of those nights that they talked for hours and on the brink of exhaustion you start rambling about anything because you were half asleep. When she heard Quinn say that she woke up and tried to get her to say it again thinking that Quinn was awake. When she realized that she was completely knocked out she laughed so hard and then fell asleep five minutes later. When she woke up the next morning she couldn't remember if it was dream or not so she didn't bother mentioning it to Quinn.

Rachel really hated not being able to see Quinn she was really hoping that since they didn't have school they would be able to spend more time together. Now that winter break is almost over she was running out of opportunities to be alone with the blonde. Even though she was grounded maybe she can still do something special for her. She made a decision to ask Quinn out on a date. It will be perfect, a nice picnic at the park. Just the two of them alone, and that's when she'll tell Quinn the truth. She was sure that Quinn has feelings for her otherwise why would she take the time to get to know the girl she tormented for three years. It just didn't add up but Quinn is a very guarded person so she understands why love was never a topic in their conversations.

Now all Rachel had to decide was when to ask Quinn after the new year she still has a week until she's free from her punishment. Rachel was finishing up her cupcakes when a huge light bulb lit up in her head. She just figured out the best and most romantic way to ask Quinn out. It will take some time to prepare but her mind was set on the plan.

"Get ready Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry is going to show you how romantic she can get."

* * *

><p>Rachel just put her cupcakes in the oven and decided to go upstairs and pick out an outfit for tonight. Quinn was trying to finish some last minute homework but couldn't focus her mind was constantly running circles around the thought of Rachel and all the drunk guys she'll be surrounded with. Quinn grabbed her phone and dialed Rachel's number. She needed a distraction if she sat in front of her computer any longer thinking about tonight it will drive her crazy.<p>

Rachel was in her closet when she heard her phone ring. She walked over to her desk and saw QUINN CALLING she smiled and answered.

"You missed me already?" Rachel couldn't believe she said that, butterflies were fluttering inside her. Sa4o[

he hoped Quinn will take her comment as a joke.

Quinn bit her lip trying to keep herself calm. She really enjoyed it when Rachel gets flirty with her. It was one of those things that kept her on her toes and wanting more of Rachel.

"Guilty, I just want to call and see how you were doing. Are you excited for the party tonight?" Quinn wanted to act nonchalant over the phone. She really wished that she wasn't grounded just so she can be with Rachel at the party. She's been trying to plan a way to sneak out her house just to make it for midnight. She decided that the best way to tell Rachel how she feels is if she kissed her on new years. She begged Santana to stay sober enough to be able to drive and pick her up before midnight.

"I'm doing all right, I just threw my cupcakes in the oven to bring to Noah's. I seem to having some difficulties picking out an outfit. Would you be so kind as to help me out in that department. I value your opinion when it comes to fashion and it would be greatly appreciated." Rachel hasn't seen Quinn in days and frankly she was missing her more than ever. Sure they talk on the phone but she missed her beautiful blonde hair, hazel eyes, long eye lashes, cute nose, those pink lips, she missed that smile that made her world stop.

Quinn wondered how she can help she looked up at her computer and smacked herself in the head.

_Fucking webcam! Stupid Quinn you could've seen her all week if you wanted too._

"Yeah, sure Rachel do you want to web cam?"

_Please say yes. Please! I miss looking at your gorgeous face please say yes._

"Yeah that's perfect." Rachel said excitedly. Why didn't she think of that before? This plan worked out perfectly than she thought now she can flirt with Quinn and take it up a notch.

Quinn smiled when she heard Rachel say yes.

_Why on the last days of this torturous winter break did I just come up with this. Stupid Quinn! _

"Okay let me log in, what's your screen name?" Rachel asked sitting in front of her computer. She couldn't stop this huge smile forming on her face because after only seeing Quinn once this whole break wasn't enough to feed her hunger for the blonde.

"QFabray." Quinn got up and looked in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. Hair wasn't a mess, room was tidy. She was good to go, she looked at her shirt and decided to change into something more sexy yet comfortable.

"Okay I'm sending you an invite right now. See you soon Fabray." Rachel was bubbling up inside. She hung up the phone and waited for Quinn to appear on her screen.

_I can't believe I'm going to see her. I miss you so much you don't understand._

Quinn saw the message pop up on her screen. RBerry that was a surprise. She clicked accept and a smiling Rachel Berry appeared on her screen.

"Hey beautiful!" Quinn greeted which made Rachel blush and look away from the camera. Quinn just wanted to hug and kiss her computer screen Rachel looked gorgeous.

_THANK YOU NERDS FOR INVENTING WEB CAMS!_

"So, are you going to model for me or what?" Quinn wasn't going to let Rachel get away from that miss me comment she said earlier. If Rachel wanted to flirt then she was going to get schooled by the Queen of all flirts. Seeing Rachel blush was a sight that Quinn will never get tired of. These last couple of days Quinn's dreams have been filled with pure happiness. She's dreamt of holding Rachel's hand, kissing those lips she loved so much she wanted Rachel bad. Quinn looked at the clock and started feeling nervous again. When she looked at her computer screen and saw Rachel smile all the fear washed away and she remembered what Rachel was asking from her.

"Don't get shy on me now Rachel. It's bad enough that I won't be able to go tonight and this was your idea." Quinn was biting her lower lip and smiling at the brunette in front of her. What Rachel doesn't know is that Quinn has Rachel's face blown up full screen on her computer.

Hearing Quinn say all these things was making Rachel so nervous. Here she thought that she was going to have the upper hand but Quinn was really bringing her A game. Rachel met Quinn's eyes through the screen and gave her this flirtatious smirk. "You made a valid point. Okay, give me a second. This one is outfit number one." Rachel stepped out of view and grabbed her first outfit. Quinn noticed that there was a mirror right next to Rachel's bed. If she looked hard enough from the reflection she can see Rachel strip down to her undies and into her outfit. Quinn didn't know if it was appropriate to look but it's been a couple of days since P.E. and as hard as she tried to look away she still managed to sneak a peek at how magnificent Rachel's body truly is.

Rachel finished and stepped into view. "All right this one is outfit number one." Rachel's ensemble consisted of a very short tight black dress, which showed off her perfectly long legs. It gave her enough cleavage that she didn't seem slutty but sexy in an elegant way.

"Wow! Rachel. You look amazing." Quinn was surprised that Rachel owned something this raunchy. Rachel didn't even have her hair done but she was smoking hot. Quinn was just starring at Rachel and couldn't pry her eyes off her amazing physique. Rachel too had Quinn's face full screen on her computer. Seeing Quinn stare at her outfit was making her even more nervous but she enjoyed seeing Quinn's reaction. Maybe she can torture her a little bit more she thought.

"Thank you Quinn. You don't think it's to much?" Rachel turned around showing Quinn the back side of her dress. Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled at the screen.

Quinn nearly fell off her chair, her jaw dropped seeing Rachel pose like that.

"Are you all right Quinn?" Rachel walked closer to the computer bent down to meet Quinn's eyes and when she got close enough she slowly licked her upper lip. Quinn was shaking in her seat, gripping her table and started having those painful throbbing between her legs.

_Answer her question Quinn, stop starring at those lips. Come one Quinn focus answer her question. _

"Breast" Quinn's world shattered right then and there, "I mean YES! I'm all right. Let's look at your second option." Quinn took a deep breath feeling hot all over and a little embarrassed about what came out of her mouth just a second ago. Rachel giggled at how red Quinn's face has gotten.

"Good because I have a feeling you'll like my second choice better. Give me two seconds."

_If that was her first outfit I'm frightened to see the second one. She's definitely NOT wearing that first one. Especially with Finn there. Yeah right! Then there's Puck, I can't even be there to protect her from those drunk assholes. _

Rachel finished changing and stepped in front of the computer, "What do you think?" Rachel was wearing a loose red dress that complimented her curves just right. It wasn't to long but it gave her the right amount of legs sort of teasing in a way.

Quinn inspected Rachel's outfit and approved, "You're right I like this one better than the first one." Quinn was positive she wasn't going to let Rachel out of her house with outfit number one especially with all those testosterones going around at that party.

"Are you sure? Cause the first one you nearly fell of your chair." Rachel said teasingly. She knew Quinn wasn't going to pick her first choice she just wanted Quinn to see her in a sexy outfit for once. Maybe get a rise from her, and see how she would react Quinn passed with flying colors.

"Well you caught me off guard with the first outfit. I didn't expect you would wear something like that. But don't get me wrong it was sexy. I just prefer the second one because.." Quinn had to think fast she didn't want to sound jealous or over protective when they're not even together.

"Because?…" Rachel was waiting for an answer. She wanted Quinn to have a say in what she was going to wear tonight she knows Finn and Puck will be there with alcohol so she wanted Quinn to be a little possessive over her even though they had no title together.

"Because your better than that Rachel, you don't need to flaunt any thing. Your sexy in your way, plus Finn still has feelings for you and Puck is Puck. I wouldn't be there to fend them off you so go with the second outfit it suits you better." Quinn gave Rachel a reassuring smile hoping her words got through the brunette.

Rachel looked at Quinn and found her words comforting. _She cares about me. She cares enough to want to protect me from Finn and Puck. _

"Outfit number two it is. Thank you Quinn."

"Anytime Rachel. So what time you heading over there?" she needed to figure out her time frame for tonight. It has to be perfect, she figures she needed to spend enough time with her mother but not have to do the count with her.

"Around ten I think. My fathers are little worried but I convinced them there's parents looking after everyone. What will you be doing tonight?"

"Just watching my mother down a few martinis. Typical new years at the Fabray household."

"Are you sure she won't let you stop by. I feel really bad that your not going Quinn. I don't even want to go knowing that you'll be home on new years." Rachel really didn't feel like going, she would rather spend her new years starring into this computer screen as long as Quinn was on the other side looking back at her.

"NO!, you should go it'll be fun. I've been to a lot of Pucks party so it's no big deal. You'll have a great time Rachel come on just live a little." Quinn wasn't going to let Rachel bail in this party. Tonight was going to be the night their lives change for the better and Rachel can't ruin that by staying home.

"I guess your right, I do need to live a little. Well I have to go check on my cup cakes can I call you later?" Rachel was really enjoying this, it felt like everything was falling into place. There hasn't been a day ever since Quinn got back from New York that they haven't been connected through their phone. It was their lifeline, every ring, vibrate, day or night both girls answered without hesitation. Neither Rachel or Quinn felt shy calling at a random time they just needed to hear each others voice to feed the yearning inside them. They even texted each other when both their parents were getting annoyed hearing the girls talk all night and threatened to take their phones away if they didn't hang up.

Quinn gave Rachel a sad smile knowing that she won't see or hear from Rachel for a few hours. "Okay superstar, have fun! Call me if you need anything. And tell Puck to keep his hands to himself. If I find out he's trying to put the moves on you I'll be at that party in seconds. And just don't hang around Finn so much okay." Quinn wasn't sure if she should be saying things like that to Rachel but she was being honest. She really didn't want Puck or Finn around her.

When Rachel heard all of Quinn's demands she had the biggest smile on her face. Quinn watched Rachel's expression on the screen and guessed that what she said was appropriate.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell Puck to keep his hands off me then. That way you'll be next to me when midnight strikes." Rachel said this in the most flirtatious way and Quinn was gripping her chair again trying to calm herself. Quinn had no idea Rachel could be so good at flirting. Quinn put her hand in front of her lips trying to hide her temptation. She bit her index finger and had the most sexiest smile Rachel has ever seen. Quinn was really trying to hold herself back. She had a plan and Rachel wasn't going to ruin it. Watching Quinn get turned on by her words and seeing her with those tempting lips Rachel was finding it difficult to turn away from the screen.

"You should go check on your cupcakes. Just call me anytime Rachel." Quinn was turning a light pink and needed to get out of the screen so she can scream out her sexual frustration maybe even take a cold shower before she sneaks out later.

"Are you sure you want me leave?" Rachel poured her lips and looked down at the camera. Making her looks so innocent and sexy all at the same time.

_Are you freaking kidding me! Damn this web cam! Why did we have to start today!_

Quinn was loosing this battle, she needed to turn it around some how. "Yes Rachel, you need to check on your cupcakes and start changing. It's almost nine. Now go and have fun! Your doing this on purpose and you know I fold easily so go enjoy your night. Stop teasing!"

Rachel starred at the screen and gave Quinn a mischievous smile. "All right all right, I'll call you later Quinn."

"I'll be right here, Rachel" Quinn waited for Rachel to shut off her screen. Quinn was so anxious for tonight only a few hours to spend here and then she'll finally get to be with Rachel. When her screen turned black she needed to distract herself so she went down stairs and accompanied her mother. She was hoping to get her mother drunk enough that she'll pass out and not even hear Quinn sneak out.

Rachel sat in front of her now blank computer screen. _Quinn was protective over me, she didn't want me wearing something to provocative, she called me a tease. Me? Rachel Barbara Berry a tease?_

"Rachel!" Leroy called out from down stairs.

Rachel got up from her chair and walked out her bed room. She over heard her fathers talking to someone. She couldn't recognize the voice but it sounded very feminine. When she turned the corner to her living room she sees her fathers laughing so hard they were near tears. She spots blonde hair facing away from her.

"Rachel dear, why don't you join us. Guess whose come to visit?" Hiram announced to his confused daughter.

Rachel walked closer to her fathers and the blonde slowly turns to face her.

"Layla?" Rachel's pitch was so high it caught all of them off guard.

"What's wrong superstar? Don't you miss me?" Layla was smiling so hard her cheeks were burning a little. She hasn't seen Rachel ever since camp and she hasn't responded to her recent email that informed her that she was going to stop by for a visit. From the look on her face she guessed that her email hasn't been checked for weeks. But the look on Rachel's face was priceless she couldn't have planned this any better.

"What...what are you doing here?" Rachel was really losing it, there's no way this is happening. Layla can't be here sitting in her living room, bonding with her parents.

"Awch, so you didn't miss me." Layla was still sitting down on the coach while Rachel was in shock eyeing the blonde who turned her gay. Her heart started pacing a little bit faster, her breathing getting a little heavier.

"Rachel, we raised you better than that. Properly greet our guest who happens to be your best friend if I may add. We would think you would be thrilled to see her." Leroy was finding this whole situation very amusing. Rachel's life was like his afternoon soap opera. He turned to his husband who knew that he was enjoying this a little to much. Hiram squeezed his hand letting him know to tone it down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you." Rachel moved towards Layla and gave her the biggest hug she's ever given to any one. "How are you? And what are you doing here?" Rachel wondered.

"Well I'm on winter break from school and I have to drive back tomorrow. I just figured since I haven't spoken to you I could come by and say hello." Layla smiled so innocently.

"Layla was just asking us if she could sleep over tonight because she has to drive back to New York in the morning. Would that be all right Rachel?" Leroy was infatuated with Layla. She was polite, beautiful, smart and very out going. She is very straight forward but modest. He was really glad that Rachel has a friend like her. But from the shocked look on Rachel's face and how completely different she became after camp he knew that Layla played an important part in her transformation.

"Of course no problem at all." Rachel looked a bit worried when she answered.

"Well that's settled then, why don't you take Layla up to your bedroom so you ladies can catch up. I took your cupcakes out of the oven so don't worry about those. Why don't you invite Layla to go with you at your friends house tonight. That way we'll feel more comfortable about you going." Leroy was basically forcing Rachel to hang out with Layla. Rachel completely forgot about Pucks party. Rachel hesitated for a moment trying to figure out a way out of this but it is Layla. Her best friend the friend who got her out of her rut and into something so magical.

"Sure daddy, would you like to join me Layla? It's just my glee friends."

"Love to." Layla answered so fast it took Rachel a second to process it.

"Great." Rachel stood up "Let's go upstairs so we can catch up." Layla stood up, nodded to Hiram and Leroy and followed Rachel up to her bed room.

Rachel was losing it this never happened to her before. There was fear and doubt written all over her face. When Layla entered her room Rachel shut the door behind her.

"Calm down Rach, I know that look on your face. What are you worrying about? I emailed you that I was going to stop by. Guess you haven't been checking your email lately." Layla took a seat on her bed and bounced on it to get a feel on what she'll be sleeping on tonight.

"You did? I guess I've just been to preoccupied with stuff lately. I haven't had the chance to check it ever since I wrote you." Rachel always found it annoying that Layla knew how to read her emotions just by body language.

"Listen if you don't want me to go to your friends party it's cool. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I've missed you though." Layla stood up from the bed and gave Rachel a heartfelt hug. "How's school by the way? That dress is really pretty on you." Rachel smiled and hugged her back. She forgot how easy it was talking to Layla how comfortable she felt being around her. When Layla released Rachel she met those brown eyes and all those feelings she kept hidden came rushing back.

"I'm really glad your here Layla. A lot has changed actually." Rachel wasn't sure if she should tell her about Quinn but she hasn't told anyone about their friendship and Layla was her best friend. She looked down and started twirling her fingers. Rachel took a seat on her bed contemplating what to say next.

Layla read the Rachel Berry hand book from beginning to end countless times she can see it her face. "You met someone." Rachel kept her head down not wanting to see Layla's expression.

"It's all right Rachel" Layla held Rachel's chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes. "I'm happy for you. You'll need some experience to get with me anyways so it's cool." Layla poked Rachel's side like she always did to break the tension. Rachel shrieked and jumped off the bed. She looked at her friend and finally was able to meet those light blue eyes she missed so much.

"Oh really? So you really believe that your this big hot shot now because you go to Juilliard." Rachel mocked.

"No not at all, I just don't think you can handle all of this. New York certainly opened up my eyes." Layla smile a devious smile in hopes to make Rachel jealous a little. She still has feelings for the tiny diva but Rachel needs to find herself first. She was willing to wait even if she'll never a get chance because first loves are always tough to get over. Which is why Layla was willing to ride it out with her.

Rachel wasn't surprised at all by her comment, it's not hard to fall for Layla. Rachel couldn't help but feel jealous that Layla is exploring her sexuality. She was her first kiss and her best friend so why wouldn't she feel jealous.

"Well I'm going to have to interview all your suitors to see if they're even worth your time. You deserve the very best." Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks Rachel, but you know my heart is all ready taken. I'm just using sex to fill in the holes." Layla joked.

"Layla Kristina Forren!" Rachel bellowed out.

"I'm just kidding Rachel. I'm not cheap, I'm the most expensive candy in the whole candy store." Layla poked Rachel's side once more. She's glad that Rachel cared enough about her to react that way.

Rachel shrieked and pushed Layla on her shoulder. It's been a while since she's felt comfortable enough to joke around with someone other than Quinn. Rachel looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten and she still needed to decorate the cupcakes and get ready.

"Shoot! Look at the time, I need to get ready."

* * *

><p>Quinn was watching the new years eve special on television while her mother was on her second martini. She thought about texting Rachel but didn't want to lose her focus by saying something stupid. She needed to figure out what to say after she kisses Rachel at mid night.<p>

"Quinnie, how are the boys at your school? Are you seeing anyone?" Judy was a little tipsy since she's trying to have girl talk with her.

"No mom, I'm not seeing any boys at school." Quinn rolled her eyes and tuned back to the television. She looked at the clock and wondered what Rachel is doing right this minute. She kept thinking that cuddling with Rachel all night was worth it. This punishment was a little harsh but it made their relationship even stronger she thought.

Just three and half more hours and I'll finally know what those lips feels like.

'DING DONG'

Quinn wondered who that was at her door. "I'll get it mom just relax." Quinn walked over to the door and when she opened it. Santana and Britney stormed in grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her to her bedroom.

"Hey Judy!" Santana yelled out. But they were so quick that Judy didn't even notice what just happened.

"Santana! What the?" Quinn was really surprised to see her girls here. She thought that Santana would be drinking now so that later on she can sober up. When they reached Quinn's room all three girls walked in and Britney shut the door behind her.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be getting a head start drinking so that you can cruise it later to pick me up."

"Oh please I've all ready started this morning. We just came to stop by to make sure you were really going through with this. No fucking chickening out Fabray. If I'm sacrificing my intoxication for this it better go down."

Quinn smiled at her fiery friend and hugged her. "Thank you Santana. I owe you big time. I promise you I won't chicken out. I love her. And once I tell her the truth all four of us are going to take shots and enjoy the rest of the party."

"Yes! Double dates! Double dates!" Britney cheered.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her bathroom getting ready. "What are you wearing for tonight? I know it's a little last minute but..." Rachel walked out of her bathroom and her jaw dropped seeing what Layla had put on.<p>

"That's exactly the expression I was going for. I know I shouldn't be wearing this for a high school party but wouldn't you want the hottest girl by your arm in front of all your peers? Or is it a little to much?" Layla snickered, she was wearing a black corset with white and gold beading around the breast line which was accenting her very perky breast just right. She had dark blue skinny jeans that surprisingly was making her legs look striking. Layla exaggerated her hair bump forming it into a Mohawk. Her make up was subtle not to much, she looked gorgeous.

"No you look great." Rachel caught herself starring at this beautiful bombshell.

"You don't think it's to much?"

"No thats fine, I mean... you look... really beautiful." Rachel was finding it difficult to form sentences Layla was just breath taking.

"Well thank you Rachel and may I add how stunning you look." Layla bit her tongue not wanting to say more because it will just open up a can of worms filled with Rachel Berry written all over it.

"Thank you, your comment is greatly appreciated." both girls looked at each other and smiled. They've never seen each other dressed up before.

"We should probably head out soon." Rachel looked in the mirror one more time and opened the door for Layla.

"Why thank you, is the girl your talking too coming tonight? I sure would love to interrogate her to see if she's worthy of your time." Layla walked passed Rachel and started heading down stairs towards the kitchen where Leroy was finishing up the cupcakes.

"Sadly no, I got her in trouble so her mother is keeping her against her will." Rachel was really giving herself a hard time about it.

When the girls entered Leroy looked up and saw how beautiful they both looked.

"Wow, you girls look fantastic. I just finished the last one so your all set. Please be safe, call me if you need anything." Leroy handed the tray full of decorative cupcakes to Rachel and lead them towards the front door.

Rachel gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks daddy, we'll see you later. Have a happy new years."

Layla also leaned forward and kissed Leroy on the cheek. "I'll have her home safe no later than three." He smiled and watched both girls get into Layla's car and drove off.

"Oh, Rachel. Who are you going to choose?" he wondered and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just hope who ever she chooses doesnt break our little girls heart." Hiram pulled his husband closer and kissed his shoulder.

"We can't all be lucky dear, not everyone marries their first love." Leroy turned to his husband and kissed him passionately.

When Rachel sat in the car cupcakes on her lap he started feeling anxious.

_Here we go_


	19. Pucks Party

The short ride to Puck's house was a silent one, Rachel couldn't shake this unsettling feeling she felt just sitting in this car. She's so frightened about what her friends are going to say about Layla. She can already see Santana causing a scene over this. Rachel rolled down her window and felt the bone chilling winter's breeze all over her body. Something about the cold calmed her nerves a little she honestly didn't know what she was thinking inviting Layla to this party. She feels like she's just throwing herself in front of a bus by going through with this.

Layla felt the tension and knew Rachel was second guessing herself about inviting her to come. She really didn't mind staying with the Berry men but Leroy did keep insisting. She looked over at Rachel and without a doubt in her mind remembered how hard it was to leave her after their night at the lake. Rachel rolled up her window and kept her focus to the empty road in front of her. It didn't occur to her that she would be passing Quinn's house on the way to Noah's. When she saw Quinn's car on the driveway as they passed she regretted getting in this car and not being with the one person she truly wanted to be with. Rachel turned to Layla and something inside her wanted to say something to bury this awkward silence. Before she knew it Layla had parked her car and she would have to go through with this party. She took a deep breath and stared at the blue door just a few feet away, panic started to spread all over her body.

"Rachel are you all right?" Layla watched Rachel's body language change from fright to complete terror.

"I'm fine, let's just go inside." Rachel opened her door and stepped out. They started walking towards the house when Rachel turned around and faced Layla. "I haven't told anyone that I may be bisexual."

Hearing her admit it for the first time made the terror convert itself into extreme fear. Every step that brought her closer and closer to the house that is filled with her friends, an ex boyfriend and Santana was making the blood rush down to her feet. Layla's never seen Rachel this pale before, she couldn't believe how much she was stressing about this party.

"Okay? That's fine Rachel but we're best friends. That's all the back story you need I don't go around telling people I'm gay. Just relax, you have nothing to worry about." Layla placed her hand around the diva and started rubbing her shoulder.

Rachel closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Your right, I don't know why I'm so nervous." She knew exactly why she was nervous for tonight. This was the first party of the year and she had no clue how to act around her renewed friendships. When they reached the porch Rachel tried to relax for a minute before ringing the doorbell.

"It's going to be fine Rachel." Rachel shook away her troubled thoughts and when she was about to ring the doorbell the door flung open revealing a fashionable Kurt Hummel.

"I knew I heard voices, Good evening Rachel and you brought a guest. Hello! I'm Kurt."

"Hello Kurt, this is my best friend Layla Forren. You don't suppose Noah will be upset if I brought her with me do you?" Rachel saw the expression on Kurt's face as he stares at Layla and expected nothing less. Those blank stares of being mesmerized by her natural beauty was something Layla was used to on a daily basis.

"Hello there Kurt, it's very nice to meet you. I love your vest, it looks hand made." Layla gently touched the patch work he had spent hours doing to perfect his attire for tonight. Kurt was even more surprised, that this girl knew fashion and obviously has a good eye for it.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Kurt's boyfriend and no Rachel I don't think he'll have a problem with it."

Kurt snapped back and realized that he hasn't spoken for a few minutes. "Oh, right. I'm terribly rude. It's very nice to meet you please come inside it's freezing out."

"It's very nice to meet you Blaine." Layla and Rachel stepped inside and saw that the room was completely empty. They looked at each other and wondered where everybody was at.

"I sincerely apologize Layla, it's been a while since I've been praised by my work. Blaine tells me all the time but hearing it from a total stranger took me off guard. So long have you known Rachel and why hasn't she mentioned you before?" Kurt was a bit abrasive but he was really curious to hear their story. Sure Kurt just started being friends with Rachel but why would you want someone as gorgeous as her to be kept a secret?

"Kurt! Please excuse him. He's had a little to much to drink. Everyone is down stairs we were just grabbing some cups. We should probably head down soon everyone was wondering when you were going to get here Rachel." He nudged Kurt's shoulder and gave him a dissatisfied look for his behavior. Rachel was surprised to hear that everyone was waiting for her, it brought a smile to her face knowing that they actually wanted her to be here.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm sorry Rachel I'm just really intrigued to hear how you two came to be." Kurt linked his arm around the diva and smile apologetically. "I must say your ensemble looks outstanding. I'm glad you went for this look instead of that other one you we're considering. This totally screams Rachel Berry!"

"It's all right Kurt, and thank you. I've known Layla for almost four years now actually. We went to the same dance camp together and she's actually attending Juilliard this year." Rachel felt proud announcing Layla's achievement she couldn't wait to go there herself.

"Juilliard! Thats amazing how do you like it?" Blaine wondered as he opened the door for them.

"It's busy, but they have really great programs and very well connected to all the major dance companies in New York. So it's definitely a great place if you want to pursue dance as a career."

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and what they saw was a little surprising. Sugar, Puck, Tina and Mike were dancing in the middle of the room while Finn, Sam, Mercedes and Artie is playing a drinking game and laughing so hard that Sam nearly fell off his chair. Roy Flannagan the foreign exchange student was passed out on the couch with DRUNKY written in what seemed to be permanent marker on his forehead along with a curly mustache and a dark circle around his eye that would appear to be a spectacle.

"Welcome to the party!" Kurt announced.

"RACHEL! Guys! RACHEL is here!" Mercedes screamed out and walked towards the diva with arms wide open. Rachel was still holding her tray full of cupcakes and wasn't prepared for a hug. She quickly handed the tray to Layla and embraced Mercedes.

Finn looked up from his deck of cards and saw how beautiful Rachel looked. He smiled at the glowing diva and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So are you going to try and kiss her at midnight?" Sam saw how Finn was looking at her and knew that he still had very strong feelings for the brunette.

"No, it's to soon for that. I don't want to rush her into anything." Finn responded. It was really tough convincing himself that his feelings for Rachel was nothing more but friendship.

"Hello Mercedes!" Rachel laughed seeing how drunk Mercedes has gotten.

Layla looked over at the table and wondered if that dorky looking guy was Finn. "Hey Blaine, is that short haired guy in the blue shirt Finn Hudson?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and wondered why she would be asking. "Yeah that's Finn Hudson. Why did you want to meet him?"

Layla wanted to laugh so hard hearing that question. She remembered thinking back when Rachel was a mess in the beginning of summer because of him. She vowed to herself if she ever ran into him she would slap the douche and give her a piece of her mind. "No, Rachel just talked about him a lot and I always wondered what he looked like. And now I know." Layla gave them both a genuine smile.

Rachel looked over at Layla and noticed that she was glaring towards the table where Finn was sitting at. Rachel walked quickly over to Layla and tried to block her line of vision but it didn't help much because Rachel is 5'2 and Layla was 5'5.

"Are you all right? I forgot to mention that Finn and I are actually friends. So don't feel like you have to be protective over me. We settled our differences and got past the drama. I know that look in your eyes Layla you don't have to worry about him." Layla met those perfectly brown eyes and smiled Rachel stared hard into those light blue yet mischievous eyes.

"Okay Rachel no worries here."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in unison. They smelled something juicy, hearing Rachel just made them feel like there was more to their friendship than what their letting out.

* * *

><p>Blaine handed Rachel a drink and offered one to Layla but refused. "Sober driver. Thank you though."<p>

Rachel knew she was going to have to introduce Layla to Finn sooner or later. She grabbed her hand and decided to introduce her get it over with now than later. "Guys! I'd like you meet my best friend Layla. Layla this is Finn, Sam and Artie." Mercedes took her seat and took a swig of her drink. "and this is Mercedes Jones."

"Hi Layla! Your Rachel's best friend? Has she been hiding you in her closet?" Mercedes questioned.

"Giggy dee, Giggy dee" Artie greeted. Which made Layla laugh actually.

"Nice to meet you Layla." Finn added.

"Yeah how come Rachel never mentioned you before?" Sam wondered.

Mike taps Puck on the shoulder while dancing with Tina and points in the direction where Rachel was standing. Puck focused all his attention automatically to Layla and within seconds Puck was next to Rachel leaving Sugar dancing by herself.

"HEY!" Sugar whined.

"Hi I'm Puck. Welcome to my humble abode Rachel aren't you going to introduce us? You're being rude to the host."

"Back off Puck she's only been here for ten minutes." Mercedes blurted out.

Rachel knew this would happen she just didn't expect she would feel so uneasy watching Noah flirt his way to meet Layla. Rachel knew that her feelings for the blonde was strictly platonic. They're best friends and nothing more so why did she feel protective over her.

"Noah meet Layla Forren" Introducing Noah to Layla made Rachel's stomach churn.

"Nice to meet you Noah." Layla heard the frustration in Rachel's voice. She thought it was adorable because that only means Rachel was a little jealous that this guy was slightly flirting with her. She felt a little overwhelmed with all of Rachel's friends crowding around her and Rachel managed to get pushed outside the circle and Finn thought that was the perfect opportunity to greet her.

"Hey Rachel! You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks Finn, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah it's okay. Did you do anything exciting during the break?"

Layla spotted Rachel talking to Finn and something inside her started to boil. "Rachel, take a shot for me." she yelled over everyone. Rachel looked up and smiled at the blonde. Layla reached for Rachel's hand and she was more than happy to grab hold of it.

"Sorry Finn I'll talk to you later okay."

Finn couldn't have looked more disappointed as he watched Rachel leave his side. This whole situation between them was really breaking him down, he really missed being with Rachel. She was the one person that believed in him and he was so stupid throwing it all away.

"SHOTS!" Puck screamed out, everyone cheered and walked towards the table where all the alcohol was at.

* * *

><p>Britney and Santana was upstairs in Puck's room making out. The walls were pretty thin and once they heard how rowdy everyone was getting they decided to join the party. When they got down stairs everyone was crowding around the alcohol table. Since Layla wasn't drinking she decided to play bartender and started pouring everyone's shot.<p>

"Tanny! How am I standing here and pouring shots over there? Is this a magic trick?" Santana looked at blonde pouring shots and couldn't recognize her.

"To a new year! Winning sectionals and to friendships! Cheers everyone!" Rachel raised her shot glass in the air.

"CHEERS!" Everyone raised their drink and took the shot. Mercedes and Tina coughed a little while Artie was still chugging down his chaser. Layla laughed seeing how inexperience this group is when it comes to drinking. Rachel on the other hand took her shot like a pro she was the first girl that slammed her shot glass down on the table. Layla just found another reason why she loved this girl so much.

Santana really had no idea who this girl was but when she saw the way she looked at Rachel she thought there might be something between them. Santana grabbed Britney and stormed over at the table. She found two empty shot glass and slammed it on the table in front of Layla.

"Fill it up bartender." Santana ordered.

"I'm glad you guys finally decided to join the party. Britney, Santana I'd like you to meet Layla." Rachel felt an unsettling feeling after introducing them. She looked at Santana closely and from the darkness in her eyes she seemed fired up about something.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to pour me and my girl here a drink? Vodka preferably."

Layla was really getting irritated by Santana's attitude. She met her glare and kept her stance firm there was no way she would ever back down from this little hood rat.

"Santana! What's your problem?" Rachel expected this to happen but honestly Santana has no right to be this rude when she's never even met Layla.

"My problem is that my shot glass is still very much empty and here I thought Puck picked this cheap looking bartender from his trashy local hang out so that I wouldn't have to lift a bottle and pour myself a drink. If your working for tips, stripping might be better for you because my glass is still empty and I don't see you making a dime bar tending."

SLAP!

Everyone was so shocked and couldn't believe what just happened. Half the glee kids were looking at Santana holding her cheek. Her eyes started to tear up from the blow. She was taken by surprise and fury was starting to build inside her. The other half was watching Rachel's shaking hand. Rachel had no idea what got into her. She never resulted in violence but hearing Santana talk about her friend that way pushed her to her limit.

"Santana...I'm..." Rachel really had no idea what to say at that point.

It took Santana a minute to get over the initial shock of what just happened. She leapt for Rachel's throat.

"Te odin! Te quiero matar, no pongas las manos en mi!"

Britney got a hold of her right before she was able to grab onto Rachel. Britney pulled her back while Puck got in front of the latina and started pushing them back far enough from Rachel. Layla took hold of Rachel's hand and pulled her to her side. Rachel was still in shock for what she has done.

"Calm down Santana, let's go upstairs and get some fresh air." Puck carried the Latina up the stairs with Britney followed behind. Santana was still hysterical she kept trying to fight her way out of Puck's grasp but he was to strong. When they finally got up stairs Britney stood in front of the door while Puck held Santana trying to sooth her.

"Britney go grab the vodka in the fridge, Santana's going to need a few shots." Britney walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle and three shot glasses.

"Are you okay S?" Santana was quiet but he knew if he released her she would just storm back into the basement and tear Rachel's head off. "Santana?"

Santana was unresponsive she was bottling her anger so she can calm down long enough to make Puck believe that she can go back down stairs. She really needed a drink Britney returned and poured her a shot right there.

"Here babe." Britney handed it to her, Santana downed her shot and asked for another Britney filled it up and with no hesitation.

"Let's go to the living room so we can sit okay."

Britney looked at Santana and knew that they dynamics of this party has changed unless she can convince Santana not to kill Rachel tonight. But that would take a miracle or maybe five to six shots in a short period of time might do the trick. Santana will never forgive Rachel for what she's done she's going to have to ask Puck to stay with her while she goes and picks up Quinn. But Britney wasn't even sure if Santana would give her the keys.

Puck sat Santana down on the couch sandwiching the Latina with Britney on the other side.

"Tanny are you okay?"

* * *

><p>"Santana. Answer your fucking phone." Quinn was pacing back and forth in her bed room. She's been calling Santana for the past thirty minutes because her mother knocked out a little earlier than expected.<p>

"Damn her!" Quinn looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten thirty. She tried calling Britney's phone and still no answer. Santana and Britney didn't realize that they left their cell phones in Puck's room.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Fuck!" Quinn was losing her patience. She looked around her bed room trying to see if she could find the spare key to her car. "I'm going to kill you Santana!"

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Are you all right?" Layla wondered what was going through her mind. She hasn't spoken since Santana left the room.<p>

"Rachel don't worry about Santana. She had it coming, I can't believe how she was acting towards Layla. Snap out of it Rachel you were just defending your friend." Kurt was sitting next to the diva trying to break her trance by rubbing her back.

"Yeah Rachel don't worry so much. We know that she was one at fault for this. You really didn't do anything wrong." Tina added.

Rachel didn't know what to say. A part of her thought how liberating it was when her hand met Santana's cheek. She had no right talking to Layla like that. But she's also Quinn's best friend and she may have just ended her chance at being with Quinn because Santana will never forgive her for this. She needed to make this right this wasn't the way she handles things. Rachel got up and started walking towards the stairs without saying a word.

"Rachel?" Layla called out to her but Rachel just kept on walking. Everyone looked at each other and was thinking the same thing. _Should we stop her?_

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck was she any ways? Why is she even at this party. I thought it was all glee kids." Santana was screaming feeling the effects of the alcohol.<p>

"Santana can I speak with you?"

Britney and Puck turned their heads and saw Rachel by the entrance of the living room. Puck stood up from his seat to block Santana just in case she charges at Rachel. Santana focused her attention on Rachel and with every fiber in her body tried not to run over there and beat the crap out of her. Puck and Britney knows how much she's had to drink but knowing Santana there is not enough alcohol she could drink that will make her talk to Rachel.

"And why the hell should I? You're lucky I'm not over there slapping the shit out of you right now."

Rachel looked down fearful of Santana's eyes, but she didn't want to start her new years like this.

"Please Santana"

"Oh your going to have to do better than that Smigel."

Puck and Britney looked at each other and thought about leaving but Santana now has alcohol in her system and she's capable of anything at this point.

"Britney, Puck can you please give us a moment."

"You better make sure about that because once they leave this room I have no problem getting in your face so you can feel what a real slap feels like." Santana had that same crazy look in her eyes that not a lot of people has seen but for those who have was never seen again.

"I don't know Rachel, Santana's pretty good at hiding bodies." Puck poured the latina another shot just in case Rachel gets her way and he knows she will. Santana grabbed the shot glass and drank it.

"Puck is right, one time she got really jealous of my barbie doll because I kept playing with her boobs and I haven't seen her since." Britney grabbed the Smirnoff bottle and poured Santana another shot.

"Fine if it's an audience you want Santana then you can have it. I just wanted to make things right. I'm not going to apologize for the way I handled the situation earlier. But you had no right talking to my best friend that way. I get it Santana. You live a hard life because of the choices you made but you not owning up to your feelings is the reason why your so angry." Rachel needed to get that out because she knew exactly what she was going through. The difference was between them was that Rachel didn't want to start her new year hiding her feelings for Quinn.

Santana stared hard at Rachel she didn't want to hear it but what she said was true. Hiding her relationship with Britney was a constant battle and she knew she was losing. She was losing herself by not admitting who she really is.

"Is that it?" Santana was quick to reply because she knew Rachel was only doing this for Quinn.

"Look, you and I never see eye to eye. But I know what your going through. Layla didn't deserve to be treated like that Santana. She didn't do anything wrong." Rachel honestly didn't know what she would be getting out of this conversation. She knew Santana would never apologize and she knew she would never confess her feelings for Britney. Rachel wasn't looking for forgiveness either but it pained her to see this strong and confident girl hiding in a closet full of doubts and fear.

Santana knew she was out of line but it wasn't going to change the situation. From the moment that blonde looked at Rachel she knew they had history. She just wanted to test her theory and that whole best friend cover wasn't fooling her. Quinn was fragile and Santana always felt like she needed to protect her somehow. She knew deep down that Rachel was going to break through Quinn's walls and shatter her heart it was just a matter of time. But if she can save her the heart break why wouldn't she protect her.

"I was just trying to salvage the evening. I really didn't plan on ruining the night for all of us. So if we can be civilized and join our friends down stairs without all the tension I would really like it if we can still have a good night." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and gave them a wary smile.

"I hope you could join us. I honestly didn't want to spend the new years fearful for my life. But I would really like it if we can take a real group shot with you and Britney." Rachel turned around and joined the party down stairs.

_At least you tried. You didn't run away and you faced her. Let's just hope for the best._

When Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs everyone rushed over to her.

"No bruises? That's a good sign." Kurt grabbed her face and examined it closely.

"Hair looks fine." Mercedes added.

"We didn't hear any yelling? So how did it go?" Tina was anxious to hear what happened upstairs. While Rachel was gone they decided to explain Santana's behavior to Layla. It surprised her to hear how all of them know she's gay and in love with the other blonde but Santana was still afraid to be honest with herself.

"She's upset but Britney and Puck is keeping her company with a whole bottle of Smirnoff."

"Okay well no reason for us to frown about it. Let's drink!" Their buzz was fading and the vibe of this party was getting too serious and they needed to start drinking again.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT! EVERYBODY!" Britney started singing from upstairs. Everyone looked up and was surprised that Santana actually wanted to join the party again.

Everyone started singing along with Britney and made their way to the table. Sam grabbed the bottle and started pouring everyone's drink.

"Come on Rachel! I have your shot right here! Layla! Can you take a picture of us please?" Mercedes held up her right hand with Rachel's shot and then held her camera towards Layla for the the group photo.

"Round two! To a New Year! Let's drink till we forget what just happened! Cheers everyone!" Puck announced and everyone cheered at his toast.

It didn't take long for to the party to get back on track. Britney started dancing with Santana or mostly trying to keep her standing long enough so that Britney can have someone to grind on. Mercedes, Tina and Sugar joined Britney in the dance floor along with Sam and Puck. Blaine kept the mixed drinks coming because they were losing valuable drinking time. It was 11:10pm and everyone was still pretty sober except for Santana after seven shots she was starting to get a little sloppy.

"How you holding up?" Layla questioned.

Rachel didn't know how to answer her question. She just gave her this look like she felt guilty about something. Rachel was always easy to read but Layla couldn't make out what she was thinking.

_She really has changed._

Rachel for some reason couldn't find in her to look at Layla. "I'm sorry for the things she said Lay. I feel so embarrassed you really didn't deserve that."

Layla knew there was something else bothering her but couldn't make out what it was. So she put her arm around the diva and held her close.

'Its no big deal Rachel, thank you for defending me. I never knew you had it in you to be so aggressive it was kind of a turn on."

Rachel felt even more embarrassed hearing Layla flirt with her for something she felt really awful about. She did feel a rush of adrenaline when the sound of her hand leave Santana's cheek.

"It was so unlike me. Honestly it frightened me a little. Santana always knew how to irritate me and I never had a problem letting it roll off my back. But tonight, I just couldn't bare listening to her talk to you that way." Rachel took another sip of her drink and realized that it was already empty. She didn't notice the whole time they were having this conversation she's been slowing downing her drink to calm her nerves.

"Empty? I'll go grab you another one." Layla walked away leaving Rachel to finally relax. She honestly didn't know why she felt so weird around her.

"Hey Berry!" Santana linked her arm around Rachel's and started pulling her towards the backyard.

"Santana what are you doing?" Rachel started to panic because this was it. The beating of all beatings, she hoped that she can negotiate some terms like no hitting in the face or maybe just one good hit instead of multiple punches.

Layla turned around Rachel was gone. "What the?" she held on to the drink and decided to watch the guys play beer pong.

"Hey Layla want to play on my team?" Puck had that I'm in heat face and he's directing it all towards Layla. She did find it adorable how he's trying when she knows he really has no chance with her.

"Sure Puck I'll play."

Puck's face lit up when he heard her answer. "Move man don't be a cock block!" Puck pushed Finn out of his side and watched Layla took to his side. Layla gave Finn this hateful glare when she passed by him. Finn looked away not knowing what it was that made her give him that look.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE IN THE BACKYARD<p>

"Santana! Just don't hit my face okay. My hopes, dreams, future, my career and my life depends on my face being perfect." Rachel pleaded in front of the now very intoxicated Latina.

"I'm not going to hit you. I just wanted to talk." Santana was so unsteady standing up Rachel wondered how much she's had to drink.

Puck's backyard was lightly dimmed by the moon. It was in the middle of winter but Santana could hardly feel the chilling breeze. A few feet away from the back door were some chairs. Rachel spotted some blankets by the hammock she quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around Santana. She lead her towards the chairs so that she wouldn't hurt herself just by standing.

"But before we can talk I need you to drink this. All of it Berry, then I'll consider if you should be forgiven from you behavior from earlier." She handed her the cup and Santana though very drunk still came up with evil plots that scared Rachel a bit. When she looked at the red cup it was three quarters filled with orange juice.

"Thats it? If I drink this you won't come after me with any blunt objects?" Santana nodded yes with an evil smirk that followed.

"All of it Rachel and no stopping. If you stop for a breath the deal is over. So take your time I have all night just make sure that cup doesn't leave your lips until its empty."

Rachel grabbed the red cup and just went for it. Seconds into the drink she realized the alcohol and orange juice ratio, she felt like throwing up but she was almost done and Santana was giving her a once in a lifetime get out of a beating card so she had to pull through this.

_Your almost done Rachel, keep going! Its all vodka and I think I'm going to throw up. NO! Come on you can do this!_

The last gulp was the hardest but when she finished she slammed the red cup on the table and Rachel let out a loud burp.

"Damn Berry! Congratulations!"

* * *

><p>Britney looked at the clock and noticed that there was only thirty minutes left until countdown. She ran upstairs to Puck's room and found her phone with thirteen missed calls and five voicemails from Quinn.<p>

"Shit!" Britney dialed Quinn's number and waited for her to answer.

"BRITNEY! What the fuck? I've been calling you for an hour! Where the hell are you guys? Is Santana wasted? I asked her for one favor and she's drunk isn't she?" Britney couldn't get a word out Quinn was really upset.

"Quinn! Calm down, we left our phone upstairs but i'll be on my way. I just have to look for Santana's keys but I'll be at your place in no time." Britney was looking around Puck's room but found nothing.

"Okay but hurry call me when your outside. Hurry Brit!" Quinn felt so relieved but time was running out and she had a very small window of opportunity for her plan to work. Britney ran down stairs and headed straight to the backyard where she found a very wasted Rachel Berry slumped on the table rambling about her failed relationships.

"Tanny! I need your keys I gotta go pick up some more alcohol for the party."

"Britney!" Rachel tried to stand up but stumbled trying to give Britney a hug. Britney caught her before she fell and hurt herself. Santana reached at her pocket and threw her keys at Britney.

"Come back soon so I can get my lady kisses on okay babe." Britney smiled at her girlfriend and wished that they didn't have to hide their relationship. Rachel was so wasted that she probably wouldn't even remember Santana calling her babe or this whole conversation. Britney sat Rachel back on the chair and kissed Santana on the lips.

"I'll be back soon. Behave Tanny. Rachel drink this okay" Britney handed her a water bottle so she can sober up just a little. This was going to be a memory they will be talking about and it would be nice if Rachel could remember it.

"You are a very lucky girl Santana. Britney is such nice girl and she's so full of life. You guys are perfect for each other." Rachel couldn't even hold her head up let alone drink the water Britney left her.

"Shut up Berry! You don't know what your talking about. Britney and I are just messing around there's nothing wrong with kissing your best friend." Santana got up and decided to go back inside to grab another drink.

Rachel sat in the backyard listening to sounds around her. The moon was so full it reminded her of the time back in the lake with Layla. Rachel sat outside wondering what Quinn was doing right this second. If she was staring at the same moon at this very second.

"Rachel? Are you out here?" The soft spoken voice was recognizable even if Rachel was completely wasted at this point. She tried to lift her head but her body wasn't responding to any sudden movements. Layla took the seat beside Rachel and opened her water bottle for her.

"Drink some of this" Layla helped Rachel sit up. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I think a lot! Santana was out here with me earlier and made me drink her cup so I wouldn't get beaten up. I thought it was a deal of a lifetime totally worth it" Rachel hiccuped after finishing her sentence.

* * *

><p>Britney pulled up at Quinn's house and waited for her to sneak out. Five minutes later she spots Quinn running speedily towards the car.<p>

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Britney! So what happened with Santana?" Quinn asked furiously.

"It's not what you think, she had a really rough night but everything is back on schedule."

Quinn looked at the clock and there was only ten minutes left until the count down. Her heart was ready to burst out of her chest, she couldn't believe that in just a few minutes her life was going to change forever. She was finally going to be with Rachel and nothing was going to get in the way of that. She knew what to say and couldn't wait to get see Rachel face to face for the first time in days. She couldn't wait to look deep into those brown eyes she loved so much, to hear her soft yet aggressive voice just hearing Rachel call her name made her feel so alive. Then her lips, to finally be able to know how soft they truly feel thinking about everything was making her feel nervous.

"Are you ready Quinn?" The drive wasn't long enough to calm Quinn, Britney was watching her fidgeting in her seat.

"A little nervous but I'm ready." Quinn closed her eyes and took one deep breath. When she felt the car completely stop there she was parked outside Noah Puckerman's house staring at the blue door that stood between her and Rachel Barbara Berry.

* * *

><p>IN THE BACKYARD TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE COUNTDOWN.<p>

Layla couldn't believe how wasted Rachel was at this point. She could barely hold her head up, she was slurring her words and half the time she was just talking to herself. She even called her Quinn at one point when she was trying to get her to drink more water. Layla admitted to herself that it stung a little bit but Rachel was a mess and she couldn't blame the girl.

"So Rachel tell me more about this girl you like." Rachel popped her head up so fast the motion nearly made her throw up but she held her composure and swallowed hard. Layla handed her the water bottle and Rachel looked at it for a moment thinking that it was more alcohol so she refused to drink it.

"It's just water Rach, I promise you it's not spiked with anything."

"Layla! Thank you Lay for coming." Rachel rested her head on Layla's shoulder and felt so at ease. She remembered how much fun she had with Layla how easy it was being herself and not have to pretend to be someone else. Rachel remembered how passionate Layla gets and how beautiful she dances. Rachel always admired that about her. Layla's movements flowed so gracefully that it captures you and transports your thoughts to a calm and tranquil place.

Rachel went back and forth about her unresolved feelings for Layla, when they parted ways after camp Rachel couldn't stop thinking about her first experience with a woman. Layla was so gentle and forceful with her kisses, the way she held her so protective yet tender. Why couldn't she return the same feelings that Layla felt for her? That was the one question that haunted Rachel until that day Noah kicked that ball straight to her face. Waking up and seeing Quinn after her injury made her realize that was the answer to her question she wasn't Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Rachel I know this night didn't go exactly go as planned for you. I also know that you would rather be with the girl you like instead of me right now." Rachel managed to find the strength to meet Layla face to face because she knew Layla was hurting. This whole night it never occurred to Rachel what Layla was going through being here with her.

"Layla…" _Rachel for the life in you, pull it together. You never once thought about Layla's feelings throughout the whole night and she's been by your side taking care of you._

"I just wanted to let you how grateful and honored I am to sit here with you on the new year. I want you to know how proud I am seeing how much you've grown. I'm so happy you've found someone that will love you for the amazing, kind hearted person that you truly are." Layla looked away from Rachel hoping to bandaid some of the wounds that's opened in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Quinn you've been staring at that door for the last three minutes you need to go inside and find Rachel. Now! Like you have four minutes until countdown." Britney sat there watching Quinn frozen never taking her eyes off the door scared straight of the future it holds on the other side. "Quinn don't be scared its Rachel we're talking about she's like a tiny fairy filled with gold stars and rainbows ready to fly out of her cocoon…" Britney heard the car door slam and when she turned to Quinn she was already opening the front door.<p>

Quinn stormed in and ran down to the basement. There was only a minute left and she had no idea where Rachel was she couldn't believe she almost lost her one chance because she was too afraid of the outcome. She ran down the steps scanned the room and Rachel was no where.

"QUINN!" Santana yelled out to her best friend.

Everyone turned around surprised to see Quinn here.

"Santana where's Rachel? I need you to focus." Quinn looked at the clock thirty seconds left.

"She's in the backyard I think. She's pretty wasted though"

Quinn opened the door and scanned the backyard she felt so anxious thinking about her future with Rachel. After tonight the old Quinn Fabray will no longer exist. Her life will no longer be filled with regrets only happiness.

Five.

It was a pretty dark night but the moon was shinning bright enough but Quinn's eyes needed to second to adjust. _Is that Rachel? Is she with someone?_

Four.

Quinn could barely see who Rachel was with but she stood there frozen in front of them. Seeing Rachel with someone else was slowly breaking her heart.

Three.

"Thank you Layla."

Two.

Quinn didn't know what to do. _This was it this was suppose to be the moment we tell Rachel how we feel about her why are you just standing there. DO SOMETHING!_

One. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Rachel placed her hand on Layla's cheek and slowly leaned in kiss her.

When Quinn's eyes finally adjusted all she could really see was Rachel's dark shadow leaning towards the other girl. Watching all this happen was shattering her heart. _Move your legs Quinn, go before she sees you like this._

"Hey Quinn!" Sam greeted her by the back door. Rachel turned her head after hearing someone call out the name she's been longing to hear.

"Quinn?" Rachel squinted her eyes but the light from the inside was slightly blinding her.

Quinn ran back inside to find Britney. She couldn't be here any more, it was like the room was caving in on her. Every second spent in this house knowing Rachel is with another girl was tearing her apart.

"Quinn what you doing here?" Rachel managed to catch up to her and stop her before she left. Rachel still couldn't hold herself up because of Santana's drink. She stumbled a bit but Quinn was able to grab her and steady her.

"I wanted to stop by but my mother just called and now she know's I snuck out so I'm even more in trouble. I have to go Rachel I'll talk to later okay." Tears we're starting to form in her eyes, she really didn't want Rachel seeing her like this. She needed to get out of here she ran up the stairs and out the front door.

"Quinn?" Rachel felt so dizzy she couldn't believe that Quinn was here. The room was spinning so fast all she could do was watch her storm out.

_Why aren't you chasing after her? Move your legs Rachel, Quinn was just here go after her. Did we see tears in her eyes? _

Rachel ran upstairs and when she reached the front of the house Quinn was no where to be found. Rachel collapsed to her knees not knowing what just happened.


	20. After the Party

Layla ran upstairs and found Rachel laying down on the front lawn. "Rachel!" she rushed right over to her and saw that she was completely knocked out.

"Is she all right?" Finn walked over to her and crouched down meeting Layla's eyes for the first time all night. Finn was really worried about Rachel so he decided to check up on her as well.

"It would appear so. She's just exhausted and I think Santana gave her half a cup of vodka earlier. Do you think you can carry her to my car? Her fathers should be expecting us home pretty soon." Layla looked at Finn and wondered what Rachel really saw in him. He had this goofy looking smile and he seemed completely opposite from Rachel.

"Of course." Finn lifted Rachel up in his arms and walked over to Layla's car. He's forgotten how light Rachel was, he remembered carrying her on his back just so she can reach for something in the pantry. Her cute stature was always something Finn found really adorable. "Look Layla, I know you may not like me because of what I did to Rachel last summer."

Layla looked at Finn and wondered how could he possibly know that. When Rachel would tell stories about her conversations with Finn he seemed like a complete moron. He always dozed off when she would use big words and he never really paid attention unless Rachel was talking about topics that involved guy stuff.

"Rachel doesn't have a lot of friends and when she introduced you as her best friend I assumed that she probably vented to you about everything that happened between us." Finn gently laid Rachel on the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt for her. Finn met those light blue eyes again only to find out that it's no longer glaring at him. Layla was really interested in what he had to say, he wasn't off the hook but if Rachel gave him a second change then maybe he's not as bad as she thinks.

"Your absolutely right, Rachel was a mess last summer. Honestly Finn seeing her like that was the most difficult thing I had to endure."

"I know and I wanted to thank you. Rachel seems really happy and stronger too." Finn looked through the window and saw a passed out Rachel. He smiled at the sight and hoped that someday she'll give him a second chance. Layla saw the sincerity and guilt in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, he's holding on to her but Rachel came out of that summer a completely change woman.

"Good night Finn." Layla smiled half heartedly and got inside her car. She looked at the girl beside her and hoped that when she wakes up in the morning her world will remain the same. Layla felt so guilty because she knew she had ruined something very important to Rachel. The worst part is that she wouldn't be able to explain it to her in the morning. Rachel was going to have to face this on her own. She can only hope that Rachel would forgive her.

* * *

><p>Quinn found herself parked outside of her house the moon was shinning down on her bright as ever. She had no idea how long she's been sitting in Santana's car ever since she left Puck's party. She's been crying for some time now but no matter how hard she cried the wrenching feeling of heart break never seemed to decipate. She never thought it would be this painful, her lips were quivering, head throbbing and all she wanted to do feel was absolutely nothing.<p>

_Rachel kissed someone. _

Quinn rested her head on the steering wheel and tried to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes and tried listening to her heart beat.

_There's your proof Quinn, Your hearts still beating, it's not broken or shattered into a million pieces. What happened tonight was out of your control. You owe it to yourself to talk to Rachel and find out what really happened. I know it hurts right now but Rachel is still Rachel. She's still the girl we want to be with and I'm sure theres an explanation._

Quinn let out a deep and heavy breath and when she opened her eyes nothing's changed. Her heart was slowly slicing itself with the image of Rachel kissing another person on new years. She just felt so defeated she grabbed her phone without even looking at it and decided to go inside her house. There was really no point in staying out here any longer if the feeling wasn't going away.

Quinn collapsed on her bed feeling exhausted and emotionally drained, she looked out her window and wondered what she could possibly do to never feel like this again. A small glimpse of happiness isn't worth this agonizing and unbearable pain that permanently parked itself in her heart. She kept starring at moon until her eyes found darkness.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?... Honey? Wake up dear?" Leroy sat next to Rachel and gently rubbed her shoulder. Rachel's been asleep for almost ten hours now. Hiram and Leroy we're beginning to worry but Layla had explained to them everything that happened at the party before she left. Hiram was holding a tray full of breakfast and some hang over remedies.<p>

"Rachel wake up honey. You need some food in your stomach or you're going to have a major hang over."

Rachel groaned and slowly pulled her blanket over her head. She tried to speak but her throat was so dry from dehydration and all she wanted was to sleep this whole phase off. Rachel tried to open her eyes but even through the covers the sun was shinning bright and her eyes was sensitive as ever.

_I hate drinking! My head is pounding, my stomach is...oh no..._

Rachel pulled down her covers and knew she had no time to run to the bathroom, her fathers was on her left side and there was no way that scene will ever happen. So when she turned to the right side of the bed she saw her pink trash can and she couldn't have been more glad to see it.

"Oh dear, honestly Rachel how much did you have to drink?" Leroy was holding Rachel's hair and he could hear the empty gags his daughter was making. "You need to eat honey. Just some bread okay it will soak up all that alcohol." Leroy handed her some water after he knew she was done throwing up. When she faced her fathers she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was smeared all over her eyes, her lips were dry and she looked pale as ever.

"I hate drinking." Rachel's voice was so hoarse that she couldn't even believe it was her talking.

"Just drink some more water and put some food in your stomach." Hiram placed the tray on her lap and kissed Rachel on her head.

"Thanks dad, where's Layla?" Rachel looked down on her tray and saw that there was a letter folded up between her orange juice and bowl of fruits.

"She left a while ago honey but she did leave you with that letter. Your father and I will give you some privacy." Leroy kissed Rachel on her forehead and left the room with Hiram. When she heard her door slam shut she grabbed the letter and started reading it.

**Dear Rachel,**

**I want to apologize for not being there with you when you wake up. I know you probably have a lot of questions concerning the events that took place last night. So I hope my letter could answer some those questions for you. **

Rachel tried to remember the last memory she could think of and when she did.

_Oh no..._

Rachel threw up again in her garbage can.

"I slapped Santana Lopez." Rachel wiped her mouth with her napkin and she went back to reading the letter hoping that Layla had written something about what happened after she slapped Santana.

**I'm sure you would remember slapping Santana. After you went upstairs to talk to her she took you to the backyard and as an alternative punishment she made you drink her half filled vodka and o.j. Which is the main reason you don't remember anything after that. **

_That's right! I remember but she talked to me about something when we were outside. It was something personal but I can't really remember what it was._

**This is the part that's most difficult for me to explain. I went to the backyard to speak with you privately. Santana went back inside and we talked about how happy I was spending new years with you and how proud I am of you. You were really drunk at that point but you managed to pay attention to what I was saying. And at midnight you thanked me and kissed me on my cheek. It was a pretty dark night and we were sitting kind of far from the back door. But I'm guessing that...**

Rachel's heart stopped when she saw Quinn's name beautifully hand written in Layla's letter.

_Quinn was there? Why can't I remember? _

**Quinn wanted to surprise you by showing up at the party. You ran after her but you were really drunk. By the time I went to see if you were all right you were laying down on the grass passed out. Finn was worried about you and he helped me put you in my car. I'm positive that Quinn girl wouldn't leave you like that. So my guess was that when you ran to the front yard she was already gone. **

Rachel was trying so hard to remember everything that happened last night. She needed to remember but everything went blank after Santana made her drink that awful concoction. Rachel continued reading the letter hoping that there's more information to fill in the blanks.

**I think Quinn saw you kiss me last night. And thats why she stormed off. I'm sorry Rachel if my visit was an inconvenience. I want you to know that my intentions was purely out of friendship. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Always,**

**Layla**

Rachel moved the tray and ran to the bathroom. She needed to see Quinn and explain what happened. When she reached the bathroom her body still wasn't one hundred percent but the thought of Quinn storming out was making her sick to her stomach. Rachel was in no condition to visit Quinn but there's no way she was going to leave it however it was left last night. She looked in the mirror and wondered how she was going to do this. She washed her face but her stomach was still in knots, when she got out of her bathroom she searched for her phone to see if Quinn had left her any phone calls or text messages. When Rachel unlocked her phone there wasn't anything in her home screen. But she decided to look at her message inbox any ways just to make sure that Quinn didn't try to contact her before midnight. When Rachel saw Quinn's name on the very top of her inbox Rachel couldn't even muster up the courage to open it. She tried to remember if she read it at all last night but everything was still pretty hazy.

**Quinn F. 12/31 11:42p**

**Hey superstar, **

**I hope your having fun and behaving yourself. I just wanted to let you know that I wished I could've been there with you to do the count down and be the one next to you starting the new year. To put your mind at ease waking up next to you was totally worth it. **

**Always,**

**Quinn**

After reading Quinn's text message Rachel was dressed and out of her bedroom in minutes.

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Where do you think your going?" Hiram questioned when Rachel passed right by him when she was going down the stairs.<p>

"Dad I really need to see Quinn. Things happened last night and I can't leave things like this. Please. I need to go see her." Hiram could hear the distress in her voice. Layla told them parts of the story he was just hoping that it could be settled first thing Monday morning when they would see each other at school.

"Okay, but you are in no condition to drive so I'll drive you to her house okay?"

Rachel knew she was still hung over and driving was probably a really bad idea because her head was still beating the crap out of her. There was no other alternative so she nodded yes in approval and walked out to her fathers car.

"Is everything all right with you girls?"

"Not exactly, I think Layla's presence may have upset Quinn. I just needed to clarify with her that she's my best friend and nothing more." Rachel watched as each house passes by and knew that once she she gets to Quinn's house there's no turning back. Quinn's text kept flooding her thoughts _She wished she could've been there with me. Waking up next to me was worth it_ Rachel couldn't believe that she screwed this up.

"As long as your honest with her sweetie I'm sure she'll understand."

Rachel looked at her father and wondered if he knew something else. When Hiram turned a corner she knew that she was only a few houses down until they reach Quinn's home. Aside from the painful headache, the dehydration, nausea and exhaustion she was ready to face Quinn. When Hiram parked the car Rachel was feeling anxious and scared. She sat there and wondered what Quinn must've been thinking seeing her with Layla last night.

"Go on sweetheart. I'll be waiting right here for you." Hiram smiled at his daughter and hoped that things work out for the best. This was one of those moment he was so frightened of.

Rachel closed her eyes and exhaled she gripped the handle and opened her door. She started walking towards Quinn's house and she could feel all the blood rush out of her face.

_Maybe I shouldn't go through with this. I feel so horrible and I know Im not looking my best. _

Rachel's feet kept moving her towards the house and before she knew it she was ringing Quinn's doorbell.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to her cell phone vibrating. She could barely open her eyes because it was so swollen from all the tears. She looked up to see what time it was and it was nine in the morning. She looked at her phone and answered.<p>

"What Santana?" Quinn wasn't in the mood for her and frankly she didn't even know why she answered in the first place.

"Quinn are you all right? Last night was sort of a blur. But I remembered you storming out." Quinn really didn't know how to answer her. She was just pissed off at how badly everything turned out. And now that's she's awake everything still feels the same. She feels empty and broken and Santana maybe the only person she can talk to about her feelings but she wasn't even sure what they we're at this point.

"I just want to forget it all happened Santana, can you do that for me? Just don't mention anything that happened. Because last night was a lot harder than I expected..." Santana cut her off.

"I don't want to hear that pathetic excuse Q. You've been through hell and back and your going to flat out tell me you're giving up before it even began? I call bullshit!"

"Why do even care? You hate Rachel!"

"Damn right I hate Rachel. After last night she's definitely on my shit list."

"So why are you pushing me to be with her? Last night sucked S. It hurt so much seeing her kiss who ever she was with last night." before she knew it tears started to fall and she had no way of stopping them. "who am I fooling Santana? Maybe Rachel and I aren't meant..."

"I'm going to stop you right there. Because last night after all the drama that went down between me and her. Even though she was wasted she wouldn't shut up about you. I wanted to talk to about something else but I couldn't even get a word out because every time she opened her gigantic mouth your name was spilling out like word vomit. She's in love with you just as much as your in love with her. Trust me Q. I wouldn't make this shit up especially since your perfect little thing slapped me in front of everyone last night."

"WHAT?" Quinn couldn't believe it this actually made her smile something she didn't think she would be doing in the next few days. "she slapped you?"

Santana didn't even want to have this conversation with Quinn. When Rachel left the party last night Santana got up on the table and screamed at everyone.

"IF ANYONE SPEAKS OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND MAN HANDS EVER AGAIN. YOU BETS BELIEVE I WILL GO LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT ON YOUR ASS! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered and eventually passed out.

"Tanny?" Britney leaned into Santana's neck and gently pressed her lips on the nape of her neck. Santana snapped out of her trance and remembered she was on the phone with Quinn.

"Santana? You still there?" Quinn wondered why she was silent for some time now.

"Q look, Brit really wants to double date with you guys so I would really appreciate it if you would just give Rachel a chance to explain."

"I knew you have a real reason why your trying so hard to fix me and Rachel. It's really endearing Santana how much you love Britney."

"You can have it too you know. I know it's scary but being with Britney makes me become a better person and she's everything I could've asked for in a relationship. Don't let someone so meaningful to you slip away because your scared Q. I have to go. Call me later okay."

"Thanks Santana. Oh and one last thing before you go. Rachel Barbara Berry slapped you?" Quinn couldn't hold back her infectious laugh.

"Shut up Q!" then all she heard was the sound of the dial tone. Quinn shook her head and was grateful she had a friend like Santana.

Quinn laid on her bed and looked up at her ceiling she could feel the burning around her eyes as she tries to open them. It was no use she just kept her eyes shut, she's only really cried like that three times in her lifetime. The first time was finding out she was pregnant and the second time was a few days after she gave birth to Beth. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry or feel that loneliness ever again. She never would've guessed that the tiny brunette that she bullied because of her own insecurities would play hacky sac with her heart.

_What am I going to do? I never thought it would hurt this much seeing Rachel with someone else. So what am I just suppose to do? Get over what I saw? Like it never happened? You and I both know that's not how we handle problems. Ugh! Why does this have to hurt so much? _

Quinn heard her doorbell ring and wondered who would be visiting them this early on a Saturday. She grabbed her iPod and put on her headphone. She needed to clear her head and spending it at home with her nagging mother wasn't going to help that. She blasted her music and walked down stairs to the kitchen. When she passed by the front door her mother was blocking whoever it was she was talking to. Quinn continued to the kitchen and started cooking herself some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited patiently for someone to open the door.<p>

_It's not too late maybe we should've called first. NO! This has to be fixed right now. _

Rachel heard someone on the other side unlock the door.

_This is it, do you know what your going to say to her? Because I have a feeling when she sees us here she might slam the door on our face. _

When the door slowly swung open Rachel felt so nervous she started feeling dizzy. Before she could even see who answered the door she couldn't stop her mind from speaking out loud even if it saved her life. And that moment would've been the perfect time for her mind to save her.

"Quinn, I wanted to appolo..." Rachel swallowed the huge cantaloupe size of embarrassment lodged from her throat and tried to force out a greeting. "Hello…Mrs. Fabray."

There she was Judy Fabray, Quinn's frightening mother. She was the one and only reason why she has never stepped foot in the Fabray household. She had her hair on a fairly tight bun, her eyes a light shade of green and she knew right there where Quinn has gotten her looks. Judy though with age still looked amazing, Rachel stood there unable to move. Judy was staring at Rachel trying to figure out who this tiny girl was and why is she on her porch at ten in the morning.

"Can I help you something?"

Rachel just couldn't believe her luck how could she possibly convince Quinn's mom to let her in the house to have a moment alone with her daughter? At least she doesn't recognize her as the girl who has two homosexual fathers.

"Good Morning Ms. Fabray, I'm Rachel Berry Quinn's classmate I was just wondering if I could speak with her for just a minute. I know its very impolite of me to just show up in your house and I apologize for that."

When Rachel said her last name it looked like something in Judy's head clicked. Her body language changed completely she went from inviting to uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry dear but she's not feeling to good. I'll let her know you stopped by what was your name again?"

"Rachel Berry, could you please tell her it's urgent."

"Of course dear. Have a good day."

Before Rachel could thank her the door was already shut. Rachel stood in front of the door she loath so much, on the other side of this door was the girl she wanted to be with. Behind this door was a void in her heart because things were left unresolved. Rachel knew if she walked away now she may never have the courage to face Quinn's mom ever again. She placed her finger in front of the doorbell once more but hesitated not entirely sure if bothering her for the second time was a smart idea. Rachel shook her head in disappointment and walked away from Quinn's home. She walked over to her fathers car completely let down she sat in the passenger seat in silence. Hiram knew not to say anything because he really had no idea how to handle the situation because he knew bits and pieces of their "relationship." When they reached their house Rachel didn't even look up Hiram placed his hand on hers and that broke Rachel from her thoughts.

"Everything is going to work out Rachel. Don't feel so broken it's a new year you need to enjoy life and everything it has to offer. Quinn isn't going any where." Hiram was never good at comforting Rachel he always left it to Leroy. They always had a connection when it came to personal stuff but seeing Rachel like this was tearing him apart a little. He gripped her hand tighter and when Rachel looked up at him all he saw was his six year old Rachel. So helpless and afraid of the future that lies in front of her.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>When Judy shut the door she needed a moment to gather herself. She walked over the kitchen and was surprised to see her daughter making herself breakfast.<p>

"Your up. I was going to let you sleep in a little bit more."

"Who was at door?" Quinn still had her headphones on but had the volume low enough to be able to hear her mother.

Judy paused for a moment considering what her options were answering that question. "Just some solicitor trying to sell me some cleaning supplies. So what are doing today?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders avoiding eye contact with her mother because if she saw how swollen her eyes were she will never leave her alone. She really had no idea what she was going to do today, she still had some homework she needed to finish and the fact that she's grounded doesn't leave her much options. She quickly finished cooking her light breakfast and walked away from her mother.

"Quinn? Sit down for a minute, lets talk." Judy wanted to find out why Rachel Berry was standing outside her door this morning when her daughter has never mentioned ever being friends with her.

"I have a lot of homework to do mom. I have one more week of this punishment we can talk later." Quinn left with her plate full of food and walked upstairs to her bed room.

Quinn sat in her desk and placed her plate in front of her. She didn't really have any appetite but this should give her an excuse to stay in her room longer. She accidentaly moved her mouse and her computer screen went from black to a picture of Rachel when they webcamed yesterday. Rachel was looking straight at her with that smile she couldn't get enough of. She stared into those brown eyes and wondered if she's still the same Rachel. Quinn sat there memorizing Rachel's face trying to convince her heart to heal even for a second and forget that Rachel's first kiss for the new year wasn't with her.

_Who was that person she kissed? _

Quinn grabbed her phone and called Santana. It rang three times and went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it. What good would it do if I did find out who it was any way. It's not going to change how horrible it felt seeing them kiss. Maybe I should just call Rachel. I wouldn't even know what to say. I'll just wait for her to call me. That way I can sort out everything."

* * *

><p>Rachel laid in her bed to stop the dizziness from occurring.<p>

_Maybe I should just call her. I don't think talking over the phone is the best way to solve the matter. We have to see her I have to fix this._

Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed the last person she thought she would be asking for a favor or even help her out after last night.

"Santana, I need a huge favor."

"And why should I help you Berry?"

"Because I like Quinn and I want to be with her Santana. I don't know why I'm telling you but it feels amazing saying it out loud. I know I messed up at the party but I really need your help on this one. Please?"

Santana thought how in the world did she get caught in the middle of all this. _Damn you Britney! _

"Fine. What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Quinn left her room for the sole purpose of bathroom breaks and starvation. One good thing about the Fabray household was no one knew how to communicate. Once Quinn would lock herself in her room Judy would just stay down stairs and stay out of her daughters way.<p>

Quinn couldn't believe she went through a whole day without talking to Rachel. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already seven thirty at night. It was beginning to bother her why Rachel hasn't attempted to contact her about last night. She didn't want to call Santana because she's positive she was tired of hearing about her mixed feelings on the matter. Her mother always knew not to disturb her when she's in her room but dinner was thirty minutes ago and she would usually call her down to eat. When she opened her door she was surprised to see Santana standing right in front of her.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

Santana gave her a mischievous smile and lead Quinn towards her window. Santana opened her window and Quinn started hearing live music from her backyard. When Quinn looked down there Rachel stood in the middle of her backyard surrounded by candles scattered all over.

_**I won't do what you told me  
><strong>__**I won't do what you said, no  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna stop feeling  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna forget**_

_**I don't want to start over  
><strong>__**I don't want to pretend that you are not my lover  
><strong>__**That you're only my friend**_

_**Cause when you took my heart you took it all  
><strong>__**When you gave it back it fell apart so**_

_**I won't do what you told me  
><strong>__**I won't do what you said, no  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna stop feeling  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna forget**_

_**I don't want to start over  
><strong>__**I don't want to pretend that you are not my lover  
><strong>__**That you're only my friend**_

_**Well, maybe your not right for me  
><strong>__**Maybe it's just hard to see  
><strong>__**I get lost in your beauty  
><strong>__**Then I just start questioning**_

Quinn couldn't believe she was listening to Rachel serenading her. Rachel started walking a little closer to Quinn holding a bouquet of red tulips.

_**Cause when you took my heart you took it all  
><strong>__**When you gave it back it fell apart so**_

_**I won't do what you told me  
><strong>__**I won't do what you said, no  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna stop feeling  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna forget**_

_**I don't want to start over  
><strong>__**I don't want to pretend that you are not my lover  
><strong>__**That you're only my friend, I won't**_

Rachel was looking straight into Quinn's eyes never leaving her gaze, she missed her so much. Its been so long since she's felt her warmth on her, so long since she's stared into those hazel eyes and lost herself. She hoped by doing this Quinn knew how she really feels for her. How badly she wanted to be with her and only her.

_**You say it's easier to burn than to build  
><strong>__**You say it's easier to hurt than to heal  
><strong>__**But I say you lose when you give up what you love  
><strong>__**And I've lived my life without you long enough**_

Quinn was was speechless and tears we're beginning to fall from her eyes . There Rachel stood in the sweetest and most thoughtful way possible. Quinn didn't need any more explanation she just wanted to be with Rachel right this minute. Quinn ran down the stairs through the living room and out the back door. She found Rachel and stopped right in front of the tiny diva. Quinn held Rachel's face and stared deep into those brown eyes she held her breath not sure if she has the courage to kiss her. Then the unexpected happened Rachel leaned in finally got the answer she's been asking for. When their lips melded together all the doubts and fear that they both bottled up inside disappeared. Rachel was floating and Quinn's amazingly soft lips was anchoring her down. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's body and pulled her closer not wanting this magical experience to fade. Quinn was on cloud nine and higher, she had no clue how to describe all these feelings rushing through her head. Rachel's soft and voluptuous lips was making her feel light headed, this was the perfect moment she's been waiting for. Quinn couldn't get enough she placed her hand behind Rachel's neck and the other on her lower back. Quinn playfully bit Rachel's lower lip and this was the first time she's ever heard one of the most beautiful sound Rachel Berry has ever made.


	21. First

**Hi everyone sorry this chapter took me a little bit longer than I expected. I was some what trying and I'm mean trying to get better at this writing but this was the best I can do. So I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The second Rachel felt Quinn's lips on hers something inside her ignited. This was the feelings that's been missing her whole life the feeling of being wanted, being desired, yearned for. Quinn's soft lips was making hers tremble. She's overwhelmed with emotions because for the first time in her life she finally understood what true love feels like.<p>

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP MOMENTS!

Rachel could feel her body reacting to Quinn's touch she was beginning to feel her body heat rise from the pleasure of a single kiss, her hand started shaking on the blondes waist, her breathing becoming more and more heavier as each second passes. She can feel her body wanting more of this, _NO_ she needed more. She pulled Quinn closer to keep her body from shaking and she slowly slipped her tongue inside of Quinn's. When she heard Quinn moan in her mouth, that perfect sound sent a surge of excitement from her toes all the way up to her head, she can feel her knee's giving in. She held on to Quinn to steady herself. She couldn't believe that a simple sound could make her feel like this, it was euphoric, addicting and it was beyond her wildest dreams. All those unreachable dreams she's been having has no comparison to what she's feeling right now.

She can tell that Quinn felt the same way, she was clinging to her body to keep it from floating away. Rachel's never been held like this before Quinn's right hand was gripping on her shirt while her left was gently placed on her neck. Every fingertip was placed in the right spot and it was sending its heat all the way down to her core. She never wanted this to end but the sound of her cell phone distracted them and Quinn pulled away from their embrace.

Rachel still had her eyes close and her lips pouted. She didn't want to lose this feeling it was hanging on by a thin thread, she hated whoever it was that called her. When Quinn opened her eyes she found the diva extremely adorable. She kissed Rachel on the lips to snap the girl out of her trance, kissed her again on her cheek to let her know they've only just begun and kissed her once more on her earlobe. Rachel felt the blondes hot breath on her ear.

"Answer your phone." It was barely a whisper but Rachel's whole body shivered hearing Quinn's voice vibrate in her ear. When she opened her eyes she saw the face that could make her do absolutely anything. Quinn had these sultry eyes, her left eyebrow arched and biting that very sexy lower lip.

_Yup, it's positive I'm a lesbian. I'm a huge lesbian who is in love with the hottest girl in world. _

"Huh?" was all that could come out of her mouth after looking at Quinn for the first time after their passionate kiss.

Quinn reached into Rachel's backpack and looked at the screen. She showed it to Rachel and that brought her back to reality so she answered her phone disappointedly.

"Hi daddy." Rachel's voice sounded a little harsh, Quinn could barely hear what Leroy was saying but he wasn't the one she was worried about if Hiram was the one calling Rachel would be on her way home right this minute. She knew Rachel's parents adored her but questioning Hiram's authority is something that she will never do.

"Yes daddy, we're still talking thing out." Quinn forced back a laugh knowing well enough that they were passed the talking phase. Rachel smiled at the blonde seeing her reaction from the little white lie she just told her father. "I know it's getting really late but this is really important to me. I'll be home as soon as possible."

Quinn thought back a couple of days ago and couldn't believe how much of a coward she was about her feelings for Rachel. All the signs we're leading her to this very moment and if she would've just been honest from the beginning then she could've spared herself the heartache from last night. Those thoughts we're behind her now and all she wants to do is to forget that it even happened. Rachel is with her now and everything is out in the open, no more hiding her feelings or who she truly is. Rachel brought out the best in her and that's how she wants to start living her life. She shook her head freeing her mind from that mess and focused back on Rachel's conversation with her father. Rachel starred at her blankly wondering what was running through her heard when she hung up the phone with her father. Rachel was never really good at hiding her feelings she was pouting her lips and hating that fact that her father had just ruined a very monumental moment. Quinn leaned closer to her and lifted her chin up so she can see those brown eyes she adored so much.

"Hi" She could feel her heart beating faster standing inches away from Rachel, the her fingers started to tremble at sight of her luscious lips. Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's shaking hands and held them in front of her and kissed them. Both girls kept their eyes locked at one another.

"Hi…" Rachel paused completely dazed and unsure of what to say. "I... like you so much Quinn. I've been wanting to tell you so badly but was to afraid of how you would react. Then Puck's party. I wanted to apo..."

"Don't apologize for anything Rachel. I don't want us to start that way. It's in the past and what's important is right now. Here with you. I couldn't have asked for a better way of you showing me how you truly feel about me because honestly I've been feeling the same way."

When Rachel heard Quinn utter those words she couldn't believe how amazing it felt hearing it for the first time. She kissed Quinn on the lips so passionately it almost brought tears in her eyes. Quinn felt the intensity of Rachel's kiss, she could sense how much Rachel has been wanting this. When she felt Rachel gently slip the tip of her tongue graze her own her body started to shiver once more. She couldn't get over how indescribable the sensation Rachel gives her every time their lips touch. It was like she had no control of her body, everything was acting on its own and acting out of control. Rachel pulled away slowly because if they kept kissing she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her head on her chest. Rachel looked around their surrounding and realized how much she had to clean up before she heads home.

"Maybe all these candles wasn't the brightest idea." Rachel tried to figure out how she can extend her time with Quinn without getting in trouble while cleaning up the mess she had made. She's positive her life lines with Santana have run out so Britney is out of the question as well. She felt Quinn grip her tighter and the stress of it didn't matter to her because she realized that Quinn was holding on to her.

"I think it's the sweetest and most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." Quinn kissed her on the top of her head and this made Rachel blush and was glad that Quinn couldn't see her reaction.

"It's getting sort of late maybe I should start packing this up. Would you be so kind as helping me out since my assistant left me a while ago?" Rachel grabbed the paper bag she stowed on the side of Quinn's picnic bench. Quinn had this confused look on her face. "Assistant?"

"Yes assistant, okay more like helper. Britney helped me put this whole thing together. While Santana kept your mom busy inside." Rachel watched Quinn's face turn completely pale, sheer panic course through her body. Her mother will ground her till the end of the school year if she finds out about all this. She wouldn't even know where to begin explaining what all this is. She didn't even know what this was between her and Rachel but she didn't want it to end when it just began.

"Quinn? Are you all right?" Rachel didn't know if she had said something wrong but Quinn had panic and terror written all over her face. "Quinn? Can you hear me?" Rachel grabbed the blondes arms and shook her a little to snap her back to reality.

"SHIT! MY MOM!" Rachel jumped back startled by Quinn's sudden outburst.

Rachel watched Quinn run inside her house as quickly as possible leaving Rachel outside to pick up all the candles.

"MOM!" Quinn yelled and ran in every room trying to find her mother. It was only 9pm and she's usually in the living room watching Real Housewives. She gave up and went back outside and found Rachel blowing out the candles around her and putting them on a brown paper bag.

"I can't find her, the car is parked on the driveway but she's no where." Quinn sounded worried and relived at the same time, she could just imagine how outraged her mother would react seeing all this come from Rachel. She would never be able to find an explanation to get her out of that disastrous predicament.

"That's strange, Santana gave me the clear to start playing the music earlier. She has to be in the house Quinn have you looked in her bedroom?"

Quinn realized she never checked upstairs. She grabbed Rachel's hand and led her inside her house. Rachel was a little surprised, a few hours ago she couldn't even see past the front door now she's passing through the kitchen, walking up the stairs and eyeing some picture hung on the wall as she quickly passes by them. Rachel wasn't even paying attention to where Quinn was leading her she was to distracted seeing photographs of a much younger Quinn Fabray plastered in every wall but Quinn's hand felt reassuring so it didn't matter where she was being led to. Quinn sat her down on a bed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'll be right back, just stay here for now okay." Quinn kissed her on the lips and left her room Rachel sat there frozen from the sudden impact of Quinn's lips on hers. She touched her lips with her index finger and still couldn't believe that this was all real. She looked around realizing that this was Quinn's room. She couldn't believe it, she was in Queen Bee Quinn Fabray's bedroom. Looking around she was a little shocked at how different she had imagined it. She had photographs, trophies and books lying around when she looked by the computer she recognized the painting Quinn described to her after she was knocked out from that kick ball game.

_I guess she never gave it to her mom. It's so strange sitting here..._

"Rachel!" Quinn rushed back into her bed room and grabbed Rachel by the hand. They ran to her mothers bedroom and Rachel began to panic, she can hear the nervousness in Quinn's voice. Santana must've done something really horrendous to get Quinn acting like this.

"Look at her." Quinn pointed to her mother who was completely knocked out, drooling from the corner of her mouth and snoring like a beast.

Rachel looked at Quinn confused, "Quinn she's sleeping."

"No Rachel my mother never sleeps like this. Look." Quinn walked over to the side of the bed and pinched her mothers arm. Judy stayed asleep snoring even louder than before.

"That is a little strange. I'll call Santana and ask her what she did." Rachel pulled out her cell phone and and dialed Santana's number. She kept her eye on Quinn who was staring at her mother scared that Santana may have done something to her.

"No answer, then again she hates my very existence so maybe you should call from your phone." Rachel walked over to Quinns' side to comfort her. She placed her arm next to Quinn and intertwined her fingers with the blonde. Rachel poked Judy's arm to see if she'd wake up but when Judy shifted her body Rachel shrieked and jumped behind Quinn so that Judy wouldn't see her.

"Rachel! What are you? Santana what did you do to my mother?" Quinn held Rachel's hand and left Judy's bedroom and headed for her bedroom.

_**"I distracted her that's all." **_Quinn wasn't buying that sorry of an explanation.

"Santana I'm asking you nicely, What did you do to my mother? Did you lace her drink or something? She's completely passed out, I even pinched her to see if she'll wake up and nothing."

_**"Okay maybe I snuck in some of her sleeping pills."**_

"Santana! How much sleeping pills did you give her?" Quinn walked out of the room and walked into her mother's medicine cabinet. She looked around to locate the sleeping pills and when she found it she looked at the dosage.

"Santana how much did you give her?" Quinn sounded frightening in Santana's ear.

_**"I'm not telling you with that kind of tone Fabray."**_

"Santana I'm losing my patience just answer the damn question. What did you do to my mother?"

_**"Fine! But if you're going to blame someone blame man hands I was just doing what Britney begged me to do. At first I tried getting your mom drunk, she was already intoxicated when I got there so I chatted with her but then she kept talking and asking about your friendship with Berry. You owe me one by the way cause I made up some excuse why your friends with her because she seemed really up tight about the subject. So if she brings it up to you just let her know the Cheerios are doing this community service thing. We pick a loser in school and help them get through the day without getting bullied. After a few martini's and she was still blabbing so I told her I was going to check up on you upstairs. So I went into her medicine cabinet, by the way Quinn can you believe how much shit your mother has in there? It's like a pharmaceutical heaven she has more drugs than Walgreens."**_

When Quinn heard Santana mention that her mother was asking questions about her friendship with Rachel that thought worried her. Why would her mother be questioning Santana about Rachel? She's never even spoken a word about Rachel to her mother. She focused her attention back to Santana's explanation.

"Okay Santana get to the point how many pills did you give her?"

_**"I just grabbed maybe three of her sleeping pills. They were really small so I figured they we're that strong. Look it did the job all right before I knew it she was slurring her words, mumbling with her eyes shut. I even had to drag her to her bed because by the time we reached her bedroom she was passed out and slumped on my shoulders. Brit had to ice my back when we got to her place. Look the way I see it she'll be asleep till tomorrow night if anything. At least for one night you and Berry can have a guilt free slumber party without your mom finding out. I guess that means you owe me two favors Fabray."**_

When Quinn heard Santana say guilt free slumber party she didn't feel quite as worried as she thought. She saw that her mothers sleeping pills has a very high dosage so maybe she won't be awake till tomorrow night after all. Or at least till the afternoon so Rachel would be able to sleep over if she can.

"We'll thank you San. I know you didn't have to help Rachel today so I really appreciate what you did for me. I know Brit played a huge role in convincing you too so give her a hug and kiss for me. I really grateful having you guys."

Santana really hated all this mushy crap but after hearing Quinn this morning she really needed to know that Rachel cared about her and not that tramp of a friend from last night. Helping Rupaul today doesn't mean she's off the hook either and just because she's Quinn's girl doesn't help her chances either.

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to you later. Oh and Quinn try to keep it PG-13 tonight." Santana joked and hung up the phone without even giving the blonde a chance to respond to her comment. It did dawn on her that there's a small chance that Rachel will spend the night and that thought made her feel a little nervous. Now that everything is out on the open having Rachel sleep next to her would be a huge step forward and even though it would be something she really wanted this was all very new to her and she wasn't sure how far they could stretch certain boundaries.

Rachel waited patiently for Quinn to finish her conversation with Santana. Quinn's room was still very foreign to her so she kept looking around trying to piece together the life she was never a part of. Quinn really is a simple girl, she had a Radiohead poster by her computer. She had pictures of Santana and Britney plastered all over her message board. Quinn sat beside her after getting off the phone with Santana. Quinn was trying to process all this new information and somehow sitting next to Rachel made everything very clear. When Rachel felt Quinn by her side all those butterflies came flying back in her stomach, her palm began to perspire her heart quickening its pace. It didn't occur to her that when she was taking in her surrounding that she had completely zoned out and didn't hear a word of their conversation. Quinn still wasn't making any eye contact with the brunette. Rachel secretly hoped that Santana hadn't caused to much damage that Quinn won't be able to interact with her throughout that whole evening.

_Just take it one step at a time Fabray. Don't worry about your mom deal with that later. But how could she have possibly known about Rachel?_

"Quinn? Are you all right?" Rachel didn't understand why she hasn't turned to face her she's been looking outside her window for a good three minutes. "Did Santana do something really bad to your mom? Oh god she's not in a coma from whatever Santana did to her right?" Rachel's mind began to race at all the possibilities of Quinn's mom never waking up because Santana may have slipped her something she wasn't suppose to.

Hearing Rachel rant about her mother's current condition brought a smile to her face but she still wasn't ready to face Rachel for the sole reason that this whole situation between them was scaring her stiff. She gripped her cell phone trying to break from this fear that's holding her body prisoner. She faced Rachel and a smile came in her face. Quinn couldn't even keep her eyes locked into to those brown eyes longer than a minute so she starred right back down to her death grip hand. Rachel was just so beautiful, from the way her hair fell perfectly in front her shoulder, from the tiny mole in her cheek that is perfectly placed on the right side of her nose, those pink and voluptuous lips, her high cheekbones and those eyes. Those big light brown eyes that makes her very existence have purpose. Because those eyes are the one thing that can never lie to her, it allows her to see deep into Rachel's heart but it can also shatter her's into a million pieces if it ever experience the kind of pain she felt last night.

All those dreams she had of Rachel came flooding in her mind. She doesn't know how to do this or where to even begin. She never thought of what would happen after she told Rachel the truth. Are they a couple? Does she need to ask her out properly? Does this mean their the new lesbian couple at McKinley? What's her mother going to think?

_What have I done?_

Quinn could feel her chest tighten, as hard as she tried to take in air it wasn't enough supplying her lungs. She started feeling light headed, her room was beginning to spin. Then something miraculous happened, she felt someone wrap their arms around her and when Rachel rested her head on her shoulder everything stopped.

"It's going to be all right Quinn. I may not have all the answers to your questions but I'd be more than happy to help you find them." Rachel could hear Quinn's heart slow to its normal pace. Hearing Rachel's voice so close and feeling her heart beat against her chest she didn't need any answers all she wanted was this all along. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's shoulder and put enough distance so she can finally meet those beautiful eyes. She was so grateful for Rachel's embrace and for the first time someone was there to ease her thoughts when her mind seemed like everything was falling apart.

"You have no idea how amazing you being here makes me feel."

Starring into those eyes once again she knew Rachel was everything she ever wanted and all the looming doubts and fear disappeared the moment she felt Rachel's lips on hers. She could do this forever. When their lips parted and eyes met there wasn't a single thing that could ruin this perfect night.

"I feel the exact same way Quinn."

* * *

><p>They went back downstairs hand in hand to finish picking up all the candles from the backyard. Rachel completely understood how much trouble Quinn could get if this wasn't cleaned up before her mother wakes in the morning. Meeting her mother for the first time this morning gave her the impression that Mrs. Fabray isn't that fond of her befriending her darling daughter. When they looked around Quinn felt over joyed seeing how beautiful her backyard looked with all the glowing candles scattered all around. How perfect Rachel's song was and how extremely beautiful she looked surrounded by the illuminating candles.<p>

"Wait a minute! Let me take a picture of you before we put all of them away. I want to have a remembrance of this night."

Rachel shyly smiled and posed in front of the candles she left behind. Quinn took the picture on her phone so that it wouldn't be seen by anyone else but her. Looking at Rachel through her phone with all the candles and seeing that adorable smile on her perfect face made her realize that this night would be the night that changed her life forever.

* * *

><p>After they cleaned up all the candles from Quinn's backyard they walked over to Rachel's car to put it away. The moon was on its highest the sky was black filled with shinning stars and the winters breeze felt like needles on their skin. It was really late at night and everyone would be in bed snuggled under a thick blanket. Quinn proudly held onto Rachel's hand with not a care in the world if anyone sees them. She held Rachel close trying to keep her warm as they cross her front yard. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder as they walk with her arm on the blondes waist. As they reach the car Rachel unlocks it and both girls let go of one another, she opens her passenger door and puts the brown bag on the seat.<p>

"Are you going to get in trouble for being out this late? I wouldn't want Hiram to get upset with you."

Rachel looked at her cell phone to check the time and she was two hours past her curfew. She scrunched up her face worried that she'll get in huge trouble and then she'll never get to spend any time with Quinn.

"My father can get very dictating about my curfew. I wish I could stay with you, I feel like we have so much to talk about. With school starting on Monday I don't think we'll get this kind of an opportunity for a while." Rachel was playing with the hem of her skirt. She really didn't want make eye contact with the blonde because she knew she didn't want to leave. Quinn grabbed her hand and held it she couldn't stop this annoying feeling inside her. She always felt the need to hold the brunette someway in order to rid of the incessant burning if she couldn't feel Rachel's warmth on her.

"I know what you mean, but I promise we will talk about us. The last thing we need is for you to get grounded. Just call me when you get home and we can webcam."

Rachel can sense Quinn's eyes trying to find hers but she hated this. This was their first night together, first time they've seen each other face to face with the exception of new years. She was wasted and hardly remembered anything that happened that night so it doesn't really count. This was the first night that they are looking at each other with new eyes, seeing each others true self no lies, no secrets. This night was their first and it isn't fair that her parents was ripping them apart when things are finally the way they should be.

"No Quinn, I hate this I want to stay and spend more time with you." Then she heard her phone ring, Rachel let out an exasperated breath. She looked at her screen and Dad was flashing on her home screen. She felt like throwing her phone into the street hoping that someone would pass by and run it over. Quinn snatched the phone from her hands and she was taken by surprised and she couldn't react fast enough. Quinn had answered her phone and was talking to her father.

"Good evening Hiram, how are you?" Quinn wasn't even sure what she was doing, sure Rachel's parents liked her but to what extent? "I apologize for keeping Rachel this late we actually just finished our conversation and we we're just saying our goodbyes. I hope your not to upset with her, it was entirely my fault." Another pause. Rachel was waiting anxiously for Quinn to say something but her father seemed to be saying something important because the look on Quinn's face wasn't convincing her to be calm. "Of course Hiram, I would love to join you for dinner tomorrow night but I'm still grounded for another week." Relief flushed Rachel's face and she was finally able to breath. Quinn really has a way with people she's winning over her fathers in lighting speed. " All right Hiram have a great night, Rachel will be home in a few minutes. Here she is now, she just came back from the bathroom." Quinn handed Rachel's phone back to her.

"Hi dad sorry I was in the ladies room. I'll be home soon. Bye" She looked at the stunning blonde in front of her and was so happy that she did that. If it would've been her that conversation would've went into a whole other direction. Quinn just looked so collect when she got off the phone with her father but she still felt like crap about leaving. _Why doesn't she seem just as upset as I am?_

"Stop over analyzing Rachel just drive home safely and call me the second you get in your house. Believe me when I tell you that I hate this situation just as much as you do. I wish you can sleep over so that we can talk and be with each other. But right now it's better that one of us is grounded and not both. It's just one more week, I swear it will go by fast and I'll be holding you in my arms before you fall asleep in no time." Quinn leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl, she felt Rachel relax her shoulders and felt Rachel's head reside on her chest. Rachel didn't want to say more, her comforting words was the perfect ending to this once in a lifetime night. She pulled the blonde closer to her body trying remember how well their bodies fit together. She looked up and when she found Quinn's hazel eyes locked with hers she leaned in and found those soft lips once again. It was short kiss but a powerful one, they both felt true happiness but it was short lived when their lips pulled away from one another. Rachel got inside her car and not another word was spoken between them, she started her car and Quinn knelt down to meet Rachel face to face.

"Drive safe please, call me when you get inside your house okay. I'll talk to you soon." Rachel still wasn't convinced that leaving her was a good idea. "Don't be so sad superstar. Not on our first night." Rachel tried to smile and all she can manage was tiny smirk. Quinn kissed her one more time and closed the door for her.

"I'll call you when I get home."

Quinn smiled and watched Rachel drive off.

* * *

><p>The drive home was more aggravating then she expected. All the unspoken words that needed to be said was flooding her mind and she started feeling a little light headed from their constant banter. She gripped her steering wheel turning her knuckles a shade of light blue. None of this is fair, she's been patiently waiting for this love to begin and it wasn't as if her fathers didn't approve of Quinn. Why couldn't this one night just be for them?<p>

Rachel pulled into her drive way and gathered her things. As much as she hated entering her house and seeing her fathers she wanted to see Quinn. Tonight was going to be their only night to be able to stay up as late as they wanted. When she opened her door Hiram and Leroy was sitting on their chairs waiting for Rachel to greet them.

She dragged her feet and walked over to the living area and took a seat on the couch.

"How did it go?" Leroy turned and faced his daughter and saw how upset she looked. "I thought you two settled things? Why do you still look like your upset about something?"

Rachel waited a second before answering, she was trying to find a voice of reason and not come off as irritated and pissed off.

"I'm just a little worn out, today has been quiet a roller coaster. But Quinn and I are great. If you would excuse me I would like to get ready for bed." Leroy can sense the tension from her voice and couldn't help but wonder what really happened between them.

"Okay sweetheart. Have a goodnight and we'll see you in the morning." Rachel grabbed her backpack and quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He turned to his husband who hasn't spoken ever since their daughter stepped inside the house. "I have a feeling that we just ruined our baby girls night with Quinn."

"Curfew is curfew Leroy I was lenient all ready when you called the first time." Hiram never taking his eyes off his book Leroy always found that irritating so he snatched the book and glared at him.

"Why do you always have to act like you don't care about her personal life? It wouldn't hurt you to try and get to know your daughter a little."

Hiram sighed and stared into his husbands eyes. "You know I care about Rachel's personal life but it's the aftermath that I'm frightened off. I would just rather choose the angry father role than the supportive one that's why I have you to tell me all the gossips our daughter so openly tells you. But if it means that much to you, I will try." He leans over and gives his husband a peck on the lips reassuring him that he meant what he said. Leroy's face lights up and was grateful being married to such an understanding man.

"Lets go to bed." They both turn off the lights and head upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel dials Quinn's number the second she enters her bedroom. She waited anxiously to hear Quinn's voice on the other side.<p>

"Hello." Quinn's voice was faint Rachel wondered why she would need to be whispering in her own home with her mother knocked out.

"Is something wrong? Why are you whispering?" Rachel strolled over to her bathroom and started getting ready for bed. She's gotten the hang of incorporating her bedtime routine with Quinn on the phone. It took some practice but when she got the hang of it it just became a natural thing for her.

"I'm not whispering, my phone's been acting up lately. Are you home?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm getting ready for bed as we speak. What are you doing?" Rachel was brushing her hair in front of her mirror when she heard something squeak in her bedroom. She ignored it and continued brushing her hair.

"Nothing just sitting in front of a computer. Waiting to see your beautiful face." Quinn smiled when Rachel didn't respond to her comment.

Rachel was still getting use to the idea of Quinn complementing her looks. After three years of torment from the blonde its still hard to believe that Quinn actually finds her beautiful. She had no idea how to respond properly and decided to change the subject.

"Honestly Quinn why are you whispering?" Rachel put her phone down and pressed speaker then mute. She had already laid the toothpaste in her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth while waiting for Quinn's answer.

"I'm not whispering, I accidentally threw my phone and the mouth piece cracked. Obviously you can hear me perfectly so stop worrying about it I'll get it fixed tomorrow. Anyways one of these nights I'm going to figure out how you managed to squeeze me in your bedtime routine. Are you brushing your teeth right now or changing into your pajama's?"

Rachel was stunned to hear what Quinn just said. How can she be that in tuned with her she was just slipping into her pajamas when she heard Quinn's question.

"That's really strange but yes I just slipped into my pajamas. But before that I was brushing my teeth."

Quinn was trying to hold back a laugh, "What can I say I'm a little psychic when it comes to all that is Rachel Berry."

She decided that she didn't need to complete all the steps to her bedtime regiment so when she walked out of her bathroom out of surprise she dropped her phone on her foot.

"Mother! Son of! Man that really hurts!" Rachel stumbled on her bed holding her foot to relieve the pain. She laid back on her bed and started rocking back and forth. Quinn rushed over to Rachel side and started kissing her all over.

"Oh no... I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean to startle you." Quinn sat beside her while Rachel rocked back and forth trying to minimize the pain.

"How did you even get in here? We're you waiting for me this whole time?" Rachel couldn't believe how romantic Quinn can be but this is very risky. Her fathers was only a few feet away but luckily she remembered that for her sixth birthday she specifically request to have her bed room soundproof so that she can sing as loud as she wanted.

"I snuck in through your window, the last time I was here I remembered looking at it specifically to try and see if you had a lock on it." Rachel looked at the blonde trying to keep her face serious at the thought that Quinn had been plotting on sneaking into her bedroom sometime long ago. It never occurred to her that she did have a lock on it but never had a reason to lock it. "So here I am. I double checked my mother and she's pretty gone. I'll sneak out before your parents get up so we can't get caught. I just wasn't ready for our night to end plus the look on your face was priceless." Quinn smiled and gently ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and when she met those brown eyes she saw nothing but loving staring back at her.

Rachel forgot about the pain that was now subsiding on her foot and sat straight up opening up her arms to embrace this perfect girl in front of her. They sat like that for a few minutes not saying word to one another just having Quinn beside her was enough.

"How's your foot?" Quinn tried to look but Rachel tucked it under the covers before Quinn can have a real good look at it.

"It's okay, Would you like to change into something more comfortable? You can use my bathroom if you'd like."

"Rachel, you don't have to be shy about your feet. I think their adorable. Now let me see if there's any serious damage?"

_When did she see my feet? _

"Really Quinn it's okay, I can wiggle my toes and I'm positive I can walk. Since your spending the night why don't you change into something more comfortable."

Quinn gave Rachel this questioning look and decided to just let it go. After climbing on the side of Rachel's house she didn't mind changing at all. "That would be great." she grabbed her backpack and went straight to the bathroom.

Rachel sat in her bed eyeing the bruise that was starting to form on her foot. She went under her covers waiting for Quinn to come back. What exactly were they suppose to do? She felt so nervous knowing that Quinn was going to be spending the night, laying in the same bed with her. Yes they've slept in the same bed before but that was unexpected and they weren't open about their feelings then. She needed to ease her thoughts so the only way she knew how was to sing.

"Found myself today singin' out loud your name  
>You said I'm crazy, If I am I'm crazy for you<br>Sometime sittin in the dark, wishin you were here turns me crazy  
>But it's you who makes me lose my head<br>And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible  
>You drift into my head and turn me into a crumblin' fool<br>Tell me to run and I'll race if you want me to stop I'll freeze  
>And if you want me gone, I'll leave just hold me closer. baby<br>And make me, crazy for you."

When she heard the lyrics leaving her lips she couldn't believe how perfect this song really was. She was getting really into the song and even started singing it a little bit louder. Quinn was almost done when she over heard Rachel's beautiful voice through the walls. She pressed her ear on the door trying to hear what song Rachel was now belting out. She smiled hearing how quickly Rachel can get fully engulfed with the song.

"Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin  
>I wish you'd come over, send me spinning closer to you<br>My, oh my, how my blood boils a sweet taste for you  
>Strips me down bare and gets me into my favorite mood<br>I keep on tryin' fightin' these feelings away  
>But the more I do the crazier I turn into"<p>

This song was definitely calming her down but when she heard her bathroom door open she quickly shut her mouth embarrassed that Quinn may have heard her. When she saw Quinn in her regular clothes it was a complete shock. Quinn Fabray looked astonishingly beautiful, she's never seen Quinn in her sleeping clothes before and she was working it even if she wasn't trying.

"Do I look that bad?" Quinn looked at what she was wearing and looked back at Rachel who was still staring at her. Clearly not hearing her question.

Rachel was to mesmerized that she didn't notice that she was staring. "What? Goodness no! You look amazing, I've never seen you in sleeping attire and..." Rachel started to blush feeling embarrassed about her comment on Quinn's looks so she started looking down at her hand.

_What is this unnerving feeling? It's still Quinn, nothing has change aside from the fact that the truth about our feelings is finally out in the open. So why do I suddenly feel so awkward around her? _

Quinn pulled the covers and slipped under finding Rachel's warm toes. She tucked hers underneath Rachel's to help get some warmth flowing through them. Rachel felt her heart quicken from the touch.

"Why did you stop singing? I had that song on repeat for the last week thinking about you. Hearing you sing it definitely beats Adele's version."

Rachel found the compliment very sweet but she suddenly felt shy and kept her gaze down at her hand.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Is it me?" Quinn couldn't help but notice that Rachel was acting so different around her. There shouldn't be this awkwardness floating around them all she wanted was to be with her but Rachel seems like she's having second thoughts. The silence was killing her and Rachel still wasn't looking at her.

"No not at all, I...I'm just not use to this. Earlier I wanted to stay with you and talk about what this is but now that you'll be spending the night I just feel so nervous. I've had a crush on you for a while and now that we're here I'm just so happy on top of that I've never really done this before so I'm not entirely sure how to act."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath because she really wanted Rachel's full attention to have this serious conversation so she pulled the covers and sat on Rachel's lap. Rachel's facial expression when she's surprised always puts a smile on her face. There's something about being alone with Rachel that's making her feel like she can be herself so she did whatever she felt like doing to the tiny diva and if sitting in her lap is going to get her attention then so be it.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you should never and I mean never have to feel shy, uncomfortable, awkward, weird or whatever it is that's making you not act like yourself around me. I like your overly dramatic personality. I like your over bearing enthusiasm for everything that you do. I like you Rachel and I know our history isn't our fondest memory but I want to change that." She watched as Rachel's expression change just by her words. Brown eyes met hazel and all the unsure feeling she's been hiding ever since Quinn surprised her in her bedroom was fading away by the blonde's honesty. "I want to be with you and as scary as that sounds I want to do this with you. I'll help you find your answers since you help me with mine." Quinn leaned slowly and met those lips once more, the feeling hasn't changed one bit she knew that this is where she belonged.

Rachel got lost in the kiss so she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer. Quinn slipped her tongue and when she met Rachel's the instant reunion melded their body closer together. She felt her core throb wanting more of Rachel. The back of her shirt was slightly raised and when Rachel placed her hand on her lower back she felt the softness of Quinn's skin under her fingertips. Rachel slipped her hand underneath her shirt and dug her nails down the middle of Quinn's back. The sensation forced a hard moan out of Quinn's lips forcing her head to roll back at the stinging feeling left by Rachel's nails. Quinn's let out a hot breath, Rachel's lips found Quinn's neck and started teasing her with soft kisses. She grazed her lips from Quinn's collar bone all the way up to her lower chin. Rachel was enjoying this to its full extent she could feel Quinn's torso contorting against her chest as her lips connect with her sensational skin.

_What are we doing? I can't say I didn't want this to happen I did sit in her lap, but are we going to fast? Should we slow down? But I don't want to, she's making all the right moves and I'm so turned on. Get your head in the game Fabray we're not ready for this. Oh God! I'm not ready for this at all. _

Quinn finally opened her eyes and looked down at Rachel who was breathing so heavy she can tell she wanted more from her. She kissed her quickly, "Not tonight, I think we should take it slow. I want you Rachel but the things I'm thinking of doing to you is going to take a lot of time and frankly I want to be more prepared because it looks like you know what your doing." That thought crossed Rachel's mind because she may lack experience but she has done something like this once before. She smiled at Quinn's really adorable explanation on why it was important for them stop.

"I understand Quinn, I truly do. It soothes me to think that you have thought about doing certain things to me that will require some time." she teases watching Quinn's cheeks turn a light pink. She tried to kiss her but she turned her head embarrassed about what slipped out of her mouth earlier.

"Oh come on Quinn, don't be like that I'm excited to think that you've thought about about me in that way. I think its a total turn on." She grabs her chin and forces the blonde to look her in the eyes. She fought it at first but when she felt Rachel kiss her on the nape of her neck she knew she couldn't hold her ground any longer. Rachel broke her wall the second those lips touched her hot skin. When she faced Rachel her face automatically lit up and she leaned in for a hug.

"I like you Rachel Berry." she squeezed hard and pushed them at a laying down position on the bed.

"I like you Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this? This is absolutely maddening! Quinn you can't honestly believe that West Side Story is better than Wicked?"<p>

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the startled diva. Quinn was trying to keep her eyes open but she was feeling really tired and she only had a couple more hours until she sneaks out and head back to her house.

"Quinn? I don't think you understand the enormity of this discussion…" Rachel was ready to take out her lap top and start comparing both musicals so she can change Quinn's mind. But when she sees that Quinn was trying to keep her head up she knew she kept her up far too long, it was time for them to go to bed. There was no point in avoiding this, Quinn was minutes away from passing out. "You must be exhausted we can talk about this later."

Quinn lifted her head up pretending that she wasn't falling asleep and from the last thing she heard this conversation about musicals is definitely not over but when she saw that Rachel was moving towards her and pulling down the blanket she scooted a little to side to give Rachel some space. Rachel reached over to the switch and turned off the lights. When they we're both under the cover only the moon shinning through her window was the only source of light. Rachel turned her body facing away from the blonde. Quinn waited for Rachel to get comfortable and when she finally did she laid on her side fitting the curve of Rachel's body and pulled the brunette closer to her trying to absorb her warmth.

"Comfy?" Quinn's voice was faint.

"Ah huh. You?" Rachel heard the nervousness in her voice but she relaxed her body when she felt Quinn's breath on the back of her neck. She didn't hear a response just the hot shallow breaths letting her know that she had fallen asleep. Rachel held Quinn's hand and shut her eyes she pinched her hand and looked behind her. Quinn was sound asleep and this was not a dream she smiled and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy for you by: Adele<strong>


	22. What a Day?

The sound of a very annoying ringtone manages to wake an exhausted Quinn. She fumbles around the side table trying to end the noise that's ruining her morning but she's unsure why there is a lamp when it should be an alarm clock. She finally turns her body and finds herself slamming the right side of her butt into the carpeted floor.

"Son of a..." The pain completely wakes her and when she looks around her she had forgotten that she had slept over Rachel's house. She rubs her aching side and tries to look for a clock but was unsuccessful. She looked up at the bed and it would appear like her fall hadn't woken up Rachel. She manages to stand up when that ringtone started its horrendous melody once again. She followed the noise and found it on Rachel's side of the bed.

She kneels on the bed and reaches over Rachel to retrieve the diva's cell phone and put an end to that excessive noise. Judging from the minimal light from the window her best guess was about six in the morning. When she finally snatched the phone from the side table she flipped the screen and pressed end for the alarm. She sat back down on the bed and looked beside her. Rachel was sound asleep facing away from her. She slid back down on the bed thinking she'll have about five to ten minutes before she heads out.

She breathed in floral scented brown hair and couldn't believe that this was all real. She placed a hand on Rachel's waist and pulled her body closer so that she wouldn't wake the tiny diva. When she opened her eyes she found a small opening from the way Rachel's hair had parted. Something inside her couldn't resist that soft, tan skin it was just begging to be kissed. She leaned in slowly her hot breath was the first to make contact. Her lips barely grazed the surface and when the anticipation was beyond her control she leaned in closer and placed a very gentle kiss.

Rachel felt a shiver coming from that very intimate spot going all the way down her spine. Out of reflex she bit her lower lip and felt a familiar arm resting on her waist. She's had dreams like this before she turns around eyes still shut and finds Quinn's lips automatically. It was a quick peck then Rachel rests her head on the blondes chest.

"I love your lips."

Quinn zeros in on the word love and hearing it coming from Rachel's angelic voice made that single word mean so much more. She held her tighter and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"And I lo..."

"Quinn!" Rachel's eyes snapped open hearing Quinn's voice above her. She sat up realizing that this wasn't her usual dream. Quinn had slept over, cuddled her, actually kissed the back of her neck and who's chest she just laid on.

_Did I really just tell her I loved her lips?_

Quinn watched the frazzled Rachel with amused eyes. "Good morning. Is everything all right?" Judging from Rachel's expression something must've surprised her.

Rachel was still in shock and couldn't find the right words to answer such a simple question. She opened her mouth to try and say something but no words were found leaving her lips.

"Come back over here, I only have about four minutes before I head back to my house. And I don't want to spend those precious four minutes starring at your adorable confused face and trying to figure out what could've possibly have given you that expression. Whatever is going through that precious mind of yours just leave it alone for now and come back to bed." She threw her arms up waiting for Rachel to return in her arms.

With an invitation like that there wasn't a single fiber in her body that could resist. So she leans in and finds her arms completely wrapped around Quinn's body.

"So what are you doing today?" Quinn ran her fingers up and down Rachel's back hoping that it will calm her nerves a bit.

"Honestly, I have so much homework to do. It's been a very interesting winter break and I hate admitting it but I have been neglecting my school work."

Quinn laughs hearing Rachel admitting that she's a little behind on homework.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Rachel was trying to find the reason for Quinn's laughter.

"I just never figured you to be the slacker type thats all." Quinn looked down at Rachel who's face seems a little annoyed from her comment.

"Slacker? Excuse me Ms. Fabray do you have any idea how difficult it is to suppress intimate feelings for someone, balancing school work and sorting out my own personal issues. It's very time consuming."

"Well at least the first part is sorted out at least for most part, homework will be a breeze since I can always come over and help you out. And your third is something you can always talk to me about. I want to know everything about you Rach."

Rachel kept her head down still unsure of how to respond to Quinn's genuine comments. There are still a lot of things that need to be said between them like how in the world did Quinn fall for her after two years of torment. Then there's Pucks party and Quinn storming out. She's sure Quinn would have a few questions for her as well and when she's ready to ask them she's positive she will try and answer them. But for now being with each other is enough and trying to break down each others walls when things are just finally falling into place isn't something she's ready to face.

"I'm curious about you too Quinn." They held each other for a few more minutes when they notice the sudden change in color from the outside of Rachel's window. The sun was slowly making its way changing the dark blue into a dark orange with a few hints of red surrounded by soft blue clouds. They both knew it was time for Quinn to leave and return back into her household before anyone catches them.

"I'll talk to you later?" Quinn still has her arms wrapped around the brunette who hasn't been phased by the lack of time they have.

"I'll be doing homework right here." She jokes, she didn't want to make it seem like she was a little devastated that Quinn will be leaving her and they'll be back in school tomorrow with no idea of how to even deal with the high school pressures. She let out a heavy sigh and slowly sat up on her bed, she looked deep into Quinn's eyes trying to find some sort of answer about how they were going to deal with this in front of their peers. But all she saw meeting those hazel eyes were warmth and love. It wasn't worrying Quinn the slightest bit, or maybe she wasn't thinking to far ahead but just looking into those beautiful eyes Rachel knew the answer she was looking for. They will make this work no matter the circumstances, it will never be easy for them living in this suppressed town but having Quinn to call her own was enough to get her through the tough days.

"What is it?" Quinn wonders why Rachel has been looking at her with a gentle expression on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just…Happy. That all."

* * *

><p>They debated for a good ten minutes whether or not Quinn should just go down the stairs and through the front door instead of going down Rachel's window. Every minute that passed by made Quinn even nervous because the sun was really setting and Rachel's fathers weren't the type to sleep in, she assumes. But from Rachel's tone it would seem like her theory was accurate, so to end the argument she opened Rachel's window and kissed Rachel on the lips to shut her worries as she slowly descended down the vine wall that supported her weight just fine. When she reached the bottom she looked up at Rachel one more time and blew her a kiss and waved goodbye.<p>

Quinn unlocks the side gate and creeps her way on the side of the house and when she was sure she was out of sight from the front windows she sprinted towards her car not looking back. She was thankful for Sue Sylvester for making them run all those laps around the track because if Rachel's fathers ever found out that she was sneaking in and out of their daughters bed room in the middle of the night she was positive she can out run them. When she reached her car and unlocks it she dial's Rachel's number and waited for an answer.

"Did you make it to your car all right?" Rachel's panicked voice from watching Quinn climb down the side of her house was still present.

"Yes, I'm starting my car as we speak. I have a few homework I still have to finish so just call me when your done or I'll call you when I finish okay. The last thing we need is distracting each other. I still have to keep my valedictorian candidate in good standings since I'm competing with you."

"You honestly believe that you can keep up with my curriculum? I have you know there are a lot of things you do not know about me Quinn."

"And I'm willing to find out. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay Quinn, I'll be right here." When she hears nothing but the dial tone she sits back down on her bed looking at the creases left by Quinn's body and she felt a warm sensation settle in her chest.

Quinn starts driving to her house hoping that her mother is still passed out from her sleeping pills because it would be a lot easier walking through the front door then climbing the side of her house.

She parks her car in her usual spot and when she reaches her front door she peeked through the windows to see if something has changed. When she knew the coast was clear she slowly unlocks the front door and makes her way inside.

If her mother was in her usual schedule she would be in the kitchen drinking her coffee and reading her paper before she starts breakfast for Quinn. But since the kitchen looks vacant she can rest easy knowing that her mother is in her bedroom.

Going up the stairs and looking straight ahead her mothers door was still a difficult task but she was just a few feet away and she can finally breath easier. When she reaches her door knob she stood there for a moment and tried listening on her mother to see if she was still snoring. But not even tiny peep was heard it was a safe bet that she'll be up sooner than expected so she enters her room and since she was already in her sleeping clothes she quickly jumps in her bed, wraps herself underneath her covers and texts Rachel.

**I'm under my covers. I'm going to try and sleep a little bit more so I'll call you later. I miss you all ready. -Q**

She pressed send and placed her phone beside her pillow. A few minutes later she hears her phone beeps and sees Rachel's name in her screen. She hits open and reads her message.

**I'm happy you made it safely. I'm under my covers too, its still a little early for my Sunday. I miss you too but it still feels like your right behind me. I'll talk to you soon. -R**

When she hears her phone beep and Rachel is once again lighting up her home screen she presses open and reads the message.

"I miss you too." Reading it out loud a few times brings a warm feeling to her heart. Things are moving forward and she couldn't be more happy seeing that Rachel's message will be permanently saved on her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Judy wakes up around three in the afternoon and feels like she's back in her mid twenties partying hard with a hangover that will make her unmovable from her bed for days. She manages to sit up but the pounding in her head was unbearable. She looks around her and finds a glass of water at her bed side, Quinn must've left it there for her. The last time she slept this long and felt this crappy was when she was going through her husbands separation. She got so depressed and drank herself to sleep for days it cause a serious strain on her relationship with her daughter. It didn't take long for Quinn to confront her about what she was ruining and she realized that she still has a relationship with Quinn and that something she refuses to lose.<p>

She manages to get up and stumbles around the hall way towards Quinn's room. Where she finds her daughter in front of her computer doing homework she smiles at the sight and knew that she had raised her right.

"Quinn honey." Her voice sounded so hoarse and faint from the dehydration and from over sleeping. But Quinn manages to hear her and turns around to find her mother leaning against the wall looking pale and about to pass out.

"Mom! Your awake! I was beginning to worry about you, you don't look so well. Lets take you back in your bed and I'll cook you some soup. How does that sound?" Quinn rushes to her mothers side and leads her out keeping her arm linked and trying to keep her mother steady as she walks her back into her bedroom.

"That sounds great honey, do you know what happened to me last night? I feel like I had one of those black out nights and I was positive I only had two martini's." They reach her bed room and Quinn tucks her in gently and hands her the remote so she'll have something to do while Quinn makes her food downstairs.

Quinn thought how best to answer her mothers question, obviously she doesn't remember seeing or speaking to Santana which was a good thing, "I'm not really sure mom, I wen't downstairs to grab some water and I saw you almost passed out. So I leaned you on my shoulder and led you up to your bedroom. I checked up on you a few times but you were sound asleep it has been a while since you've done that so is there something bothering you that you would like to talk about?"

_Nice Quinn, maybe being the supportive daughter will get you off this house arrest sooner than you think. _

Judy thought back and for a second looking at her disconcerting eyes made Quinn think that maybe there is really something going on. But she wasn't one to pry unless her mother was back to her drinking binges and this time around Santana was the main culprit so there couldn't be something serious going on with her mother.

"No honey, everything's fine. Thank you for taking care of me." She grips her daughters hand in gratitude and watches her exit her bedroom.

"I'll be right back with your food okay, is there something in particular you'd like me to whip up or is soup more settling for you stomach?"

"Soup is fine dear and Quinnie, thank you again." Judy smiles at her daughter and watches the door slam shut begin her. Judy bites her lower lip out of nervousness and couldn't figure out why she just lied to her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>My mom's finally awake. Those sleeping pills really did a number on her. -Q<strong>

Rachel sat in her bed surrounded by her economics text book and her lap top trying to finish her last minute project that counts for a third of her grade. And if she wanted to beat Quinn for valedictorian she was determined to get an A for this assignment.

She sees her phone light up from the corner of her eye and flips her screen. A new message has come in and it was from Quinn.

**Well I'm glad she's all right. I promise never to ask Santana for help if this is how she works her charm. :) -R**

Quinn laughs when she receives Rachel's text. She was waiting for the soup to boil and decided to call Rachel instead of texting her back. This was their first conversation since they texted each other this morning about getting some extra sleep. The phone rings twice and Rachel's voice fills her heart in seconds.

_**"Hello"**_

"Hey, I figured a little break from school work would okay. I'm sick of looking at AP Chemistry."

_She's already taking AP Chem? And it's only the first semester. _

This completely riles her up, who would've thought she'd be competing with the head cheerio bully who she's madly in love with and has the actual brain capacity that exceeds her own.

"Rachel? You still there?"

_**"Yeah, sorry...if I was in AP Chem I would definitely need a break. So what are doing right now?"**_ Trying to change the subject so that she can keep her nerves to a minimum and just vent it out later when they hang up the phone.

"Oh, I'm just making my mom some soup. She hasn't eaten all day and if I play my cards right I might be able to convice her to release me from my punishment early. It all just depends on how thing work out. What about you how's your home work going?" Even though Rachel couldn't see Quinn's expression either it's her slight anger building inside her because of competitiveness but hearing Quinn ask her that question made it seem like she was overly confident about being valedictorian. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her how can she feel so happy talking to this bombshell and yet feel so frustrated hearing her complain about how ahead she is in the schools curriculum.

She couldn't help it though this specific gene that was built in her cells from the very beginning her mother had found out she was pregnant is what she calls the Rachel Berry OCD of Being Number One At Everything She Puts Her Head Into. Yeah she believes in it because its a mind numbing remembrance that she is never second best. But here's Ms. Quinn Fabray always number one even if she doesn't have to try.

_**"Ugh!"**_ Rachel lets out, her thoughts consuming her and fueling her anger even more just by the thought of losing something that she never thought she was in any competition with at McKinley.

"Rach? Why do you sound so upset? Did I say something wrong?" Quinn was in a slight panic hearing Rachel's tone change drastically.

_**"I have a lot homework Quinn can I just talk to you later?"**_ She really didn't want to feel like this, she missed Quinn but AP Chem kept flashing in her mind. That bumps Quinn an extra grade point average because people who take AP Chem in the first semester basically means they've taken all the required classes and can either take a free ride all year long or take college prep classes to bump your GPA. The stress of this conversation was making her even more flustered looking at her economics project.

"Okay…but can you please talk to me about what the hell just happened when your ready to talk. Maybe even web cam later, I miss you." Quinn thought back about what she said and tried to figure out how their conversation went south but nothing was really sticking to her at the moment. Just the thought of Rachel upset with her over a five minute conversation was confusing her. She forgot that she was cooking her mothers soup and from the smell coming from the pot she slightly over cooked it. She shut the stove and grabbed a bowl from the drawer.

_How childish could you be Rachel Berry? Don't you dare argue with me right now she's winning! But she's Quinn and she misses us._

_**"I'm sorry Quinn, of course I'll talk to you about it later. Don't mind my sudden outburst I miss you too. I just have a lot of homework still so I'll call you when I'm done okay."**_ She did feel a little juvenile competing over academics with someone she really cared about.

"Okay, I'll be right here talk to you soon." When Quinn hears the dial tone she smiles and shakes her head. She expected Rachel's dramatic personality to be over the top but she never thought it would be turn out to be so freaking adorable. She sets up her mother's soup and a new glass of water and heads up stairs. She opens her mothers bed room door and sees that she's laying down comfortably on her bed with her eyes shut.

"Mom?" she slowly made her way towards Judy and no response. "Mom?" she said a little bit louder this time. Judy slowly scans the room and finds her daughter beside her holding a tray of food. "How are you feeling?" Quinn was really beginning to worry about her mother. She was getting this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach and she was never wrong about questioning those feelings. She handed her mother the new glass of water and waited for her to answer her question. Quinn placed the tray on her mothers lap and sat on the edge of the bed eyeing her closely.

"A little better now that your here with my food." She manages to joke but is fully aware that her daughter was paying more attention to her answers. A part of her wanted to speak the truth in order to keep their relationship the way it has been. After she kicked out Quinn's father a year ago things between her and Quinn has been great. They still lacked on the conversation department but when she asked certain questions Quinn was more than honest about answering them. Their mother daughter relationship was finding its balance and keeping something from Quinn wouldn't be the smartest thing to do but deep down she knew she wasn't ready to face that reality just yet.

"The soup smells great dear, would you like to watch a few episodes of Desperate Housewives with me while I finish my soup?"

"Sure mom, but I still have a lot of homework to do so just a few episodes." Quinn crawled over to the other side of the bed and sat beside her mother. She looked up and for the first time she saw her mother genuinely smile. Judy turned up the volume and slowly ate her soup. They laughed at the same moments even thought it's been a long while since she's watched this show. But watching it with her mother wasn't feeling like a burden any more it just felt like it could be a regular Sunday night for them.

* * *

><p>Rachel read and re-read her notes but somehow couldn't find the will to finish her project. Quinn was beating her in academics. Not that she ever thought Quinn wasn't smart, she was always a mysterious person or the girl who made her cry but it never dawned on her that she was capable of being a candidate for valedictorian. WIth all the things that's been happening with Quinn who would've thought that over achieving in academics would be one of them. It just wasn't fair.<p>

_Fair to whom exactly? Quinn has been through so much, pregnancy, being kicked out, losing her child. Honestly Rachel? You don't think that she deserves this win? A win I might add is an outstanding honor because for a sixteen year old to over come all those obstacles and still keep her grade point average above 4.0 is just… so… Admirable. Okay… I get it. You don't need to shove it in my face and make me sound like a heartless villain. I admire her completely, not a lot of girls our age can go through all that and still be able to keep their head held high. That's one of the main reasons why I fell head over heels for her. _

Rachel remembered how strongly her heart was screaming for Quinn's affection not to long ago. Waiting for her eyes to close late at night and live a life where Quinn would hold her hand and kiss her whenever she felt like it. When her reality sets in as the sun shines through her window to wake her she realized that today was that day. Today was the day it was no longer a dream, Quinn had confessed her feelings for her she no longer had to wait for the sun to go down. She has Quinn to call her own, so an idiotic tantrum about losing valedictorian to an amazingly strong and beautiful woman was petty even for her.

She dial's Quinn's number to apologize for her behavior but after a few rings it went straight to voicemail. She contemplated about leaving a message but decided not to because she prepared a whole speech and it wouldn't fit in the timeline they usual allow people to leave messages on cell phones. Quinn would eventually see the missed call and call her back when she's available so she placed her phone by her side and focused back on her economics project. After coming into that realization her homework became a lot more easier to deal with, now that she knew she had major competition the drive of catching up to Quinn was pushing her to be better. If Quinn wanted a friendly race for valedictorian then Rachel Berry will not go down easy.

* * *

><p>After one episode Quinn really needed to get back to her homework and frankly she had forgotten her phone in her room and couldn't help but feel naked without it. It's been her only connection with Rachel these last few weeks and she just wanted to be next to it if Rachel had decided to call her back sooner than she thought.<p>

_Since when did you start acting like this Fabray? So whipped that you can't even spend an hour without your phone? Shut it, I broke down that wall the second our lips touched Rachel's. As scared as I may be about the future of this relationship that we have yet made exclusive. I still want to believe in the fact that she brings out the best in me and that's my feelings for her goes beyond my wildest dreams. So call it whipped or sprung I really don't care I like Rachel Berry and that's all the answer I need._

Quinn looks at her mom's bowl and sees that its completely empty, she looks up and notices that she's finally got some color back into her face. Judy's eyes no longer look glossy and her lips finally regained its moisture. As much as she enjoyed laughing with her mom it was imperative she returns back into her school work.

"Hey mom, I really need to…" Judy places her hand on top of Quinn's and younger hazel eyes meets older ones.

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me Quinnie. Listen I wanted to tell you something earlier but I was too afraid on how you would react. But after such a wonderful day spending a little time with you made me realize that I didn't want to keep something like this from you." Judy thought about how to continue seeing that Quinn's expression went from calm and collect to worried and afraid. She gripped her daughters hand even tighter reassuring her that it wasn't anything that serious. Quinn kept her eyes locked into her mothers waiting for her to continue.

"I remembered something that happened yesterday, I know I thought you never to judge people for who they are or how they we're brought up. I know it took me a while to figure that out but I wanted for us to be honest with each other. Am I making any sense?"

"Sort of, I really had a nice time with you today too mom and frankly your worrying me a little."

"I'm sorry Quinn it's nothing like that, I just wanted to tell you that a friend of your's came by yesterday morning. She wanted to speak with you but I denied her because of my old ways. I wanted to apologize to you because of the way I treated her. I believe her name was Rachel."

Quinn's eyes grew wide open when she pieced all the puzzle together, her mother asked about Rachel to Santana last night because Rachel wanted to speak with her in person about what happened at Puck's party the night before. But from what Santana said her mother sounded disapproving and now she's apologizing for her actions on the matter.

"Have you spoken to her? Because I feel really bad about the way I acted towards her."

Quinn didn't know how to answer this but her best guess was since her mother was being truthful then why not give that a try. "I have actually, but she hasn't mentioned anything about the whole ordeal. This is actually the first time I'm hearing about this."

"Oh, well the next time you speak with her please inform her that my actions was uncalled for and I sincerely apologize." She met those hazel eyes that remind her so much of herself when she was Quinn's age. How naive she was at that age and that she was never thought anything better than to believe she was better than everyone. That was not how she was going to raise her daughter and today was going to be the start of their new relationship built entirely out of honesty.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate that. Rachel is actually a very important friend of mine and it means a lot to me that you're willing to give her a chance." Quinn smiled kind heartedly at her mother and kissed her on the cheek for the first time in a long time. She crawled out of the bed and leaned in to hug her mother. Tears were beginning to form on the corner of Judy's eyes but tried to keep them at bay. Quinn pulled away and grabbed the tray from her mother lap. "Thanks mom, we should do this again next sunday. I'm curious to see what happens to Susan's web cam business. But I really need to get back to my homework AP Chemistry is really taking up a lot of time."

"Okay sweetie, I'm glad we had this talk. AP Chemistry? Science was never my strong suit in school but I know you have your fathers smarts and you'll get through it just fine."

Quinn hated hearing it but her mom was right, her father always did help her with every science project and all throughout high school before her pregnancy her father was the go to guy for biology, anatomy and chemistry. She always did hate all her science classes but since her father was there to lend her a hand it was a class that was manageable. Now that that bridge is burned to ashes AP Chemistry is just going to have to be one of those classes she'll have to put in extra time for.

"I'll check up on you in a little bit okay, do you need anything before I go?"

"No Quinnie, I'm perfectly fine sitting right here."

Quinn smiles and closes the door behind her feeling content on how the day was going. She wasn't out of this house arrest but she just rebuilt a much needed relationship with her mother. Quinn walked downstairs to put away the tray and the empty bowl. When she looked at the time it was 5:28pm not only did she have an AP Chemistry homework but she also had finish her required reading material for her European History Class. She dashes up the stairs and gets started quickly on her chemistry assignment.

* * *

><p>Rachel finishes her project flipping through the pages satisfied of what she just accomplished. Leroy knocks on her door and tells her that dinner is served and that she needed to get down stairs in few minutes. She looks at her phone and still nothing from Quinn her family has a no phone policy when it comes to dinner so she decides to leave it upstairs before sending a quick text informing Quinn that she wont have her phone with her and that she'll call her when she's finished with dinner. She walks downstairs and sits down with both her fathers and couldn't wait to get this done and over with so she can go upstairs and spend some time with Quinn.<p>

"So you look vibrant today honey, you haven't left your room all day I'm assuming you finished all your assignments." Leroy watched her beaming daughter as he puts a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"I did actually but I still have required reading for my AP English class but that's feasible."

"That's good sweetheart, so how are things with Quinn? Have you spoken to her since?" Rachel had to look away from her plate and directly look into her fathers eyes because she couldn't believe that he was actually trying to have a conversation with her about Quinn. Leroy watched the surprised look on Rachel's face hearing Hiram take interests in her daughters personal life.

Rachel had to swallow hard because was still a little surprised, "I actually did speak with her this morning, she's also a little behind on school work so it was a very busy day for the both of us." She eyed her father suspiciously waiting to hear some kind of remark but nothing came he just nods his head and continues eating.

"I actually found out something very interesting about Quinn today." Rachel was excited to inform them about Quinn's standings for valedictorian. Leroy and Hiram gave her their undivided attention and waited for her to continue. "She's the lead candidate for Valedictorian as we speak, when I found out about this today I couldn't help but feel angry and jealous because I thought I had in the bag. But now that I've come to an understanding and come to peace with the idea that I'll have to work twice as hard just to catch up with her it makes this whole race even more exciting. I just think that no one deserves that honor more than her and I'll be just as happy with salutatorian. But don't get me wrong I am Rachel Berry and I will not give up that easily."

Leroy and Hiram begins to laugh and Rachel joins them knowing exactly what made her fathers burst into laughter. This was beginning to be a rather pleasant dinner, conversations never really flowed so easily before. It seemed like everything was falling right into place and this year was making it's mark as one of best years in her life.

"Well, that's really great to hear dear. After all that poor girl has been through she's truly an amazing person overcoming all those hurdles. With friends like you by her side I'm sure she'll go far."

Rachel couldn't wait to call Quinn after dinner and tell her how amazing she is not only does she see it but her whole family recognizes her true worth. Rachel thought about what's important in her life and having her fathers love and support was on the top of that short list. But now that Quinn was a part of her life she needed to re-evaluate her list and extend it since things have been gong so great. She was never really the one to hide anything from her fathers well her daddy mostly, Hiram was always such a hard cover to read and she was always intimidated in disappointing him which made their relationship a little more difficult. But from the way this night is going she didn't see what would be so difficult about coming out to them. She felt confident that they would still lover her and accept her for who she is. With that in her mind she swallowed a spoon full of her pasta, took a sip of her water and decided to just go for it.

"I have something very important to tell the both of you. This night has been really amazing and I just couldn't understand why I wasn't ready to tell you both before about this new revelation in my life." She paused meeting both her fathers eyes confident about what she was going to say. Hiram and Leroy both drank their water and waited for her to continue even though deep down they've been secretly knowing about her new life choices. But this was Rachel's coming out and they weren't going to ruin that for her.

"I'm gay." Rachel never faltered or looked away when she heard the words leave her mouth. She watched as her fathers expression stayed the same not surprised or shocked at what she just informed them.

_Did they hear what I said?_

"Dad, Daddy? did you hear me? I just said that I'm gay." Rachel was still waiting for a reaction that best suits this types of moment like anger or at least a gasp from her daddy. But their face remained expressionless like they've known all along and just waited for her to finally tell them.

"OH...MY...Goodness!" Leroy monotoned and was the first to speak though the reaction took a while and Rachel just rolled her eyes at her father. Hiram laughed at his husband knowing full well that their daughter wanted a huge dramatic reaction from the both of them but wouldn't give her that satisfaction knowing that it would be more fun torturing her like this. When they laid in bed they talked about how they would respond when Rachel was ready to come out to them. Leroy even got out of bed and acted different reactions they can both do when the time comes. And this was best out of all them seeing their daughter's dumbfounded face was a moment to remember.

"That's great honey, we're really proud of you." Hiram added still trying to hold himself from bursting out of sheer laughter.

"What is going on? Why are you both acting as if you've known all along. This was not the kind of response I was hoping for." Rachel huffed out some air and looked away from table, arms folded and lips pouted.

"Oh Rachel" Leroy gets up from his chair and stands behind Rachel's embracing the perturbed diva. "We've known ever since you came back from camp, you just seemed so happy and we finally saw the real you and it wasn't our place to say anything because this was your moment. And frankly I am very grateful that you've finally told us, we couldn't have been more prouder hearing you voice your true self to us." He pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head which almost made Rachel cry. Hiram gets up from his chair and moves his seat next to hers, he grabs her hands and holds them.

"We love you so much my little Streisand and our heart is filled with nothing but love and support wherever this journey will take you. We want nothing more but to see that beautiful smile on your face and the happiness you'll discover along the way." Rachel couldn't help it any more she was in tears hearing what her fathers was telling her. "You will come to find that this road will not be an easy one but know that your father and I will be right behind you." Leroy felt his heart swell so largely from his husbands kind words. He didn't realize that he too began crying. They all leaned in and held each other for a moment, this night was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>A missed call and a text from Rachel was the only notification on her home screen, it was 7:24pm and after checking on her mother twice she finally finished her AP Chemistry homework. "I'll call you when I'm done with dinner." she whispers to herself. She makes her way into her mothers bedroom and asks her what she would like to eat for dinner. Her mother informed her that she had left out some marinated chicken the night before in the refrigerator and all she needed to do was cut some vegetables. She makes her way into the kitchen and prepares dinner for the both of them, Quinn really knew her way around the kitchen. One thing she's proud of being a Fabray was knowing how to cook even though her mother made it very clear that it was a woman's job to always make food for their husband. It didn't bother so much though cooking came really naturally to her, when Santana and Britney would come over she would prepare this whole meal that consisted of an appetizer, dinner and dessert. Watching their faces light up when they taste her cooking was a great feeling and it was one of the reasons she found cooking to be one of her passions.<p>

She kept her phone by her side awaiting for Rachel to call her back, she was a little tired of this phone tag they've been playing all night and was really missing the sound of her voice. As she was setting up the tray to bring up to her mother she hears some footsteps and looks at the entrance of the kitchen. Her mother tip toes her way into the kitchen smelling the aroma of a home cooked meal her mouth was beginning to water all ready.

"Mom, I was just finishing up your tray. You didn't need to come down here." Quinn sits her mother down on the counter and places the plate of food in front of her she also grabs a new glass from the cabinet and fills it up with water and places next to the plate.

"It was just a little hang over Quinn, your mother is not that old to be bedside all day long. The food smells great now have a seat and lets eat for a minute."

Quinn makes her plate and sits across her mother, there's an uncomfortable silence as they begin to eat their dinner.

"So, how are the boys in school. I know I haven't been encouraging you dating but its your senior year, your grades are up and you haven't mentioned any one new. Are you just taking a break and enjoying the single life?"

Quinn takes a bite of her food before she answered her mothers very intimate question. She thought about how to answer her without bending the truth, she wasn't really interested in any of the guys at school but she wasn't single either. Well they haven't spoken about labels just yet but it would appear that's where they're heading.

"I'm not really interested in any of boys at school, the only new student that arrived at McKinley was the foreign exchange student from Ireland and he's a sophomore. All the guys are pretty much the same since freshman year."

_Good answer Quinn there wasn't a single lie in that whole statement._

"Well isn't that the truth, I guess that's what we get for living in such a small town. So how come you never mentioned being friends with Rachel before? I mean you've brought home quiet a few friends over and yesterday was the first time I've ever laid my eyes on her. She looked a little strange like worn out or hung over like me but she's pretty. Did she ever get in contact with you about what was so important that she drove all the way over hear at nine in the morning?" Judy didn't want to sound nosey on the subject just making friendly conversation but she can tell it was making Quinn feel uncomfortable like she was being pushed to a corner and she had no way out but to answer her mothers questions.

Quinn gave herself some time to think about this question, she chewed her food slowly and followed it with a drink of her water. "Well, Rachel has always been there for me even though I never accepted her friendship from the start, it was just a little after this year that I started seeing her differently and how forgiving she's been towards me especially since I haven't been the nicest person to her in the past. We had a little bit of a misunderstanding the night before but everything is settled now." Quinn met her mothers gaze confident in her answer.

"That's good to hear, I also wanted to tell you that since you've been so great helping me all day today…"

_This is it, she's setting me free! I'm no longer grounded come on mom say it! SAY IT!_

Quinn looked at her food and at her mother trying to keep her smile locked inside before she gets too excited from what her mother was about to tell her.

"I feel a little bad for ruining your last winter break by keeping you cooped up here for a whole week. So I'm relieving your punishment as of today. Now this doesn't give you the right to pull the same thing you did last time do you understand? Our deal stays the same, always call me and let me know where your at." Judy gave her this stern look letting her daughter know that she was serious about what she just informed her. Quinn met those aged hazel eyes once again and nods her head in agreement. She smiled at her mother trying to keep her excitement at bay.

"Thanks mom, I learned my lesson trust me." Quinn continues eating her dinner while making small talk at the dinner table. It was one of the most delightful dinner they've had in a long time and Quinn was more enthused about not only being released early from her punishment but the fact that she's bonding with her mother. From the beginning of this break when they spent a week in New York she couldn't wait to get back to Lima but looking back she regrets not enjoying their time spent together. She'll have to arrange something for the two of them to do again because she was beginning to appreciate her mothers company now that she was willing to put in the same effort to keep their family together.

_YES! YES! YES! I'M FINALLY FREE!_

* * *

><p>Rachel finally finished her dinner and excused herself for the evening, she still has to finish reading Nickel and Dimed for her AP English because tomorrow in class they were going to have a discussion that accounts for points depending on how many times you participate. Her teacher Mrs. Delacorte only gives two major test the whole semester but the whole time in her class if you don't participate the highest grade you'll receive in that class is a D+. So she wanted to be prepared luckily reading is one of her strong suits since her future requires her to memorize lines. She looked at the time it was around 7:50pm still plenty of time to spend with Quinn, she flips through the book seeing how many pages she has to read and looks back in the clock and gives herself an hour and half to finish. At the latest she'll be finished and by 9:30pm she can get ready for bed and web cam with Quinn by 10pm and get to bed by 11pm.<p>

"Sounds like a plan!" She reaches for her phone and sends another quick text to Quinn.

**So much to tell you, I can't wait to web cam because I want to see your expression when I tell you some exciting news. I still have one more assignment but it shouldn't take too long. How's AP Chem? I hope you made it out of that assignment alive. :) -R**

She hits send and sits on her desk, she grabs her ipod and scans for a playlist that suits her best for when she's reading something. She settles with a soothing melody of instrumentals she titled Just relax and enjoy. Before she opens her book she sees her phone flash indicating that she received a new message.

**I'm alive thank you for checking in on me, I have some good news to share with you as well and I can't wait to see you. I still have to read a few chapters for my European History Class for a quiz tomorrow but that class isn't till fourth period so I'm not really stressing about it. Just call me when your finished so I can get ready for bed and be nice and clean for when I see you later. ;) -Q**

Rachel had a smile from ear to ear seeing the last part of Quinn's message it took her few minutes to come up with a response because imagining Quinn showering and getting all nice and clean for her was making her fingers tremble.

**I'll call you when I'm done reading my book. I'll see you later Quinn. -R**

**That took you a while to respond was there something distracting you? ;P -Q**

Quinn knew her all too well and Quinn was always better at flirting than she was.

**I'll talk to you later Quinn the sooner we finish our assignments the sooner we can spend time together. So stop distracting me of images of you getting all nice and clean for me. -R**

When Quinn received Rachel's message the thought of seeing Rachel's face blush was something she'll never get tired of doing. She grabbed her text book and sat on her desk flipping through the pages to find the chapter she's required to read.

_Just a few more minutes and I'll be able to see your beautiful face. Man I am sprung. _


	23. Back to school

They both slam their books shut and lets out an exasperated breath. They look at their clock and see that it's 9:13pm pretty early for Rachel to have finished reading a hundred pages and actually understanding the material. Quinn just had an overload of information and decided to call it quits she has all of lunch to finish what she hasn't read all ready. Rachel grabs her phone and dials Quinn's number it rings a few times then the sound of Quinn's voice puts a smile on her face.

"Hello there superstar finished all of your homework?" Rachel can sense Quinn's excited tone on the phone and guesses that she really did miss talking to her.

"I did actually, pretty interesting stuff but enough about school work give me thirty minutes tops and I'll be ready to web cam. Is that okay?"

"I'll see you in thirty." They both hang up their phones, grab their clothes and run to their bathroom.

After a few minutes Quinn was drying her hair in front of the computer while she waited for Rachel's call. She turned on her ichat and saw that Rachel had left hers on. Quinn sent her message saying that she was in front of her computer just waiting for her to finish and when she's ready just send a video invite. Quinn looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she saw something pop up in her screen. She clicked accept and Rachel's beautiful face goes straight to full screen.

"Hello beautiful, I've missed you." Quinn never looked away from the screen seeing how her words affect the brunette. Rachel blushed and looked away for a second still trying to register Quinn's words as genuine. Rachel moved around in her seat feeling Quinn's eyes on her even through a computer screen the intensity from those hazel eyes was making her body react strangely.

"Before you say anything else Quinn I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was really uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me." Rachel looked straight into the camera with sincerity in her light brown eyes meeting Quinn's through the screen.

"I accept your apology Rachel but can you maybe explain what happened? As much as I find your dramatic moments adorable I won't be much help trying to calm you down if I didn't know what I did wrong?"

Rachel looked away from the screen again finding it hard to explain how immature she was thinking that Quinn has it so easy while she had to work hard for everything. Those thoughts still lingered it's ugly head but Quinn deserves an explanation so she took a deep breath and met those hazel eyes once more.

"Rachel?" Quinn waited patiently for the brunette to respond and from the expression in her face it would appear like she's battling some inner turmoil.

"You didn't do anything wrong Quinn, my…" she paused trying to find the right words to say, "Abrasive competitiveness took hold of my emotions and the thought of losing valedictorian caused me to act childish. I honestly wasn't thinking Quinn, I'm so embarrassed." Rachel couldn't find it in her to look at the screen any longer.

"Rachel, look at me." After hearing Rachel's explanation it was really no surprise to her but the thought of Rachel feeling threatened by her was something she didn't want.

"Rachel, look at me." Quinn said with more force in her voice. Rachel lifted her head and faced her computer screen.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. One of the reasons why I like you so much is your intense personality. Whether its your singing, school work or just because you felt like being extra dramatic. You shouldn't feel embarrassed, I really like you for who you are Rach. And frankly the only reason why I'm in the running for valedictorian was because I knew you were my only competition. So I pushed myself to catch up to you, so you see even in the past you were already pushing me to be a better person." Quinn kept her gaze and smiled at the brunette.

"Really?" Rachel moves closer to the screen, hearing Quinn talk like this always made her smile.

"Of course Rachel, I guess I never really thought about how much you've always been there for me even if I didn't want to admit it." Quinn thought back and wondered how many times has Rachel encouraged her in the past without even knowing it.

"Thanks Quinn, hearing you talk like this makes this whole thing so real."

"It's real Rachel, I want to be with you." Quinn watched those brown irises soften when she heard her utter those words. "Hey I thought you had some good news to tell me?"

Rachel completely forgot her big news she smiled that Rachel Berry smile and moved closer to the screen.

"I came out to my fathers at dinner tonight." she said with so much joy in her voice. "We got to talking about you actually and I've been wanting to tell them but never really knew how to tell them. But I didn't say anything about us, they're really supportive about my choice."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't really know how long Rachel's been gay but for her to come out to her fathers was huge. She hasn't really thought about coming out to her mother trying to picture that conversation just made her nervous and stressed out. After today the last thing she needed was to to ruin their new found mother daughter relationship and if she was being honest with herself she didn't even really know if she's a lesbian or just gay for Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Quinn. Listen, I wanted to ask you something rather important." she paused trying to sort out her thoughts. Quinn watched the diva's expression change. "I know that we're both not out to our peers but how exactly did you want to tackle tomorrow? I'm sure I've made it clear that when I'm around you it's quiet difficult for me to keep my hands to myself. But I know better not to attract unwanted attention. And I just wanted to know what your thoughts are in the matter."

Quinn swallowed thickly and it hadn't dawned on her how differently she may act knowing that Rachel will be with her at school.

"Let's just be ourselves and see where that takes us. At least everyone at school all ready knows we hang out. We'll just have to be careful when it comes to you know the kissing and stuff." Quinn's checks turned a light pink thinking how exciting it would be sneaking around and kissing those lips she missed so dearly.

Rachel saw Quinn look away for a second after explaining her reasoning on the matter. It wasn't like she was expecting Quinn to hold hands with her in the hall ways or anything. But at least she got an answer that best suits their relationship it is McKinley after all. Let Britney and Santana have the lesbian couple title and having a secret relationship shouldn't be that bad school is almost over and once they're out of Lima they can be open about their relationship as much as they want.

Rachel nods her head in agreement. "Okay that sound like a good idea. As much as I would enjoy looking at your beautiful face all night long today was actually a very exhausting day. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel blew her a kiss and smiled at the screen.

"Goodnight Rachel." Quinn smiled and wished that kiss would find her lips. She turned off her computer once Rachel logged off. Quinn laid in her bed pondering how different her life will be now that she's with Rachel.

"Rachel Berry how in the world did we get here?" she says to herself. She grabs her cell phone and scrolls through her photo album she finds the picture of Rachel surrounded by candles and that gorgeous smile of hers. Her memory flashes back to Rachel serenading her with that perfect song, their first kiss, cuddling and waking up next to her. Before she knew it her eye lids felt like they being weighed down and within minutes she fell asleep with Rachel's photo beside her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up early to start her morning routine. One hour on the elliptical, get ready for school and have a hearty breakfast. When she came down stairs she heard her fathers laughing in the kitchen typical morning but then she hears a different laughter. When she walks in a striking blonde wearing her cheerios uniform was sitting on the dining table drinking a glass of juice.<p>

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" her voice sounding panicked.

"I'm driving you to school silly. Let's eat some breakfast and head out I still have some studying to do." That was lie Quinn just wanted to hang out with Rachel before school started maybe have a quick make out session in her car. The thought made her look down on her plate. She doesn't usually wake up this early but being at school will restrict her from a lot things she wanted to do with Rachel. So hanging out before school even if it's just sitting in her car was worth the lack of sleep she'll be missing out on.

Rachel walked over to sit next to the blonde and started placing food in her plate. Quinn placed her hand on the brunette's lap and smiled. The touch sent a warm shiver all over her body that caused her to bite the inside of her lower lip. She put a spoon full of food to take her mind off the finger moving up and down her thigh.

"So is this going to be a regular thing or just for today?" Leroy questioned with a beaming smile on his face.

"The breakfast thing probably just today but I'll be picking up Rachel every school day if that's all right?" Quinn looked beside her and saw a shy smile from Rachel.

"Well your always welcome to join us for breakfast dear." he added.

They finished their food and headed out the door.

"Thanks again for breakfast Leroy, Hiram it was great seeing both of you." Quinn waved goodbye and opened the door for Rachel.

"Thanks dads! I'll see you later." Rachel stepped out of the house and walked towards Quinn's car. Quinn followed behind watching the tiny diva's body sway beautifully as they approach her car. She bit her lower lip and rushed in front of Rachel and opened the car door for her. The gesture made Rachel blush and look away. No one has ever opened the door for her not even Jesse and he was more of a romantic than Finn. She gets in the car and Quinn walks over to the driver side. Quinn started the car and parked a little further down away from Rachel's house. When she finds an quiet block she puts the car on park.

"What are we doing her Quinn? We're going to be late for school." Rachel wondered what was going through Quinn's head. Quinn faces Rachel and grabs her hand from her lap. Rachel turns and meets those soft hazel eyes. Quinn slowly leans closer and their lips collide. Rachel slips her tongue and finds Quinn's and they can feel the intensity of kiss. Quinn puts her hand behind Rachel's neck and pulls the brunette closer. The touch sends Rachel's mind into a whirlwind of lust and lets out a soft moan and bites Quinn's lower lip. Quinn can feel her core throbbing at the sound. Rachel's hand finds an opening in Quinn's cherrio shirt and grips the blonde's soft skin. They were both breathing heavily trying to fight for control but neither girls we're backing down.

Rachel's fingers slowly moves up Quinn's back, she knows this will make the blonde cave she slowly grazes her fingertips along her back. Quinn pulls away from the kiss and finds Rachel's neck. She teasingly kisses her collar bone and slowly makes her way up the diva's earlobe. Rachel was losing herself feeling Quinn's tongue on her jaw followed by gentle kisses on her neck. Rachel couldn't help it any longer and she scratches Quinn's back with so much passion that Quinn rolls her head back and bites her lip. When she looks back at Rachel her eyes were dark like she was ready to pounce on the diva. Quinn licks her lips and Rachel was so mesmerized at the sight that she sat there frozen capturing every movement the blonde was making.

"Your so fucking hot Quinn!" forget about her rules when it comes to cursing those five words suited how sexy her girlfriend is at this very moment. Quinn gives her a mischievous smile and was surprised to hear Rachel swear.

"I think you left scratch marks on my back. I didn't think you had in you to be so rough Ms. Berry?" her voice was sultry and teasing. Rachel arched her eyebrow and gave Quinn a bashful smile.

"We're going to be late Ms. Fabray. I would love to keep doing this believe me but we really should head out soon."

Quinn frowned but leaned forward and gave Rachel a quick kiss. She can feel where Rachel's fingers made its way down her back the sensation was hard to ignore because it kept reminding her how turned on they were. Quinn held out her hand palms up and waited for Rachel to grab it so they can hold hands as she drives. Rachel felt so smitten at how adorable Quinn is when it comes to these tiny gestures. She intertwined her fingers with Quinn's and held it tight.

When they get to the school parking lot it was beginning to get packed. Students were getting their stuff together, some were walking towards the school. Others were hanging out giggling with their friends.

Quinn still held Rachel's hand and turned to face the diva. "You ready to go inside?"

Rachel smiled and nodded yes. They gather their stuff and before they got out of the car. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand looked around and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel blushed and exited the car.

As they walked along side one another they would take quick glances and smile. Having this secret relationship was exciting Quinn wasn't used to hiding but she has a lot at stake. Rachel on the other hand understood Quinn's situation and why they can't be public. It was only in school any ways just a couple of hours and then they wouldn't need to hide any thing.

Santana and Britney cuts right in front of them somehow Quinn knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. She wished just for once she sensor everything that comes out of Santana's mouth.

"So Quinn did man hands make your dreams COME true?" Santana said with a smirk and emphasized on the word come. Rachel's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled out.

"Santana said you guys wouldn't know what to do at first but I have faith in you Quinn. Plus you've seen me and Santana a couple times."

"Britney! I absolutely did NOT see anything. I've walked in a few times but I never saw anything." Quinn looks at Rachel cheeks flushed red embarrassed that her friends we're blurting out nonsense. Rachel just giggled and linked her arm with the blondes.

Britney and Santana just looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. They we're in the hallways now surrounded by their peers but no one was close enough to hear their conversation. All the student we're chatting away about their winter vacation, where they went, who they saw and gossiping about the latest hook ups that happened during the break.

"Let's go Q, we're going to be late for first period. I'm sure Smigel can fend for herself." Britney took hold of Quinn's wrist and started walking in the direction of their classroom. Quinn pulls away from her grasp and gives Rachel a tight hug.

"I'll tell San to lay off the names. Your sexy and you drive me crazy with that smile of yours. I'll see you after class." she whispers in Rachel's ear. When she pulls away Rachel smiled and watched her girlfriend take the center spot where she always belonged.

_I can't believe I'm dating the head cheerio at McKinley High_.

* * *

><p>Rachel's first period flew by rather quickly. She turned in her economics project and sat idly waiting for class to end. She thought about texting Quinn but decided against it. Ten minutes before class ends she felt her phone vibrate. When she pulls out her phone Finn's name flashed on her home screen.<p>

**Hey Rachel, meet me at the auditorium after your first period class. I wanted to talk to you about something. -Finn **

Rachel wondered why Finn needed to speak with her so early in the day and that it couldn't wait until glee.

**Okay I'll see you after class. -Rachel **

When Rachel stepped out of class Quinn was right outside leaning on the wall hugging her books with a huge smile on her face once she spots the brunette through the stampede of students rushing to get out of class. When Rachel greeted her Quinn leaned forward and hugged the diva. Few students were still getting use to the idea of Quinn and Rachel being friends so some wandering eyes fell on them when Quinn linked arms with Rachel.

"How was class?" Quinn was making small talk.

"It was okay, listen I was actually heading over to the auditorium. Finn wanted to meet me there before class."

Quinn can feel a slight jealousy rising from her stomach. She clenches her jaw at the thought of her girlfriend being alone with her ex boyfriend. Rachel was finding the silence unbearable. She knew Quinn would have a difficult time with her friendship with Finn.

"I don't see why you can't accompany me. He wasn't specific about not bringing anyone." Rachel added to ease Quinn's thoughts. Quinn nods her head still unsure of what to say. Rachel smiles and started walking towards the auditorium.

Rachel knew she needed to lighten the mood so she leans in and whispers in Quinn's ear as they walk. "There's no need for you to be jealous Quinn. I'm all yours and there's no changing my mind on that especially when I saw you walk away from me earlier." Rachel leans closer, her lips almost touching her ear. "The way your hips swayed I couldn't take my eyes off you." Quinn looked beside her and watched Rachel bite her lower lip.

Damn her and her seductive ways, how can she turn my switch on and off just by the way her words. She relaxed herself before entering the auditorium. Because the sight of Finn Hudson trying to weisel his feelings for Rachel was going to make her skin crawl.

As they entered the auditorium Finn was standing in the middle of the stage. Surprised to see Quinn next to Rachel. Quinn unlinked her arm from her girlfriend and watched her go up the stage. Quinn takes a seat and pulls out her cell phone.

**I Hate Finn Hudson -Quinn**

"I was expecting you to be alone but it doesn't really matter. How was the rest of your weekend? I wasn't sure if I should've called to check up on you. But I'm glad to see that your okay now." Finn was rambling, he always rambled when he felt nervous about something.

"It was a great weekend, recovering from a hangover wasn't the greatest thing but I survived. I don't want to be late for class was there something important you wanted to talk to me about Finn?" Rachel watched him move uncomfortably knowing that Quinn maybe watching them. She wasn't sure if she was but she's positive that Finn was having a difficult time getting the words out knowing that she might over hear thier conversation.

**Want me to order a slushie for him? He may be a football star but I have a few friends in the lacrosse team that can put a mark on him today if you want. -S**

** No, Rachel wouldn't be to happy about that. I just wish that she would tell him she's into girls or something. Just so he can back off. -Q **

**Daily insults it is for the sasquash then. Look Q, I know how jealous you get and honestly being in a lesbian relationship is tough, jealousy plays a huge factor because not only are you dealing with guys but you have to deal with girls now too. Lucky you Brit is taken and I don't find Berry the least bit attractive. And Finn is more harmless than a baby tadpole trying to grow its legs. -S**

Quinn laughed at Santana's text. Rachel and Finn turns to face her and she just smiles and waves at them.

Finn rubs the back of his neck and pulls out a tiny box from his pocket. Rachel's eyes widen at the sight. "I wanted to give it to you at Puck's but with all that's happened and how wasted you got a part of me wanted you to remember who gave it to you." he extends his arm holding the tiny black box in front of her but Rachel was hesitant to accept it. Quinn was at the edge of her seat watching the whole scene play out. She can sense Rachel was uncomfortable but she can't storm up there and cause a scene.

"It's not what your thinking Rach, I found it at that vintage store you've been shopping at when my mom took me with her shopping. I was surprised you haven't bought it. Just open it."

Rachel gently reached for it and when she grazed his fingers something inside Quinn wanted to scream and kill Finn right there. Rachel opens the tiny box and out of sheer shock she leaned forward and gave Finn the most sincerest hug she's ever given to him. She knew the second he wrapped his arms around her that she was going to break his heart.

She went from anger to straight out pissed off watching Finn enjoy his only chance of holding Rachel. She had enough and walked away not wanting to see how long their embrace will take. When Rachel heard the door slam shut she turned around and found the seats empty.

"Thanks Finn, these are really beautiful." Rachel looked at her gold music note earrings and shut the box. "But I can't accept them."

Finn was puzzled hearing Rachel reject his present. He could feel his heart slowly break apart every time she pulls away from him.

"Why not? It's a Christmas present Rachel. You don't have to keep telling me that you need more time. I get it, I just wanted to give you something that I knew you would really like."

Rachel heard the bell informing them that class is starting. She ignores the fact that Finn really doesn't know who she is because she celebrates Hanukah not Christmas.

"I'm late, I'm sorry Finn I really am. But I don't want to make you think by accepting them that there's a slight chance I want more than just a friendship from you. They're beautiful and thank you for thinking of me. But I really need you to know that I don't have any romantic feelings for you any more." she grabs his hand and places the box in his palm. "You're an amazing guy don't ever forget that." Rachel turns her back on him and walks towards the exit. Finn stood in the middle of the stage heart broken.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't find Quinn during lunch. She looked at all the spots where they shared certain moments but she obviously didn't want to be found. Her car was still parked in the student parking lot but Santana's sadan was gone. She pulls out her cell phone and dial Quinn's number. She waited patiently but after a few rings it goes straight to her voicemail.<p>

"I'm looking every where for you can you please call me back." she hangs up and finds herself walking towards the cafeteria. She quickly spots her glee friends and takes a seat next to Kurt.

"Hey you! Did you recover well?" Kurt leaned a little closer to her.

She's hoping that no one really remembers what happened between her and Quinn at the night of Puck's party. Quinn was only there a few minutes so she hoped that everyone else had gotten drunk enough to forget that she ever showed up. She wouldn't even know how to explain the whole night because it was still a complete blur to her.

"I did actually but a hangover is definitely something that I'll avoid completely the next time I choose to drink." she says with a serious tone.

"I completely agree, so how's Layla? She was a real treat."

Layla hasn't crossed her mind ever since the morning she read her letter informing her about what happened at the party. She was finding Kurt's questions a little annoying her thoughts were filled about her upset girlfriend and Kurt was unaware of how Layla may not be the best topic right now.

"I actually haven't spoken to her since the party. I really should make it a priority to speak with her." she left it at that not wanting to continue the conversation. Kurt looks at Blaine and shrugs. They can sense she was preoccupied with something else.

Lunch was almost over and all she wanted to do was find Quinn and fix this tiny slump. She keeps pulling out her phone to see if she called back but nothing. At least they have third period together and Quinn will have to be there.

When the bell rang she says her goodbyes and started walking towards the girls locker room. When she turns the corner three jocks with lacrosse team stitched to the back of their leatherman's jacket stood in the middle of the hallway. Then all of a sudden all she sees is red, purple and green slushy splashing everywhere. When they walk away laughing she sees Finn wiping his eyes and punched the locker beside him. Rachel ran towards him but when he spots her he just turns around and walks away.

"Finn!" Rachel screams for him but he continues walking picking up the pace so that he wouldn't have to speak to her.

"Finn please!" Rachel manages to catch up to him but he enters the bathroom and the sound of him locking the door stopped her from pursuing him further. She knew if Finn wanted her help he would've stopped when she was calling out to him. She was aware of how much she had hurt him especially today so she decides to leave him alone unless he wanted to talk to her.

As she walks towards the girls locker room she wonders why would the lacrosse team slushy Finn when he's in the in crowd. When she enters the girls locker room Santana, Britney and Quinn was about to exit to the field.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls for her and walks towards the blonde.

"Hey Rach, can I see you outside? I don't want to be late. You should change quickly because I heard Coach Beist was in a bad mood." her voice sounded very distant.

Quinn hated this feeling but avoiding the situation is how the Fabray's handle problems. She didn't know any other way but avoiding it. She wanted to talk to Rachel but she was still pretty upset about the Finn thing. So she walks away and catches up to Britney and Santana.

Rachel was more confused than ever._ Why was Quinn acting like this? Where was the girl from this morning. There was no way Finn could get under her skin this easily_.

She assured her before meeting with him that she was all hers. Obviously Quinn is still having a hard time believing her. She changes into her p.e. uniform and runs outside she finds a spot in the back and lines up. Luckily coach was just walking out and didn't notice she was a little late falling in line.

Coach announced that in two weeks the first semester will be over. And all she asks from everyone is to show up in those last two weeks. If you cut her class just once she will lower your grade by a hundred percent. Coach Beist had been dating the football coach from a community college next town over. She's been so happy that she's been laid back the last few days before winter break but today she seems different.

"All right I want you guys to run laps all period. You can walk the turns but you have to run the straights. I've been letting you kids slack off so GO!"

Everyone groaned and complained while the holy trinity takes off without complaining since Coach Sylvester makes them run until they puke. She believed it would make them lose weight faster.

Rachel runs behind them a few laps trying to weigh her options on how to deal with her irrational girlfriend. After three laps she finally sprints and catches up to Quinn. She was a little out of breath but kept her pace. Quinn looks over to Rachel but didn't say a word.

"Can I... Talk to you... For a second." Rachel was panting a little. She hated running, she can be in her elliptical for hours but running she absolutely despises. Quinn looks over to Britney and Santana and gives them a look. They both speed up giving them some space so they can talk. They reach the walking part of the track and Rachel was able to catch her breath. Quinn just kept looking forward not really in the mood to have this very private conversation.

"Quinn I know your upset about the hug and Finn giving me a present. But I didn't accept it okay. Not because I knew you wouldn't be happy about it but because if I did accept it he would still think he has a chance at being with me." Quinn was still trying to avoid this conversation because the sight of Finn's face when Rachel hugged him was fueling her anger.

"Did you have to jump into his arms? Was that necessary Rachel? When you knew perfectly well where I was sitting?" Her voice was fierce and hollow. She couldn't stand this, she's never felt so jealous before. Rachel was really getting to her heart and she was frightened of that truth.

Rachel stood in front of Quinn so that she can know how sorry she truly is.

"BERRY! FABRAY! KEEP WALKING!" Coach Beist yells from a far.

Rachel starts walking backwards while Quinn keeps walking. Rachel really is adorable when she's does things like this. Rachel watched Quinn's expression soften as she faces her for the first time. Rachel never really thought about how upset Quinn would get over a hug.

"Your absolutely right, I wasn't thinking clearly about my actions. I should've been more aware of your feelings but you have to understand that this is our first day together. I've never had a relationship where the other person is just as passionate as me."

They were getting a few unwanted stares and eaves droppers from their classmates but Santana and Britney would shoo them away with threats of being slushied if they don't go away. Quinn thought about it and she knew she was over reacting. It was just a meaningless hug, Rachel admitted that she didn't accept the present. She really just wanted Rachel all to herself but knowing that they can't be public about their relationship it would only be fair that other friendships remains the same. And forcing Rachel to break those ties goes against everything she's trying to change about herself in order to make Rachel happy. She'll admit that this relationship is entirely different from her old ones. She would never put herself in this position if it was some random guy.

"Please Quinn, can you forgive me?" Rachel's face was irresistible. Her brown eyes looking straight through her finding her heart and settling its gaze on it. Those soft lips pouting begging to be kissed, licked and bitten on. She couldn't stay mad at her. Especially after all of lunch sitting by a tree out in the field thinking about how silly this whole mess was.

Quinn squints her eyes at the diva, "Fine, just don't do it again. I really don't understand why I got so jealous over nothing. But you have to make it up to me." her smile was misleading.

_What could she possibly mean by that?_

They start running and manages to catch up with Santana and Britney.

"I see that Berry managed to control you're newly found lesbian jealousy mood swings. Was it easy taming the wild beast inside Quinn, Berry?" Santana laughs seeing how irritated Quinn looked.

"Shut up Santana." Quinn fought back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Berry tame your girl, I know a place we're you can get a leash. I think I even have a coupon for it. I'll give it to you after class." Santana started sprinting seeing that Quinn was ready to choke her. Too bad for Quinn Santana can out run her even on a bad day. Rachel watched them run ahead but kept her pace with Britney.

"Are they always like this?"

Britney turns to Rachel surprised. She had no idea Rachel was beside her but she answers her question any way.

"Yeah they have this love hate relationship. They dont ever talk about their emotions but they definitely count on each other when something bad happens."

Rachel looked at Britney amused she's known both girls for a really long time and right now you can tell she'll miss the bond they've shared over the years. Senior year is half way done that leaves five more months until everyone leaves Lima behind them.

Coach Beist whistles everyone to hit the showers because class is over in ten minutes. Quinn and Santana walks back together while Britney and Rachel waits for them by bleachers. They were the last ones to go inside so they took their time walking towards the girls locker room.

Quinn slips her hand underneath the back of Rachel's shirt and draws circles on the soft skin as they walk. Quinn seems like she's a in much better mood. All the students we're inside leaving just the four of them behind. Quinn slows her pace letting Britney and Santana walk ahead of them. Rachel looks at Quinn who kept her gaze straight ahead. Once they they had enough distance from the other two Quinn takes hold of Rachel's side and pulls her closer.

"I'm really sorry I over reacted. It's just when I'm in school I still have this mentality of being the queen bitch that it's hard for me take a step back and realize I don't want to be that girl any more. I want to be the perfect girlfriend for you Rach. But with our current situation its not the easiest thing to do. But I promise I'll try harder okay." she met those brown eyes and gave Rachel a small smile.

This was the Quinn she was falling for, sweet, caring, passionate and understanding. She can't really blame her for acting the way she did. She still has a reputation to uphold and Quinn may still be confused about what she really wants out of this relationship. But Rachel's glad that Quinn is putting in the effort to try and be a better person.

"Thank you Quinn, but I don't want perfect. I just want you and all the crazy you brought along with you." Rachel started to laugh seeing Quinn furrow her brow. Quinn playfully pinches Rachel's side for calling her crazy which caused Rachel to yelp and she pushed Quinn away from her.

"Take it back Rachel or I won't speak to you any more." Quinn threatens.

"That really hurt Quinn." Rachel lifts up her shirt and sees a tiny dot beginning to turn red.

"Take it back."

"Okay I take it back, I want Quinn Fabray, the head cheerio at McKinley high, the queen bee, the most popular..."

Quinn gently pushes Rachel against the wall before they enter the girls locker room. They were face to face, Quinn's hazel eyes were lighter than usual their lips were inches away from one another. Quinn was taking a huge risk doing this but she wanted to get Rachel's attention.

"You want me, just Lucy Quinn Fabray. Those other stuff was the old, immature, lost girl. You found the real me Rachel." Quinn's voice was faint and Rachel can feel each word on her lips as Quinn spoke. Rachel's heart was racing she leans forward to kiss her amazing girlfriend but Quinn pulls away with an evil grin on her face.

"Your not off the hook yet superstar. These lips won't be touching yours until I know you deserve it." Quinn walks inside leaving the diva with a disappointed look on her face.

Rachel's emotions was all jumbled up and Quinn Fabray was punishing her for a meaningless hug. If she wants to play Rachel Berry will play.

* * *

><p>After third period all the glee kids were texting each other about what happened to Finn after lunch. Everyone was in a panic, after Coach Beist turned the football team around and actually won a few games Finn has reclaimed his popularity status and he's been untouchable since last year. For him to get slushied was just unheard of and now everyone is on their heels on who will be the next target.<p>

**Why out of all us would he get targeted? It just doesn't make any sense. -Mercedes **

**Seriously, he was the first one this year. None of us hasn't even been slushied. There has to be an explanation. -Artie **

**Maybe they're just working their way down the ladder. Starting from the most popular to the least. :( -Tina**

Rachel received a text from Kurt during her last class asking if she's seen Finn because he wasn't in their third period class today. Kurt heard about the slushy incident but he knew Finn wouldn't ditch class just because of that.

** I tried calling and texting but he's not responding. -Kurt **

Rachel was beginning to worry when she left Finn he wasn't in the finest shape. Why is this happening to her? she thought. This was her first day at school being with Quinn so why has she spent most of her day with her ex boyfriend?

**I'll text him but I doubt he'll want to speak with me after what happened in the auditorium this morning. I'll talk more details in glee about it but I'll let you know if he responds. ****-Rach**

Rachel stared at the blank message trying to figure out what she can say but her mind was coming up blank. How can she reach out to him when he obviously doesn't want it. Maybe she was thinking to much into this, Finn Hudson is a simple guy.

**Hi. -Rachel **

She presses send and hoped that he'll respond. A two letter greeting was the best she could do. She was usually better at this stuff but Finn is such a sensitive subject and with Quinn giving her a hard time about being friends with him. It was really difficult for her to find some kind of balance between the two. You would think since they went out before this whole situation would be easier since they knew each others past but she was in over her head. A few minutes later Rachel felt her phone vibrate and Finn's name flashed on her screen.

**Hey. -Finn **

_Okay that's a good start. Now what do I say?... _

Knowing Finn and his current state of mind the last thing she needed was to say the wrong thing and push him even further.

**Do you want talk before glee? - R**

Quinn most likely won't be to happy about this but Finn was a huge part of her life once and she can't just turn her back on him. A few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate on her lap.

**Yeah same place? -F**

**Okay, I'll meet you there after class. -R**

_Maybe if I just tell him the truth he'll have an easier time dealing with all this mess. _

She started rubbing her temples hoping to fight away the headache she knew would come once she tells Quinn about another rendezvous with Finn. She's not the type to lie either so just face the truth head on and hope for the best.

**Quinn, I have something rather important to tell you. -Rachel **

**What? You miss my lips all ready? :) -Quinn **

Rachel smiled and knew that was entirely true. She looked over at the clock and saw that class will be over in thirty minutes.

_Shoot! What am I going to do? I really don't want to upset Quinn. _

**I miss your lips dearly. But I do have something else to tell you. And it's something I need you to be a little understanding. So please don't get upset. -R **

Quinn read and re-read the text trying to force down the sickening feeling rising up from her gut. She knew exactly this was about Finn getting slushied after lunch.

_You promised her, you promised you'd try harder. _

**Okay what is it? -Q **

Rachel can tell just reading those four letter words that Quinn was irritated but Finn needed her and she's not the type to turn away when someone close to her needs her help.

**Finn got slushied today and he skipped class. I reached out to him and he wants to talk before glee. He's just really hurt Quinn. I'll meet you at glee okay. -R **

**Okay, I'll see you in glee. -Q **

Quinn couldn't help but feel responsible for this second encounter because she was the one that called Santana to put a slushy hit on Finn. Now she's hoping that her irrational thinking doesn't bite her ass if Rachel ever finds out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Have you guys seen him? He wasn't in my fourth period class either. Should we be worried?" Tina's voice sounded so panicked she tends to over think things.

"He's fine guys, Rachel texted me earlier that he's just having a really rough day." Kurt answered.

"But it still makes no sense why that happened to him. I guess I'm back to bringing extra clothes to school. It has to be someone that initiated this whole thing." Mercedes looked at everyone shaking their heads agreeing to what she said.

Quinn storms inside and takes a seat furthest away from everyone. Her mood hasn't changed since fourth period. Everyone watches her as she puts on her head phones and tunes everyone out. She picks her Radiohead playlist because hearing the different blends of instrumentals helps her relax and clear her head.

"Looks like Quinn is having a bad day as well." Blaine says.

Quinn settles in her seat but doesn't even notice Sam taking the seat beside her until he waves his hand in front of her face.

Sam's a good guy but he must've really lost his damn mind waving his hand on her face just to get her attention. Quinn who was minutes away from exploding slowly turns her head with ferocity in her eyes. When Sam met those dark eyes he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Everyone in the choir room we're glued at the scene. It's very entertaining watching Sam's expression change from friendly to flat out scared the second Quinn turns to face him. It was like watching a baby gazelle getting trapped by a hungary lioness. The room felt so tense but everyone was anticipating the outcome.

Sam clears his throat and looks at his shoes avoiding eye contact. "I was... wondering if you were all right? You seem to be upset about something... so I was just checking to see if you wanted to talk."

Quinn wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and she can sense everyone's eyes fixated on them. Maybe they were expecting a Quinn blow out, making Sam feel insignificant and stupid for trying to be a good friend to her but she's to exhausted to really say anything. She knows Sam means well but he picked the wrong day to play good samaritan. So she turns the volume up a little bit higher on her iPod and looks forward completely ignoring his question.

"Hey guppy lips! Move away from Q and go bother someone else. Can you see or is that black hole you call a mouth sucking away at your vision to see otherwise? Clearly Q isn't in the mood to talk. So why don't you take a few seats further down and mind you own business." Santana may not be the smoothes talker but everyone knows she means well.

Sam gets up like a dog with his tail between his legs and moves a few seats down just as he was ordered. Everyone looks away pretending not to listen but everyone was thinking the same thing.

_Poor Sam._

Santana and Britney takes their seat in front of Quinn. They know this routine quiet well, it would take a couple of hours until they can get Quinn to talk about what's bothering her. So they leave her alone but guards her unless someone else wants to take a crack at making her feel better.

Mr. Shue walks in and addresses the whole class he notices that there's a huge gap in the middle of the seats.

"Where's Rachel and Finn?" he asks but all he got were blank stares and a few shoulder shrugs.

"What's going on guys? Did I miss something?"

"Finn got slushied today Mr. Shuester. He didn't show up in his third and fourth period classes. We're all confused why it happened to him. We're half way in the semester and no one else has been slushied." Tina explained with concern in her voice.

Mr. Shuester was surprised to hear the news. "Well has anyone tried to contact Finn?"

"Rachel is with him now I think. She hasn't updated me so I'm not sure if they'll show up to today." Kurt answered.

Santana and Britney look at each other once they heard Rachel's with Finn. It's loud and clear why Quinn was upset. They turn around to see if Quinn was listening but she just kept looking forward with her head phones still in her ears. Only this time she raised the volume even higher to avoid hearing the topic of discussion.

_This is not going to end_ _well. _Santana thought to herself.

She was beginning to worry about Quinn because this new lifestyle of hers is starting out a complete mess. When Quinn called her during second period to get her lacrosse team ready she couldn't have been more happier to do it. But looking at her now she's a complete wreck. She's lost the upper hand and it really all depends on how important Rachel is to her to be able to set things right.

Quinn was always the dominate type, always in control, always had the upper hand. And to think that Rachel Berry has turned the queen bee into a lush of mixed emotions only after a few months of playing cat and mouse with each other was a complete and utter shock. Not to mention the three years of torture Quinn unleashed on Rachel. How could they possibly get past all that was a mystery on its own.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Shuester I promise it wasn't for a dramatic yet riveting entrance." Rachel jokes. Finn walked right behind her with that goofy smile Quinn hated so much.

"Hey Mr. Shue sorry we're late." Finn greeted but continued walking finding a spot on the top tier next to Sam.

As Rachel walks towards Quinn she was met with fierce brown eyes. Santana never stopped starring at her until Rachel made it to the seat next to Quinn. Rachel looks at Britney to find the reason behind Santana's intimidating glare but Britney just shrugs her shoulder and gives her a wary smile.

"Okay! We'll I'm glad to see that your okay Finn. But next time try not to ditch class okay. It's your senior year the last thing you want is your grades to slip. Now let's talk about regionals!" Mr. Shue started his lecture about the theme and which team they were up against.

Quinn still kept her head phones on watching Mr. Shuester write something on the board. Everyone was still curious to know what Rachel and Finn talked about. If Finn knew why he got slushied? They'll have more time to talk to him but right now Mr. Shuester was overly eccentric about the theme this year.

Rachel turns her head to look at Quinn but no response. Sam was the only one closes to them to see anything but he seemed really focused on what Mr. Shue was talking about. Rachel watched Sam intently as she places her hand over Quinn's hand. Sam kept his eyes locked on the front of the class.

Rachel turns to see if Quinn's mood has changed but nothing her hand remained still underneath hers. Rachel looks at Sam once again and she intertwined her fingers with Quinn's hand and grips it tightly.

_Just be cool Quinn, Rachel is trying to reach out to you so just accept it. This whole mess with Finn never would've happened if you weren't so hot headed. Think about it Q just be nice for now and if she ever does find out that you put that hit on Finn then deal with it then. But she's oblivious to the truth so just take what you can get._

Quinn takes a deep breath and once the heated breath was out of her lungs she returned the gesture and held Rachel's hand with hers. Rachel looked at her with a beaming smile but Quinn wasn't ready to face her just yet. They sat in glee in a comfortable silence until Mr. Shue excused them.

Finn was the first to leave because he didn't want to be bombarded by questions he had no answers to. Puck followed behind him wanting to see if he wanted pay back on those lacrosse douche.

Quinn had cheerleading practice which completely slipped her mind when she picked up Rachel for school today. Rachel turned and faced Quinn while everyone walked out of the choir room.

"Are we okay Quinn?" Rachel's voice was soft. They released each others hand a while ago because they didn't want people to see.

"Yeah, we're okay Rachel." After she answers she finally faces her girlfriend.

"Quinn, I think I know you a little better than you think." They were the last one in the room but Quinn wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"Rachel I completely forgot I have cheerleading practice, so can we talk about this later? Just take my car and I'll get Santana to drop me off at your place okay." Quinn was out the door before she can even respond.

Rachel sat in the choir room for a few minutes looking at the white board and figuring out what songs would be great to sing that will relate to Quinn and still meet the requirements for the theme this year.

She takes out her notebook and begins to scribble a few songs that quickly popped in her mind and before you know it she was content with her list and headed for Quinn's car.

...

"Quinn your late! I need five miles around the track before you can even consider making eye contact with me. Becky go keep track for her and she better be sprinting because I will not teach this routine twice." Sue Sylvester screams at the mega phone.

Quinn knew the consequences of being late so she'll take the punishment and hopefully the run can clear her mind about what to do about Rachel.

Quinn started sprinting while Becky screamed at her to run faster each time she passes by.

_Rachel is going to want to talk about this relationship. Thats unavoidable. Rachel will probably bring up Finn and his low self esteem issues. That can be avoided. So where do I stand?_

_I like Rachel, I like being around her, I love her voice, her smile. How did I even get here? I thought I was just going to use her to get New Directions to win National's this year so I can put another accomplishment on my school record. So how did I get HERE?_

It seems like every time she passes Becky she had a new question about herself but never finding an answer to any of them.

"FOUR MILES!" Becky screams at her.

"What?…I need more time." she says to herself. Five laps of sprinting really isn't anything to her but Sue probably wanted Quinn to learn the routine so giving her just enough laps to get warmed up without seeming soft was her plan all along.

_I like Rachel! That's all that matters, if I'm lost about who I really am she helps me find that person. But it doesn't give me an excuse to blow up on her every time someone comes in the picture. She's Rachel Berry, after years of tormenting her somewhere in her heart has my name on it and that's all I need to know._

She finishes the five miles in record timing, running really helps her when she's thinking about a lot of stuff. She walks with Becky and Sue orders her to line up and learn as she goes.

Britney helps her along the way but the whole thing was a blur. She'll learn the formation later but for now the moves are what's important.

At the end of practice everyone was pretty much exhausted. Sue kept everyone an hour later because she was on a rampage to perfect this routine and Quinn kept falling behind. She also lectures Quinn if she's ever late again that she'll be kicked off the Cheerios.

Which is a lie because Sue can't risk losing her when National's is so close. Sue finally dismisses everyone around 7 o'clock. Quinn grabs her phone and sees a few missed calls from Rachel.

"Thanks for that extra hour of torture Q! We really appreciate it your relationship with Richard Simmons." Santana tends to get defensive when her routine gets off tracked. Now she won't have time to spend with Britney because her parents expects her home around this time.

"I'm sorry Santana, you know I didn't plan I being late. Rachel kept wanting to talk about stuff. I'll make it up to you, you and Britney can spend the night alone in my room okay?" Quinn knew that would calm her down but the second she realized what she just offered she wished she had just bit her tongue.

"Great! But I want two nights, because it's you and the dwarf that canceled my sweet lady kisses tonight."

"Fine, but not two nights in a row and not on my bed!" Quinn explains her demands.

"Excuse me did I hear you right? There is no negotiating this Q, I know you need a ride to her house. I want two nights in a row and once in your bed because your floor is so uncomfortable." Santana fires back.

"Fine! But bring your own sheets I don't want anything that I own to have Santana and Britney all over it."

Santana smiles and hangs her duffle bag on her shoulder. "See Brit, I just landed us a double date and a comfortable stay in Quinn's bed. Shall we say this Friday and Saturday we don't even need to leave her bedroom." Santana winks and pokes Britney's side which caused the blonde to jump and laugh.

Quinn felt sick at the thought of having to rent out her room for two nights. That means sleeping in the couch and waking up early just so her mother won't suspect anything. Then a bright light shined in her head this couldn't have been more perfect. Quinn dial's her mother's number and informs her that she'll be a little late for dinner because practice is running a little later than usual. Judy was more than understanding since National's for the cheerleading competition is just a two months away. She's fully aware of how Sue trains her cherrios when a major competition is approaching.

Santana parks the car in front of Rachel's house and before Quinn steps out of the car Santana grabs her duffle bag and forces the blonde to look at her. "Don't forget our deal Quinn, slumber party friday and saturday night."

Quinn gives Santana a trusting smile, "I know Santana, this friday and saturday." She pulls her bag from Santana's grasp and makes her way towards Rachel's house.

"She sounded a little too happy about our deal Brit. She's up to something I can feel it."

"Don't think to much about it San, I love sleep overs at Quinn's." Britney leans over to Santana and kisses her neck. "I can't wait for this Friday. You sure know how to spoil a girl." Santana turns and faces her girlfriend.

"Anything to make you happy love." Britney couldn't stop herself and kisses Santana all over her face. Santana begins to laugh with each kiss and begs Britney to stop.

"I love you to Santana."

…

Quinn rings the doorbell and for some strange reason felt really nervous seeing Rachel. Quinn hears the door unlock from the other side.

"Good evening Quinn, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Leroy answered the door and to his surprise from the look on Quinn's face she couldn't have been more happier to see him answer the door.

"No sir, I was actually just here to pick up my car. Practice ran a little late and my mother is expecting me home soon. I was just hoping to speak with Rachel if that's all right. I know it seems late and your all probably eating dinner but I promise it wont take very long." Quinn really knew how to talk to parents. Thanks to her parents being the scaries people to talk too really helped her confidence. Leroy called for Rachel and two minutes later Rachel's beautiful smile was all that Quinn could focus on. Leroy gave them their privacy and walked to tell his husband that Quinn is definitely the girl their daughter is swooning over.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel wasn't sure if a kiss was appropriate because of how things were left between them. She leans forward and gives Quinn a tight hug, "I really missed you today Quinn. I'm sorry that our first day of school didn't exactly turn out great and I'm really sorry about that." Quinn pulled away from her embrace and looked at Rachel in the eyes. Her heart was beginning to race not out of nervousness but because Rachel has this way of looking at her and she hasn't quite figured out why it makes her heart beat so much faster.

"It was my fault Rachel." Quinn took a second to figure out the right words to say because the last thing she wants is to make matters worst by lying. Then suddenly she hears her phone ring.

"It's my mom, hold that thought. Hey mom I'm on my way home I just had to stop by Rachel's house cause I needed to talk to her about something."

When Judy heard Rachel's name she remembered how she had treated the young girl and decided to let Quinn handle the situation.

"Okay but I want you home in ten minutes. You still have homework and your dinner is getting cold."

"Okay mom, ten minutes. Bye." Quinn hangs up the phone and when she turns to look at Rachel her expression was heart breaking.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"Is it me Quinn? Cause I'm getting this feeling like your avoiding this important conversation. I know that this is new to you and honestly I'm a little scared myself because what if one morning you decide this isn't what you want." Rachel could feel her eyes begin to water from the thought of not being with Quinn.

Quinn hasn't really dig deep enough to know what she truly wants. But one thing she does know is how happy she is with Rachel.

"You're absolutely right Rachel, I don't know who I am or what I really want. But when I'm around you everything makes sense. And call me selfish but I don't want to let that go. Today was a disaster and I'll admit that I was at fault for that. But right now, right at this very second I know that this feels right."

Tears were flowing down Rachel's cheeks now and she couldn't stop them even if she tried her hardest. Quinn is perfect in every way she had ever imagined.

Quinn leans forward and just as their lips were inches apart Quinn pauses, "My heart has always been right here." She places her index finger pointing at Rachel's heart. "I was just to blind to see how perfect you are for me."

Rachel melted into those words and found Quinn's soft lips colliding with hers. This was a different kind of kiss neither girl has ever experienced. It was a kiss filled with promises, passion and love. Their tongues playfully teased one another and Quinn slowly pulled away while kissing Rachel's lips a few times.

Their eyes met once again and both girls had a very satisfied smile on their faces.

"I don't have a lot of time left but I want to do this right."

Rachel wipes away her tears and looks at her girlfriend dazed. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn opens the door and drags Rachel to the kitchen where her fathers were enjoying their dinner. Leroy and Hiram look up from their plates and looked at the two girls standing before them.

"I just want to say thank you for being so welcoming to me. I know I have a reputation that you could've easily disapproved of but you both looked past it and accepted me. Rachel informed me last night that she had come out to you." Quinn could feel her heartbeat in her throat, her palms were beginning to sweat and she was finding the right word frightening to say out loud. "I was wondering Leroy, Hiram if I could date your daughter?"

Rachel's mouth dropped in surprise she watched Quinn beside her still looking at her fathers. Both girls were waiting patiently for a response that she's sure will come sometime soon or she hopes because this silence is torture.

Hiram and Leroy look at each other as if they were having a mental conversation. Quinn watched as both men stare at one another and Leroy seemed to have given Hiram a small smile but Quinn could be seeing things.

Hiram gets up from his chair and stands in front of Quinn. He towers over the girls with a serious face almost like he disapproves of this relationship. He met those hazel eyes and for the very first time he knew that his daughter was in good hands. His glare was frightening and Quinn was slowly squeezing Rachel's hand out of fear.

"Of course Quinn, you may date our daughter." Hiram leans forward and hugs both girls.

Rachel and Quinn relax their shoulders and returns the hug. They couldn't have felt more relieved and from the way Hiram was holding them Quinn knew that this was one place she can find her answers and maybe even find herself.

"Oh don't leave me out of the hugs!" Leroy rushes over and embraces both girls who were laughing now.

"Shoot! I have to go, I'm really sorry but my mother wanted me home five minutes ago." Quinn pulls out her phone and dials her mom. She explains that she had problems finding her keys and that she's on her way right now. When she hangs up she says her goodbyes to Rachel's fathers even hugs them one more time before she left.

Rachel walks her out holding Quinn's hand and couldn't feel more prouder and fulfilled at how amazing tonights events took place. They were both out in the open in her house hold.

Quinn took that leap of faith and trusted three amazing people about who she is. She couldn't have been more happier knowing that's there's a place where she doesn't have to hide how she feels about this amazing girl beside her.

Quinn turns around and gives Rachel a soft kiss on the lips. "I know we still have a lot to talk about but I'm really happy being with you Rachel Berry." She kisses her one more time and gets inside her car. She rolls her window down and Rachel is leaning on the car door with her arms folded resting on the window.

"I'm really happy being with you Quinn." Their lips find each other one last time and Quinn starts her car.

"I'll call you later okay?" Quinn said with a proud smile on her face.

"I'll be right here babe." Rachel smiled and bit her lower lip seeing that Quinn's smile got a whole lot bigger hearing the word of endearment.

Quinn drives off leaving Rachel to say the last and very perfect thing to end their first day together as a couple. Quinn drove home with an enormous smile on her face and replaying Rachel's angelic voice calling her babe.

When she gets to her house she took few minutes forcing the smile to go away just long enough so that her mother won't ask any question. But the entire night was making her so happy she wished she can be as brave at her house like how she was at the Berry's.

When she gets to the front door she take one deep breath and enters her house.

...

Quinn woke up refreshed and couldn't wait to pick up Rachel for school. Last night her mother wasn't to upset at her for being extra late. They actually had a nice dinner and even talked about how their days went. Quinn was beginning to enjoy spending time with her.

When she reached Rachel's house the second she turned off her engine Rachel was out the front door walking speedily towards her.

Rachel opens the passenger door, "Morning Quinn!" Leans over and gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek and sits comfortably in the seat.

Quinn just smiles at her girlfriend and starts the car. "Hey I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over Friday night to a slumber party I'm having with the girls. Well it's actually Friday and Saturday if you wanted to spend both nights."

Rachel's face beamed with excitement. "Really? Your inviting me?" For some odd reason when she asked that question it brought her back to when Quinn paid little attention to her and now she's being invited to an exclusive slumber party with the holy trinity.

Quinn arched her eyebrow confused at Rachel's question. "Of course your invited, well honestly it's not really a slumber party. I had to bribe Santana my room because of what happened last night at practice. So her and Britney are sleeping in my room while I sleep down stairs in the couch. I just figured why spend it alone when I can have you to cuddle with."

"Sounds even more fun! For a moment the thought of spending time with Santana in such close quarters sounded like such a bad idea. I know after Puck's party she's especially not very fond of me." Rachel could barely remember that night but reading Layla's letter and seeing the words **_Quinn saw us kiss and she stormed out_** was a conversation neither of them wanted to have but knew that it was necessary.

Quinn pretty much blocked out that whole weekend. Thanks to her genes she can turn her emotions on and off at will. And she chooses to avoid that conversation completely and just move forward from that day.

They remained silent until they reach the school parking lot. It was still pretty empty and Quinn parked her car furthest from the school. They didn't mind the walk and it gives them a few extra minutes of privacy.

"Don't worry about Santana, she takes a while to get use to but she's a really great friend. So you still haven't given me an answer... Would you like to spend the night with me on my couch friday or saturday night? Or both nights?" Quinn was facing Rachel now with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'd love too, are you sure your mother will be okay with me being there? I never told you but..." Quinn cuts her off.

"She told me when you came to my house and asked for me. I've been meaning to tell you about it she wanted to apologize for her behavior. The last couple of days we've actually been getting along. She felt really bad and she wishes you can forgive her for acting the way she did."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Judy Fabray is apologizing to her for that morning. "Of course I can forgive her Quinn." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and held it. Quinn smiled at the touch.

Rachel wanted to talk more concerning that weekend but she didn't want to leave things unfinished since school starts in ten minutes.

"Quinn, about Puck's party."

Quinn could feel her chest tighten at the thought of how painful that night was for her.

"I don't want to talk about it now but at some point we're going to have to talk about that night. I want us to be honest with each other."

_Honest? Does she mean I have to tell her that I was the one who put a target on Finn? That she broke my heart when I saw her kiss someone else. That I'm just slowly putting my pieces back together but I can easily shatter and fall apart if I ever talk about that night. No. I don't want to remember that feeling. I especially don't want to talk about that night._

Rachel watched Quinn begin to breath a little heavier and she watched Quinn wrap her arms around her as if protecting herself.

"I'm not ready Rachel, I don't want to talk about that night because you don't remember anything that happened. All you remember was waking up with a hang over. So I'm sorry if you."

Rachel interrupts her abruptly, "Don't apologize Quinn, I'm the one that should be sorry. Your right, I don't particularly remember that night but I remember you being there. And I know I shouldn't push this conversation on you but I want to get to know you better. I want to know everything there is to know about you." Rachel tries to reach for her hand to hold it and comfort her but Quinn moves away as if she was afraid her touch will break her.

"We should get going, we're going to be late." Quinn grabs her stuff and gets out of the car. The cool air slices through her and she's never felt so relieved escaping from that suffocating tomb. Once Rachel slams the car door they begin walking towards the school.

They walk together in silence until Quinn sees Sam from a distance. She's not in the mood to apologize to him but it a better distraction than this agonizing silence between her and Rachel.

"I'll talk to you later okay Rach, I have to go talk to Sam about something." she walks ahead not giving Rachel a chance to say a word.

Rachel watches Quinn approach Sam with a smile that hasn't been directed towards her ever since she brought up Puck's Party. It amazes her how Quinn can literally turn her emotional switch on and off by command. She needed an outlet or someone to talk too because all these new and confusing emotions, unanswered questions was beginning to eat her up.

"Hey, what are you starring at?" Kurt interjects.

"Kurt, can I tell you a secret but you have to promise me you won't tell a soul not even Blaine?" Rachel turns to face Kurt with a serious look on her face but Kurt was excited to hear some interesting gossip.

"Of course Rachel. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

"Sam!" Quinn walks up behind him and startled the jock forcing him to slam his locker shut.

"Relax Sam, I come in peace. I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn gave him one of her fake I'm glad to see you smile. Which put him at ease and he was able to smile back.

"I wanted to apologize about how I reacted yesterday and for Santana. She was just protecting me I guess." She places her hand on his arm and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Sam follows Quinn's hand and feels her gentle squtouching his bicep. For a second his mind went blank and all he can think about is how badly he wants to ask her out.

"Don't worry about it, I actually..."

The bell rang cutting off what he wanted to say. He always seems to have bad timing when it comes to her.

"Shoot I'm late, I'll just see you later okay Sam?" Quinn dashes to her first period class.

"Damn! When am I ever going to get a chance to ask that girl out?" Sam walks towards his class disappointed at himself for always feeling so intimidated by Quinn.

...

"Your WHAT!"

The whole class turns to Kurt with wide eyes. Rachel ducked her head down embarrassed to see all the wondering eyes locked on them.

"Mr. Hummel! Please take your seat and keep it down! Eyes forward everyone!" Mr. Holt yells from the front of the class and continues his lesson.

Kurt slowly takes his seat still with the shocked look on his face. Rachel lifts up her head when she knew Kurt was starring at her waiting to hear more of her story.

"I told you to try and stay calm." Rachel whispers looking around her to see if they were still being watched.

"I'm sorry, you completely caught me off guard with news like that. When did you even know?" Kurt scooted his seat closer to the diva in order to hear her better.

"It was last summer, I'll fill you in on the details later but right now I just really need some advice on my current situation." Rachel gave him a sad look because she was sort of at the end of her ropes.

Her best friend Layla is definitely out of the question about asking for advice about Quinn. Even though Rachel knew Layla would be supportive she just couldn't bear hurting her best friend like that. Kurt was the closes thing to a friend she can fully trust with a secret like this.

Kurt watches Rachel look around her nervously and unsure about what she was going to say. Then it hit him, QUINN! His mind flashed back from when Quinn and Rachel started becoming friends. All those times Rachel would look at Quinn like she wanted her. Then his mind takes him to Puck's party, Quinn was there. Rachel was with Layla and Quinn ran off when she saw something in the backyard.

"Holy crap. You like Quinn?" he says as quietly as possible but from the high pitch of his voice the students around then turned their heads puzzled why he was squealing. Rachel turns her head so quickly and hushes him but when Kurt sees the fear in her eyes that was all the answer he needed.

"You can't tell a single soul Kurt. Yes, I like her and I don't know what to do."

Rachel needed to spin this a different way because she didn't want to out Quinn but at the same time she really needs some advice on how to deal with her personality. She was hoping to use a make believe girl but Kurt has a way of picking things up rather quickly.

"Of course, you can trust me Rachel. How long have you had a crush on her?"

"Do you remember that day Noah kicked the ball straight to my face? Quinn and I didn't exactly go straight to the nurses office. We sat in the bleachers and talked. I guess that's when it all started." Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Quinn after that day. Her feelings grew each day for the blonde and now that they're together everything's just seems more complicated since they never talk about their past or their feelings.

It wasn't as if she thought this relationship was going to be easy either. She knew perfectly well what she getting into, she analyzed the whole scenario after the day Quinn followed her into the girls bathroom after she got slushied. She knew that Quinn lived a very complicated life, she's been through so many obstacles and managed to over come them all. But she's still very reserved, very guarded and most of all confused about who she really is. Quinn Fabray doesn't just wake up one morning and decides she likes girls.

_Maybe I rushed into this relationship, there wasn't exactly room for discussion. She wanted us just as much as we wanted her. But it's unfair that we rushed her when clearly she's still isn't one hundred sure about who she is._

"Is Quinn?" The question caught her by surprise and distracted her thoughts.

"No, I don't know. I don't think she is. But I know I shouldn't have these feelings for her. She's always so guarded and I don't know what to do. It's a reality that will never happen but everyday that I get to know her my feelings finds a way and it becomes really hard to accept the truth."

"I see..." Kurt took a moment to understand all these valuable information.

_Rachel is gay, Rachel likes Quinn, Quinn might be gay? Quinn and Rachel are friends._

"Well have you tried talking to her?"

"She's not exactly the easiest person to talk too. Shemhardly ever wants to talk about her past. I honestly don't even understand why she wants to be friends with me when we hardly talk about ourselves. We just hang out and talk about school, current events, colleges and the future. I tried mentioning Puck's party and she got very defensive and walked away I honestly have no clue how to get her talking about her personal life." Rachel crosses her arms on her table and lays her head down. Just hearing her talk about how complicated her relationship is with Quinn was convincing her that her relationship with Quinn is far more complicated. Maybe she needed to take things slow, romance Quinn and hopefully she'll open up more and she'll be more comfortable talking things through.

"You just need to stand your guard and face her head on. You do know this is Quinn, Quinn Fabray right? Gay or not she's still the same girl who ruled this school. Her demeanor says it all, she's not an easy thing to catch and you better have the guts to push through her walls and once you've got her that's a whole new world of possibilities no woman has ever gone before. Okay that sounded a little star treky. But on a serious note, your Rachel Berry. Your bold, confident and talking to Quinn shouldn't be an issue for you."

Kurt's words found a soft spot in her heart, this was the first time someone has ever described her as bold and she can feel her eyes begin to water so she looks away and places a hand on Kurt's arm. She couldn't have been more happy sharing her secrets with him.

"Thank you Kurt, I really appreciate this." Rachel smiles at him with watery eyes.

"Anytime Rach, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm sure I'll figure something out." she smiled and knew exactly what she had to do.

...

"You have some nerve orka accusing me of setting up your slushy incident!" Santana was face to face with Finn fueling from his accusation.

"I know it was you Santana, what's your problem with me any ways?" Finn voice was furious. This year was suppose to be their year being united. Regionals is in a week and now he finds out that Santana was the one that started it all.

"And what proof do you have a couple of brainless jocks talking about me? Maybe you need to double check your sources before you get in my face." Santana pushes Finn with her hands but barely moves him.

Britney steps in front of Finn seeing that the situation is escalating. "Let's go San, we're going to be late for next period."

Puck moved closer to Finn just in case he loses his temper.

"I'm not done talking to you Santana if you have something against me just say it to my face. Don't go hiding behind your dogs like a coward and forcing them to do your dirty work."

Britney stopped and knew that comment wasn't going to sit well with Santana. Quinn walks in just in time hearing the argument from the hallway as she passes by. She quickly grabs Santana by the waist and slowly pulls her further away from Finn. Santana was screaming profanities in spanish and even tried ripping Quinn's grip on her but she wouldn't budge. Quinn started pulling her even harder towards the exit at the same time Britney was trying to calm her girlfriend by holding her arms and forcing her to make eye contact. They manage to get her out side of the classroom but Santana wasn't having any of it she kept yelling until Quinn shoved her to the nearest bathroom. Quinn stood in front of the door blocking the latina's only escape.

"S, calm down!" Britney watched her girlfriend at her most scariest moment.

"Hijo de su puta madre, que se vaja a la chingado como va desir que yo soy un cobarde!" Santana was screaming and pacing back and forth. Britney and Quinn just allowed her to scream it all out until she'd had enough.

The bell rang informing everyone should be in class. Santana was still pacing back and forth you can see the fury radiating from her body but at least she was done screaming

Quinn walked in front of the latina and hugged her. Santana was shocked and wanted to push her away but instead she stood there not really returning the hug but a hug was something she needed for the time being.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to cover for me on this one but you need to calm down Santana."

Quinn felt Santana's chest rise underneath hers, "Okay, you can get off me now." Quinn releases her and even though Santana was still steaming from the ears she managed to calm herself. Britney then moved in behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Britney rested her chin on Santana's shoulder and when she found those perfect blue eyes all the anger just disappeared. Santana knew how much Britney hated seeing her like that they had a long talk about how her anger made Britney's stomach turn into knots so Santana always tried to fight the urge to scream and yell.

"I'm sorry Brit, I really tried not to blow up but he hit a nerve." Santana gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek which made Britney smile and held her even tighter.

"Look San, at lunch I'll go tell Finn it was me that told the lacrosse team to slushy him okay. You shouldn't have to apologize for something you didn't start." Quinn hated this idea because now she's going to have to make up some stupid excuse why she did it. Then she's going to have to deal with Rachel's wrath on the matter. The fact that they're not even talking was going to make this whole thing even worst.

_DAMN IT!_

"Thanks Q, but it's no big deal. First of all, I'll find the snitch that ratted me out. Who ever that may be is in for a rude awakening. Second, there is no way in hell is he going to get an apology from me. So he can go ahead and stay mad for all I care. So don't sweat it I'll take the blame for this."

This was the reason Santana was her best friend even though they have a few misunderstandings she knew Santana will always be a part of her life. There wasn't a time she can't remember when Santana would always take the fall for her.

The first time they met Quinn got shoved in the lockers by this sophomore named Martha and Santana came to her rescue by jumping behind her and getting her on a choke hold until Martha passed out. Then she went straight to Principal Figgins saying that Martha sexual harassed her in the girls bathroom and she had to defend herself. Martha was never seen in Lima ever again after that. Quinn remembered Santana receiving a few death threats from her but nothing really happened.

"Thanks S."

...

At lunch Rachel heard about the confrontation between Finn and Santana. She rushed out of class and tried to find Finn to see if he's all right. When she entered the cafeteria Santana, Britney and Quinn was sitting with their fellow Cheerios laughing like nothing has happened.

"Santana, can I speak with you in private?"

"Rachel, now is not a good time." Quinn looked up at her girlfriend who was pretty adamant on confronting Santana.

"Why did you do it Santana? Finn hasn't done anything to you." Rachel spat out and everyone around them turned their heads stunned that Rachel was challenging Santana in front of everyone.

Quinn quickly stood up separating Rachel from Santana. "She's not in the mood Rach, just talk to her later."

"I just want a simple answer from her Quinn. Why did she do it?"

Santana slowly got up tired of hearing Rachel's annoying voice. She's had a rough morning and now her lunch is getting ruined. Britney watched her girlfriend get up she can all ready feel the knots in her stomach.

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once Berry." Santana stepped in front of Quinn and locked eyes with the tiny diva. "Finn is a big boy, he doesn't need you fighting his battles. As I recall wasn't it just last summer that he ignored you and choose his popularity over being your boyfriend? Maybe you should focus your attention on someone that does deserve it."

Santana's words was like a slap in the face and hearing it coming from her vicious voice just made her realize how naive she's been. She looks over at Quinn and her expression was heart breaking she hated admitting it but Santana was right.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls for her but her voice was low that only Santana could hear her. Santana turns and calls for Britney so they can go some where more private and away from all this drama. Britney quickly stands up and follows Santana out of the cafeteria.

"Can we talk?" Rachel was afraid her girlfriend would say no. Quinn just gave her a blank stare and started walking out of the cafeteria. Rachel followed behind giving Quinn enough space. The silence was insufferable after finding out how badly Quinn was being affected by her actions towards Finn. Watching the girl she's been chasing all this time not just romantically, but intellectually as well walking in front of her not saying a word is a painful feeling.

Quinn unlocks her car and gets inside she wasn't really angry maybe more hurt that Rachel is still clinging to Finn. She understands that Finn was a huge part of her life once being the only person who truly believed in her in all. But why couldn't Rachel see her as that support system?

Rachel gets comfortable in the passenger seat and straighten her skirt feeling really nervous.

_You can do this Rachel, you guys are a couple communication is KEY to a successful relationship._

"I'm sorry." Rachel says softly looking down at her plaid skirt.

Quinn whips her head so quickly in Rachel's direction that she knows she strained a muscle.

"I know that Finn is causing this void between us and I'm truly sorry." Rachel finally turns her head and faces her girlfriend. "Quinn, I've always wanted you and if you think for one second that my friendship with Finn is making you doubt how deep my feelings are then I will do whatever it takes to make you believe that my heart only beats for you."

_This shouldn't be happening? I'm the screw up in this whole scenario. I should be the one apologizing not her._

"Rachel..." Quinn meets her girlfriends beautiful eyes and is at a lost for words.

"I never doubted your feelings for me Rach, it's just I've always been the jealous type. But this time around I just know that it's different. My emotions are all screwed up but one thing makes the most sense and thats you. You make everything make sense and I just." She pauses feeling so vulnarable speaking so openly about her feelings about the tiny brunette. "...don't like sharing you that's all because I want to keep you all to myself."

Rachel could feel her heart opening up so much and soaking in all of Quinn's words. She couldn't believe how honest Quinn is being this was the girl she was falling for. Her eyes begin to water because this conversation is definitely a huge step for their relationship.

Quinn begins to see Rachel's lips forming a small smile and she can tell Rachel was fighting her tears. Quinn takes hold of her girlfriends hands and slowly rubs it back and forth.

"Lets just start over okay, Forget about the whole mess and just focus on us."

Rachel looks at her girlfriend bewildered, "Quinn, I can't just forget what happened to Finn. How are we suppose to win Regionals when we can't even trust our fellow club members?"

Quinn lets out a annoyed breath and releases Rachel's hand. She rubs her temples and quickly tries to find an simple resolve to this mess.

Santana would never apologize, so talking to her about it is a no go. Confessing to Rachel why Santana did what she did is also out of the question.

"Look I'm not suppose to tell you Rachel but frankly I see no end to your tyrant investigative work about this whole thing. So you have to promise me you won't say a word." Quinn meets her girlfriends gaze and hopes she buys into her lies.

Rachel can sense the frustration in Quinn's voice. "Okay, I promise."

"Santana put the hit on Finn because of what happened at Puck's party. As my friend she wanted to test you to see if you would run to Finn's aid during all this. She's been convincing me to end things with you because you haven't really been there for me. And the fact that you slapped her doesn't really sit well with her either."

Rachel knew that's exactly how Santana would retaliate. That shot she drank was just another piece in her games. There really is no way of tolerating that conniving evil spawn from whatever realm she was created from.

From Rachel's stunned expression Quinn knew she bought the story. Lying to her girlfriend probably isn't the best way to start this new found relationship but it's all she knew and if keeping Rachel Berry all to herself trough lies and deceit then so be it.

"Rachel? I don't want to end things with you, especially since I have no idea what this all really means. But Santana does have a point. You've been so wrapped up about Finn that you haven't exactly made any time for us."

Rachel's mind was swirling with information and all Quinn really wants is to be together even if it was behind closed doors. She flashes back to Puck's party and she remembers Quinn's teary eyes running away from her.

"Hey! Let's go ladies! Remember what Beast said if you cut class!" Mark a fellow cheerio knocks on Quinn's car window and warns the girls.

Seeing that Rachel still hasn't said a word is beginning to infuriate the blonde. Clearly she's choosing Finn over her.

"Okay forget it Rachel, if your just gonna sit there and not say a word then this relationship was never going to work. Go save your pathetic ex boyfriend because clearly he's more important to you than me." Quinn grabs her stuff and opens her door. Rachel quickly grabs her arm forcing the blonde to stop and take a moment to hear what she has to say.

"Quinn, Okay I'll leave Finn alone. I want us, I want you. Santana will just have to deal with me around because I'm not going any where." Rachel's eyes were pure and honest. Quinn kneels down the driver seat and finds Rachel's lips.

_I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass later._

They pull away from each other with reassuring half smiles on their faces. This relationship has to work. They wanted nothing else but each other for the past month and a little bump on the road shouldn't stop them from exploring this new relationship.

They gather their stuff and walk over to the girls locker room where Quinn is nervously running through every scenario with Santana now that she's just added a new story into the pile of crap she just fed Rachel. While Rachel on the other hand is anxiously waiting for an opportunity to speak with Santana concerning her relationship with Quinn. Santana may have undisclosed issues with her but trying to sabotage her relationship with Quinn was completely unacceptable.

_P.E. here we go._

...

Luckily Coach Beast was in a bad mood so she instructed everyone to run laps around the field. There were a few times Rachel managed to catch up to Santana but the latina was in no mood to speak with her especially after their first encounter in the beginning of lunch.

It took Britney all of lunch and ten minutes in the janitors closet to try and calm Santana down just so that she wouldn't skip third period knowing that Coach Beist was clear about what she expected from all her students.

Once Quinn managed to catch up to Rachel she had to question her a few times why it was so relevant for her to speak with Santana when she blatantly explained to her that she wasn't suppose to mention what she had told her in the car to anyone.

"Rachel seriously just leave her alone. Santana can only put up with so much and I can't keep her off your back if you keep perusing her like this. Just leave it alone!" Quinn was really getting irritated by Rachel because she seriously has a problem with keeping secrets.

"I understand she's your best friend Quinn but she shouldn't try and meddle with our relationship. Friends are suppose to be supportive not plotting ways to ruin relationships. She's unbelievable, it blows my mind the type of friendship you two share when clearly one is more mature than the other."

Quinn rolls her eyes and knew her grave was being dug in the back of the field right this second. She can envision Santana shovelling dirt on her with unforgiving eyes as she sits in the bottom of her grave. There was no way Santana was going to ever forgive her for this, but all she has to do is get a handle on Rachel and everything should smooth out just fine. If only if it were that easy, Rachel Berry has always and will be forever the most difficult human being she has ever met.

"You just don't know her the way I do Rachel. Santana may be twisted and messed up on the outside but she has good intentions, I really don't want to debate my friendship with her or have to try and convince you that she's a decent person. Please Rachel, you promised that we we're going to move past this humangus rock and here we are still discussing something so feasible when clearly our lack of communication towards our relationship is what's pulling us apart." Quinn breaths out frustrated and close to her breaking point if Rachel doesn't just give up on her tirade towards Santana.

Once Rachel looked over at Quinn she knew she was doing the same thing again, hurting Quinn. She needed to stop her banter and just focus on their relationship.

_New Goal! Girlfriend Quinn Fabray is first and everything else second._

"I'm sorry Quinn, your absolutely right. It's just…you know how mind works it's very hard for me to just...forget it. You and me that's all I want." Rachel watched as Quinn's expression softens and she knew that her mindset was pushing Quinn over the edge so some changes needed to be made so that this relationship can finally start running smoothly.

Rachel tried to keep up with Quinn's pace as they finished the last few laps before class ended, Santana would make a few unwanted glances towards Rachel but that's nothing out of the norm. Rachel could feel the intensity from her eyes but she needed to learn to just brush it off because Quinn was her main focus.

Coach Beist whistles everyone to head over to the lockers finally ending her corporal punishment. The sun was at it's highest and even though it was mid winter Rachel turned to Quinn to say something as they walk towards the girls locker room when her eyes suddenly focuses on a small bead of sweat that started descending down her girlfriends neck and residing between her moisten chest. Rachel knew she was envious of that infinitesimal molecule and it just dawned on her how badly she misses being with her girlfriend. Quinn's soft lips grazing her own, her soft finger tips gently brushing the nape of her neck. The thought alone sent goosebumps all over her body she looks away from her girlfriend biting her lower lip embarrassed of the thoughts.

…

"Maybe you need to just let it go Finn, who know's what really goes on in Santana's head when she pulls immature stunts like this." Kurt tries and reasons with Finn but it would appear like he wasn't interested in hearing any of it. His focus at the moment was trying to surpress the anger building inside of him and it had no way of escaping except picturing Santana Lopez covered in something far worst than slushy. A mischievous smile begins to form in the corner of Finn's mouth, Kurt wondered what could possibly be going through his head but with a smile like that it can't possibly be a good thing.

"Finn, are you listening to me? I understand that things hasn't really been going your way this year but starting a war in the middle of the school year and regionals just around the corner isn't the smartest thing to do. You have to be the bigger man here risking friendships in our last year isn't worth it just so you can get back at Santana." Kurt was pleading now but as he watches Finn who still seem unresponsive throughout the whole conversation he decided to just save his breath and hopes that Rachel can talk some sense into him.

When class ended Finn quickly exits his class and heads for the girls locker room so he can talk to Rachel about the new information he just required. As he waits outside he sees Quinn walking out with Rachel laughing and for a moment he hesitated wether or not to approach the tiny diva.

Quinn just came along Rachel's life and for the most part he knows deep down it wasn't on good intentions.

"Rachel!" Finn calls out to her.

Quinn quickly turns her head hearing Rachel's name through the voice that sends a surge of irritation throughout her whole body. Rachel wished she could find some way to ease Quinn's jealousy because from the looks of her girlfriend it would seem like she was ready to burst into flames.

Rachel turns to face Finn and hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible but then Santana and Britney walks out of the girls locker room and Finn's gentle eyes changes to a raging glare between the two cheerleaders. Santana kept the evil smirk on her face never taking her eyes away from Finn as she passes him by.

"Finn, I have to go to class I really don't have time for this right now."

_Straight to the point and avoid conversation, Quinn is standing on pins and needles we need to get away from here._

Finn was surprised to hear Rachel brush him off so quickly. He knew that it had something to do with Quinn but he couldn't figure out what was this hold she had over Rachel. He needed to recover and fast, "I just wanted to say thank you Rachel."

Quinn wanted to grab Rachel's arm and just steer her away from Finn and start heading for their class but then another familiar voice interrupted them coming from behind her and she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Quinn!"

Rachel turns around and finds Sam with a gleeful smile as he approaches her girlfriend. The hair on the back of her neck was beginning to rise remembering how friendly Quinn was towards him this morning. Sam runs his hand through his hair nervously he can feel everyone's eyes watching him closely.

"Sam?" Quinn knew what this about but now was not the time. So much for distracting herself using Sam, _Never again!_

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me at Breadstix tomorrow night?" Sam blurted out looking down at the ground feeling very uneasy.

Rachel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets hearing Sam ask her girlfriend out. The bell rang which snapped everyone from this awkward conversation.

"We have to go!" Quinn yanks Rachel's arm and quickly walks away from Finn and Sam. She wanted to say something, anything because even though Rachel hasn't said a word she knew this wasn't sitting well with the diva. Once they've had enough distance Quinn slowed her pace and she decided on walking Rachel to class. She walked in front of the brunette in silence still trying to figure out what to say. When they reached Rachel's class the door was shut and Rachel knew her teacher was going to have to give her detention for being tardy.

"We'll talk later?" was all Quinn could manage because with all the drama going on today her mind was exhausted. Rachel arches her eyebrow and gives this **_oh yeah we're going to have a long conversation about this later_** kind of look. Which surprisingly Quinn thought was an adorable look on her but she was sitting on a pile of lies and misconceptions that this last class was her only savior from this dreadful day. Rachel looks around them and sees the hallway empty, all the doors we're shut and student we're on their seats while the teachers started the class.

Rachel leans forward inches away from Quinn's lips, "You are in so much trouble Ms. Fabray." Rachel's voice was so sultry and faint that it made Quinn's face blush she looked up shyly through her eyelashes and saw a seductive smile on her girlfriends beautiful face.

_I guess I'm not in trouble after all._

Rachel bites her lower lip and slowly turns around and opens her classroom door. "I'll talk to you later Quinn." The door slams shut and Quinn was left alone in the hallway. She shakes her head bewildered at how Rachel just reacted towards her. This new Rachel Berry was definitely keeping her on her toes. Who would've thought the girl she picked on for three years can turn things around and make her so weak in the knees.

…

Quinn sat in her last class distracted more than anything, so many thoughts we're running through her mind that it was giving her a mild headache. She pulls out her notebook and decided to jot everything down maybe seeing it in front of her will help her find a way out of this dilemma.

I hate Finn Hudson (maybe hate is a strong word more like despised)

I told Santana to tell her lacrosse friends to slushy Finn.

Finn found out Santana was responsible.

Santana is a great friend covering for me. (Crap, I owe her a slumber party)

Rachel can't steer away from helping Finn.

I had to lie to Rachel so that she will leave the whole Finn and Santana thing alone. (Not the smartest thing to do when I'm clearly falling for the girl)

I have to tell Santana the story I told Rachel so that our stories match.

Sam asked me out. (Another dumb move on my part.)

"Ugh!" she slams her head on her desk seeing this horrifying list and for the second day of school this new year wasn't exactly shaping up the way she was hoping for. She pulls out her cell phone and scrolls to find Santana's number.

**Can I tell you how grateful I really am having you as my friend. -Q**

**What do you want Fabray? I smell that I need another favor stench all the way to my class. Damn! Rachel Berry really is making your life way more interesting than I thought. -S**

**Tell me about it, this whole girlfriend thing is exhausting. You and Britney make it look so easy I can't believe I'm saying this but I am a little jealous of your guys chemistry. -Q**

**Flattery isn't going to get you any where. So quit sucking up to me and just spill it. -S**

_Damn, she know's me to well._

**I just had to tell Rachel a little story to get her off your back. I just wanted to let you know so that we have our basis covered. Don't be mad but at least she's not going to be nagging you about Finn any more. -Q**

When Santana read the text from Quinn she couldn't help but smile. Quinn was getting deeper and deeper in the Rachel Berry rabbit hole and it was only going to be a matter of time before it caves in on her. Lesbian Quinn seems more villainous than straight Quinn then again she was dating Puck and Finn not the smartest tools in the shed.

Quinn nervously waited for Santana to respond to her last text tapping her pen on her notebook

**Fine, but now you owe two weekends at your place. Enjoy sleeping in you couch Fabray. -S**

_Whew! That was easier than I thought._

Quinn looks down on her list and draws a straight line across the Tell Santana the story.

_One problem at a time Quinn, if we can get through this without Rachel ever finding out we lied then we are home free._

The bell rang and now she's faced with Glee. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the choir room hoping for the best but preparing for the worst once she steps into that room. Rachel, Finn and Santana is never a good combination.

…

When Quinn walks in the choir room Rachel was caught in the middle of a towering Finn Hudson and a furious Santana Lopez bellowing at one another. Puck was trying to hold on Finn while Britney held onto Santana's waist praying she can hang on before she does anything rash.

"Listen you moronic embasil why would I need to slushy you? This pathetic place is only good for running their mouths and making up mystical stories. Get your head out of you ass and think about it. So stop your disgusting heavy breathing over me because I wouldn't want to catch anything thats coming from you."

Everyone's eyes were shell shocked at the exchanged of words Santana sure knew how to slap the words right in your face.

"I've had it! You think people at this school are worthless and that you're above them all but your not Santana. Your this scared closeted girl who manipulated Britney into believing that you actually care about her. You never had a heart and a part of that is because you don't know who are. Well let me make it clear for you so that everyone here can truly see who you are." Finn moves closer and stares into her dark brown eyes, "Your nothing but a confused lesbian…"

"ENOUGH!" Rachel screams and cuts Finn off having heard enough from his irrational banter. "That's enough Finn."

Santana couldn't believe what just happened and storms out with Britney chasing after her. Mr. Shue steps inside confused as ever, "Santana?" he calls for her.

"What's going on you guys?" Mr. Shue asks the whole class but everyone didn't even know how explain the whole ordeal. "Is anyone going to answer me? What's going on with Santana?" he asks again.

"It's nothing Mr. Shue." Finn answers and takes a seat on the top tier away from everyone. He knew he had gone to far but Santana has a way of riling him up and sometimes his anger just gets the best of him. He remembered what Kurt had said to him during third period about him being the bigger person. All this drama just wasn't worth ruining his last year here at McKinely so he knew he needed to apologize to her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Finn!" Quinn calls out to him trying to find a voice of reason and not slap the crap out of him. He slowly turns around not even sure if he wanted to hear what she has to say. When he meets those hazel eyes a memory flashes back to a time when he was willing to do anything for her but now those eyes are as icy and cold as ever.

"What Quinn?" His voice was harsh.

"Santana didn't do it okay. So back off I'm sure you've done enough damage for one day. And if you really want someone to blame just blame me. I know me hanging out with Rachel is confusing and I can see it your eyes that you don't trust me being her friend."

"Your right, I don't trust you around Rachel but for some reason she sees something in you that no one else can. I know I was wrong for saying those things to Santana and a part of me wished it was you I was lashing out on because Rachel doesn't deserve a friend who lies to her and hurt her in the end. You don't have an ounce of loyalty in your body Quinn, you never had so if you want to change something about yourself look in the mirror and just be honest with yourself." Finn felt so relieved finally being able to voice his opinion. He shoulders his back pack and walks away from the stunned cheerleader.

Sam was waiting outside the choir room waiting for Quinn to exit. Once he sees Finn walk out he gives him a nod and wondered why Quiwas hasn't exited. As he enters he sees Quinn sitting by the piano grazing her fingertips on the keys.

"Quinn?" Sam says softly.

Quinn shuts her eyes trying to force the tears to subside she grips her seat knuckles turning white and wished that Sam would just leave her alone. She couldn't do this with him, not right now. Not when Finn just shoved a huge pile of truth down her throat.

"Quinn are you all right?" Sam moved closer but was unsure if his presence was comforting or not.

A tear escapes her eyes and she quickly wipes it away. "Yeah Sam I'm fine." her voice cracks but she still has her back turned to him so he couldn't see the pain that was written all over her face. "Look about earlier…" She tries to clear her throat before continuing. "I don't think going on a date is a good idea right now. I'm going through some things and I just need to focus on myself. I hope you can understand."

Sam can hear the strain in her voice and how badly he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her from this pain that she's been shouldering for so long.

"Okay Quinn, I understand I'm here if you ever need to talk." Sam hovers his arm by her shoulder but something inside him told him not to so he just walks away leaving her by the piano.

Quinn didn't care about practice today she knew she'll have to pay for not showing up she may even get kicked out like Sue threatened but it didn't matter her she was in no condition getting yelled at by Sue Sylvester.

"Quinn?"

A voice that brought warmth in her heart.

"Aren't you going to be late for practice?"

The soothing voice is getting closer and filling her heart with so much love that the pain was beginning to feel lighter.

Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde and the embrace makes all the doubt in her heart disappear. Her body collapses in Rachel's arms and she leans back and for once she wasn't afraid of falling. Rachel is holding her, protecting her from all the truth's she's afraid to face. Quinn hangs her hand on Rachel's arm and was so grateful having her here.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rachel holds her tighter.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn was crying now she didn't know how to do this but Finn's words we're stabbing her in every direction.

"Why are you apologizing?" Rachel turns her girlfriend around and sits in front of her. She wipes the tears away and holds her shaking hands.

"I'm so sorry Rachel I'm so screwed up I can't even look you in the eyes." She can longer contain her tears she looks down starring at her girlfriends soft hand holding her own.

"Quinn your worrying me. What happened while I was away? Did Sam say something to you?"

"No, Sam didn't do anything. I'm just so scared to lose you Rachel." she grips Rachel hand tighter.

"I'm not going any where Quinn. I promise, I belong right here with you." Rachel held Quinn's chin and slowly started lifting it so that their eyes met. Quinn hesitated for a second fearful that if she sought comfort in those brown eyes she'll crumble from all the lies and feel so shameful for doing it.

"I'm not going any where okay." Rachel whispers the words and if only Quinn was so sure of that.

Rachel leans forward and passionately kisses her girlfriend. Quinn places her hand on Rachel's neck and pulled her closer their kiss intensifying. Rachel was sitting on Quinn's lap her legs wrapped around the blonde. Rachel teasingly licked Quinn's lower lip and the sensation caused her clit to throb. They gazed at one another both eyes dark and wanting. Their breaths ragged, they wanted more from each other.

"Let's get out of here!" Rachel proposed the thoughts from earlier came flooding her mind. Quinn, alone, kissing, TOUCHING. They need privacy and they need it fast.

Quinn nodded and gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips. They were out the choir room and into her car within minutes.

...

Finn apologized to Santana by buying her a dozen long stem roses and a dinner for two at Breadstix. There was a rumor that spread that the only way Santana would ever forgive him was if he would let her kick him in the groin once. There was no witnesses but a few students claimed that Finn was walking awkwardly during first period.

Once glee started all the negativity that hovered over everyone had vanished. Santana was all smiles and Finn was back to being his goofy self.

"You all right man?" Puck was wondering why Finn keeps adjusting his pants.

"Yeah, I pulled a muscle earlier trying to help my mom move something this morning." Finn smiled and change the subject.

Mr. Shue finally picked three songs to rehearse for Regionals. So the whole time in glee was spent learning all the notes and who was singing which part. Of course Rachel was offered a solo but refused and decided to highlight other voices in the group. To everyone's surprise they couldn't believe they were witnessing Rachel Barbara Berry respectfully declining a moment to shine.

Quinn couldn't have been more proud of her girlfriend for being such a team player. After what happened yesterday their relationship has gotten a lot stronger.

They drove to their park and walked over to their very secluded, very quiet and very private spot. Quinn laid down the blanket so that they can sit comfortably on the grass.

Rachel laid down and stared up into the blue sky with that beaming smile of hers. Quinn stood above her and took a moment to capture how beautiful Rachel looked under the shinning sun.

Quinn laid beside her and Rachel found a comfortable spot on her girlfriends chest. They held each other and talked about the future until the sun went down. It was all they really needed, some time alone to be with each other.

"Ready to go?" Rachel said softly. Quinn focused her attention to Rachel, completely forgetting they were in the choir room.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about our day yesterday." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yesterday was a perfect day. I truly enjoyed your company Ms. Fabray. Now I'm pretty positive that if your late for practice again you might get kicked off the Cheerios. So shall we go?"

"We shall Ms. Berry." Quinn linked her arm with the diva and strode to the field where Coach Sylvester awaits with her out of this world punishment for skipping practice yesterday.

Quinn gulps and was glad that she won't be alone Santana and Britney skipped yesterday too.

"Are you scared?" Rachel questioned.

"Me? Scared? Please Sue Sylvester doesn't intimidate me one bit."

When they reached the field Santana and Britney were sprinting up and down the bleachers and Sue was on the very top with her bull horn screaming on the top of her lungs.

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY RUNNING A MARATHON WITH A HERNIATED DISC AND CORN THE SIZE OF CHERRIEZ ON EACH TOE. THAT'S HARD!"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm afraid for her girlfriend. "I'll never look at cherries the same way again. Gross."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's comment, "I'll see you later Rach." Quinn sprinted to the bleacher's not wanting to piss Coach Sylvester even more by being excessively late.

Rachel decided not to drive home today and just wait for Quinn. Who know's what kind of punishment she'll receive being the captain and all.

...

"We really should call someone and complain about Coach Sylvester's method of punishment. I'm pretty sure their not legal in this state." Rachel was rubbing Quinn's back as she throws up on the side of the field from exhaustion.

Santana and Britney was laying down on the grass legs shaking unable to get up from all the running they just endured. Quinn had it worst, Sue made her sprint five miles around the track carrying two twenty pounds weights. Then she made her do two laps of squats with the weights then suicides with ten pound ankle weights. When she collapsed on the ground Rachel fought the urge to run by her side knowing that it would look suspicious and Quinn was very adamant about keeping their relationship a secret. But it didn't stop Rachel from cursing the heavens for creating Sue Sylvester.

"I honestly can't feel my legs." Santana slowly dragged her limp body closer to Britney.

"Hey, You said the same thing last night in my bed room remember." Britney pinches Santana's thigh but felt nothing.

"Gross." Quinn added then she threw up again.

"Quinn are you all right?" Rachel was still rubbing Quinn's back. Quinn's been throwing up for five minutes straight.

"Yeah..." she said after wiping her mouth one last time. Rachel hands her a bottle of water while Quinn lays down on the grass.

Rachel was massaging Quinn's thighs trying to force the blood to circulate.

"It's okay Rachel I should be fine now. Just lay with me for a little bit." Quinn opens her arms wide. Rachel still worried about Quinn's current condition straighten her dress and lays down embracing her girlfriends arms.

...

"Are you sure your mom is okay with this Quinn?" Rachel was on the passenger seat with her sleeping bag in her lap.

"Yes Rachel, she can't wait to meet you. I explained to her that we just became friends after I apologized..." Quinn paused thinking back how horrible she was towards Rachel in the past. "about our past. She asked why I was so mean to you and I told how I was a dumb kid."

Rachel held Quinn's hand and squeezed it firmly. "you really need to stop giving yourself such a hard time about the old you. I've forgiven you a long time ago." Rachel lifted Quinn's hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I know... It's just...I think back and I could've been happy with you a long time ago and now we only really have a few months then college."

"Well you said your applying for Yale that's only a train and bus rides. We can try and see each other every other weekend. We'll make it work I promise."

Quinn pulls up on her drive way Santana's car has been parked on the side waiting for them to arrive. Rachel hugs her sleeping bag anxious to go inside the Fabray household.

"Rachel don't be so nervous. My mom is going to love you. Now come on I'm sure Santana and Britney is getting a little impatient." Quinn opens her door and greets the other girls.

"Oh hell no! You didn't tell you invited Berry." Santana shouts.

"It's nice to see you too Santana. Quinn you didn't tell her?"

"And miss the look on her face. Not a chance." Quinn laughs and ushers the girls to enter.

"This is going to fun!" Britney said with much enthusiasm.

They enter the house and Judy was in the kitchen preparing dinner. One thing Judy absolutely loves is hosting and it's been a while since Quinn had her friends sleep over.

Everyone drops their sleeping bags in the living room and walks over to the kitchen. The aroma of roasted lemon chicken was filling the house making all the girls mouth water.

"Hey Judy!" Santana greets.

"Hi girls, dinner is almost ready. Quinn could you be a dear and set up the table." Judy has her back turned stirring the vegetables.

"Sure mom but first would you like to turn around and meet Rachel."

"Of course how rude of me." Judy turns around with a huge smile on her face and slowly walks over to Rachel. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Rachel, my little Quinnie has said so many nice things about you." It was a huge surprise to everyone when Judy leaned forward and embraced Rachel. Judy squeezed tight and finally released the confused diva. It took five seconds of silence before Rachel was able to speak.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Fabray. Thank you for having me." Rachel looked at Quinn and at that moment Quinn's beautiful smile lit the whole room. This was very important to her and Rachel was glad that it was off to a good start.

Judy finished cooking dinner while the rest of the girls ran up to Quinn's room so they can get settled. Quinn stayed downstairs and set up the table with Rachel.

"Where would we be sleeping Quinn?" she knew santana and Britney claimed Quinn's bedroom.

"The living room, I hope that's all right?"

"Yeah that sounds great. As long as I'm with you." both girls looked up from what they were doing and smiled.

...

Judy cooked an amazing meal roasted lemon chicken with sautéed vegetables. Quinn had asked her to cook something separate for Rachel because she's vegan. Judy looked at her daughter with questioning eyes but agreed to it any way.

"And Rachel my daughter informed me that your vegan so I cooked this up. I hope it's all right it was my first attempt at cooking a vegan meal." Judy place the pesto pasta in front of Rachel.

"Oh my, thank you so much." Rachel took a big whiff and her mouth was beginning to water.

"Well dig in everyone." Judy announces.

Everyone loaded up their plates and began eating. Rachel couldn't believe how accommodating Quinn's mom is at the moment. These Fabray women really know how to put on a good show. The last thought that stayed in her mind of Judy Fabray was her blocking the front door eyes barely awake and the fury of her slamming the door shut and not letting her in to speak with her daughter.

"So Rachel, Quinn tells me your salutatorian. Wait let me correct myself she tells me your both fighting to be valedictorian." Judy slices her chicken into a smaller size and stabs a piece of vegetables and puts it in her mouth.

"Yes we are, your daughter is quiet an over achiever. She's surely making a run for my money." Rachel took a bite of her pasta and couldn't believe how delicious it was. "wow mrs. Fabray I've had a lot of pesto pasta but this one is really good. Are you sure it's your first time cooking vegan?"

"Oh stop it dear, your making me blush." Judy takes another spoon full of her meal. "your senior year sure is flying by. Have you girls decided on what colleges you want to go to? I know Quinn is applying to USC and a few other colleges."

Quinn took a spoon full of food hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Well me and Britney want to go California. Im applying to a few state colleges there. Hey! If you go to USC then the holy trinity lives on!" Santana starts to laugh and britney shortly joins in.

Rachel not really enjoying the joke looks worried at the table.

"But USC isn't my first choice. I was looking at Yale and even NYU." Quinn adds. Rachel finally looks up at everyone and directly at Quinn with that smile of hers.

"NYU? Yale I can understand but NYU? Since when did you start thinking about those colleges? Its been your dream to move to california and go to USC. Your cousin Jackie was looking forward to being with you next year." Judy watches her daughter closely.

"I know mom but things change. Yale has better programs for me. Plus I have to get in USC so nothing's set in stone." Quinn takes a bite of her food and looks over to Rachel. She hasn't been quiet honest with her. And from the look on Rachel's face she knew she was in for a long night.

Judy was trying to stay calm because she knows for a fact that Quinn was a shoe in at USC. Their families are huge contributors, and the Fabray's has attended USC for the last four generations. So they know all the important people that can help their daughter get accepted.

"If your father we're here he'd be a little disappointed to hear that your no longer interested in going to his alumni."

"Well he's not here mom. And he's no longer a part of my life the second he abandoned me. I'm done with dinner can I please be excused." Quinn places the her napkin on the table and gets up. She walks away from the table fueled with anger. Britney and Santana look at each other feeling the tension in the room.

"Can I please be excused as well." Judy nods her head and Rachel soon follows behind. Judy was beginning to see what was happening to her daughter and Rachel Berry was playing a very huge role in her daughters sudden change.

"Quinn? Are you all right?" Rachel whispers from the entrance of the living room.

Quinn was looking at some old photos of her and her father by the fireplace. She missed him more than she'll ever admit. But after he kicked her out she never saw him as her father. He became a selfish man who didn't have a heart to do the right thing and stand by his daughter in time of need.

"Quinn?" Rachel gently places her hand on her shoulder. Quinn shakes her head to rid of the memories that haunt her.

"Hey Rach, it's still pretty early let's watch a movie with the girls okay?" Quinn smiles and gives Rachel a quick kiss on the lips. She walks towards the kitchen and announces to her mother that they'll be watching a movie in the living room.

_Man these Fabray women really know how to suppress their emotions._

Quinn returns with Santana and Britney behind her while Rachel looks at the photograph Quinn was looking at before. Quinn was maybe four or five years old and she's asleep on her father's lap. Russell had also fallen asleep with a book on one hand and his head tilting towards his little princess.

"I want to watch a scary movie, it's the only excuse we can use to cuddle." Santana pokes Britney's side that made the blonde giggle.

"Sounds good." Quinn walks over to her DVD collection scanning through the movies. "Is Sixth Sense scary enough? We don't really buy Dvd's any more." She grabs the case and waves it in front of the girls.

"Yeah I guess that's all right. I haven't seen it in a while so go ahead and put it in."

Quinn walks over to her television and opens the DVD player and puts the movie in. She walks to the light switch and turns the lights off to set the mood. She scans the room and sees Rachel still standing behind the couch while Santana and Britney sits on the floor cuddled up.

Quinn walks up next to Rachel and eyes her carefully. "Rach you okay?"

Rachel turned and faced Quinn with this disturbed look on her face. Then it dawned on Quinn the first night they spent together in Rachel's room.

"Shoot! Sorry babe, I forgot you hate scary movies. We can be under the covers and talk when it's a scary part and I'll just explain the movie to you. Is that okay?" Quinn places her hand on top of Rachel's and squeezes it. Rachel nods her head and smiles. But she know's that's not the real issue why she's upset.

Quinn grabs two blankets and hands one to Santana. The movie starts and Quinn and Rachel sit next to each other holding hands underneath the blanket. They knew Judy was still in the kitchen cleaning the up so it will be a while before all four of them will have some privacy.

...

A few scary parts slipped and Rachel would scream and duck her head under the blanket. She would playfully slap Quinn on the lap for forgetting and Quinn would start laughing at how adorable Rachel can get when she gets scared. She know's that Rachel would want to talk about what happened at dinner but right now she's glad that the movie is a great distraction.

Forty minutes into the movie Judy strolls to the living room and announces that she's heading for bed. She also tells the girls to behave and not to stay up to late. Britney, Santana and Rachel wish her goodnight and once they hear her door slam Britney moves in front of Santana and leans against her wrapping the blanket around them. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel as she leans closer to the blonde. Quinn did a better job of remembering when the scary parts came so when they would both get underneath the covers Quinn would place soft kisses all over Rachel.

"Okay we've had enough, we're heading upstairs we'll see you in the morning." Santana announce. Britney gets up and pulls Santana up.

"Don't lock door because we need to sneak in there in the morning. Oh and San try to keep to keep down. I changed the sheets all ready so you guys are all set." Quinn stops the movie and sits back down on the couch with Rachel.

"Thanks Q."

"Good night Quinn good night Rachel" Britney says walking hand in hand with Santana as they exit the living room and heads for Quinn's bedroom.

The room fell silent and the only sound was their faint breathing. The television was the only light source and Rachel couldn't help but hang on to Quinn's arm for protection. Quinn lifts her arm over Rachel's head and places it on her shoulder pulling the diva closer to her. Rachel gave her a soft smile and leaned on her to get more comfortable.

"Comfy?" Quinn asks while grabbing the remote and started flipping through the channels. She never watches television but she knows now that their alone Rachel was going to talk but she's not sure if she's ready to open those doors.

"Yes I am." Rachel grips Quinn's hand and looks forward into the t.v. She know's Quinn isn't a talker but how is this relationship going to ever move forward if they don't communicate.

_You have to take this slow Rachel you can't force Quinn to talk. She's fragile even though she's tough in the outside so choose your words perfectly. If we push to hard more doors will close and it will be a lot harder to open them._

Rachel sits up and turns her body to face Quinn. She stares at her girlfriend with that smile she knows Quinn can't resist. Quinn keeps her attention to the television trying to control her breathing. Panic was rising from her stomach she knew the conversation was about to begin. She had to make a choice right this second. She can either approach this with her doors shut and handle this the Fabray way or keep the impossible promise you gave her.

Rachel is now glaring at Quinn for not taking her eyes off the screen. Rachel snatches the remote from Quinn's hand and holds it behind her back. Quinn faces Rachel surprised at how immature she's acting but when she sees Rachel's expression her heartbeat begins to quicken.

"Quinn Fabray if your not going to pay attention to me then you left me with no option."

Quinn's body was beginning to heat up just listening to her voice. Quinn's shocked face began to soften what more could be the perfect distraction. "Rachel, what do you think you're doing? Give me back the remote." Her tone could send chill's that can reach your bones. Rachel met those hazel eyes and saw a different Quinn. The girl in front of her is oozing with lust and now she's questioning if stealing the remote from her enclosed girlfriend was such a good idea.

"Was that an order? Sorry Ms. Fabray but I don't take orders from you. If you want this remote you're going to have to pry it off my death grip." Rachel moves a little further from Quinn but keeping the remote behind her back.

"I can't say I didn't warn you Berry." Quinn starts tickling Rachel's sides but her laugh was so loud Quinn ended up laying on top of her and covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Hush Rach! You're going to wake my mom up."

"Mhmmhmmh mhhh."

"What?" Quinn removes her hands and holds herself up hovering over Rachel.

"Don't tickle me!" Rachel looks up and sees that Quinn's eyes are different now. They're lighter, playful even and more like the eyes she loved starring into.

"I'm sorry but that's what you get when you snatch things from my hands." Quinn lays her head on Rachel's chest and just collapses her body on top of the diva.

"Ugh! Quinn!" Rachel breaths out.

Quinn lets out a quiet laugh there was something very soothing and calming listening to Rachel's heartbeat as she lays on top of her.

"Quinn can I ask you a serious question?"

_Here it is, the moment of truth._

"Sure Rach." Quinn could hear Rachel's heart begin to quicken. Rachel was nervous asking the question just as she is answering them.

"Why didn't you tell me about USC?" Rachel ran her fingers through blonde hair hoping that her touch will keep Quinn calm.

"Plans change. I never really had my heart set on USC my family just expected me to go there. Just like they expected my sister to go there." Quinn ran her fingers gently over Rachel's soft skin. Quinn's touch was making the hair on Rachel's arm rise but she knew that Quinn wasn't being completely honest with her.

"But Fran goes to Stanford right?"

"Yeah she is, but my dad told her that if that's the college she wants to go to then he wouldn't pay a dime to help her move to California. I know my mom sends her money and does what she can to help my sister now that she's no longer with my dad. But Fran works two jobs and luckily she met an amazing guy that she lives with for free."

"I see, so your mother and father we're willing to give you a free ride if you attended USC."

Quinn bit her lip not really wanting to answer that question. "Yes...pretty much."

"Have you spoken to him?" Rachel felt Quinn move uncomfortably on top of her.

"Not really." Quinn shut her eyes fighting the tears from coming. She missed her father but that doesn't mean she can forgive him for what he's done.

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn and hugs her tightly. "I'm sure he misses you dearly Quinn. Just the thought of losing you is such a painful feeling I couldn't imagine what he could be going through." Rachel could feel Quinn breathing heavily on her chest.

Quinn quickly got up and wiped her tears away she sat with her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her head on her knee's and tried furiously to stop the tears from coming.

"Quinn." Rachel sits up and wraps her arms around the distressed blonde. Quinn flinches at first but then allows Rachel to sit beside her.

"I miss him...that's all...he wasn't a horrible father..." Quinn sobs through her words but as hard as she tries the tears wouldn't stop. Rachel pulls her closer and Quinn finally unwraps her arms and leans her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's not, it's been two years maybe it's time to forgive him." Quinn shakes her head disagreeing.

"Do you know what will happen to us if he comes back into my life? He abandoned me when I got pregnant do you have any idea what he'll do if he finds out that I'm gay?"

"But Quinn..."

"But nothing Rachel pregnancy is one thing but it goes against his every belief. You don't know what your saying Rachel so just stop. I'm done talking about this. Please, I just want to get ready for bed." Quinn gets up, walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Quinn stands behind the door and looks up at the ceiling tears we're beginning to pool in her eyes making everything seem blurry. She slides down from the door and hugs her knees against her chest again still keeping her gaze up at the ceiling. Her cold tears slid down her cheeks and she shuts her eyes tight. She knew that her father has always been a topic she'd love to avoid. Two years since he's been out of her life and in those two years he's only come up maybe four times. Every time he does come up the conversation always ends with her in tears about the whole thing.

_Why couldn't you have just been supportive? Why couldn't you have been my father? The father that I loved and respected. I hate you so much and if I could erase all the good time's I would. But here you are, two years you haven't been a part of my life yet memories that means everything to me haunt me and wished that things would've stayed the same. _

She sits there for a few minutes knowing that Rachel was outside most likely worried about her. It's not going to take long before Rachel knocks on the bathroom door to check if she was all right.

_Lock it up Quinn. You did good, you opened up to Rachel and that's what matters. Just take a deep breath and go get ready for bed_.

...

After about fifteen minutes of fighting the urge to knock on the bathroom door to see if Quinn was all right she finally got the courage to knock when suddenly Quinn quickly opens the door and Rachel was caught by surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?" Quinn had a soft smile on her face her shower helped her tremendously. She's wearing a plain blue pajama's and a white t-shirt. Her hair was down freshly combed and she had no make up on. Rachel was stuck and couldn't form a single word to answer her question.

"You can go ahead and use the bathroom now Rach. I'll set up where we're sleeping." Quinn gives Rachel a quick kiss on the lips and walks right pass the statued diva.

_What just happened?_

Quinn smiles at herself for being able to make Rachel react like that towards her. She's aware how confusing she may seem but Rachel needs that challenge but she's also hoping that Rachel cares enough for her to stick around and help her sort through all her issues. Quinn grabs the blankets and pillows from the linen closet and she sees Rachel from the corner of her eye grab her stuff and heads for the bathroom.

Quinn's couch was wide enough for the both of them so she laid out the blanket, laid comfier pillows and when she was finished she sat and pretended to watch t.v. while she waited for Rachel to finish. She thought back from the beginning of the school year and felt so ashamed thinking of using Rachel. The idea of pretening to be nice to her after three years of picking on her just seemed so childish. If her feelings for Rachel never grew to love would she have just tossed her aside after winning Nationals? Would they have stayed friends after high school? She remembered seeing Rachel so broken when Kurofsky slushied her and maybe that was the beginning of how her feelings for the diva changed. But after that day everything was sort of a blur. The thoughts of her history with Rachel was starting to give her a headache. There was to many things to sort out and tonight wasn't going to be the first night to try and clear their past.

Quinn hears the door open and she shakes her head pushing the confusing thoughts aside. She keeps her eyes focused on the screen then Rachel walks across the television and sits besides her. Rachel's shampoo engulfs Quinn's senses and she had to shut her eyes because the smell reminded her of the first time she had accidentally slept over Rachel's house during winter break. Her feelings for the diva was so new and exciting that she had to grip the remote so tight to try and gain some self control as she turns and faces her girlfriend.

Rachel's hair was wet and she didn't realize that she had taken a shower. Rachel was combing through her brown locks and was concentrating on the television. She's not as in tuned with all the celebrity gossips and Quinn had left it on TMZ.

"Los Angeles seems like a completly different world from New York don't you think Quinn?" Rachel still looking forward while Quinn was so fixated on Rachel that she couldn't believe that they we're together.

"Rachel?" She was going to regret this but a part of her needed to know the truth.

Rachel turns and she was met with an expression that made her chest clench. "What is Quinn?" Rachel reaches for her hand and holds it.

"Why are you with me?" The question nearly put her in tears because hearing Rachel's answer and continuing this conversation is causing a huge amount of fear building inside her. Rachel's warm hand was still holding hers and as comforting as it felt looking at this beautiful girl and knowing how clear their past were and how unclear their future is was clouding her mind and a very small part of her wanted clarity.

The question threw her off a little not quiet understanding what kind of answer Quinn was looking for. She watches her girlfriend looking down at their hands and she can tell that Quinn was struggling to ask and also frightened for an answer.

"I like you Quinn why wouldn't I be with you?" _Answer her question with a question nice Rachel._ "What I meant to say was, your an amazing girl and I've always known that there was more to you than what you let people see. I would never let our history get in the way of getting to know who you truly are. I've always tried to reach out to you because I knew your not just the head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club or Finn's girlfriend. Am I making any sense?"

Quinn finally gets the courage to look up and hearing Rachel's genuine answer was enough to put an end to this conversation. She smiles and nods her head informing Rachel that she understood. She moves closer to the brunette and leans forward for a kiss.

When their lips touch the ecstasy from their feelings for one another was instantaneous even though Quinn's emotions were being casted aside for the time being. The rush from kissing Rachel will never be enough for her she hopes that Rachel feels the same because she can't imagine doing this with anyone else.

Quinn moved closer to Rachel their kiss spiraling and becoming more intense. Rachel leaned back and now Quinn was hovering on top of her. Rachel's hand moves from Quinn's back and up to her neck. Their tongues wrestled and breaths ragged they both wanted to move forward but Rachel was holding back. Quinn slips her hand underneath Rachel's shirt and feels her soft skin underneath her fingertips. Quinn moves her lips towards the nape of Rachel's neck and soft moans escape the brunette's lips.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice was low and she can barely keep her body from shaking. Quinn's lips felt so amazing and thoughts of it moving further down were invading her mind. She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating and how little self control she has.

"Quinn...maybe we should...oh Quinn...your lips feels so..." Rachel could barely form a sentence she bites her lower lip holding back on noises she would enjoy making. Rachel can feel Quinn's hand move down her waist then down to her thigh Quinn pulls away from the kiss and grabs the back of Rachel's knee and pulls her down gently so Rachel can lay down and be more comfortable. Quinn is now laying on top of Rachel her leg in between the brunette's. She continued to place soft kisses around Rachel's neck feeling how hot their bodies has gotten from their kiss.

Rachel shuts her eyes and clenches her thighs together hoping to put an end to the frustrating strumming between her legs. She can feel her core moisten the second she felt Quinn's tongue slowly glide along her collar bone. Rachel grabs Quinn's waist and squeezes it tightly she then raises her left leg in between Quinn's thighs.

"Quinn?"

Suddenly Quinn got up so fast that Rachel still had her eyes shut when she realized Quinn was no longer on top of her. When she opens her eyes Quinn was sitting on the opposite side hands on her lap looking straight into the blank television.

Britney was standing at the entrance of the living room holding an empty water bottle with an entertained smirk on her face. "What chu guys doing?"

"What do want Brit? Do you need something?" Quinn's voice was annoyed and frustrated her face flush red from lust or anger. She thought it was her mother from the sound of her voice but seeing Britney standing there was infuriating her for interrupting her moment with Rachel.

"I was going to ask if you have any Bengay I think I strained a muscle, Santana had me in these weird po..."

"I don't need to know the details Brit, there should be one in my bathroom underneath the sink." As frustrated Quinn can get she can never be mad at Britney. She turned beside her and saw Rachel still laying down but she turned her body facing away from the t.v. pretending to be asleep.

"Thanks Q I'm going to go get water real fast. Goodnight Rachel." Britney quickly walks to the kitchen. Three minutes later Britney was up the stairs and the sound of the door slam puts both girls at ease.

The show Friends was now on the t.v. and Quinn remembered the episode playing. She started laughing because it was the episode Chandler and Monica we're having sex and their windows we're open so Ross saw everything from his apartment. _What a coincidence? _

Rachel turns her body wonderingwhat Quinn thought was amusing when she saw that Friends was on she turns her body completely and begins to watch the show. They sit beside one another until the episode ended laughing at the funny parts never taking their eyes off the screen.

"Rachel...maybe we should...get some sleep?" Quinn's voice was shaky.

"Yes, maybe we should. It is past my bedtime." Rachel grabs the blanket and scoots her body so Quinn can have some room behind her.

Quinn lays down behind her their body fitting perfectly together. She wraps her arm around Rachel's waist and she's engulfed with brown locks.

"I had a great first night Quinn. Good night."

Quinn relieved to hear that the night wasn't a total disaster and what happened between them wasn't as horrible as she thought. The fear of pushing Rachel into something she wouldn't want to do is her worst nightmare. But from the looks of it Rachel was enjoying it just as much as she was but the reassurance from her will definitely help her sleep tonight.

"Goodnight superstar."

Rachel smiles and was glad that Quinn couldn't see her reaction because even those two simple words have a way of reaching her heart and embracing it leaving it so vulnerable and fragile. She was falling for Quinn and now that she knows her a little bit better the only question that's lingering in her mind is how can I tell her I love her?


	27. Chapter 27

New Directions won first place at Regionals and to celebrate Sugar Motta decided to throw a half celebratory win and half Valentines day party at Breadstixs. Everyone has been really anxious about this party because after this it will be SAT exams, applying for colleges and Nationals. As for Rachel Berry not only does she have to juggle all three but she's also facing off with her secret girlfriend for valedictorian and currently trying to understand AP Chemistry.

"Honestly Quinn how in the world did you manage an A- in AP Chem? Mr. Peterson is so condescending and he's totally making my life a living hell." She places two fingers on her temple and started rubbing in a circular motion wishing for her headache to disappear. It's the third week of the new semester and she's been having the most difficult time keeping up with her AP classes. But since she's competing with Quinn it wasn't a hard decision taking on the extra classes.

"Really? He seemed really nice to me, I'll come over tonight and help you study. I think I still have my notes from that class I'm sure that can help." Quinn looks around their surrounding and sees that no one is in sight so she leans over and surprises Rachel with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Q!" Rachel blushes with wide eyes. "What are you doing? What if someone sees us?"

"I made sure the coast was clear. I can't help it that my lips are magnetically drawn to your perfectly kissable pink lips." Quinn smiles and flirtatiously winks at her.

"You are so bad, can you please gain some self control. Your the one that wants this relationship a secret so if we get caught my world will end. So quit it Miss Fabray or else." Rachel gives her a stern look she was met with the same glare then suddenly Quinn pokes at her side making her yelp at the sensation.

"Quinn! Stop it!" Rachel playfully slaps Quinn's thigh. "I mean it Fabray! If you don't stop it right this instant these lips will no longer be how did you put it? Magnetically drawn to yours." Rachel crosses her arms and stares into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Your full of threats Berry but I know for a fact how irresistible my lips are so go ahead and make threats because I know by the end of the day you'll be wishing my lips were on yours." Quinn bites her lower lip and Rachel's eyes automatically zones in on the flirtatious gesture.

Rachel blinks quickly forcing her mind to focus on something else other than her girlfriends tongue slowly gliding on those soft pink lips. _Focus Rachel it's a trick._ "Oh really? Well challenge accepted. We'll see who caves first Fabray." She reaches into her purse and grabs her chap stick and slowly applies it evenly on her lips Quinn couldn't believe how dirty Rachel was playing this game.

"Your cheating Rachel." Quinn voice was so low and sexy it took Rachel one minutes to respond. One thing that never fails to turn her on was Quinn's lustrous voice. She can tell how badly Quinn wanted her just by her tone alone.

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one biting my lower lip a few minutes ago. I'm simply moistening my fairly dry lips, if you call that cheating then what set of rules did you have in mind Miss Fabray." Rachel put her chap stick away and used her index finger to make sure her lips were completely covered.

The sight made Quinn's body shiver, "No rules I guess." They smile at each other initiating the beginning of their little game.

Rachel continued her reading and as Quinn watches her a few of those soft brown locks dangled to the side as the wind gently passes a cold breeze through them. Quinn thought back to when she had woken up covered in those black hair. Ever since Rachel slept over her house they've been on the same page no arguments just young love blossoming with each day that passes by. They took that weekend and really talked about serious things. Such as Quinn's jealousy and Rachel's, well, her constant need to be perfect.

They also talked more about USC because Rachel found out from Quinn that she has a trust fund from her grandparents that will definitely help her through college. They ended up arguing every time the subject came up but they came to a compromise that Quinn would still apply and consider thinking about it if she gets accepted.

They talked about Santana and how complicated she can get and it will takes a while for her to get use to the idea that Rachel is going to be a part of Quinn's life and that she'll warm up eventually. So Quinn decided that Rachel could try and win Santana over but Santana isn't the type to just like someone so you have to take it slow and find little ways that Santana will deem you worthy of her time.

"We should start heading back, lunch is almost over." Quinn finally showed Rachel her private spot by the field. Which Rachel loved because it allowed them to be themselves even for a little while at school. They sat there everyday at lunch and the whole school pretty much knows that they've gotten really close so rumors haven't been flying around. Everything was perfect in their little secret world.

"Ugh! That just means I have Mr. Peterson next period. How am I suppose to stand a chance at valedictorian if I can't even pass his class." Rachel slams her chem book shut making some of the birds around them fly away from the noise.

"Calm down Rachel, I'll help you study I promise." Quinn rubs Rachel's back to calm her.

"Thanks Quinn."

* * *

><p>"Why is Kurt starring at us?" Quinn whispers into Rachel's ear.<p>

Rachel looks over at Kurt and once they made eye contact Kurt's face lights up and he gives her a quick wink. Rachel begins to feel nervous because Quinn was furrowing her eye brows.

"I'm sure it's nothing Quinn. Maybe he likes your hairstyle today, just don't pay any attention to him." Rachel could hear the nervousness in her voice and when she looked at Quinn she can tell that she wasn't buying what she was saying.

"He's smiling directly at us."

Rachel looked at Kurt once again and this time gave him the most evil look she had ever given anyone and Kurt finally got the hint and started a conversation with Blaine.

"He's talking to Blaine Q, your just being paranoid." Rachel let out a sigh of relief but now she knows the importance of informing Kurt to not be so obvious when it comes to her secret.

Rachel told him that she managed to get her to open up about their past and that Quinn apologized for being immature and cruel to her. Rachel never went into the specifics as to why Quinn targetted her because Kurt didn't need all the details of their conversation. Rachel also decided that she was just going to try and stop liking Quinn because their friendship is what's more important to her. Kurt was sympathetic about the whole thing and hoped that Rachel would be honest with Quinn about her feelings and not bury it like her feelings wasn't important. And deep down he truly believes that they would make would make such an adorable couple.

To Rachel's surprise Kurt even came up with the same nickname Santana came up with and said it has such a cute ring to it.

"Not many couples can have such a cute nickname Rachel. Look at me and Blaine for example. We have Klaine which is not bad but all I have contributing with that nickname is a K. And then theres Blurt." Saying that name out loud was like having vile rise up from his stomach when he's about to throw up. "Gross. But you and Quinn Faberry. Wow! Just simply adorable."

Rachel can only smile at his rambling even though he's absolutely right. She knows that he secretly hopes that she would man up because his gaydar is always spiking through the roofs whenever he sees Quinn look at her.

"So your just giving up?" Kurt wonders because it is so out of character for Rachel to not pursue something she really wants.

"I'm not giving up if there was nothing to give up in the first place Kurt. She's straight as an arrow she's not going to turn bi-curious over me. So please just let it go and stop starring at us during glee she's starting to suspect something and if you can't keep this under wraps how can I trust you with any more of my secrets." Rachel really hated lying to him especially since she's trusting him with hers.

"Fine, but if some day she does turn her whole life around I better be the first person you call so I can flat out tell you I told you so."

"Okay, you'll be the first to know."_ If you only you knew the real truth._ Rachel smiles at him torn inside about the half truths she's been telling him.

_Maybe I can ask Quinn if I can let him in on our secret. She has Britney and Santana why can't I have Kurt?_

Rachel looks beside her and sees Kurt texting on his phone. He turns his head and smiles at her but she gives him this puzzled look like she wanted to say something but couldn't. She shakes her head and smiles back then returns her focus towards her teacher.

She knew she should be taking notes but looking at Mrs. Langstien bright purple sweater made her wonder how far she's gotten concerning her woredrobe. Her eyes wonder and notices the personalized calendar of Mrs. Langstien and her granddaughter.

_I cant believe what an annoying girlfriend I use to be. _She laughs at herself remembering those silly calendars she made Finn when they were together.

As she stares at the calendar she realizes that the date Quinn had asked for permission from her parents to date her is the day before valentines day.

It never occurred to her that with all the drama a few weeks ago they never actually went on a real date. They've been enjoying each others company that all those little things that use to matter to her wasn't that important just as long as Quinn was with her she didn't need anything else.

But the urge to surprise and make the day special for Quinn was a force unstoppable and she smiles at herself knowing that the old Rachel Berry still lingers inside her.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Quinn quickly sits up from Rachel's bed making her AP Government book fall to the ground.<p>

Rachel slams her book shut baffled at Quinn's immediate response after she had asked her if it was all right to tell Kurt they are together.

"Quinn? Honestly, this shouldn't even be a discussion. Kurt is one of my good friends and I trust him with my secret why can't you trust him with yours?"

Just the idea of telling another person she's in a gay relationship was making her blood pressure rise. Quinn was mortified at that thought that more people was going to find out about their relationship. She had to put a stop to this even if it means arguing with Rachel.

"It's not about trusting him Rachel I'm just not comfortable having so many people know about us. So please try and understand."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I do understand Quinn but it isn't fair that you have Santana and Britney to confine too and I have no one."

"You have your fathers isn't that enough for you?"

"It's not the same Quinn and you know it. I can't talk to my fathers about certain things that are private. I can't believe how quickly you turned it down without even thoroughly thinking about the pros and cons about the matter he's not going to tell anyone." she pleads.

"As adorable as that sounded you're acting like you can't talk to me about it. Listen Rachel..." Quinn grabs her hands and holds it tight, "I know it's asking for a lot keeping this relationship a secret for my sake and I know I don't deserve your heart for it. But if you tell Kurt how do you know he won't get all excited and ask us to double date with Blaine then next thing we know Blaine will know too because Kurt won't be able to keep a huge secret like this from his boyfriend. Can you please and I will beg if I have too. Just until the end of the school year okay and then we can be as open about our relationship as much as you want." She stares into those dark brown eyes and watches them soften.

"Fine I won't tell him, but you have to understand what I'm sacrificing here Quinn. I don't ask for much in this relationship."

After hearing Quinn's rebuttal on the subject she knew she was right. Kurt has already been hinting on future double dates if she ever finds a girlfriend. He even sudgested visiting Layla in New York since they got along so well last time. The situation is still completely unfair but she doesn't want to lose Quinn just so she can have someone to talk to.

"I know Rachel and I'm so grateful at how understanding and how patient you are with all this." Quinn moves closer as she stares lovingly into her eyes. "I'm so sorry that it has to be like this but I promise you, that once we're out of Lima I will scream it to all of New York that we're together. Okay?"

Rachel smiles broadly but shakes her head disagreeing. "Don't promise something you can't keep Quinn. I know that you won't be out to your mom after high school but thank you for the nice gesture."

"But I will try, we've been getting along really well. And she likes you so I'm just giving her some time to get use to you so it won't be a complete shock to her. I promise I'll try Rachel." Quinn gives her the most sincerest look.

"Okay Quinn."

Quinn leans forward and she slowly presses her lips on Rachel. Rachel pulls away with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Quinn looks at her girlfriend puzzled.

"You lost Fabray." Rachel's smile gets even bigger.

Quinn still wasn't following what she's was talking about.

"You forgot all ready. Jeez Quinn should I be concerned about your memory?" Rachel puckers her lips and taps it gently a few times with her finger. "Remember now?"

"Awe man that doesn't count, you totally cheated and distracted me with a really serious conversation." Quinn crosses her arms and quickly looks away from the brunette.

"Don't be a sore loser baby it's not a good look for you. Just say it, all I want is for you to say it." Rachel bites her lower lip knowing full well the effects it will have on her Quinn.

"Ugh! You don't have to be so smug about it. But fine, Rachel..."

"Ah-uh..." Rachel waves her index finger, "You know the deal."

Quinn rolls her eyes and wished that she hadn't lost this bet. She bent down and got in one knee. She held out her hand and Rachel gladly placed her hand on hers.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I Quinn Lucy Fabray declare to you that your lips will never be alone because you will have mine to kiss at anytime or place for all that you wish to have me." Quinn kisses her hand and slowly gets up. Rachel's beautiful smile was beaming with so much happiness that Quinn can no longer resist. Their lips found each other and Quinn kissed her with so much yearing that Rachel could barely keep up. But she enjoyed every second of it. Once Quinn pulled away she laid her head on Rachel's chest.

She knew promises is all she has to offer Rachel for now and she knows it's never enough.

"Rachel?..."

"Yes Quinn."

"Promise me that if you ever get tired of all these secrets and hiding around you'll be honest with me about your feelings."

"Why would you think..."

"Just promise me Rach."

"Okay Quinn, I promise." Rachel held her tighter. She wasn't sure what brought that kind of thinking but she hoped that Quinn knew that this right here was all she needed to get through high school then they can free to be themselves.

_Everyday when I look at you I can't believe this is happeneing. How amazing you make me feel how every night I look forward when the sun will rise so I can see your beautiful face. But the idea of not being worthy clings to my bones. I don't deserve you Rachel after everything I've done, all the secrets I've kept from you. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your heart and I don't deserve your love._

Quinn quickly gets up and wipes the tear that escaped her eyes. Rachel looks at her confused because she's never seen her act like this before.

"Quinn what is it?"

Quinn doesn't quiet know how to answer that question. It pains her how much Rachel has to sacrifice but she's really not ready to be out because after seeing Santana go through so many back lash when she was outed was mortifying. And she doesn't want to ruin what little relationship she has with her mother by telling her she's gay. The timing just isnt right and once they're out of Lima and away from everything maybe then she'll find the courage to come out of to her family.

"I just want you to have everything Rachel and I'm sorry that even something so simple like telling Kurt about us is so hard for me." The thought of not being enough for Rachel floods her mind. High school will be over in four months she needed to make her truly believe that she'll be worth the wait because the idea of not being with Rachel is more terrifying then coming out.

"I just want you Quinn. That's all I ever wanted. For you to see me under your shadow. And I can't imagine a life without you so if I have to wait and keep you as my dirty little secret then I'll wait. Because I know if I'm patient enough you'll be right there next to me." Quinn practically leaped off the bed as she flung her arms around the brunette so tightly.

Deep down she really hated breaking down like this especially in front of Rachel. Her walls are being broken down each day just by her voice alone. But having the pleasure to listen about how passionate Rachel is about their relationship is worth every wall being pummeled to dust. All she needs is Rachel by her side and that will help her get through these last four months.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the choir room and takes their seat. Mr. Shuester picks up a few sheet music scattered on the piano and sees Sugar raise her hand from the corner of his eye.<p>

"Yes Sugar?" Mr. Shuester calls for her.

Sugar stands up from her seat and walks directly towards him she clears her throat before she says anything.

"So all you guys know I'm throwing a huge party at Breadstixs this Friday and I finally got the okay from my parents to throw a huge after party at my house. A few rules to discuss, Rule number one You must come with a date let me repeat that one more time you MUST come with a date or you can't get in."

"What!" Everyone disappointedly groans since there won't be enough time to find a date since the party is in two days.

Rachel and Quinn worriedly look at each other automatically after hearing Sugar's rule. They've been planning on what to wear and how they can dance with each other without making it seem like their together with the help from Britney and Santana of course. But all that planning won't do much help if they can't get in the party.

"I thought this party was half valentines day half winning regionals. So why do we need dates when we're on the celebrating regionals side?" Mercedes questions with a little attitude in her voice.

"Yeah." Sugar over exaggerating her answer. "Well I love valentines day so if you want to come to the most awesomest party of your whole high school life then find a date. Simple as that, well that's all the news I have for you today concerning the party. If you have any questions feel free to ask me only during Glee time because outside of these four walls I only talk to about five of you." Sugar smiles and returns to her seat with a few evil glares following her.

"Okay. Does anybody else have any announcements before we start this weeks lesson?" Mr. Shue asks the whole class.

The room was silent but everyone was looking around one another trying to figure out who they can ask so that they can get into Sugar's party. Rachel gives Quinn a soft reassuring smile but Quinn couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this party won't be as much fun as they had planned on.

Mr. Shue talked on and on about the perfect love song and that the assignment for this week is to express what love means to you. They we're dismissed and Quinn headed straight for practice. Ever since last months punishment Rachel made it clear to Quinn that she isn't allowed to miss any more practices if cruel and unusual punishment will be the outcome.

* * *

><p>Quinn knew exactly how excited Rachel was about this party but there was no way they we're going together. So she thought maybe she can ask Sugar if they can as friends be each others dates. Friends do that so why not them that way Rachel will be more than excited knowing that they'll be going together as a couple secretively that is.<p>

"So what's your plan Q? We've been planning on going to this thing ever since party came out of Sugar's mouth. I mean I'm positive you won't have any problems finding a date but..."

"No plan, I'm going to ask Sugar if Rachel can be my date." Quinn said it with so much confidence that Santana was shocked to hear it.

"Good for you then finally ready to wave the rainbow flag." Santana playfully punches Quinn's arm out of joy.

"Santana! That freaking hurt and its not what you think. Its not like you and Britney date, we're just friends going together that's all."

"Good luck with that." She says with a strange tone in her voice.

"You sound like it won't work?"

"I didn't say that. I just think you should have a back up plan if Sugar says no. Berry's been extra annoying these last couple of days so we both know she's really looking forward to going."

Quinn continues doing her sit-ups and thinks back at how excited Rachel's been acting because of this party. They spent hours looking for the right outfit and Rachel has been smiling more and more as each day passes. She hasn't seen Rachel this giddy in a while and it made her fall for the diva even more.

She faces Santana and sees that she's moved onto her push ups, "She's not annoying S, she's adorable. You really need to lighten up around her she's not going to stop bothering you until she knows you like her."

Santana quickly turns her head in Quinn's direction and let's out an annoyed breath. "You think I don't know that? Out of all the girls in this school Q you had to choose Smurfet with a smart mouth. Come to think about it?" Santana looks around her and even though no one was around them she quietly whispers, "How is Berry in the sac? Brit wants to know how long her tongue really is?" Santana cracks up at her question. Britney's been wanting to find out but was to shy to ask Quinn so she's been bugging Santana to ask for her.

Quinn turns flush red while Santana laughs her ass off. "Shut up Santana! There's nothing to talk about because we haven't done anything."

Santana quickly stops laughing and was shocked to hear this news. "What?!"

"Just shut up S!"

"FABRAY! LOPEZ! HIT THE TRACK! GIVE ME FIVE MILES, I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR LOUD, ABNOXIOUS AND DISRESPECTFUL MOUTHS. GO!" Coach Sylvester screams through her bull horn.

They both get up from their push up positions and start jogging towards the field. Quinn pushes the Latina, "See what you did!"

"Duh! Now we can talk privately about how sexually frustrated you are. I bet you, you even stopped shaving just so you wouldn't feel sexual around Berry because she won't put out!" Santana bust out laughing again and started picking up her pace because Quinn was beginning to chase her.

"SANTANA! I'm going to rip your tongue off so you better hope I don't catch you!"

* * *

><p>Rachel shut her locker when she hears a familiar voice behind her.<p>

"Hey Rachel! Can I talk to you for a second?" Finn nervously approaches Rachel from behind he can feel his throat swelling up from anxiety. Finn has kept his distant from Rachel ever since the whole Santana deboctle. He knew how dissapointed Rachel was at him for blowing up and outing Santana.

A few days after he apologized to Santana Rachel approached him and they had a long conversation about the whole thing. He apolozed and explained how things have been really rough for him. Rachel forgave him and told him things will start getting better. Even with her forgiveness he still thought it was a good idea to keep his distance just so he can learn to get over her.

When Rachel turned around she looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Sugar's announcement about her party was kind of a huge surprise and it's in two days. So..." Finn looks down at the ground and tries finds the courage to meet her brown eyes. "I was..." he clears his throat, "I was wondering if you would consider going with me?" He can feel his heart quicken he was finally able to look at her but Rachel's face remains expressionless.

_Holy crap! Say something Rachel!_

"Can I get back to you Finn? I haven't even asked my fathers if I can go. I don't want to say yes and then blow you off. Can you put me down as your second choice?" Rachel watches the disappointment written all over his face. He knew she was lying to him because he remembered Kurt mentioning that Rachel was going to look stunning in her dress.

"Of course Rach, let me know when you find out okay?" Finn awkwardly leans forward not sure if she would return the hug even though she lied he still wanted to feel like they're really friends.

Rachel leans forward and wraps her arms around Finns waist and holds him tight. She knows that this year hasn't been an easy year for him and it hurts her that she can't be much help to him. Especially when telling him the truth about who she really is can help him get over her. And now she's lying to him just so she can spare Quinn's feelings. When she releases him Finn smiles broadly at her and walks away.

_What are we going to do Quinn?_

Rachel started walking towards the school parking lot and spots Sugar a few cars down. She quickens her pace and right before Sugar gets into her car Rachel takes hold of the car door.

"Hello Sugar, can I have a moment of your time?"

Sugar raises one of her eye brows and couldn't quite figure out who this girl was.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry. We're in glee." Rachel couldn't believe how oblivious this girl was. "Any ways, it doesn't matter. I was wondering if Quinn and myself could go together to your party?"

"But Quinn isn't gay. So I'm going to say no." Sugar grabs her car door and slams it shut. Rachel watched her drive off and the image of her in the perfect black dress shatters right in front of her eyes. A part of her wanted to chase Sugar down and try to convince her otherwise. But it was going to be a long shot, in everyone's eyes Quinn Fabray is still the hottest girl at McKinley and there is no way she will ever turn gay. It just hurts that people in Lima are so closed minded that their love has to be kept in the closet.

* * *

><p>After practice Quinn rushes over to Rachel's so they can discuss their options about the party. She's been texting and calling Rachel ever since practice ended but she hasn't been responding.<p>

When she parks her car she runs out and rings the door bell. Leroy answers the door and greets the sweaty blonde.

"Good evening Leroy, is Rachel home? I've been trying to contact her but she won't answer any of my calls."

Leroy can hear the panic in her voice he found it so endearing. Their young love always reminded him when he first met Hiram and how exciting and intense the first couple of months were.

"She's upstairs sweetheart, she seems to be upset about that party. Go on I know she would rather talk to you about it then me." He watches her run up the stairs in seconds not wasting a moment because they knew she would have to go home soon.

"Baby! Open the door!" Quinn knocks and waits but no answer. She started banging on the door even louder until Rachel finally opens the door with red puffy eyes and tissue in her hand.

"Rachel..." Quinn says softly and follows her to the bed. "Don't tell me your been crying this whole time about the party?" She walks around and lays in front her girlfriend. They intertwine their legs together while Rachel rest her head on Quinn's arm.

Rachel slowly nods her head and pouts then a few soft snuffle escapes her.

"Rachel, it's going be okay. I'll ask Sugar if you can be my date. Then.."

"I already...asked...her..." Rachel tries to speak between her sobs and all Quinn could do was smile at how adorable Rachel looked trying to explain what happened.

"Why are you..." Rachel takes a deep breath trying to stop her sobbing, "Smilling?"

"Because your so cute right now Rach. What did Sugar say when you asked her?" Quinn pulled her even closer and gave Rachel a soft peck on her forehead.

"She said that your straight and then she just drove off." Rachel held on to Quinn even tighter and laid her head on her chest.

"I guess Santana was right only the out and proud gay couples are allowed. I'm sorry baby, we can have our own party okay?" Quinn looks down to meet those cried out eyes.

Rachel felt nervous telling Quinn the other alternative that can resolve their issue about the party. But she has something planned for Quinn, something very special to celebrate their relationship and a part of that is being with their friends celebrating their win from regionals.

"Well there is another way for us to be able to go." Rachel watches Quinn's face trying to figure out what that may be but she was coming up blank.

"What do mean?"

"Maybe...you can go with Sam, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And we can be completely honest with him about this. So we can all go to the party."

"What?" Quinn quickly gets up fueling with anger. She doesn't understand why Rachel would even consider this as an option. "And who we're you thinking of going with? Finn?" Her tone was rising becoming more angrier.

Rachel sat up and was sitting on the edge of her bed. She tried to reach for Quinn's hands but Quinn quickly moved away from her and crossed her arms.

"Quinn, it's not a big deal. We've been so excited about this party, planning on how to dance together, finding the perfect dress. I really want us to celebrate our win with our friends." Rachel knew this is was going to take some convincing.

"No Rachel. You know how I feel about Finn being around you. Since when are high school parties so important to you? And to go to such lengths as hurting my feelings and using Sam and Finn?"

"It's not about that Quinn, it's our last year with all our friends I just think we shouldn't miss out on important memories..."_ I really don't want to use the guilt card but_, "And honestly I don't really have a lot of fond memories here except for maybe last year." Rachel looks down at her hands trying to look as desperate as ever.

_Damn her! This is total bullshit!_

"Fine! But if he tries anything with you I won't hold back Rachel." She watched as Rachel's face light up from her response. It hurts that it has to come to this but Rachel was right. The glee club just started becoming a family last year and before that Rachel was a total outcast.

"Really? We just need them to get inside baby, that's all. And if he tries anything I'll make sure to get a good slap in before you beat him to a pulp." The thought brought a smile on the blondes face.

"I can't believe you used the guilt card, that was a cheap shot Berry. But it would appear that a little bit of me is rubbing off on you since you want use the two innocent guys craving for our attention just to go to some party. What's becoming of Rachel Barbara Berry?"

Quinn had sat back down on the bed and with Rachel's bright smile she can hear Santana in the back of her head _you have to do what it takes to make your girl happy. Even if it hurts sometimes._

_When did Santana become Dr. Phil about relationships? This is going to suck!_

Rachel sat on top of Quinn wrapping her long legs around the blonde both hands on the back of her neck. One finger twirling blonde locks while the other gently caressing the back of Quinn's neck sending goosebumps all over her body.

Rachel slowly leaned forward hoping to find her girlfriends lips but the vibration from Quinn's cell phone interrupted them.

"Crap, I'm late. I have to go Rach." Rachel quickly got off Quinn's lap and sat on her bed with her lips pouted.

Quinn faced her girlfriend and leaned down when their lips touched the feeling was all to familiar the rush of emotions engulfs her whole body filling her with so much love for this amazing girl. They walk down hand in hand huge smiles on their faces.

Quinn loved every minute in the Berry household they can be their true selves here. Quinn bids her farewell to Hiram and Leroy once they were in the front door they kissed one more time. They've been doing this for a month now and the feeling of not wanting to leave stays the same. They smile at each other knowing exactly what's on their mind.

They walk in silence side by side Quinn unlocks her car and gets inside. "I'll call you later? So we can talk more about the party."

"Yeah, please drive safe."

"It's only two blocks Rachel." Quinn jokes with her but Rachel still gives her a stern look. "But I'll drive extra careful." she kisses Rachel's knuckles and starts her car.

"I'll miss you superstar."

Rachel smiles broadly at the pet name and watches her girlfriend drive off. The cold air breezes right through her and she realized she has so much to prepare. Now that Quinn agreed to her proposal she has to try and make that night about them and not about the party.

Rachel dashes to her house and yells, "Daddy! I need your help!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Quinn?" Rachel looks at her exausted girlfriend.<p>

They stayed up talking on the phone for hours last night discussing what are the rules are for this party. What they were going to say so that there was no misunderstanding. Then Rachel had to comfort Quinn's thoughts about Finn and how vague and straightforward she'll be when asking him to go with her.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with." Quinn says grumpily.

They decided to ask the guys when their not around because the jealousy would just take over them, well mostly Quinn. Rachel had a class with Finn first period while Quinn has third period with Sam.

They give each other reassuring looks before they head out to their classes. Rachel smiles at her and wished that the circumstances we're different so that they didn't have to go through this.

_Four more months._

"Finn may I speak with you?" Rachel catches him before they enter their classroom.

"Hey Rachel! What's up?" Finn was secretly hoping that this will be a good conversation concerning the party. He had a couple of options actually but he really wanted to go with Rachel.

"My fathers actually said it would be okay for me going to the party. But I wanted to make it clear that we're going as friends." Rachel watched him carefully but got nothing but a wide smile from the tall jock.

"Yeah! Just as friends. I'll pick you up around five?"

"I was thinking of just meeting you at Breadstixs. If that's all right? My dads have this whole dinner thing planned." She really hated lying to him.

"Yeah that sounds okay. I'll meet you there around five?" She can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Is six okay?" This conversation was getting really awkward.

"Okay, six it is." Finn walks in the classroom his smile faded.

Rachel was finally able to breath it didn't occur to her that she was holding her breath thoughtout the whole conversation.

_I hope Quinn has better luck asking Sam._

"Sam!" Quinn finds him by his locker in between classes talking to another cheerio. She walks towards him never talking her eyes off the girl.

"I'll talk to you later Sam. Let me know when you find out okay." The girl looks at Quinn one more time frightful of her glare so she walks away rapidly.

"Hey Quinn. What's going on?" Sam always cheerful as ever.

"Do you want to be my date for Sugar's party?"

The question caught him by surprise, "Yeah, that would great. I'll pick you up at six?" he says with a beaming smile on his face.

"How bout I meet you there. I have this dinner thing with my mom can't really get out of it. Oh and Sam, we're going as friends okay. This is not a date." Good thing about being Queen Bee Quinn Fabray is all she has to do is make her demands and everything just falls into place.

"That's cool, whatever. I'll see you there around six then." Sam was trying to mask his voice to sound like he didn't care but it didn't really work he just sounded way to excited.

"I'll see you at Breadstixs at six. Thanks Sam."

He nods his head and waves goodbye as Quinn walks away. Sam excitedly does a fist pump in the air now that he's finally going to a social event with the most popular girl in school.

"This is going to be awesome!" he says to himself.

* * *

><p>Rachel informed Quinn to meet her at her place around four thirty to have dinner with her fathers. She had a huge surprise planned for the evening and she couldn't wait until Quinn was finished with practice.<p>

Coach Sylvester added a saturday practice for Nationals. They only have one more week until they have to drive to Columbus to compete and hopefully win Sue her seventh National Title. It wasn't until Sue gave Quinn a huge spiel about the importance of winning this title for her senior year and having four titles under her belt would be a great addition to her college application. So Quinn decided on taking the practices more seriously.

Rachel's fathers were willing to help as much as they can set up and knew to stay out of the way when Quinn arrives. They can see how important tonight really is for their daughter.

"Stop stressing Rachel everything is perfect. Quinn is going to love it." Leroy was giving the finishing touches on the lighting around their gazebo.

"I know daddy but I just want everything to be perfect." Rachel was double checking the table arrangements.

"Why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready I'll finish down here." Leroy took his daughter's hand and led her into the house. Rachel was forcing herself to stay so she can make sure everything was in the right place but her father was to strong and was practically lifting her off the ground.

"Okay, Okay daddy! I'm going. Just make sure my iPod is set on Quinn's surprise dinner playlist." Rachel closed the door behind her and saw her dad cooking in the kitchen. The sight nearly brought tears in her eyes seeing how supportive her fathers are about her relationship.

Rachel walked behind him and embraced him from behind. Hiram was surprised but returned the heartfelt hug.

"Thank you dad."

"Your welcome sweetheart, now go on and start getting ready your father and I will take care of the rest." Hiram turns around and kisses her on the top of her head.

Rachel smiles and walks towards the stairs and up to her bed room. She pulls out her cell phone and sends a quick text to Quinn.

**I hope practice wasn't too grueling. Can't wait to see you tonight. Always, Rachel.**

She threw her phone in her bed not expecting a response anytime soon. She grabbed her black dress and hung it behind her bathroom door. She looked in the mirror and and smiled at girl staring back at her.

"This night is going to be perfect!" she squeels.

Practice ended a little later than usual Coach Sylvester was really pushing them to get their formations in perfect synchrony with the music. Quinn pulled out her phone and saw a text from Rachel. She decided to respond and let her know she's running a little late.

**Hey superstar, Practice just ended so I'll be a little late but I still have enough energy to dance the night away with you and that sexy black dress of yours. Can't wait to see you. Your Quinn.**

She stows her phone away and waves goodbye to Santana and Britney. The drive didn't take long so she was out of her car and running through her front lawn within minutes. As she opens the door a familiar voice calls for her from the living room.

"Quinnie?"

Quinn pauses in front of the stairs unsure why that voice was back into this household. She can hear the heavy footsteps getting closer to her.

"Hello Quinn. I've missed you so much baby girl."

Quinn slowly turns around scared to find out if the voice was real or maybe she's in a nightmare.

"Dad?" She wasn't sure how to react seeing him standing before her after two years of not seeing or even speaking to each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't we sit down and talk." Russell seemed so different like his demeanor has completely disappeared. But as Quinn look up at him in her eyes he's still the same guy who abandoned her.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. Now if you would excuse me there's somewhere important I have to be." Quinn walks upstairs not giving them any more of her time.

The burning question that's lingering in her mind is how weak could her mother be for letting him back into their lives. Things have been so great between them and to hide something like this.

Quinn slams her door shut knowing well enough that in a matter of minutes her mother will be knocking on her door to talk. She grabs her phone and dials Rachel's number so she can feel something else other than hate.

"Come on Rach, answer your phone." She paces back and forth in her bed room then she hears a knock on her door.

"Quinn, please let me in. I just want to be honest with you about all this." Judy sounded so helpless behind her door.

She knows she shouldn't have this conversation because this conversation will change everything. Judy Fabray isn't capable of changing and neither is Russell she needed to get out of this house.

"Quinn please."

Just hearing her mother pleading was something unexpected so she walked over to her door and unlocked it. Judy takes a seat in her bed and watches her carefully.

"Quinn believe me when I tell you that your father has thought long and hard about coming here. He's been thinking of you and figuring out a way of fixing this family for the last two years. Please sweetheart just listen to what he has to say."

"No mom, he's done nothing but put this family through hell. I don't think a second chance will help, it would just tear us apart." Quinn was still trying to be understanding but she just couldn't fathom the idea of her over bearing father returning to his thrown and controlling the entire family once again.

"Honey he's changed believe me. He's been talking to a therapist to try and figure out why he acted the way he did. He wants to apologize for all the wrong things he's done. Please Quinn this family have made a lot of mistakes in the past but it doesn't mean we can't correct them. Just listen to what he has to say that's all. We don't have to make any decisions now." Judy was hoping to find some sympathy even though she knew how painful this would be for her.

"I'm suppose to meet up with Rachel mom. I don't have time for this."

"I'm sure Rachel would understand if you were a little late if it means fixing this family." Judy was finally able take hold of her daughters hand.

Quinn looked at the time, "Fine, but I only have a couple of minutes."

Judy smiled so happily that Quinn couldn't remember a time when she's seen her mother like that. She understood how important to her mother putting this family back together. She just wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. The thought of Rachel was constantly running through her mind and if her father threatens the very existence of their relationship then that will not be acceptable.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took me a really long time to update. I will do my best to update more chapters. Enjoy, thank you for reading and I really appreciate the comments so thank you again.**

* * *

><p>Rachel looks at her cell phone and the time says six twenty-three. She's been waiting for a response from Quinn but so far her phone has remained silent. Her fathers were in the kitchen waiting patiently as well. They spent almost the entire day setting up their backyard for Rachel's surprise dinner date with Quinn. But frankly waiting for a phone call seems more exausting than transforming their backyard into the perfect oasis. Rachel's been sitting outside for a while now and they can tell she was reaching her boiling point and they have no idea how to handle this type of situation. They're just hoping that Quinn would knock on their door s oon.<p>

"She's coming I know she will. She wouldn't stand me up. Where are you baby?" Rachel tells herself trying to find some logic as to why her girlfriend hasn't returned her phone calls or text messages.

She felt her phone vibrate and quickly opens the message hoping it was Quinn.

**Hey Rachel, I just got here the line is pretty long and Sugar hired a bouncer so let me know when you get here okay. -Finn**

She ignores the text and dials Quinn's number for the sixth time but after a few rings still no answer. Sheer panic was beginning to rise from inside her. It's not like Quinn to do something like this.

Leroy and Hiram watch their daughter from the kitchen window. They knew Quinn isn't the type of girl to worry them.

Rachel stands up from the dinner table she beautifully decorated for tonight and storms into the kitchen.

"Something's wrong daddy, Quinn always answers my calls. This isn't like her we have to go to her house and see if she's there." Leroy's heart was breaking seeing his daughter like this. He walks over to her and holds her tightly.

"I'm sure she's fine sweetheart. Maybe she left her phone or misplaced it. It's only been twenty minutes. Why don't you wait a little bit longer and if she doesn't show up maybe she's at the party all ready."

"No daddy, she wouldn't leave without me. We planned on going there together and meeting up with our friends. Why doesn't she just answer her phone?" She grips on his shirt frustrated because she hated not knowing what's going on. There was to many possibilities, to many scenarios that her mind was coming up with and it kills her not knowing if Quinn was all right.

Leroy turns to his husband for support because he didn't want to say the wrong thing and worry Rachel even more.

Hiram walks over to them and wraps his arms around his family.

"Rachel, I'm sure she's all right. Didn't you mention she texted you earlier saying she's running late. So you know she's alright. Just give her a few more minutes I'm sure she'll text you or call you when she's finished doing whatever it is that's holding her up okay? Don't stress yourself out sweetheart. Why don't we go sit down for a little bit."

Rachel was still clinging to her daddy but understands what they're saying to her. She nods her head and they release one another and walk over to the living room. Rachel hears her phone ring and picks it up without even looking at who was calling her.

"Quinn?" she says in a panic.

"No it's Kurt. Where are you? Finn's been waiting outside and honestly he looks like a lost puppy just wandering around in front of the restaurant."

Great, this is exactly what she needed right now. Her best friend making her feel guilty for being late. The worst part of all is she really needed to confide in him about what's going on right now.

"I know Kurt, I'm running late I'll call him."

"Is there something wrong with Quinn? Sam's outside too waiting for her. Sugar won't let anyone inside without a date. Did something happen?"

Rachel wished she can just tell him the truth but even she doesn't know what's really going on. She heard a small beep in her phone informing her of an incoming message.

"Quinn's just running late, I guess practice kept her longer than expected. I'm just waiting for her to pick me up. We'll be there soon okay Kurt." she say this quickly to get off the phone and look at the message.

Kurt notices Santana and Britney walking towards their table. There's no way Sue would release all of the Cheerios and keep Quinn just to talk strategy.

"Santana and Brit just walked in do you want to talk to them?"

_What? So if it's not practice what's keeping you baby?_

She heard another beep reminding her of the new message she just recieved.

"Kurt my dad is calling me, I'll call you back okay." she hangs up the phone and opens the message.

**I'll meet you at Breadstixs, something came up and I'm still held up at my house. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you about it later. Your Quinn.**

Reading Quinn's text message should've given her a peace of mind but instead it made ger worry even more. Something was definitely wrong. It's obvious Quinn can't talk about it over the phone and Finn's been waiting for thirty minutes now she can't really keep him waiting much longer.

**Okay, I hope everything is all right. I was getting really worried. Please call me when you get a chance. I'll see you soon. Your Rachel.**

She presses send and waits for a reply.

"So what's going on Rachel?" Leroy looks up from the couch and can tell that Racheal was a little bothered by the text she just recieved.

"Quinn said that she'll meet me there. Something happened at her house that she can't quiet get out off. I've kept Finn waiting long enough. Is it okay if you can drop me off?" Rachel was filled with so many mixed emotions and going to this party was the last thing on her mind.

All she wants is for her girlfriend to tell her anything that would help put her mind at ease. But from the looks of it that won't be happening until she sees Quinn. She's still starring at her phone waiting for a new message to flash on her screen but nothing.

"Rachel?" Hiram calls for her.

She felt like tears were beginning to form on the corner of her eyes. She hated this feeling, this helplessness and not knowing what's really going on.

_Why isn't she texting me back?_

"Sweetheart? Your friends are waiting for you." Leroy puts his arm around her shoulder but judging from her stance she's very lost and confused. The only person that could stop their daughter from having a nervous break down is no where to be found.

"Let's go Rachel." Hiram grabs the keys from the table and started walking towards the door.

Being surrounded with friends is probably what she needs right now to take her mind off things.

"She texted you sweetheart. And she said she'll meet you there. I know it must be frustrating not knowing what's going on with Quinn but that shouldn't stop you from being a good friend to Finn. He's been patiently waiting for you so try and have good time okay?" he gives her a comforting smile and hugs her tightly.

Her phone remained silent and hearing what her daddy had to say she knew he was right. She hasn't been completely fair to Finn. She knew that this night was a lie because it was the only way her and Quinn can get inside the party. Finn nor Sam deserved being stood up.

Rachel looks up at her dad and started walking towards him, "Okay dad let's go."

* * *

><p>Quinn stares at her phone unsure if she should text Rachel back. After listening to her father explain how much he's changed the idea of him coming back into their lives hasn't exactly been sitting well with her. A huge part of her was still frightened of who she is when he's around.<p>

She knew exactly how she felt sitting across from him. All the pain and anger she endured when he abandoned her. She hated him so much for being such a coward and she made a promise to herself that if he ever asked for a second chance all he will get from her is the sight of her back as she walks away from him like he did to her.

She looks at the clock by her bed and a sharp pain strikes her heart. She was suppose be at the Berry's thirty-five minutes ago. To top it off Sam's been waiting for her at Breadstixs.

She decided on getting ready in the hopes of taking her mind off the conversation she just had with her estranged father.

After a quick shower she was about to slip on her dress when she heard a soft knock in her door.

"Quinn?" Judy says softly on the other side.

She finished getting dress but hesitated on opening the door. She was already an hour late and this conversation with her mother can wait until tomorrow. She walked to her vanity mirror and started applying some make up when she hears another knock.

She rolls her eyes and ignores her mother. Her door isn't lock and she appreciates that her mother is knocking before entering but not right now. She's had enough talking for one night and all she wants to do is be with her girlfriend.

She hears her door knob click and her door begins to open.

"Quinn, sweetheart?" Judy approaches with caution.

"Mom, not right now. I'm really late and I have friends waiting on me." She keeps her focus on applying her makeup but sees her mother take a seat in her bed through the mirror.

"You mean Rachel."

Her mothers stern voice had no effect on her.

"Yes, Rachel is one of them. So please, I need to finish. This conversation about dad can wait."

"Quinn, you don't have to pretend with me. I know about you and Rachel." her voice sounded to calm and relaxed that it threw Quinn off for a second.

Shocked that her mother can make such an accusation Quinn turns her body around and faced her mother about the nonsense she's making up.

_She's bluffing Quinn don't buy into it._

"What about me and Rachel?" Quinn was looking for a way to calm down because she needed to have a clear head in order to answer her mothers interrogation.

"It's okay Quinn, you don't have to put your guard up. I'm not here to push you away. I just want this family together again." Judy never took her eyes away from her daughter. She wanted her to know she was being completely honest about what she has to say.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned around and continued getting ready. She wanted to deny what was being said but judging from her mothers behavior maybe she really is okay with Rachel.

"Quinnie, I understand why you look like you don't believe what I'm saying. But trust me when I tell you that I support you one hundred percent sweetheart." Judy gives her a soft smile hoping her daughter would believe her.

Quinn couldn't make sense of what was coming out of her mothers mouth, there had to be a catch. Judy Fabray would never support her daughter being gay.

"I want to believe what your saying mom but for some strange reason I feel like your not being completely honest with me."

Judy looks down at her trembling fingers. She wants to be supportive, it's difficult to understand but she promised herself that she would never abandon Quinn after what her husband did no matter what the circumstances are.

"I just want us to be a family Quinn. I don't want you to end things with Rachel but I do want you to try and understand your father. He's really changed Quinn, I know it looks like I sprung this whole thing on you but I've been talking to your father ever since he started seeking counseling. He mostly wanted to talk about you and how you've been doing. He apologized to me almost everyday for ruining this family." Without even noticing it a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Quinn watched her mother plea for her to really consider what her father has been going through. A part of her would love for this family to be back together but it was his past mistakes and the betrayal that caused her so much pain that's clouding her head. Then there's Rachel, sure her mother just said she didn't want to break them up but that doesn't mean that Russell will approve of her relationship.

"I just don't know mom." Quinn looks at her mother through the mirror. Judy was still looking down at her hands wiping away her tears.

Judy finally looks up and meets her daughters eyes. "I want you to have everything you wanted Quinn. I want you to enjoy college and not have to stress like your sister did. I did my best for her and I'll do the same for you if you really can't accept your father. But with his help you don't ever have to worry about books, tuition and housing. I'm not asking you to give up everything dear. I just want you to think how much it would help you in the next four years. And to have this family together again would mean the world to me. Give him a chance Quinnie." Judy walks over to her and places both her hands on Quinn's shoulders. "He knows he made a huge mistake and he's regreted everything he did in the past. But he hasn't stopped thinking about you girls. He loves this family Quinn, just think about it okay." Judy gives her a kiss on the cheek something she hasn't done in such a long time.

From the gentle gesture Quinn was taken back and realized how much she missed how their family use to be. She watched her mother leave and she was left with a daunting thought.

_What am I going to do about Rachel?_

"Shit! I'm so late!"

Her life changing decision is going to have to wait what's more important right now is her girlfriend alone with Finn.

* * *

><p>The drive to Breadstixs was more than unpleasant. She just wasn't in the mood for all this knowing that there's something going on with Quinn. She's been starring at her phone waiting for a call or a simple text but her phone stayed quiet the entire time. Finn has left her two voicemails and two text messages in the last twenty minutes. She didn't really know how to respond to him and she was all ready on her way so she decided on texting Quinn before she arrives at Breadstixsr.<p>

**Quinn, please call me when your on your way. Rachel.**

"Okay Rachel we're here." Hiram turns and looks at Rachel. Finn spots the car right away surprised that her father was the one dropping her off. He waves at him and started approaching them. "There's Finn Rachel, don't look so worried she'll be here."

Finn opens Rachel's door and smiles broadly at them.

"Good evening Mr. Berry, hi Rachel you look beautiful." Finn couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. Rachel looked absolutely amazing but from the way she was looking down at her phone he knew instantly that something was bothering her. He had been talking to Sam so he knew it had something to do with Quinn.

Rachel forces a smile when she looks up at him. "Sorry I'm late Finn I was having issues with..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you made it." he cuts her off because he knew she was having a hard time finding an excuse.

"Bye dad, I'll see you when I get home." Rachel gives him a peck on his cheek and exits the car.

"Have fun Rachel, and Finn take care of my little girl okay." Hiram stared into Finn's eyes and till this day sends a cold chill down his spine.

"Of course sir. Have a great night Mr. Berry." he shuts the car door and offers his arm. "Shall we?"

Rachel links her arm with his and they walk past the crowd who was still waiting to get inside. Luckily Puck knew the bouncer and informed him about who he can let cut in line.

"I'm sure Quinn's on her way. She texted Sam not to long ago so she'll show." He gave her another soothing smile but deep down it was hard for him comforting her about Quinn. Whatever hold Quinn has on Rachel is preventing his chances of being with her.

Rachel was surprised to hear Finn trying to soothe her worries. Which made her feel even worst for making him wait so long. She pulled out her phone to check if Quinn responded to her last text.

_Nothing_.

"Thanks Finn, I'm really sorry for making you wait." Finn led her in the front of the line. The bouncer recognize him and waved them inside. The angry crowd waiting by the front door groaned at the sight, Rachel felt so important in a weird way. It was like in her dreams, being escorted into a VIP party and not have to wait in line. She smiles and looks up at Finn this is exactly what she needed.

"I knew that would make you smile." he looks down at her and smiles, "It will happen you know." he looks straight ahead weaving her through the crowd.

Rachel held onto his arm tighter paying very close attention to what he has to say.

"I have so much faith in you Rachel, I just know all your dreams will come true. But for now think of this as a little preview of what your future would be like surrounded with the people who loves you and support your dreams." Finn sees their friends across the room taking over two booths.

Everyone was in such great spirits, Rory was sitting next to Sugar laughing. Mercedes went with Puck and was siting next to Tina and Mike. Santana and Britney was dancing provocatively at the edge of one the booths. Artie was dancing with a beautiful girl who she doesn't recognize.

Blaine and Kurt were the first to spot them approaching. A loud squeal escaped Kurt's mouth which made everyone stop what they were doing and turns to see what the commotion was about.

"Everyone Rachel Berry has arrived!" Kurt announces to the entire group.

Everyone cheered and embraced her. She really couldn't believe what was happening. She's never had this kind of an entrance before. She feels Finn release her arm since everyone was giving her hugs. Even Santana greeted her, but the smell of liquor lingering in her breath was probably the cause of her being friendly. Britney was the one that shocked her the most. Britney took her in her arms and gave her the biggest hug she had ever received.

"Quinn's on her way, so don't worry Rachel. She'll be here." Britney whispers in her ear. Santana quickly yanks Britney away from her and wraps her arms around the blondes waist.

"Let's dance Brit Brit." Santana takes Britney's hand and twirls her before she drags her to the dance floor. Rachel didn't even have a chance to respond but watching them so freely about their relationship made her think when that day will come for her and Quinn.

"Well? What took you so long? We've all been waiting to see you in this gorgeous dress of yours." Kurt takes her hand and spins her around giving everyone a 360 degrees look of her in that gorgeous black dress.

She was grateful for the distraction because her mind was lingering into a place she wanted to avoid completely until Quinn arrives at the party.

"If it weren't for my fabulous stylist I would've never looked this amazing." They laugh together and for some strange reason she couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time she's ever felt so welcomed by everyone.

"Rachel?"

She sees a hand on her side, she turns around and places her hand gently on top.

"Would like to dance?" A soft smile catches her eye.

"I'd love to."

Kurt held his heart smitten at how adorable they looked together. He takes Blaine's hand and follows them to the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?"

She looks up and meets soft brown eyes. She was really happy that she decided to go with Finn. He knew her better than than she thought. She's really thankful that they remained friends because this night even with it's rough patches was really turning out to be a night to remember.

"I am actually. I'm really glad I came Finn." she moves closer to him and rest her head on his chest. She smiled hearing his heart quicken.

She made up her mind and decided that she was doing this for Finn. If she had it her way she would be outside Quinn's house waiting in her car. As they danced she has a great view of the entrance so she'll know if Quinn walks in. She watches it tentatively but still no sign of her girlfriend.

The song changes to a more up beat song and everyone is moving more freely to the music. Santana seem to be enjoying the change in music because Britney is really working the dance floor. Rachel can tell how confident Santana is about her relationship with Britney because she noticed Santana's huge smile watching all the drooling heads around her sexy dancer girlfriend but Britney kept her eyes locked with the latina as she moves to the music.

Rachel turned her attention to Finn and poor guy he was really trying to find some kind of a rhythm just so he can keep up with her dancing. The sight of Finn trying so hard really made her laugh. She decided to help him out by showing him simple moves and she'll do most of the dancing.

"They look like they're having fun." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ears as they grab a drink from the bar.

"Yeah, but Rachel doesn't like him like that. She moved on and I'm proud of her for it." Kurt takes a sip of his soda leaving Blaine with an intriguing thought.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! You finally made it." Sam says excitedly seeing her walking towards him.<p>

"Sorry Sam, family stuff got in the way. I really didn't mean to keep you waiting." She apologizes sincerely and even gives him a hug so that he knew she really meant it.

"It's okay, everyone's inside." Sam walks over to the front of the line and again the bouncer recognizes him and let's them inside.

Breadstixs was pretty crowded at this point. They had to squeeze through a few dancing kids just so they can get to the booth where all their friends were.

"Quinn! You're here!" Mercedes screams over the loud music and was surprised to finally see the head cheerio make an appearance.

Quinn smiles and gives her a hug but scans the booth to see if Rachel was around.

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" She asks looking at the dance floor but it was too crowded to spot her tiny girlfriend.

Tina gets up and points her to the right direction. "She's over there dancing with Finn."

When she saw Rachel and that beautiful smile directed towards Finn she felt like her world was crumbling in front of her eyes. For some strange reason she was hoping to see a moping Rachel.

Sam steps in front of her blocking her view, "Quinn do you want to dance?"

Quinn remained silent, "Quinn? Are you okay?" Sam watched her stare into nothingness.

"What?" Coming here was a mistake and she had no idea seeing Rachel happy would sting so bad.

"Do you want to dance?"

_I need to get out here._ She snaps back and looks at Sam's confused face she didn't want to hurt him but if Rachel sees her that smile is going to dissappear and she doesn't want to ruin her night.

"I'm sorry Sam but I have to go."

"What? Quinn?!" Sam yells but the music was loud so Quinn didn't hear him calling out to her.

"Where is she going?" Tina stood next to Sam and watched Quinn force her way through the crowd.

Sam didn't say word he just turned around and sat next to Mercedes pissed off that his date just ran off.

When Quinn was almost out the door she felt someone grab her arm. She whips around to see who was holding on to her.

"Where are you going?!" Santana looks at her confused.

"Let me go Santana!" Quinn's lips were quivering her eyes near in tears.

"You just got here, what's going on?!" Even though Santana was a little drunk she always knew when to sober up when her friends needed her.

"It's nothing, just let me go!" Quinn forcefully rips her arm from Santana's grasp and walks away. Santana wanted to chase after her but looking into Quinn's eyes she knew she needed space.

When Quinn finally reached the outside the cold air only pierced the surface of her body she felt unfazed from the cold breeze that passed through her. It wasn't about seeing Rachel with Finn. It was about that smile she had, that breath taking smile that hinders her very existence. New York isn't the answer to their problem it was just a facade. How was she financially ready to take care of Rachel while paying for school herself. Even with grants and loans she would still need to find a full time job to cover other expenses. The reality of it all was just to difficult to accept. Her mother sent what she can for her sister but Fran still had to work three jobs to pay for Stanford.

She walked to her car and the thought of not being with Rachel cut so deep she wasn't sure if stitches was enough to stop the bleeding. She needed to find a way to spare Rachel's feelings and manage to keep her sanity. She opens her car door and sit inside, she looks out and the night was still only darkness filled her windshield.

She wanted to cry she didn't want to think about being apart from Rachel. She thought about Fran's phone calls and how exhausted she felt working and going to school. How many times she recalled Fran saying "Sometimes I just want to drop out of school." She's heard Fran call home crying because she doesn't even have time to make friends so all the support system she has we're these phone calls home.

The last time she saw Fran she was so skinny they barely recognized her. Is that really the college life she wants to have in New York City? Having Rachel pay for everything because she'll be going to college with the little money she has saved up.

She heard a knock on her car window and it startled her. She didn't want to see who it was but she rolls down her car window anyways. When she looked up a gentle smile greets her.

"Quinn?"

* * *

><p>Rachel takes Finn's hand and leads him back to booth where all their friends were. As they pass through the crowd Santana grabs her free hand and spins her around forcefully.<p>

"What the?" Rachel taken by surprise loses her balance and accidentally bumps into a guy. Luckily Finn held on to her and he apologized to the guy for what happened. Santana's glare was so frightening Rachel didn't have the slightest clue why her animosity was directed towards her.

"What did you do!?" Santana's voice was full of anger.

"What's your problem Santana!?" Finn steps in front of Rachel shielding her from the Latina.

"This is none of your business Finn." Santana shoves her way between them. "What happened with Quinn!? Why did she storm off just now?"

When she heard Quinn's name leave Santana's lips something came over her.

"Where is she Santana!?" Rachel stared her back with more ferocity in her eyes.

"How should I know Berry, I tried to stop her but she looked upset."

It didn't even take her a second to realize that Quinn could still be outside. Rachel pushes through the crowd not caring if she or anyone else gets hurt in the process. She needed to see Quinn now.

When she reached the entrance a cold chill passes through her body. She wraps her arms around her to keep warm while looking around the parking lot for Quinn's car.

_What's going on Quinn? Why won't you just talk to me?_

She walked up and down the parking lot but Quinn's car was no where in sight. She stood there not really sure what she should do next. She made her way back to the entrance of the restaurant and stood there starring at the parked cars.

"It's really cold out here Rach, put your jacket on." Finn held her jacket for her. She's been outside for more than ten minutes so her body has gotten use to the cold but she was thankful that she wasn't alone.

"Thanks Finn, sorry about earlier. Quinn's upset with me and she doesn't really want to talk about it. I just wanted to make sure if she was all right." She needed to come up with a cover story so it wasn't so obvious that their fighting was over something petty.

"It's okay I can tell how important your friendship is with Quinn. Did you want to talk about it?"

Finn was really surprising her tonight, he's made sure that she's being taken care of. He's more attentive about her feelings but this type of problem can't really be fixed by talking to him.

"Not really." She takes a seat at one of the benches outside the restaurant. She hasn't even made eye contact with him, she's been starring into the empty street hoping Quinn would drive back. She really didn't know if numb was the best word to describe what she was feeling.

Finn takes the seat next to her not knowing what to say, he's never really seen Rachel like this before. Even in the car earlier she seemed really out of it.

"Would you like me to take you home Rach? You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

If she were to go home right now she would just driver herself crazy waiting for Quinn to call. It was obvious to her that Quinn doesn't want to reach out to her so there's a good chance she won't be stopping by her house any time soon. She also didn't feel right about the whole Finn and Sam situation.

She pulls out her phone and sends Quinn a text to see if she's all right. She's still pretty upset about her storming out without saying a word but it wasn't enough to not let her know she cared.

She sat there waiting for a response. After five miserable minutes she realized what she told herself earlier. This night was for Finn.

"No, lets go back inside. I'd rather have fun with my friends than sit at home moping around. This is our senior year and we should really try and enjoy it as much as we can." She finally smiled and that was enough for Finn to know that Rachel was going to be okay.

_Wow, she's really changed._

He stands up and offers his hand once more and his smile was so full of joy. She kindly accepts and they start walking back to the party. When they entered the restaurant the party was still lively and having a great time.

She was going to enjoy this party because she needed this for herself. She checked her phone one last time and still no response from Quinn. She has no idea how to deal with all this drama if her girlfriend refuses to talk to her. She still hated this feeling because she would really like to know whats going on but Finn deserves a good time. She's going to have to check on Quinn later because if she can't even respond to a simple text then what's the point ruining everyone elses time.

* * *

><p>"So what's really going on with you?" Puck turns his head to face Quinn and the sight of her was something he's never seen before. No one ever seeks advice from him but he knew that look, he knew Quinn needed help.<p>

Quinn was still looking ahead second guessing herself for agreeing to take Puck with her. She knew she wasn't going to tell him anything that relates to Rachel but she doesn't even know where to begin. Every thought in her head is scattered and lost, nothing made any sense.

"Come on Quinn you know you can talk to me. Is Rachel finally getting under your skin?" he jokes.

"What? It's not about Rachel!" she snaps at him.

Puck waves his hands up surrendering to her, "Okay, no jokes about you and Rachel."

She takes a deep breath and lays down looking up at the stars. She remembered one night when she snuck Rachel out of her house and took her to their park. They laid down the blanket and held each other underneath the twinkling stars. They talked about their future plans and how New York was going to be a fresh start for the both of them. It's hard to believe that one night can put her dreams at a cross road.

"Then what is it Q? What's going on in that head of yours?" he can tell she was having a really difficult time voicing out her problem.

She shut her eyes preparing herself for what she was about to tell him. "My dad's back." she says this without any emotion.

When he heard what she said he couldnt believe it. He knew how frightening Russell Fabray can get. He also knew how much Quinn was hurt by his actions.

"What does that mean? He wants to be part of the family again?"

"Pretty much, he said he change. Missed us a lot." She tried to remember how her life use to be before she got pregnant. Her father wasn't the worst guy, he loved his family the only problem was his house his rules.

"Do you believe him?"

A part of her wanted to but having Rachel in her life was so important to her that she really didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't know what to believe. The difficult part is deciding about my future to be honest."

"What do you mean?" He laid down beside her resting his head on his arm.

"My mom said if we take him back I don't have to worry about college. I'll be financially covered all four years."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." he added.

"But I have to go to USC so he would pay for all of it." She felt her phone vibrate and knew exactly who it was from. She pulls out her cell phone and opens the message.

**I hope everything is okay. I don't know what I did or what I can I do to get you to speak to me about what's going on but I need you to know that I'm here for you. I care about you so much Quinn. Please just talk to me. Your Rachel.**

The text nearly brought tears in her eyes. She hasn't been fair to Rachel all night and she's positive Santana would've mentioned something about her storming out. She must be pulling her hair knowing that she showed up but didn't even bother seeing her.

"Is that Rachel?" he says with a smile on his face.

A nervous tick ran through her hearing her girlfriends name leaving Puck's lips. She really hated living in this small town. Even Rachel shared a small intimate moment with Puck. She puts her phone away even though she really wanted to respond. But this kind of a conversation shouldn't be spoken over text.

"She's a great girl Quinn. Don't hurt her okay."

Quinn's head turned so fast in Puck's direction surprised to hear his request.

_Does he know?_

"She's actually the one I'm worried about."

"You really don't need to worry about Rachel. She can handle herself just fine. You gotta do what makes you happy Quinn. Rachel really cares about you and she wouldn't want you pulling away from her because your scared to be honest. She'll always be there for you even if your thousands of miles away. That's just the kind of friend she is you know."

She knew he was right, Rachel would want what's best for everyone. That's just the kind of girl she is. She always put everyone's needs first rather than herself.

"Yeah, I know. That's one of the qualities I find so amazing about her." She smiled for the first time tonight, she couldn't believe how wrapped up her head has been about her father and the future that she forgot about what's important. Tonight and being with Rachel was important, nothing else should've mattered when she left her house. She needed to turn this night around and just make it all about her girlfriend.

"Thanks Puck, I really appreciate this." she nudges him on the side and he started laughing.

"No problem baby mama. I'm here for you anytime." he smiles at her happy knowing that he was able to help her out.

"Let's take you back to the party I'm sure Mercedes is looking for you." She pushes herself up and dust off some of the grass that clung to her dress.

"You need help with that?" He had one of those perverted smirk on his face.

"No thank you! You just had to ruin our nice moment didn't you?" she says moving further away from him.

Puck laughs even harder, "I'm still the Puckersaurus but just a tiny bit mature."

Quinn shakes her head and laughs with him. He has changed though, he's come a long way from the guy who would sleep with every girl at school to a pretty decent guy. She was glad it was him that found her in the parking lot. If it was anybody else she would never have the courage to talk about her issues.

They drive back to Breadstixs and once they pull in the parking lot the crowd seemed to moving to a different location.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Sugar's house? I stole some of the wrist bands if you need one." He held them up and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm sure, I'm just gonna go clear my head."

"Rachel might be at Sugars right now. I don't see Finn's car any where or Sam's. We can have a real good time if you came out and partied with us Q." That smirk that always made her skin crawl was back on his face.

_Shit he's right. Knowing Puck he has all the alcohol and Rachel still doesn't know how to handle her liquor and to top it off she's with Finn._

"Maybe I'll head over there later or if you guys need a driver. Just call me okay." she waves him goodbye and drives off.

Some peace and quiet is what she really needed. She's going to need a plan before she sees Rachel tonight. She messed up and she wants to set things right, Puck was right about what he said she shouldn't be afraid of being honest with Rachel. She's the only good thing in her life and that's something she wants treasure.

* * *

><p>Breadstixs was closing shop so the party was being moved to Sugars house. Throughout the end of the night she was handing out wristbands to a selected few who will be welcomed into her house. She wanted her house party to be more exclusive so only the people she liked will be invited in.<p>

Everyone from glee recieved one and was heading over to Sugars for the after party.

"Mercedes what happened to Puck? He has all the drinks in his car." Tina was crammed between Mike and Mercedes. They hitched a ride with Finn and Rachel since they couldn't find where Puck had ran off too.

"Beats me, he probably met some hootchie and left with her." Mercedes responded.

They found a parking spot rather quickly and started walking towards the front door. A lot of cars were lined up and there were a lot of students they didn't recognized so walking up to Sugar's house made them feel like outsiders.

"Berry!" Santana calls for her from the street.

Rachel turns around and tells everyone she'll be back. Finn watches her just to make sure Santana doesn't do anything stupid since she's pretty wasted.

They had settled things when Rachel explained to Santana that Quinn had been avoiding her all night. Santana and Britney has been texting and calling but Quinn wouldn't respond to them either. When Rachel was standing in front of the Latina she couldn't help but laugh because Santana was past tipsy, she was in the hot mess division and it was barely 11pm.

"Yes Santana." Rachel approaches with caution. Britney was still in the car making sure they have everything they needed.

"Take a shot Berry, I want you to take a shot because Quinn is standing us all up tonight." Santana snatched the bottle from the back seat and waved it in front of her.

Her words stung a little but it was true, Santana has actually been helpful all night. She's been ordering everyone to talk to her so that she can take her mind off Quinn. She's also been pushing the bottle of vodka all night also but Rachel wasn't really in the mood to drink.

"Santana! Do you want to go to jail tonight?" She snatches the bottle away from her and wraps her jacket around the bottle. Santana was so shocked that she would have the guts to rip the bottle from her hand but Rachel just gave her a stern look back.

"Oh please, my cousin is a cop and he can wipe my slate clean anytime I want. Come on don't be a pussy and take a shot with me. SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOT!"

Britney gave Santana this look and to Rachel's surprise Santana zipped her mouth in seconds.

"Hey Rach, sorry about her she always gets super crazy friendly when she drinks. Let's go baby." Britney takes hold of her girlfriends waist and started walking to the front door.

"It's okay after earlier I'm just glad she's not showing her fangs at me again." Britney laughed at the snide comment. Rachel follows them at front door where they're greeted by another bouncer who was checking for wristbands.

Good thing he wasn't checking their bags, because the bottle of vodka she's hiding underneath her jacket would most likely end her night. He waves them through and once they get inside all their jaws drop. Sugar's house was immaculate. They didn't even know houses like this existed in Lima.

There were a lot of people they didn't recognize but the house was filling up fast. They walked through with no point of direction but they made their way into the living room somehow.

Tina was dancing with Mike and when he twirled her she notices Britney right away and calls for them. Britney was hanging onto Santana but she was still losing her footing and bumping into random people.

"There's Tina, come on San pull yourself together it's only eleven ten." Britney looked straight in her eyes and it was the weirdest thing Rachel has ever seen in her life. Santana straightened herself up snatched the water bottle from Britney's hand, chugged the entire bottle did a little shake and stared into her girlfriends loving eyes.&

"Happy Brit Brit?" Britney smiled and kissed Santana all over. "Now, let's get this party started!" she screams and everyone around them screamed with excitement. Santastamped closer to the dance floor and started dancing by herself.

Rachel leans to Britney bewildered, "Ah, Britney what just happened?"

Britney let out a soft giggle, "It's this trick I learned a while back. If Santana parties too early and you call her out on it. She'll do that whole routine and she'll magically sober up. She use to tell me when her abuela would babysit she would grab her drink and pour it in her sippy cup. She was about four or five. Crazy right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty crazy."

Britney followed after her girlfriend to the dance floor leaving Rachel to fend for herself. She looked around but couldn't find anyone she knew until she felt a hand guide her.

"You look lost." Sam led her in the right direction.

"Hey Sam." Seeing Sam just made her think of Quinn. This night was so suppose to be a night celebrating their win and making memories. She felt the need to say something, apologize on Quinn's behalf but seeing that smile in his face change her mind and decided against it.

When they reached their group everyone seemed a bit stiff. Good thing what she has covered up in her jacket is exactly what they needed to turn this party around.

"Hey! Look what Santana has for us." She waves the Smirnoff bottle at everyone. It was like flipping a switch, everyone's eyes just locks into the bottle and started cheering.

Finn walks up beside her, "Nice, Kurt's been looking for a drink all night."

"You don't want any?"

Finn smiles at her, "I'm driving remember. So enjoy this night Rach, I'll be right here if you need me." Rachel opens up her arms and gives Finn one of the biggest hug she's ever given. She needed a drink so she looks around and sees that Kurt and Blaine has finally arrived.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" Kurt was basically squealing seeing the bottle in her hand.

"Calm down Kurt, it's just a bottle of vodka not Channing Tatum." Blaine comments.

Kurt playfully hits his shoulder letting him know not to be so mean. Blaine's had a few drinks at Breadstixs now it's his turn to sober up and Kurt's turn to drink.

"Are we going to drink that or just stare at it all night?" Santana storms in the group with cups in her hand. "Thanks for holding my bottle Berry."

"No problem Santana." They share a smile together and Rachel opens up the bottle and started pouring everyone a shot.

"To a night we hopefully will remember. Cheers everyone!" Rachel lifts up her cup.

"Cheers!" Everyone lifts up their cups and pounds their shot. There was still enough for another round so they finish out the bottle and you can all ready tell it was helping them loosen up.

Kurt grabs Rachel's hand and drags her to the dance floor. They start dancing together and was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She hasn't eaten since lunch and her body was beginning to relax.

She vowed that this night even with its ups and downs is going to be memorable. She hates the fact that Quinn isn't with her but tonight was about being with friends and that's very important to her too. She just hopes that Quinn doesn't hate her for being selfish for once.

* * *

><p>The night was pretty much a blur after Puck arrived at Sugars. Finn was enjoying the entertainment watching all his friends make a fool of themselves.<p>

He even had to go on protective mode grabbing Mike and Puck because these random guys were surrounding Britney and Santana. Once they got them back into their corner and made them realize that those guys were being perverts they thanked the guys and stayed with them most of night.

Rachel on the other hand found some new friends. One of her classmates from ballet class came with a group of her friends and introduced Rachel as one of the greatest singers she knew.

Rachel became the life of the party, everyone couldn't take their eyes off her and that black dress. She even made a few friends who were moving to New York next year.

"Rachel! Let's go!" Finn managed to squeeze through the crowd surrounding the brunette and reached for her hand.

Rachel held his hand and waved goodbye to everyone she just met. "It was really nice meeting you all. I can't wait to see you in New York."

Finn lead her through the crowd and felt really jealous because Rachel was off doing her own thing but he knew he couldn't say anything to her. When they reached the front yard all of their friends were waiting on the lawn.

"I never thought I'd see the day Rachel Barbara Berry be the last one to leave the party." Kurt announces to the entire group and started clapping his hands.

The whole glee club joined in the round of applause for the tiny diva.

"What?! That's not right Brit Brit basically dragged me out of there." Santana protest.

"Oh let her bask in the moment Santana, Rachel's never been the center of attention at a high school party before." Mercedes adds.

Rachel made an insulted face but couldn't help but laugh at her friends, this night turned out pretty great. She was very happy that she decided to come.

"Okay Rach, say your goodbyes I have to take you home."

"Goodnight everyone! I had the greatest time partying with you guys!" she bellows out.

She surprised herself tonight for being such a social butterfly and maintaining her sophistication while being very intoxicated. She never knew how much fun and easy it was making friends when your drunk. Not that she was going to be reliant on alcohol to make friends in New York but if she were to be invited to a social gathering and it involved alcohol atleast she'll know how to behave.

Finn ushered her into the passenger seat and even buckled her seatbelt for her. She watched him do all this thinking maybe she should say something. She was perfectly capable of doing it on her own but she can tell he really enjoyed taking care of her.

When he finally got into the car he turned to her and smiled. "Did you have a nice time?"

"I did actually, I'm really glad I came out." she looks at him and genueinly happy.

The drive to her place from Sugar's was closer than they thought. Finn parked his car in front of the house and ran out to open the door for her.

She managed to get on her feet just fine but Finn was still insisting on helping her.

"Thanks Finn, I had a really nice time. I'll see you at school okay." she leans forward and embraces him. When she let go he took her hand and stared lovingly into her eyes.

_Oh no._

He then slowly leaned towards her leaving very little space between them and she felt trapped being sandwiched between him and his car.

_Do something! _

"Son of a...!" he snaps his head back to see what struck him but all he found was a tiny pebble near his shoe.

Sudden relief flushed through her, "Are you okay?" she moved away from the car and was grateful for the interruption.

Finn looks around to see if they we're alone but the street was empty and all the houses were quiet. He shakes his head confused at what just happened. Whatever it was his opportunity passed and he just couldn't believe his luck.

"Nothing, it was nothing." he looks at her and beats himself up for taking her for granted.

"Goodnight Finn." she hugs him one more time but knew this time to quickly walk away.

She was half way to her lawn when she heard him say goodnight. She didn't find it necessary to turn around and wave goodbye because she was drunk, exausted and ready to go to bed.

She opened her clutch bag and was looking for her keys. When she heard Finn's car start she turned around and watched him drive away.

She was really in no hurry to get inside her house now that Finn was gone. Her fathers didn't exactly give her a curfew for tonight. She didn't want to drive anywhere in her condition so she sat on her front porch looking out into the empty street.

"Hey superstar." Quinn says softly as she walked silently behind her catching the diva off guard.

"Quinn." she was so surprised to finally see her she stood up so fast she nearly fell losing her balance. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and didn't want to let go.

"I missed you so much baby." Her face was buried in blonde locks she couldn't believe this was their first encounter all day.

"I missed you too." Quinn held her even tighter. The feeling of having her in her arms was so thrilling she couldn't believe she spent the whole day without her.

Quinn pulled away from the embrace and found Rachel's lips. The scent of alcohol in Rachel's breath made Quinn want her even more. Their love, without even admitting to themselves was irrupting before their eyes. They just didn't know how tell each other how they truly felt.

Quinn pressed her body closer which made Rachel lean against her front door. She needed the steadiness because feeling Quinn's hands all over her were doing things to her body that her mind could barely keep up.

Quinn moved her hand down Rachel's back and the feeling of her curvaceous body underneath her cotton dress was making her legs tremble. She pulled away from Rachel's lips and found refuge on the brunette's neck.

Rachel's intoxication was fueling her lust for the blonde, she bit her lower lip forcing all the moans to subside. They can't do this here, not right now even if it's what they both really want.

"Quinn." she says in a low sultry voice.

Quinn was to distracted from Rachel's soft skin that she didn't hear Rachel calling her name. She managed to slip her hand underneath the dress and when she was about take a hand full of Rachel's ass Rachel grabbed her hand and stared into hazel eyes.

"Not here." she whispers.

Quinn placed soft kisses from her neck and up the brunette's lips. She lost herself control and now she's come to a realization that this was not what she had planned on doing.

Quinn nods her head agreeing that this was not the time and place for them to be giving in to their emotions.

Rachel takes her hand and opens her front door. The house was fairly lit so it was easy for them move around without any problems. They made their way up to Rachel's room and when Quinn walked inside she noticed Rachel's window brighter than usual.

Rachel walked straight to her bathroom so she can freshen herself up. Quinn walked over to the window to see where the light was coming from. What she saw filled her with so much guilt along with disappointment bombarding her heart.

She stood there looking at the beautiful decorations laid out in the backyard. All the candles that never had a chance to be lit. The bottle of apple cider swimming in a pool of melted ice. The flower decorations from roses to lillies beatutifully organized around the table that sat for two.

Her heart clenched from the sight of the surprise that never happened. She felt two hands wrap around her waist.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Rachel's angelic voice was so soothing against her ear. She didn't know what to say because she couldn't believe that she hurt her again.

Rachel looked out the window and realized that her fathers had forgotten to turn the light off the backyard. And that's how she knew what was bothering Quinn.

"Quinn, don't worry about that okay. It's really not a big deal you had important stuff to deal with and it was meant to be a surprise. Next time I'll just let you in on the secret..." she held her even tighter trying to comfort her the only way she knew how.

Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes.

_Why is it that Rachel always gets the short end of the stick in this relationship. She's never lied to me, always supported me, she's never jealous. And now she planned this whole surprise date and she's the one brushing this whole thing off like it didn't mean anything._

"No Rachel, it is a big deal. I'm so sorry about tonight. I'm sorry I never showed up for your surprise. I'm sorry I didn't go with you to the party. I'm sorry that I haven't been treating you fairly in this relationship." she pulls away from her and wipes away her tears.

"Its all right Quinn. Your being too hard on yourself. You were going through some stuff and I can understand how important it was for you. Don't cry baby. Please. I don't want our night to end like this." she tried to reach for her but Quinn just stepped back. Rachel couldn't believe this is happening just a few minutes ago they couldn't take their hands off one another and now this.

Quinn wrapped her arms across her chest trying to hold herself together because this frightening feeling that's consuming her heart was one of the worst thing she's ever felt.

"Quinn, please." Rachel's heart was breaking seeing her girlfriend like this. She doesn't even know what's the cause of it all. "Just talk to me Quinn. What happened?"

She really wished she hadn't drank tonight focusing when your drunk was a lot harder than she thought. She needed to sit down but Quinn still had her guard up.

She looked at Rachel and from her lush facial expression this isn't the time to talk about her father trying to crawl his way back into her life.

"Your drunk Rachel and instead of me taking care of you your asking me what's wrong. We should talk about this some other time. I just wanted to check on you and apologize for tonight." She can tell from watching Rachel's expression change from sincere to confused that this conversation isn't over.

"Why does it matter whether I'm drunk or not? I want to talk to you. Stop avoiding the subject and just tell me what's going on damn it!" she covered her mouth so quickly she couldn't believe how she was behaving. "I'm sor.."

"Don't apologize please." she cuts her off before she gets another word in. Quinn smiled because this is the reason why she cared so much for her. "I needed that."

She walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand and held both of them tight. She's never felt vulnarable and scared looking into her eyes.

"Your absolutely right, I'm not being fair to you and I'm really sorry for that Rachel. I'm sorry that I ruined what would've been such a special night for us. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as you've been there for me. I'm such a screw up I can't even believe you still want to be with me." she paused torn between doing the right thing or protecting herself.

Rachel was getting a really bad feeling about where Quinn was going with this conversation.

"Quinn just tell me what happened." At this point she didn't care about the surprise or the party she just wanted to know the truth about what happened to her.

"I lied to you Rachel."

Rachel felt a crack beginning to form in her heart.

"I made up the whole story about Santana testing your feelings when that whole Finn thing happened. I made her cover for me so you wouldn't find out I was the one that told the lacrose team to slushy Finn."

She broke away from Quinn's hold and took a step back. She looked deep into pained hazel eyes and found emptiness.

Rachel was trying to recall her memories involving that whole thing with Finn. She remembers all the pain she felt thinking that Quinn was the one upset and needed her consoling instead of him.

When she faced Santana and confronted her about it Quinn just stood back and waited for the right opportunity to let Santana admit it was all her so that she would feel guilty helping out a friend rather than being with her girlfriend.

"This whole time you've been manipulating me into thinking you really care about me. But you've been making people lie to my face to preserve your image."

She couldn't stop her tears even if she begged, she looked away from Quinn trying to find a single ounce of strength to stop them because the pain was so gut wrenching. But all she found were the sound of her heart splitting in two and drawing out its last breath.

"Why did you do this?" her voice sounded so distant.

Quinn knows the truth to that question but she didn't know how say them.

Rachel turns around and finds Quinn on her knees, her arms limped on both sides like her life has been drained. Her shoulders shudder from the heavy sighing. She wished she can release the pain by screaming and begging for Rachel to forgive her. All she's asking herself is if she can hold it together just for a minute to have the strength to leave with the little dignity she has left.

"Answer me! I deserve that at least." her hands was in a tight fist holding back on her anger. She can feel her nail digging itself in her palm and drawing blood. The small pain was enough of a distraction from the world shattering heartache.

Quinn looks up and manages to get on her feet. This was her only solution, break off all the emotional ties before she falls even further in love. They're relationship will never work if she has nothing to offer Rachel.

"I was just using you so I can finally get out of this pathetic town. I figured you can boost up my transcript by winning Nationals." her voice cracked because she knew deep down this isn't what she wanted. She couldn't even find it in her to look Rachel in the eyes when she admitted this. This was the first time she was honest with Rachel and it's killing her that this is who she truly is. All the lies, the games she pulled just to get what she wants wasn't worth breaking Rachel's heart.

"I need you to leave right now Quinn." her voice sounded so broken, she shut her eyes finding it so difficult to even look at her. She's had enough and she doesn't want Quinn to see her break down.

Rachel's words were enough to slice her heart into pieces. She wanted to beg for forgiveness, to let her know that she really cared about her maybe even love her. But when she tried to move closer to her Rachel retracted her entire body.

"I need you leave!" Rachel moves further away from her. The space between them was suffocating and she can't handle the sight of the girl who played her for a fool.

Quinn moved towards the door and held the door knob. If she walked out right now there was no turning back, she will lose Rachel.

"I love you." she whispers to herself.

She turns the door knob, opens the door and she was gone in seconds. Her body went cold as she walked down the stairs. She noticed the living room light on and knew Rachel's fathers had woken up.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing in front of the entry way of the living room she couldn't even lift her head to look at them. She felt so ashamed for hurting Rachel like this.

"I'm sorry." she unlocked the front door and walked out. She wouldn't stop walking until she reached her car.

She drove off saying goodbye to the person she can be if she choose Rachel. But this was the only way so that she wouldn't hold her back from her dreams.

When she parked her car in her driveway she sat there and broke down. She lost a piece of herself and she doesn't know if she'll see ever see that side of her ever again.

She looked at her house and a flash of pain coursed through her entire body. All the secrets that tore them apart the conversation they were to scared to have. Her past was coming back and her newly found identity was beginning to fade.

She clutches her heart and grips her shirt as she cries out the last drop of who she is. When she gets out of her car and enters her house she will be that empty shell and as much as it pains her to admit she's doing this for Rachel. She's letting herself go so that maybe, just maybe she'll be able to face her and tell her the real truth.


	29. Chapter 29

Saturday.

Waking up the next morning after a break up has got to be one of the worst feelings in the world. You lie in bed looking up at your ceiling or laying on your side maybe your even laying on your stomach but the feeling stays the same.

Your wounded, there's a hole in your chest and you can't do a damn thing to fix it. The sun is bright as ever continuing it's daily routine and you wish you can keep your eyes shut for just a little while longer.

Your body is immovable to the bed and when you finally feel like your ready to get up and won't fall apart at the seams, your entire body feels like it's being weighed down by your regrets.

She's been laying in bed for hours going in and out of sleep. Flashes of Rachel's pained face wakes her and stays with her until her eyes are too tired to stay open.

She didn't even notice the sun fighting through her shutters until she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Quinn?" Judy heard her come in last night but it's nearly one in the afternoon and her daughter never sleeps in this late.

She was smart enough to lock her door this time. She's not blaming her mother for anything it was her actions that led to all this. She just doesn't feel like talking to anyone.

Judy knocks on her door once more and waits. After a few minutes and still no answer she eventually gave up and knew that Quinn will leave her room when she's ready.

Her phone's been ringing since this morning and the majority of the calls were from Santana. She's probably pissed off because she missed a mandatory practice today. Since Nationals is in two weeks Coach Sylvester isn't going to be to happy with her captain missing so she'll take it out on the squad.

She didn't care though, nothing mattered now that her happiness was somewhere buried deep inside. She was grateful her battery eventually died because she couldn't stand the sound of her ringtone much longer.

She managed to move to her side and felt her back ache. It was probably from all the heavy crying that caused her body to feel sore. She also felt her pillow wet from all the tears. She grabbed it and threw it down at her feet.

She just laid there looking at her window that's preventing the light to shine through. She shut her eyes begging that once they open again the pain that settled in her heart will subside. At least just enough for her to get out of bed and face the broken reality she now lives on.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on!?"<p>

Santana was pacing back and forth in Britney's room with her cell phone in hand. "I swear Brit, Quinn is really pushing me over the edge. It's one thing not showing up at the party last night but to miss practice when she knows damn well that Sue is on a rampage. She can kiss that National's championship goodbye. There's no way Sue is going to take her back on the team after this bullshit she's pulling." She dials Quinn's number again and rubs the back of her neck.

"Voicemail!" She throws her phone on the bed pissed off that her calls keep getting forwarded.

"San, don't get so rilled up Quinn just needs her space. Have you tried calling Rachel?" Britney was sitting on the floor giving Lord Tubbington a belly rub.

"Of course I have, but she's not answering her phone either. I swear those two should never have hooked up. I knew from the very beginning it was a bad idea. But you just had to keep cheering them on didn't you?" Santana laid down with her arms behind her head looking up at Britney's baby blue painted ceiling.

Britney furrowed her eyebrows and released Lord Tubbington. She walked over to the foot of the bed and started crawling from the bottom and made her way on top of the Latina. She laid her head on her chest and ran her index finger up and down her girlfriends arm.

"But they're meant to be San. They can't escape fate, things will fall into place but it just takes time."

Santana rolls her eyes but one of things she loved about Britney was her view on life. Through Britney's eyes everything in her world looks so happy and peaceful. She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends comment because she knew that's exactly what she needed in her life. Britney gives her a sense of balance, she gives her hope. Hope that once they're out of Lima life on the other side will be so much better.

"Well, time sucks right now Brit and I don't think Quinn is doing so well. Whatever it is that's she's going through I hope Berry can toughen up and deal with Quinn's bullshit." She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and squeezes Britney tight.

"I hope they can work through this. I was really starting to like Rachel." Britney tightens her hold on her girlfriend and frowns.

Santana lets out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>Leroy cracked her door to see if she had woken up. She's been laying in bed for while and they completely understand why. It was lunch time and Leroy was beginning to worry that she'll never leave her bed.<p>

He shut the door and walked down to the kitchen. When he walks in he sees his husband reading the paper.

"What are we going to do about our little princess?" Leroy grabbed his cup of coffee and sat across from his husband.

"Just give her some time. First break up's aren't easy Leroy. Our baby girl is tough she'll be all right." Hiram didn't even take his eyes off the paper he takes a sip of his coffee and turns the page.

"Why aren't you the least bit concerned that our little girl just got her heart broken?" He shakes his head remembering he married an emotionless rock for a husband.

Hiram folds the newspaper and places it on the table. He takes off his reading glasses and looks straight into his husbands eyes.

"Of course I care, but there's very little we can do right now. Rachel needs to find it in herself to get up from this. We can't force her to talk to us. She needs her space and when she's ready we'll be right there next to her. I know how difficult it is for you to not meddle but sweetheart, your just going to have to control yourself okay?" He smiled at him across the table and it brought warmth in Leroy's heart.

Leroy leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Fine. It just breaks my heart seeing her like this. I wonder how Quinn's doing?"

"I'm sure she's having a rough time too."

"Poor girl, I wonder what happened? They seemed so happy together I hope she knows we still care about her." he take another sip of his coffee. He looks out the window and saw that it was such a beautiful day. It would be a waste spending it locked up in a dark room.

"I hope so too." Hiram unfolds his paper and started reading it again.

* * *

><p>Sunday.<p>

"Quinn?" Judy was holding the spare key ready to storm in her daughters room if she doesn't open the door. Quinn hasn't left her room all day yesterday. "Quinn Fabray! If you don't open this door right this minute I will use this spare key..."

The door slowly opens and Quinn walks past her mother and heads for the kitchen. Judy just stood there frozen she couldn't recognize her daughter it was like her life had been sucked out of her.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Hiram walked in and heard his daughter sobbing.<p>

Hiram walks over to her bed and sits down behind her they left her alone yesterday and they really needed her eat something. "Sweetheart? I know how painful it is right now but I promise you that your heart will heal."

Rachel was facing away from her dad but when she heard him she whips around and wraps her arms around his waist. She cried so hard she couldn't believe there was tears left in her eyes. Hiram just held her because that's all he can really do.

* * *

><p>Monday.<p>

Santana and Britney waited around the school parking lot to see if Quinn was going to show up today.

"Do you think she'll come?" Santana questions looking around the parking lot.

"I hope so, I really miss her."

They heard the bell ring and started walking towards the school. They kept an eye out but Quinn's car was still no where to be found.

Santana pulls out her phone and dials Quinn's number.

"She's still not answering her phone." She hangs up and puts her phone away.

"I have her on my second period, if she doesn't show up do you want to go to her house at lunch?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you later." Santana gives her a kiss goodbye once they enter the hallway. They part ways and when she turned the corner to her class she spots Rachel taking books out of her locker.

She hated that she was glad to see her. "Rachel?!"

Rachel recognized the voice but she was surprised to hear her first name. She slammed her locker shut and waited for Santana to face her.

"Hey! How are you?" She smiles at her but when she actually faced the diva she knew that something was wrong.

"I'm okay. I'm running late Santana can we do this later?" She didn't even give her a chance to say anything back. She came to school late hoping not to run into anyone. She was hoping to be invisible today.

Santana's hand was balled into fist frustrated that no one is telling her anything. "She won't answer my calls!" Her voice sounded desperate.

Rachel froze and stood in the middle of the hallway. She tried to prepare herself for today. She knew this was going to happen or worst she was going to see Quinn.

She kept walking ignoring what Santana yelled at her. She just needed to take a breather. When she turned the corner she collapsed and leaned on the nearest wall for support. She gripped her text book fighting the pain inside her.

She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths and remembered what she told herself this morning.

_This pain is superficial, your heart will heal and it will get easier. Your strong Rachel. Heartache happens for a reason. You have to face it head on and beat it._

She straightened herself and exhaled. When she was ready she opened her eyes and straight ahead she felt hazel eyes looking directly at her from a distance.

Quinn was holding the door knob to her classroom. She stood there and watched Rachel crumble and collect herself in a matter of minutes.

Even though they were far apart when their eyes met for the first time all the feelings that happened two nights ago came barreling in.

Rachel took a step forward but her legs stopped itself from moving any further. She knew her heart was going to take a beating today. it just never occurred to her that it would happen so soon. She hopes she has enough strength to get her out of here in one piece. She forced her legs to move, she turned around and continued walking towards her classroom.

Watching Rachel turn her back on her and walk off was more painful than she thought. She took a moment before entering her class, she can feel something creeping inside her heart.

"You can do this." She says to herself. She stepped inside her classroom and took her seat. She heard her teacher bellowing at her for being late but she didn't care. She pulled her hood over and rested her head on her arms.

She wasn't going to cry, she bottled every single emotion and locked it up before she stepped out of her car. Seeing Rachel isn't going to open up what she stored away.

_Not here, please not here. Hold it together Fabray._

Before she knew it she felt something cold around her eyes. Her pain surfaced and was gripping her heart. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She knew this was going to be the outcome, she understood that it wasn't going to be easy and avoiding Rachel wasn't an option. She just wished that it didn't have to be this way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, something's wrong." Kurt scoots his chair closer to the brunette. He noticed her walk in with a sullen face.<p>

"What?" _Am I that obvious?_ "No, I'm just distracted with all these AP classes. I'm perfectly fine." Lies, lies, lies, is that what she got out of her relationship from Quinn. Learning how to lie to the ones that matter to her.

"I don't buy it. One, your outfit is screaming at me, _I was assembled out of sadness._ Two, your Rachel Berry, when are you ever late? What's going on? Oh, and three, stop lying to me, you never lie." He kept his eyes forward and didn't realize what his words were doing to her.

Rachel got up and stormed out of the classroom.

"Ms. Berry?!" Mr. Holt called for her but she was out the door.

Kurt raised his hand concerned about what he just said to Rachel. "Mr. Holt? Can I check on her please?"

"Okay Kurt, five minutes." he tells him.

Kurt walks out and looks around the hallway. He noticed the closes bathroom and searches for her there.

Without any hesitation he walks in and all he heard were sobbing from one of the stalls.

"Rachel?" he turns around and locks the door behind him. "Come on sweetie talk to me." he pushes the stall door one at time to see where Rachel is hiding. When he found the one her sobbing became soft whimpers.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that I called your outfit sad."

Behind the door she smiled at the apology. This is what she really didn't want to happen. She didn't want to end up in a bathroom stall crying her eyes out.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Kurt hears the door click and Rachel slowly steps out. He grabs a paper towel and hands it to her.

"Thanks." She says softly.

He gives her a soft smile but she can see it in his eyes that he's very worried about her.

"Please don't look at me like that Kurt." She gently pats the paper towel around her eyes. Looking straight into the mirror and avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"I'm worried about you, I can't help it that I wear my emotions on my face."

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine..."

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for Rachel, does this have something to do with Quinn?"

Hearing her name slashed right through her leaving her heart open and bleeding. She looked in the mirror and kept wiping away the tears.

"I'm just confused, please Kurt don't make me say anymore." her eyes were beginning to tear up again.

That's when he knew Rachel has been keeping her feelings locked up and now it's screaming to get out. But there was more to the story than what she's exposing to him.

"Okay Rachel, but it's me your talking to. If you need to get something out of your chest I'm always going to be here for you." he walked behind her and gave her a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder both looking in the mirror.

He was disappointed that she can't trust him with her secrets but he can't blame her. They just started getting really close last year and before that they were complete rivals.

She smiles and felt happy knowing he's there when she really needs him. She's in so much pain but he knows she has to do this on her own. It's Quinn's secret that she has to preserve and even if she'll never be able to talk to someone about what really happened between them then she'll just add it to pile and lock it up.

"We should head back, Mr. Holt told me five minutes. I'm sure we're past that so I'll see you in detention."

Rachel gasped, "My perfect record tarnished?"

Kurt laughed and was glad that there was still the Rachel Berry he knew and adored deep inside. She goes in and out and in times like this he couldn't even recognize her or understand who she's becoming. So whatever it is she's going through he hopes that she'll find herself again.

Rachel looked in the mirror once more.

_You can do this. Your strong._

Kurt was waiting by the door watching her it was like she was mentally preparing herself for a performance but that wasn't the case. When she was ready he pushed the door open and out she goes. Her stride was back and he was glad to see her confident again.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Britney beamed seeing her best friend walk in.<p>

"Hey Brit." She tried to sound excited but failed.

Britney stood up and gave Quinn one of her famous hugs. When she released her Quinn just smiled and Britney vowed to herself that she was going to try her hardest to cheer her up today.

"Where have you been? San and I have been so worried about you." they take their seats and Quinn just shrugged her shoulders.

Quinn did the same thing she did in her first period class, she hid under her hood. Only this time she put her headphones on to avoid Britney's questions.

Britney just watched her hide in her cave and tune the world out. She pulled out her phone and texted Santana.

**She's here San, but she's in bad shape.**

Santana felt her phone vibrate and read the text. She knew automatically that they ended things. Seeing Rachel this morning proved to her that things weren't okay in the home front. She just needed to see how Quinn was doing to confirm her suspicions.

**Okay Brit just keep an eye on her until I see you in lunch okay.- San**

**Okay. -Brit**

Sitting next to a bummed out Quinn made their time go excruciatingly slow. There were times when Quinn shifted her body and Britney thought that was a perfect opportunity to speak with her but Quinn just kept hiding.

Britney didn't know what to do or say so they sat next to each other in silence. When class ended Quinn barely moved. She lifted her head and looked at Britney.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Brit. I"ll meet you by my locker okay?" she smiled reassuring her that she'll be all right. She knew she was going to have to face Santana so a quick exit was her best solution.

Britney nods her head, she started grabbing her things and when she looks up Quinn was gone.

When Britney walked out of her class, Santana was rushing to meet them and accidentally collided into her.

"Ah!" Britney's books fell to the ground. "San?" She looks up at the panting cheerio towering over her.

"Sorry Brit, where's Q?" Santana kneeled down and started helping her girlfriend pick up her things.

"She went to the bathroom, she said she was going to meet us at her locker."

"Brit! I told you to keep an eye on her." She quickly stands up and scans the hallway.

Britney looked at her confused Quinn never lies to her. She felt sadden that Quinn would do that to her.

"Let's go, maybe we can still catch her. It's okay Brit I'm not mad and I'm sure Quinn didn't mean to lie." Santana put her arm around her and they walked to the parking lot.

They found Quinn's car but she wasn't inside. That means she's somewhere in the school. They called her phone but she turned it off. Her call went straight to voicemail as usually and it was driving her insane.

"I guess she's not ready to talk about it. Maybe we'll see her in glee." Then it hit her, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Britney looks at her confused.

"You haven't noticed it either?" They walk back to school and once they walked through the doors Santana stood in front of Britney and raised her arms showing her their surrounding.

"I don't get it? Did you want a hug? I'm sad too." Britney walks over to her arms wide and still wasn't getting the picture.

"Brit! Look around you, we've been too worried about Quinn that we didn't even realize that today is Valentines day."

Britney looks around and she finally noticed all the decorations. Her eyes were so huge and she quickly turned her focus on Santana.

"You didn't get me anything!" She said annoyed.

"What?" Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's valentines day and you didn't give me chocolate or even a teddy."

Santana rubbed her temples agitated at the whole conversation. But Britney does deserve presents for valentines day, any holiday is sort of a big deal to her girlfriend.

"I left it at home baby, I'm sorry. I'll give it to you later okay." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and looped her arm with hers. That should buy her some time, they needed to get back on track. She needs to find Rachel so she can finally find out what's really going on.

* * *

><p>Kurt was grabbing something from his locker and told Rachel he'll meet her in the cafeteria. He noticed from the corner of his eye a black hooded girl by Quinn's locker. "Quinn?" He says to himself questioning if it was her or somebody else. He's never seen her dress so casual before. He looks closer and knew that it was her.<p>

He slams his locker and walks over to her. "Quinn. Can I have a moment?"

She paused not expecting Kurt to speak with her she kept taking her things out of locker avoiding his question.

Kurt was still waiting for a response and was getting irritated because she still isn't acknowledging his presence.

"Listen." he steps forward so that he was in her line of vision. "I don't know what's going on with you but whatever it is can you leave Rachel out of it. She's acting different and I don't like your influence on her Quinn."

Quinn slams her locker shut and walks away from him without even saying a word. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she needed leave _Now_.

Kurt couldn't believe how Quinn was acting towards him. He was fuming, ears turning beat red, eye brows furrowed and hands shaking from frustrationt. There's more to the story and Rachel wasn't going to spill the details.

He turned around and found Santana and Britney towards him.

"Have you seen Quinn?"

"She just stormed off. What's going on with her?" his voice was defensive.

"Stormed off? Did you say something to her?" Santana was quick to get in his face.

"I told her to leave Rachel alone. Rachel hasn't been herself ever since this weekend."

Santana slams her hand on the lockers fighting the urge to smack Kurt.

"What's your problem Santana?" Kurt took a step back from the Latina.

"My problem is you. Before you meddle in other people's business why don't you just shut your mouth and keep pretending you live in a magical universe and remember that nobody cares about your opinion." Santana grabs Britney's hand and started walking towards the exit.

Kurt follows them and when he caught up to her he walked right in front and stopped them from walking.

"You know what Santana, Rachel matters to me. And as Rachel's friend my opinion does matter because I care about her and whatever it is that's going on between her and Quinn..."

"I'm going to stop you right there. The fact that your claiming to be Rachel's friend and you don't have a single clue what's going on basically means you're part in this whole thing is to mind your own damn business."

"Oh really? Am I suppose to stand here and believe that you know what's really going on between them."

"Why don't you ask your best friend?" they walk away realizing how much time they've wasted talking rather than finding Quinn.

Kurt didn't want to believe what she was saying. He rushes over to the cafeteria but Rachel was no where. He takes out his cell phone and dials his number.

"Hey Kurt."

"Where are you?"

"I needed to clear my head, you sound upset what's wrong?"

"Does Santana know what's going on with you?"

She paused unsure how to answer his question. "Where are you?"

"I'm by the cafeteria."

"Is Blaine with you?" she wanted to talk to him in person but she wanted to do it alone.

"No."

"Okay I'm on my way. Let's meet at the auditorium okay?"

"All right." They hang up the phone and he starts walking towards the auditorium.

She didn't need this right now but Kurt is one of the most important people she cares about and she wanted to make it right.

When she made it to the stage Kurt was sitting on the edge dead center.

"Hey Kurt." She calls for him from the back entrance.

He whips around and sees her approaching him. "Hey Rachel."

She sits down beside him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"Rachel just tell me what the hell is going on."

"I can't, it's so complicated just try and understand where I'm coming from. Please. Santana does know but it's not because I told her. I don't even know is she knows anything. I know your frustrated but I will eventually tell you. But right now just be here for me."

He thinks about her request and just the thought of Santana knowing more than him was making it a difficult request to adhere to.

"Okay, but I have to tell you something. And you might not like it but I was only looking out for your best interest."

Rachel didn't like the sound of that so she sits up and looks him in the eyes.

"I saw Quinn and I told her to leave you alone." He shut his eyes and waited for the barrage of furious backlash but when silence fell he opened his eyes slowly and Rachel just smiled.

"You didn't have to do that but thanks."

His phone rang and knew it was Blaine.

"Go ahead, I actually wanted to stay here for a little while." she smiled at him reassuringly. She didn't want to leave this place. This is where she wanted to be this was the place where she's truly herself. She missed the spot light she forgot how easy it was doing things on her own.

"Okay, I'll see you in glee?"

"I'll see you in glee."

He walked off leaving her by herself he watched her stand up and face the empty seats she definitely needs this.

She looked up at the risers and envisioned the spot light on her. The warmth from light made her remember her dreams. She's been so caught up with relationships and finding out who she is that it steered her away from what's true and very real in her heart.

"I can`t apologize for the way I feel  
>Cause I`ve always been honest with you<br>I`ve loved you the best I could  
>In the only way I knew"<p>

She stood there looking at her hands.

"And If that`s not enough I`ve got nothin` to say  
>And I`m not even sure that I would<br>Somedays it was bad and somedays good  
>But I`ve loved you the best I could"<p>

She brings her hands up to her chest trying to keep her emotions from pouring out.

"I need more... I need someone to hold me tonight  
>Someone there when I turn out the lights<br>Just to be here with me"

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"I need more...  
>I need more than you somehow<br>I need more than your time will allow"

"I want you as my friend  
>Why can`t you be that now?<br>You say you need me, then you`d be gone  
>The times I needed you"<p>

"Then you`d hold me and say you`re sorry  
>But what else could you do?<br>Yet I know you really loved me  
>So it`s hard to let go like I should"<p>

"Let`s forget the bad  
>Remember the good<br>Cause you loved me the best you could"

She collapses on her knees, chest heaving and her heart aching hearing the truth from her song.

"But I need more  
>I need someone to hold me tonight<br>Someone there when I turn out the light  
>Just to be here with me"<p>

"I need more, I need more than you somehow  
>I need more than your time will allow<br>Remember the times that were good  
>We both loved the best we could"<p>

She sat there beaten, looking down at her hands tears failing like rain drops. She knew the truth in her heart that things will be different. She'll be looking at Quinn and all she'll see is the life that could've been. Their plans for New York faded in her hazel eyes.

When she decides to stand up and leave her stage she has to let everything go. It's a harsh reality but she's stronger than before. She hears the bell ending lunch she felt like picking up the pieces might be a little easier now that she's realized what's important to her.

_Two more periods Rachel and then glee. You can do this._

She wipes her tears away and places her hands on each side. She slowly pushes herself up and looks straight ahead.

All the seats were empty, her spot light still off. She takes one deep breath and shuts her eyes. She can hear her heart repairing itself. Slow heart beats finding its rhythm. She take one step and all the weight was gone. She took another step and before you know it she was near the exit looking at her empty stage.

She finds the nearest bathroom to freshen herself up.

When she looked in the mirror and seeing her puffy red eyes just made feel even more free. This was the evidence of how honest she can be about her pain. She was grateful and relived experiencing a true heartbreak so young. It will take her to greatness, it will make her dreams come true.

"There's only one thing left Rachel Berry." she says to herself while looking in the mirror.

Quinn was sitting in one of stalls, she didn't realize that anyone would walk in here so late.

She didn't know if she should go out and face her. Hearing the voice she missed so much was tearing her up.

"We have to face her." she gripped both side of the sink but still looking straight into her eyes.

Quinn wasn't even sure if she could face her right now. After what Kurt said to her she's been hiding here the whole time. The worst part of it all was this was the ladies room that made her realize that she liked Rachel. This was the same room when she saw Rachel so vulnerable after getting slushied.

Rachel took a deep breath, straightened herself and walked out. Quinn opened the stall door and found the room empty.

She walked over to the mirror and found Rachel's cell phone by the mirror. Her heart stopped.

S_he might remember and come back._

When she was about to exit leaving the phone behind the door started to open and Rachel walks in.

_Shit!_

"Excuse me." Rachel was looking down and didn't recognize that it was Quinn she had bumped into.

Quinn froze and blocked Rachel's path. Rachel finally looked up wondering who was standing in front of her and when their eyes met Rachel felt her stitches loosen and her heart ached.

"Hey." Rachel was surprised herself being able to say something. "I left my phone did you see it?" she stepped to the side and walked over to the mirror where she was before.

Quinn was still standing by the door unable to move or say one word.

"Here it is." when she turned around Quinn was still standing there motionless. "I didn't see you come in we're you here the whole time?"

Quinn's eyes grew larger, _Shit!_

"Yeah." her throat was so dry that when she answered her voice was faint. She clears her throat, "I wasn't sure if I was ready to face you so I stayed in the stall until you left." she kept her gaze down on the ground still afraid that if she sees her she'll fall apart.

"Oh, I understand." if she was the one hiding behind the stall she wouldn't be sure eiher. She grabbed her phone and was contemplating whether or not she should say more.

"I'm late for class, I'll see you around okay." She didn't want to sound like she didn't care but she knew that's how it came out.

"Yeah..." Quinn paused her heart was breaking and each time that happens it's so hard for her to pick them all up and put herself together. "I'm glad your doing okay Rachel."

She was almost out the bathroom when she heard what Quinn said. She should've kept walking, she should've pretended that she didn't hear her. She walked back and faced her with the door closing behind.

"I'm not okay Quinn, so please don't look at me and think you know how I'm feeling."

"I didn't mean it like that Rach. Just forget what I said okay." She finally found the courage to look her in the eyes.

"You make it sound so easy." When she saw those hazel orbs on hers she realized her feelings for Quinn went a lot deeper than she thought.

"What sound easy?"

"To forget." She opened the door and walked out. She wasn't going to cry, she left all her tears on the stage. But she felt different, confronting Quinn took a lot out of her. She knew this was going be rough hell it's only been two days since her heart got ripped out of her chest.

Seeing her love fade away in the eyes she saw nothing but their hopes and dreams of being together took her heartache to another level. She was going to need more stitches to repair the deep cuts caused when their eyes met.

When she made it to her class it was pretty much a blur all she can remember was Quinn's eyes looking back at hers.

It's crazy how different they look, they use to be filled with so much passion and now she barely recognizes them.

Fourth period was a different story Finn's been trying to talk to her all day but she's had plenty of excuses to avoid him.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you all day. How are you?" Finn smiles and there was just something about him that made her forget what's going on in her life.

Maybe it's because in his eyes he still sees the old Rachel.

"I'm all right. Sorry I'm just distracted that's all."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really." she gives him a soft laugh.

He smiles at the sound it's been a while since he's heard her laugh like that.

"So what song did you pick for glee?"

"We have an assignment?"

Finn looks at her confused, "Rach? Where have you been? Mr. Shue gave us the valentines day assignment last week. Remember, what love means to you?"

She looked around and finally noticed the red and pink hearts surrounding her. It had completely slipped out of her mind that it was valentines day.

She sighed and shut her eyes, this is just perfect. The last thing on her day has to be the toughest one to overcome.

She remembered picking her song but her feelings has changed since then. There's a good chance that Quinn won't show up and she might be able to sing what she practiced. She pulls out her iPod and scans through her songs. There's a good chance she doesn't even have to perform but it's always good to be prepared.

Finn watched her put on her headphones and blocked out everything around her. He couldn't wait to hear her sing, she's been letting everyone shine and he thinks it's time for everyone to let her reign in the spot light once again.

* * *

><p>"All right everyone, welcome back. Noah I'm glad to see you here today. That means you didn't get in any trouble over the weekend."<p>

Everyone laughs and frankly there was some truth behind what Mr. Shuester said.

"Funny Mr. Shue." Puck comments back.

"I'm only kidding, now first off Happy Valentines Day." he looks around and sees that Quinn was missing. "Does anyone know where Quinn is?"

They all look at each other asking that same question.

"I don't think she's feeling well Mr. Shue." Santana blurts out.

"Okay we'll continue without her then. You've had all week to prepare for today so let me hear what you guys have. Any volunteers?"

Mercedes sang first and it took all of Rachel's will power to not storm out and find a little corner to cry. When Mercedes finished she clapped for her friend and wiped away the tears that escaped.

She took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for the next song. She was debating wether she should perform just so she can leave right after or maybe just leave because she didn't know if she'll make it out in one piece.

Every song reminded her of how happy she was a few days ago. How love flourished and oozed out of her knowing that Quinn belonged to her. Now everything is a mess, nothing made any sense.

One thing was clear to her though, even if love hurts at this very moment. She still believed in it, singing on stage today made her believe that love still existed inside her even if it was lost for the mean time.

"Rachel? We haven't heard you sing for a while. Would you like to take the stage?" Mr. Shuester asks.

Everyone's beaming eyes suddenly turned in her direction. Some out of excitement because they really enjoyed listening to her sing. Others we're sorrow because they knew the truth about what's going on.

She politely nods feeling nervous for the first time. She's never felt like that before. Performing has always been natural to her. She walks down the tiers seeing smiles as she passes by.

_You can do this._

Santana pulls out her phone and text Quinn.

**Rachel's singing.- San**

She puts it away and doesn't even bother waiting for a response. She didn't even know why she texted her to begin with.

Seeing that Quinn hasn't showed up her first choice for a song was actually the one she was more comfortable singing. Plus she practiced the song once with Brad so there was really no other option for her.

She signals Brad to start, her eyes closed shut trying to find some truth to the song she was about to sing.

"You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though I try to hide<br>I like you, I like you"

"I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
>I'm standing here and I can hardly breath<br>You got me, you got me"

Flashes of Quinn's loving eyes starring into hers and Quinn's lips on hers were dominating her mind.

"The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
>And that crooked smile of yours<br>It knocks me off my feet"

"Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up?<br>It feels so good, it must be love  
>It's everything I've been dreaming of"<p>

Everyone was starting to look blurry she knew she needed to fight through her tears. But images of Quinn holding her underneath the night sky and whispering in her ear that she was the only girl for her.

"I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin  
>'Cause no matter what I do<br>Oh, my heart is filled with you"

"I can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Living each day in this life<br>Without you, without you"

That verse drilled itself so deep in her heart that she shut her eyes and her tears trickled down.

"One look from you, I know you understand  
>This mess we're in, you know it's just so out of hand"<p>

She remembered the first time she kissed Quinn and how exhilarating it felt when their lips touched.

"Oh I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up?<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything I've been dreaming of"<p>

"I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin  
>'Cause no matter what I do<br>Oh, my heart is filled with you"

"I hope we always feel this way  
>I know we will<br>And in my heart I know you'll always stay"

She remembered Quinn sneaking up to her bedroom when she was asleep and slowly curving her body to fit behind her hoping not to wake her. It was the very first night they cuddled in her bed together.

"Oh I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up?<br>It feels so good, it must be love"

"I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin  
>'Cause no matter what I do"<p>

She smiled and embraced her tears, what she shared with Quinn even if it was brief still lived inside her. The romance they shared wasn't a dream it was real. And singing this song brought those memories she thought we're lost.

"Oh I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up<br>It feels so good, it must be love  
>It's everything I've been dreaming of"<p>

"I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin  
>'Cause no matter what I do<br>Oh, my heart is filled with you"

"Oh, you got me, you got me  
>Oh, oh, you got me, you got me"<p>

The whole room erupted in applause and gave her a standing ovation. They were so enthralled by her performance that they almost wanted her to do another song.

Kurt was wiping away his tears because he knew the meaning behind her song. It nearly broke his heart watching her pour her heart out and Quinn wasn't even in the choir room to watch.

She wiped away her tears and bowed. She looked at everyone and she can sense all the happiness behind every smile standing before her. She couldn't have asked for a better way to end her long, exhausting and heart breaking day.

* * *

><p>When Quinn received Santana's text she was at her locker grabbing a few things. She remembered Rachel saying her song was going to be a surprise.<p>

She debated if she should go so she could hear what song it was.

She found herself walking, looking down at her feet unsure where they were taking her. Then from a distant she stood listening to a faint voice she was all too familiar with.

She snapped out of her frightened stance and continued walking. Her car was at the end of this hallway. How convenient for her, the voice that she adored was getting louder as she nears the choir room.

"I hope we always feel this way  
>I know we will<br>And in my heart I know you'll always stay"

She stopped right before the open door and heard those words being sung in such a beautiful way. It made her smile listening to the sound that use to whisper sweet things to her ear when they would lay in bed together.

Her heart warmed at the memories, she stood there until Rachel finished her song. The roaring applause and cheers could've been heard all around school. She was amazing, as always.

She walked passed the choir room but before passing the second doorway she snuck a peek and saw her tiny diva bow and she was smiling that breath taking smile of hers.

Her heart clenched not being on the receiving end of that smile. She was really happy that Rachel was handling this break up really well. She just didn't expect it to hurt twice as bad seeing it so soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Barbara Streisand- Best I could. Colbie Callait- You got me. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry this chapter took a while. I lost the Faberry vision and couldn't come up with any material. I will keep the chapters coming hoping to finish this sooner than later. So thank you for reading my little story. **

**Nora Jones - What am I to you.**

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing? Did I do the right thing by ending things with her?<em>

_I miss her._

_She doesn't even know the real reason why we ended things. She deserves to know._

_It's better that way. Christ it's eleven thirty I really need to get some sleep._

_I love her, that's real right? It has to be or I wouldn't be hurting like this._

_I'm so confused, I want to be there for her but how? My family is so screwed up I don't even know where to begin sorting out my problems. One fifteen I can't even shut my eyes._

She's been laying in her bed tossing and turning for the last three hours. When she finally found a spot she thought was comfortable enough her phone vibrates from underneath her.

It's been five days and the late night was always the hardest to deal with. Her mind wonders through all the guilt, lies and pain she caused Rachel. She scrambles to find her phone knowing who it was calling in the middle of the night and when she sees Rachel's name flash on her screen there was no hesitation. She answered the call without saying a word. Her apology and explanation lingers on the tip of her tongue but they are never spoken.

She laid there tears beginning to pool and just knowing that Rachel is on the other end feeling the same emptiness was comforting enough for her. She knew Rachel wasn't getting enough sleep either and as painful as this silent encounter may be it's been helping them both find some peace of mind.

Quinn can only hear the faint sobbing on the other end but there was nothing she can do or say to make things right. She needed to put a stop to this before Rachel gets hurt even more.

She wanted to say something to help Rachel move on. This thing their doing finding solace in each others unspoken conversation hoping each night one or the other will finally get the courage to say what's in their heart. All their doing is putting a bandaid on a huge cut. Her sobs started getting heavier realizing the mistake she's done. She grabs her phone opens her mouth to say something but there was something stopping her. The thought of saying goodbye to Rachel would unleash a pain so unbearable that she couldn't utter the words. So she did what she knew best she looked at her screen kissed Rachel's name on and hung up. She threw her phone on the end of her bed angry at herself for loving someone she can never be with. She laid in bed and cried herself to sleep feeling every single tear in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Her voice was faint and nothing at all like herself. They haven't spoken in days since the brake up. Their late night phone calls ended and it hasn't been easy on their hearts.<p>

Rachel locked herself in her bedroom avoiding all communications. She needed to process what was real and what Quinn perceived to be real. It took about twelve days for her to come to a realization. She wanted answers but judging by Quinn's moods the last few days it's been difficult approaching the blonde. But time is what they needed once she figured out how to keep her emotions at bay she knew there was something Quinn wasn't telling her.

"Quinn, please just talk to me." She pleads holding her hands up to her chest feeling the heartache expand once again. This is exactly what she didn't want to feel. She didn't want all the emotions to cloud what she wanted to do. She wants answers she wants her girlfriend back.

Quinn slams her locker and walks away ignoring her plea.

"Damn it Quinn." Rachel grabs her arm and forces her around.

The students around them were beginning to stare noticing their conversation.

Quinn was shocked to see Rachel so forceful that she rips her arm from her grasp. She knew this day would come, Rachel isn't the type to just let things go without any explanation.

"What Rachel?" Her aggressive voice and the frightened look on Rachel's face brought her back to when she cared about absolutely nothing.

Rachel needed to pull herself together. "I've..." Quinn's soft eyes has disappeared and she doesn't have a clue who this girl is any more.

_Hold it together Rachel she's lashing out because she's hurting too_. "I've forgiven you okay, so stop acting like I don't exist and just talk to me."

Rachel took a minute to really look at the girl standing in front of her. She looks exhausted and she may have lost some weight. She's lost the colors in her cheeks and those hazel eyes are a shade darker more hollow. Rachel saw herself like this a couple of days ago so she understood looking at her blonde that she too lost a piece of herself the day their hearts broke in two.

"Oh Quinn." She couldn't bare seeing her like this. She tried to reach for her but Quinn stepped back avoiding the heartfelt touch she's been longing for.

Rachel felt her chest constrict from the rejection. _You can do this Rachel._

"Quinn can we please talk for a moment. Please." Her eyes were beginning to blur she really hated how things are between them.

Quinn debated if she'll be able to handle this her wounds are still fresh and her thoughts and emotions are a wreck. Even looking at Rachel cuts her so deep that she could barely hold herself together. She stared into those brown eyes and knew she had to do this for her even if the hurts. Quinn looks around them and finds an empty room close by.

It's only been a couple of days and things hasn't been easy at home especially with no one to talk too. She's been bottling all her emotions inside and it's slowing eating away at who she is.

She walks in the classroom and spots two students sitting in the back going over their notes.

"Get out!" She orders, her venomous glare was enough to scurry them away.

Rachel watched the two underclassman grab their things and run out of the classroom. Quinn's voice and demeanor startled her. She knew right there that her Quinn is losing a battle within herself and she doesn't know how to bring back the girl she fell in love with.

Quinn looks out the window seeing how Rachel reacted to her current state. She hasn't eaten and barely slept, this break up was affecting her more than she thought. She looks out the window avoiding her brunette's disappointed eyes.

Rachel has been waiting for the right time to talk to her and now that it's here all she wants to do is wrap her arms around her and never let her go. All she can think of to say was...

"I miss..."

"Don't Rachel." Her voice sounded so hurt.

Rachel felt a sharp pain through her heart hearing how distant Quinn's voice is towards her.

"I'm just trying to understand Quinn. I know it's difficult for you to let people in and you're continuously keeping your guard up. But I honestly thought for one moment that I was different. I saw who you are but I'm so lost. This hasn't been easy and I just want to understand."

Quinn couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hated every second of this she's so lost and everything is a mess.

"Please Quinn, I get it. I get why you had to lie to me. I can understand your jealous tendencies. But why? I was yours..." She paused hearing their past leave her lips.

Quinn couldn't bare listening to a past that can never be. "The girl you knew doesn't exist Rachel. I made her up just to get what I want."

"And what was that? I was just another pawn in one of your sick games? I don't buy it Quinn! Stop pretending because I know deep down that your just scared. Scared of what this could be." Rachel moved behind Quinn and held her from the back.

Quinn collapses her body into her touch but this couldn't happen. She's too screwed up to believe that something so good can belong to her.

_I miss you so much Rachel, I want to tell you everything but I just can't involve you with my issues. I'm so sorry._

"Let go of me Rachel."

"No, Baby it's just me. You don't have to hide who you are."

Quinn holds Rachel's arm and slowly pry's them off her. She takes a step away from Rachel wiping away her tears. She finally turns around and faces her brunette.

"She doesn't exist Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you. Just forget it ever happened. You caught me at my weakest and took advantage of me. That girl is gone and she's never coming back."

Quinn walks past her and before she leaves the room she takes a deep breath and wipes away any evidence of this conversation. She opens the door and walks out leaving Rachel broken and shattered once again.

* * *

><p>Leroy has been keeping a close eye on his daughter and watching her go through all the emotions of a heartache and it hasn't been easy. She kept herself so secluded that they would only see her during breakfast and dinner.<p>

He walks up to her bedroom to call her down for dinner but her door is locked.

"Rachel? Sweetheart are you in there? It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry yet and I have a lot of homework." She tried hiding her sobs but it didn't work.

"Rachel what's wrong? Did something happen at school? Do I have to call the principal again?" His concerned voice was enough to get Rachel to unlock her door.

When the door slowly opens Leroy couldn't believe he was back here again. Rachel's eyes were red and puffy. He lurches his whole body to hold his daughter wanting to protect her from whatever pain she's feeling.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She was barely audible only sobs deep in her chest was all she can produce.

He leads her to her bed and he lays her down. His arms wrapped around the most precious gift ever given to him and his husband.

"Breath honey. Tell daddy what's wrong."

Rachel takes a long and heavy breath in and collects herself. When she blew out she was able to gain better control of her sobs.

"It's Quinn."

"What about Quinn?" Deep down he was still rooting for their relationship to find each other.

"She doesn't want to me to to believe that what we had was real." She pauses wiping away her tears. "She said she made up the girl I fell in love with and that she doesn't exist. How am I suppose to feel when I'm looking her straight in the eyes and those words coming out of her mouth are like needles in her heart. I know her daddy, I saw My Quinn hiding behind those scared eyes. I just wish she would..." Her tears flooded out and her breathing became rapid once again.

Leroy held her even tighter and started slightly rocking her to calm her down again. He hasn't been able to find the right words to say when she's like this.

"I'm sure Quinn is just going through some things that are hard for her to express to you. I know how important it is for you to know the truth and I know you deserve it. But you'll have to figure out how to get past this. If she doesn't want to talk to you I'm sure she has her reasons. But you shouldn't hang on to something that might not come along darling. I know it may be hard to accept but you are stronger than this Rachel. Broken hearts are always the hardest to fix but once you realize it's nothing but a scratch, give it time and it will heal itself."

She knew he was right but accepting the truth would mean no more Quinn. It just doesn't seem fair that their relationship was a glimpse of something so amazing.

She gently nods her head and wipes her tears away hoping that this will be the last of them. "Thanks daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

"Quinn." Kurt approaches with caution the last time he spoke to her he was quiet protective of Rachel. After realizing what had happened between them he felt really bad speaking to her that way.

"What do you want Kurt?" She sounded annoyed.

"I wanted to give this to you." He hands her a piece of paper with his number written on it. "I also wanted to apologize for accusing you of being a bad influence on Rachel. I was out place and it was uncalled for. But I noticed that you haven't been yourself lately either and if you need anyone to talk too I'm always here to listen."

She looks at him trying to figure out if there was some hidden ulterior motive but there was nothing. His eyes said it all.

"Thanks Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>March<strong>

She wakes up groggy from a restless night. It's been a month since they broke up and Rachel's face keeps her up all night. Her routine has been the same, her alarm goes off and she blankly stares at her ceiling for a couple of minutes before starting her day.

Her dreams have been constant, sometimes different sometimes the same. But in every dream Rachel is left in tears and her heart falls to the ground shattered.

School on the other hand is a different story. Ignoring Rachel is not an easy task especially since all she wants to do is remain friends. She keeps to herself most of the times and some of the glee kids tries to be there for her but she always turns them away.

It's been heart wrenching seeing Rachel happy and her regular self while she's fighting to scream and beg for her forgiveness.

Santana and Britney has been a great help, constantly keeping her busy talking about the future and how it will get better once they're out of Lima.

Glee has been the most difficult so she tries to skip it as much as possible. Finn has made it really easy for her to hate his guts because he's constantly at Rachel's beckon call.

There were times when Rachel would perform and she would look directly at her sending her a silent message and her heart just tightens causing her unbearable pain because she wasn't strong enough to fight for the girl she loved. She would force herself to sit there and listen to Rachel pour her heart out and once she's done just walk away like her song meant nothing.

Then before she knew it her day is over and she would have to relive this constant heartache all over again.

* * *

><p>Santana and Britney has been inviting Quinn to come over so that she's not left alone feeling depressed all day long after school or during the weekends. Quinn couldnt wait to get out of the house every chance she gets so she's very grateful for the distraction.<p>

"Come on Quinn, you have to find a way to get over this slump. I get it the whole Berry thing didn't work out but there's so many other girls out there. And once your in California it's like dyke's galore over there. You can have any colors of the rainbow and then some." Santana looks at Quinn and she's resting her head on her arms with her hood on hiding from the world.

"I don't think calling lesbian's dykes is going to win you a nice date in California San."

"Oh please I prefer the term dykes than lesbian that's for sure."

Britney looks confused just listening to their conversation "Is there even a difference?"

Santana walks over to her girlfriend and sit behind her, she gives her a kiss on the neck which made her giggle.

"No Brit, Q here his just trying to correct my derogatory term."

"Oh, but she's is right Quinn, Lord Tubbington told me that berry's can be picked and eaten but in the end they'll just exit your body and you'll feel better once it's out."

Quinn smiles at Britney's words but continues to look out the window.

Santana looks at her girlfriend strangely but holds her hand and smiles.

"See if Lord Tubbington gives you advice you take it Q and you don't look back. Now lets try and enjoy the rest of the school year and forget about her."

_What?_ Somewhere in those three words woke something inside her. "Forget about her?"

Santana knew she said the wrong thing and prepares herself for a brutal argument.

Quinn finally raises her head and stares into Santana's eyes.

_Finally a reaction out of her._

"Do you honestly think its that easy Santana? I was there when you were trying to sort out your feelings for Britney."

"I know, and I'm grateful but..."

"So why would you even say something stupid like forget about her to me?"

"Because you need too. You don't deserve her Quinn. She's forgiving, loving, caring and everything your not. You're going to hold her back from her dreams. Is that what you want?"

Santana's words broke her down and she couldn't believe hearing the truth would feel like a slap in the face but she was completely right. Rachel deserves someone who wouldn't keep their relationship a secret. Someone who can be supportive and unashamed of their relationship.

Quinn grabs her stuff and walks out of Britney's bedroom. She's had enough listening to the truth. Fact is she can be all the things Rachel wants her to be. She can be supportive of her dreams, if they move to New York she'll feel comfortable having their relationship out in the open. She can love Rachel unconditionally so what's stopping her?

"Quinn!" Britney calls.

Santana grabs her arm and stops her girlfriend from chasing after her.

"A little harsh San."

Santana shrugs her shoulder and arches her eyebrow. "She needs to know the truth. How else is she going to get past this if everyone just tip toes on the subject."

Quinn had no where else to go so she finds refuge in her car. She sinks into her seat fighting through the realization of what can never be.

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong>

She's been starring at her phone for hours. She scrolls through her menu and clicks on her photo album. She erased all the photos except for one.

It was the candid photo that started it all. Rachel was looking at the front of the class unaware that she was being photographed.

_I miss you so much._

"Quinn!" Judy calls for her.

She rolls her eyes and let's out a frustrated breath. She stows her phone under her pillow and walks out of her bedroom.

She spots Judy at the bottom of the stairs. "You called mother." Her voice sounding sardonic.

Russell moved back about a two week after she ended things with Rachel and it's been especially hard on her having to mask her emotions not only in school but at home as well.

Judy was still trying to find the balance in her family and was losing that battle. She looks at her daughter disappointingly.

"Quinn please, enough with the attitude. I know it's been really difficult but..." She tries to find the right words. Every time she tries to talk to her she just blows up and locks herself in her room. "All we want is to be a."

"Family! I get it." That word means nothing to her. "What did you want mom? If you want to try and talk to me about this family then fine I'll sit down and tell you how I wish I wasn't apart of it."

Judy's reaction looks like a part of her has died hearing those words come from her little girl especially since they were doing such a great job rebuilding their relationship. She knew this transition was going to be difficult but Quinn is holding onto so much animosity it's made their household even more uncomfortable.

"Is there something you wanted from me? Because if there isn't I'd like to go back to my room please." She can see how hurt her mother was at her words but it was the truth. She's given up everything for this family and here she is again standing before her mother who swore that she was going to stand by her side. Look at them now Judy just threw everything away just to rebuild this pathetic family.

Judy's mouth was dry and couldn't remember what she had called her for.

"Quinn." Russell walks over and places a comforting hand on Judy's shoulder. He looks straight into Quinn's eyes sincerely and apologetically.

Quinn stares him down with ferocity in her eyes.

"Let's go for a drive."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Russell." She barks at him.

"It's not a request Quinn." His voice sounding way too familiar and Quinn was startled to hear him talking to her that tone.

Judy looks at Russell confused about his demeanor. She hasn't heard that tone in such a long time it was making her question her decision about bringing him back into their lives. She felt his hand gently rubbing her shoulder as if reassuring her that everything will be okay.

Quinn walks down silenced afraid of what Russell will do if she doesn't abide his demand. She knows what he's capable of and now that he's back she has to know which battles are worth fighting. She walks out the door arms crossed in disbelief.

Russell unlocks the doors and walks past her and enters the car. Quinn opens the door and sits on the passenger seat completely tense. Russell starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

It was silent for the next couple of minutes. Quinn was looking out the window and recognizes the route he was taking. Her heart was beginning to race knowing she'll be seeing the Berry household.

"Quinn." His voice soft.

_There it is._ She sees Rachel entering her car and suddenly her heart was lodged in her throat beating sporadically.

"Quinn?"

She needed to calm down, this was not the time to reminisce on her lesbian relationship.

"Russell." Her voice stern.

"Listen Quinn, I apologize for my tone earlier. I just didn't see any other way for you to listen."

She stayed quiet.

"It's been about month since I moved back and I've given you enough space to understand how much I've changed. I tried countless times to reach out to you but you rejected every chance. I just, your mother and I want us to be a family again. I completely understand your resistance to the idea but Quinnie I'm really trying here." This distance between them has been really heavy on his heart. He knows how much damaged he inflicted on her but all this anger needs to be directed towards him.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Russell Fabray begging to be forgiven.

"I know it's not a simple request Quinn. But at least take your frustrations out on me and not your mother. She's done nothing but love you girls and it was all my wrong doings that caused this family to fall apart."

He was right about that. Judy doesn't deserve her hostility she missed that short lived mother daughter relationship they had before Russell snaked his way back into their lives.

"Please Quinn, I'm working really hard to not be that heartless father you once knew. But I need you to try I can't be the only one trying to work through this. I need you to forgive me so we can move forward sweetheart."

_Forgive you? Forgive you for abandoning me, for controlling our lives._

_You have so much hate in your heart baby. You need to learn to forgive people or else you'll never be able to move on._

Rachel's face flashed in her mind. They were laying in bed and Rachel's arms and legs was draped over her body. Her warmth slowly filling hers.

She didn't even notice that Russell had parked the car. They were by the lake he use to take her when she was young. They would sit there for hours just talking about anything that came to mind.

"Fine Russell. I'll try, maybe then I can sort out my issues. Someone important once told me that I need to learn to forgive so I'll try."

"We'll, I'm grateful for that person's great advice. I swear to you Quinn I'm a changed man. You have my love and support one hundred percent."

_Yeah right, and if I were to tell you I'm a lesbian would you relapse and kick me out of the house?_

"Yeah, she's a really great person."

Rachel's smile filled her head she doesn't even remember what they were talking about that made Rachel give her those words of wisdom. Hopefully this can be the beginning of her letting go of the hate that Rachel talked about.

* * *

><p><em>I really need to talk to Rachel.<em>

_You need to figure out yourself before you talk to her._

_I miss her so much._

Quinn grabs her phone and pulls up Rachel's photo.

She remembers the day that started it all. How she had to convince herself to want to like her. When Rachel got smacked in the head she couldn't believe the lengths she'll have to deal with just to get what she wants.

She smiled remembering how easy it was being herself around her. She woke up that morning convincing herself that getting along with Rachel was going to be a complete drag but it was far from it. Being with Rachel was like breathing, no pressures, no hiding who are just those beautiful brown eyes and that loving smile.

"Quinn?" Judy knocks on the door but slightly opens it.

"Yeah mom."

Things have been running smoothly around the house. They've been communicating a lot during dinner talking about their days or anything random. Russell is more attentive and Judy couldn't be any happier that their family is finally coming together.

"Can I come in?"

"You already opened the door mom but thanks for asking." Quinn sits up from her bed and Judy takes a seat next to her.

"I wanted to come here and ask you how your doing?" Judy's been feeling guilty that she chooses to be selfish in the expense of her daughters happiness.

"I'm fine."

Judy looks at her to see if she were lying but Quinn has gotten really great at hiding her true emotions. She places her hand on top of her daughters and squeezes it.

She wants what's best for her daughter and that's what every mother would strive for. But a homosexual path just seems like such a tough road to follow and with college it just wasn't an option for her.

Judy smiles at her lovingly keeping the truth hidden.

Quinn knew what this was about but even if things were running more smoothly in their household her future and what she'll come to be if she were to follow her heart just doesn't seem like a smart move. Rachel deserves the world and New York for her means barely any money to take Rachel out on a proper date. Just the idea of holding Rachel back from her dreams on top of being supported by her tiny brunette just wasn't a good idea.

"Is there anything else mom?"

Judy shakes her head pushing her thoughts away.

"I'm just happy that your willing to give your father another chance."

Quinn gives her a fake smile, "I have to learn to forgive sometime. Rachel thought me that."

A small prick stabbed Judy in the heart. To think after what they've all been through Rachel Berry is the one she owes a lifelong of gratitude and forgiveness. Keeping her daughter away from that path is just something she'll have to live with. Judy notices Quinn's phone and sees Rachel's photograph on the screen.

_I'm sorry Quinn. I just don't know any other way to protect you. I hope someday you'll forgive me Rachel._

Judy just pats her daughters hand and stands up. "I'll see you at dinner Quinnie." She smiles at her again and exits the room.

Quinn couldn't figure out her mothers reaction hearing Rachel's name. She looked pained and relieved at the same time. She sits back and when her hand grazes her cell phone she sees that she didn't turn it off. She grabs her phone and remembers what her mom said.

_I don't want you to end things with Rachel but I do want you to understand your father._

She saw so much promise in those words and what does she have to show for it now. _No Rachel, living a lie and a family that still pretends to be happy. _

"Seems like nothings changed." She lays down in her bed and wonders what she could to change her life. There wasn't going to be another day that Rachel wasn't going to be a part of her life. She refuse to live the life that isn't meant for her and maybe just maybe her family will really support her for who she truly is.

* * *

><p>Quinn sits through five rings before she decides to hang up. She's been sitting in her car contemplating whether she should just ring the door bell or not.<p>

She takes a long frustrated breath in and rest her head on the steering wheel.

"What am I even doing here?" She says to herself.

Then suddenly the ring from her cell phone startles her. She looks at the screen and for one second she doubts herself from answering the call. She takes another deep breath and finally gets the courage to press accept call.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Kurt. How are you?"

"Is that you parked outside my house?" Kurt is looking outside his front window squinting his eyes in her direction.

Embarrassed, she laughs at the question. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to be a creeper. I was just wondering if you have time to talk?"

Surprised Kurt fumbles to get his words out. "Um, sure, of course come inside."

They hang up and Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. He knew it was a long shot giving his number to her but he's glad that she's here now.

He opens the door and Quinn stands in front of him with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Quinn come inside." He smiles at her and steps aside. "Let's go to my room so we can have more privacy."

Quinn nods her head and follows him up the stairs. She was positive she wanted to do this. It's been about a week since her little talk with Russell and it's taken her five pages of pro's and con's to get here. She needed someone other than Santana to speak too and since Kurt offered why not take advantage and listen to another persons point of view. Listening to herself and continuously debating about what to do was getting to be really annoying.

When they entered his room everything from the color of the walls, to the photographs of everyone in glee and all the broadway posters just screams Kurt Hummel.

"Welcome to my boudoir." He announces.

Again she smiles doubting if she can do this.

Kurt notices how tense she looks. "What's wrong Quinn? Come here, have a seat next to me. So have you decided on what college you'll be attending next year?" He knew he has to ease her in make her feel more comfortable so that the conversation about Rachel just flows.

"USC." She says nervously.

"California?" His voice sounded a little to pitchy surprised to hear her answer. S_o far._

Quinn noticed he was probably hoping somewhere closer to New York.

"Yeah, my family are alumni's and a huge benefactor's to the school. So if I play my cards right I can get in with a full scholarship."

That certainly answered his question.

"That sounds great. I'm very happy for you. I'm still waiting for Nyada. Juilliard was a lot tougher to get in and financially it was way out of my league. But Nyada focuses on more singing so it was a perfect fit."

"Santana tells me that Rachel got in Nyada. Is that true?"

He nods his head with a huge smile on his face. "I couldn't have been more proud, she nailed her audition and got an early acceptance. She told me that she dedicated her performance to you." He quickly shuts his mouth knowing that he wasnt suppose to tell anyone that. _Why did I tell her that? Smart Hummel._

She looks away from him suddenly feeling uncomfortable about what he just revealed to her.

"She really misses you Quinn. She just wants some answers."

Seeing that she's not falling apart at the seams he decided to push forward on the subject. She came here for a reason so much for easing her in the Rachel subject.

"But what if my answers push her further away?"

"We are talking about Rachel Berry right? She cares about you Quinn and seeing how she was when you girls started. How happy she was and then one day her world just shattered. She puts on a smile and pretends to be happy but you can tell something is missing."

"But I'm not good for her Kurt. I lied and broke her heart. I miss her like crazy but I just feel like I'll be holding her back. I just don't see how she'll forgive me. On top of that my dad's back and I just don't want her getting mixed up with my family."

Kurt was shocked to hear this news. "Your dad's back? I can see why you pushed her away. No offense."

"None taken. I mean my dad's trying but it's not like I can just come out and tell him I'm gay. He's also helping me pay for college so I don't want to tell him and ruin my chances at going to a good school. I care about Rachel but I'm nothing if I go to New York. I just don't know what to do."

She couldn't believe how easy and comfortable it is opening up to Kurt like this. It should be Rachel but there was no way she's ready to face her. Laying all this out on the table after everything they've been through just didn't seem fair.

"If you talk to her Quinn I'm sure she'll forgive you. Rachel Berry will always have a spot in her heart for you. You just need to open yourself up and she'll do rest. A girl like her shouldn't slip through your fingers. I've seen you guys together, how happy she is being with you. You just need to be strong for yourself, she has a way of influencing the people around her to be great. You don't need to sell yourself short, your worth it for her. God, can I sound more like a hallmark card or what?"

They laugh and it took some of her nervousness away. His words we're a blessing though, this is exactly what she needed to hear. Now she regrets not doing it any sooner.

She looks down at her hands and envisioned the last time they held Rachel's. They were soft and fit perfectly well on hers. She remembers how warm and gentle they felt, her eyes started to tear up.

He places his hand on top of hers and Quinn looks up meeting his comforting eyes.

"Just talk to her Quinn. It's going to be tough this time around because she's going to have her guard up. But I know you can break through it. You can do this, obviously Rachel saw something in you. You just need to overcome whatever it is that's holding you back from loving her."

She wraps her arms around him grateful for all the kind words. It's been two months and she was so frightened of how much time has passed that she was afraid to hear that Rachel wants nothing to do with her.

She didn't know if Rachel would even take a second to listen to what she has to say. Especially since the last time they spoke she walked out on her. Now that Kurt has given her the advice she's been longing for all the doubt looming in her head is beginning to clear.

"Thanks Kurt, I really appreciate this. I've been going back and forth about what I should do and I'm just happy that your here to listen."

They release one another and Quinn knew that there shouldn't be any more time to waste. She needed to see Rachel.

"Thanks again Kurt."

"Anytime Quinn. I'm team Faberry all the way! If you need anything I'm here."

The pet name made her laugh. She looked over his shoulder and saw his clock on the bedside table. She has the courage to talk to Rachel and if she waits any longer there's a chance it might fade away.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He puts both his hands on her shoulder and stares deep into her eyes. "You can do this Quinn."

He pulls her for one last hug and Quinn wraps hers arms tight around him.

They release each other and Kurt walks her down.

"Thanks Kurt I'm really glad Rachel told you about us. I really had no where else to go to talk to about her."

"She actually didn't tell me anything. She told me she had a crush on you but she played it off like you we're completely straight. I just noticed how differently she's been acting and looking at how you were doing and it wasn't hard to putting two and two together." He explains.

_She kept our secret a secret? _Her heart warmed at how caring her brunette truly is.

Her smile was something he hasn't seen in a while and an inkling inside him knew that Rachel can finally be herself again.

He hopes that Rachel doesn't kill him for telling Quinn about her Nyada audition. He knows how sensitive the subject is but he really misses how she use to be. He waves goodbye to Quinn and she waves back. He grabs his cell phone and calls Blaine.

"Hi boo." Blaine answers.

"Oh my God! Quinn just left my house." He squeals.

"What?! Is she finally going to talk to Rachel?"

"Yeah she's heading over to her place now. Oh I hope Rachel listens to what she has to say."

"Seriously, I mean do they honestly expect all of us to not know they we're together?"

"We have to respect their privacy Blaine if they don't want to come out to the glee club that's their choice. I'm just glad everyone is playing along. The last thing they need is for everyone to out them."

"Yeah that wasn't easy trying to convince all the guys to not say a word to Finn. But Kurt I have to go I'll call you later."

"Okay, but we're going to talk more about this."

Blaine smiles "Of course we will. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

He's been keeping Rachel's secret from Finn for a long time now and when everything comes out in the open he hopes Finn can forgive him. It's not his place to out Rachel but all the secrets are starting to affect his relationship with him.

"Good luck Quinn."

* * *

><p>Quinn gets inside her car and starts it. She sits there for a minute listening to her car purr. Her mind is racing on one single thought.<p>

_I'm going to talk to Rachel today._

Suddenly her breathing became heavier and fear started to rise from inside her.

_You have to do this Quinn. You have to tell her the truth._

She shakes off the uneasy feelings and drives to Rachel's house.

She parks at her usual spot trying to convince herself that she can do this.

_Maybe I should call first?_

_She's home and come on Quinn just get out of this car and walk over to the front door._

_It's been two months, and the last time we spoke I...I'm not ready. I don't think I can do this._

_STOP! This is Rachel we're talking about. You have to do this even if she rejects you. She deserves the truth. Now GO!_

Quinn shuts her eyes tight and takes a deep breath.

_You love her. You HAVE to do this Quinn._

She opens her car door and gets out of her car. The sound of her rapid heartbeat was reverberating in her ears making the walk over to the front door even more excruciating. But there was a soothing feeling looking straight ahead to the house that welcomed her with open arms. She missed this place so much, she missed the laughter, the comfort and support of a loving family and most of all the smile that gripped her heart and opened her eyes to a life worth living.

She found herself standing at the frontdoor starring blankly at it and really considering if she has the emotional strength to go through with this. She takes a deep breath and with her shaky hand she presses the door bell.

She can feel her heart racing as she waits anticipating for her brunette to open it. She can hear the locks click from the other side and she knew from that point on there was no turning back. Even if she wanted to run away her feet felt cemented to the ground.

_You can do this Fabray._

She kept her eyes down feeling a surge of anxiety, she was twiddling her thumbs and taking short breaths hoping to calm her nerves.

"Quinn?"

She looks up and looking into dark brown eyes she could feel all the blood drain from her face.

"Mr. Berry..." She swallows pushing down whatever may have came up from her throat. "Is...Rachel...home?" His eyes were piercing through her.

_Shit! What was I thinking just stopping by?_

"She's at her ballet practice she'll be back shortly, Leroy is picking her up after work." He was unsure of his emotions looking at the girl that broke his little girls heart. But he knew that she didn't have it easy either at least Rachel had them Quinn was alone throughout the entirety of their break up.

"Oh." Maybe talking to Hiram would help her chances talking to Rachel. She's positive they're upset for what she's done and they did say that she can come to them about anything. If she can talk to him then talking to Rachel would be a little less nerve wracking.

"It's nice seeing you Quinn. I hope your doing well, is there anything else I can do for you?" Even though his trust was broken by her Rachel hasn't been the same since their breakup. A part of him wanted to know the truth but it was something between his daughter and Quinn.

She looked down at her shaking hands. "Do you mind if I came in anyways and talked to you?" She looks up meeting his eyes.

"I'd like that. Come in dear,"

She breathes out and she no longer feels the unwanted pressure in her chest. It felt like the huge elephant suffocating her finally stood up and walked away. She smiles and was grateful that she was welcomed back into Berry household.

* * *

><p>"How was practice?" Leroy stares into the sunset ahead as they drive back to Lima.<p>

"It was all right." Rachel response blandly.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" He hasn't been able to reach out to her and it brakes his heart that their relationship has taken a beaten from her heartbreak.

"I'm doing fine dad." She knew this was his way of trying to figure out what's really going on with her but she doesn't even know herself. Quinn left her broken hearted and in the dark about their breakup.

"Rachel, you know you can talk to me and your father right? We've been so worried about you. It's been two months darling talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about daddy, Quinn lied and we ended things. I wish I knew what was going on with her and why she did the things that she did but I haven't spoken to her. So if you see her why don't you ask her yourself and find out for me. Because I'm still trying to put myself back together." Her voice sounded so distant and cold.

Leroy couldn't believe what her daughter has become. She's far more distant that what he and his husband anticipated.

"Okay dear, I'm sorry for prying." He looks ahead and the sun was tucked away under the horizon. The sky had orange and pink slowly dissipating and melding with the dark sky above.

Rachel looks away from her father and a stray tear escapes her eye. Even though its been a few months saying Quinn's name was still a stab at her heart.

* * *

><p>"So your father's back. How's he doing?" They've been talking for twenty minutes and he's kept an open mind about the entire conversation. Family drama and teenage insecurities are usually the cause for high school romances to end.<p>

"He's okay, he apologized for everything and he's really trying to put our family back together. But I still feel like I can't be myself like how I feel when I'm here. Being pregnant is forgivable but being gay is unspeakable. I really don't want Rachel to get mixed up with my family. I can handle myself around them and put up with whatever they say but Rachel means everything to me and I just want to protect her." She looks at her twiddling thumbs all of a sudden feeling uneasy opening herself up to her ex girlfriend's father.

"Then you don't know my daughter."

Quinn looks up to meet his eyes but hearing those words made her realize that she never gave herself the chance to really get to know who Rachel truly is. She was to busy lying to herself, plotting her next moves and worrying about her secret getting out that she doesn't know a thing about Rachel.

He's been watching her intently trying to figure out if she's telling the truth. He did feel the need to reach out to her and let her know that his family still cares about her well being.

"So what's your plan exactly? Are you going to explain all this to Rachel in the hopes that she'll take you back?"

She has to think about that question. Now that she knows how badly she screwed up she doesn't know if there's even a chance Rachel will speak to her.

"No sir, I don't have an exact plan actually. It's been two months and I just believe that I shouldn't be running away from her. She deserves the truth one way or the other. I had to search really deep to figure out what I can say to get her to forgive me and I realized that..."

"Quinn?"

Her head whips around so fast and finally the soft brown eyes she's been wanting to gaze upon are finally here.

"Rachel." She quickly stands up from her chair and forces herself not to smile. She's really glad to see her but looking into Rachel's eyes she knew the feeling wasn't the same.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Her voice was stern taken completely by surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you if it's all right. I know it's long over due and I don't deserve it but if you can just give me a few minutes." She didn't want to sound desperate but that's exactly how it sounded. It doesn't matter now anyways she left her dignity and pride a long time ago when she broke Rachel's heart.

Quinn noticed Leroy smile kindly towards her. He places his hand on his daughters shoulder and Rachel snaps out of her trance. She looks up at him and she remembered their conversation in the car not too long ago.

"Hiram, lets give these girls some privacy."

Hiram nods at his husband and stands up from his seat. Before leaving he smiles at Quinn and gives Rachel a kiss in her head.

Rachel is still standing in the entry way looking down at her. Quinn knew just seeing the look in her eyes that Rachel has changed.

"Rach..."

"Just say what you have to say Quinn. I've been through enough and there's really no need to go through the formalities."

"Of course, your right. I want to apologize for everything. Leaving you that night and lying about everything was one of the lowest points in my life." She pauses noticing the distance between them was unbearable. She takes a step forward but Rachel inches back a step.

"My dad's back Rachel." Quinn looks down defeated. She couldn't believe that her father even after two years of not being a part of her life still manages to ruin everything.

"The reason why I pushed you away was because I didn't want to involve you with my families drama. I thought I was saving you from an unfair relationship. I just didn't know what to do or say to make you realize that being with me was going to be a waste of your time. I can never be who you want me to be knowing my father is coming back into my life."

Rachel took a second to process what Quinn just said. It is understandable that Quinn would try to hide that fact but she could've confided in her.

"So this was all about you?"

"What? No? I was thinking about what was fair to you. Rachel, I know I made a huge mistake but I need you to know that I shouldn't have ran away from you. I should've been honest from the start but this is so new to me and I panicked."

"That's your excuse? Things just got a little problematic and you decided for the both of us what was best. How selfish are you to take away my choice Quinn? And to think that running away was your only solution."

Quinn knew this was going to be hard but listening to Rachel's backlash was just a little jarring.

"I didn't know anything else but to run Rachel. I'm not exactly the type of girl that falls in love and knows what to do when things get a little complicated."

"What did you say?"

Quinn looks away feeling uneasy.

"I said I was lost. I didn't know how to handle all these new emotions and with my dad wanting to come back I just didn't know what to do. I thought I was protecting you."

"Wow, even right now you still can't be honest with me."

Quinn takes a few more steps forward and was only a few steps away from Rachel. "What do you want to me say Rachel? It's not going to change anything. I can see how your looking at me. What's three little words gonna change about how you feel towards me?"

"At least I'll know the truth for once." She lashes out putting some distance between them. "At least hearing those three little words proves to me that what we had even if it was short lived was real. Even through all the lying and the games, you felt something real for me. But look at you Quinn, your apologizing to me for being a coward. For hiding the truth because you didn't think I can handle your problems. I wanted to be there for you, every single day I just wanted for you to realize that I want this just as bad. But you looked me straight in the eyes and decided for the both of us."

Quinn was on the verge of tears, she had no idea hearing the truth would hurt so bad. Rachel was completely right and now she has no idea what to do.

"Your right, I never gave you a chance and I didn't believe in you Rachel..." She takes two steps and was face to face with her brunette. "I took my love for you and shoved it away hoping to save you from my issues. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I should've believe that you're a lot stronger that I am. I love..."

"Don't." Rachel looks away from her gaze. "I don't want to hear it. You don't get to play that card. I'm broken Quinn, can you see that? Can you see the damage that you caused on me?" The tears she's been holding back finally escaped her eyes and she can feel the heartache creeping its way back into her heart. "Those two months of not knowing what really happened. All the times I reached out to you and you denied me. You left me thinking the girl I cared about didn't exist. To forget about her. So now that your ready to explain everything you expect me to just forgive you?" She places her hands in front of her chest to help her calm her breathing. She numbed herself from this agony a while ago so she can move on but with Quinn here the pain is gripping her heart and pulling it apart.

Quinn shut her eyes unable to say anything. Rachel is breaking down in front of her and she feels so helpless.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Her voice was quivering. "I'm sorry that I took you for granted. I didn't expect to feel this way towards you but I do. I regret breaking your heart and I hate myself even more for not handling it any better. I'm not asking for you to forget I'm asking for a second chance. A new beginning and I'm willing to wait." Her tears escape her eyes and she takes a step closer towards her brunette. "I'm sorry Rachel, I was stupid but I've never felt anything like this before. I want to be a part of your life and if you don't believe me I'll prove to you that I want this." She takes another step forward and delicately places her hand on Rachel's heart. "I want this Rachel. I'll fight for your love if I have too but you have to find it in your heart to forgive me."

Quinn's touch lifted the agonizing pain in her heart. She stared into her eyes and for once saw the girl she fell in love with.

"I need some time Quinn." Rachel takes Quinn's hand and gently holds it away from her heart. "Two months I've done nothing but think about you and what I did wrong, what I could've done differently, if what we had was real." Her tears started again. "I'm lost and I can't escape the heartache you inflicted in my heart." She pauses feeling the preasure in her heart. "I think you should go."

"Rachel please."

Quinn takes Rachel's hand and holds it up to her heart. Rachel pulls her hand from her grasp and walks away from her.

"Just go."

Shaking her head Quinn is distraught to hear Rachel's request. There was more she wanted to say but looking at Rachel she knew it was time to go. She bites her lower lip out of frustration but knew there was nothing more to say.

Hiram steps in the entrance overhearing their conversation from the other room. He walks over to his daughter and puts his hand on her shoulder to help her calm down. He looks at Quinn apologetically but his daughter has had enough for today.

Leroy steps in and stands next to Quinn. He looks down and smiles at her. "I'll walk you out sweetheart."

Quinn nods and knew there was nothing more she can say to make Rachel see how much she's changed.

"Thank you for letting me have a moment with your daughter." She stifles to get a word out unsure if she should say something to Rachel before she leaves. She wipes away her tears and looks at Rachel one last time.

Rachel was still looking away from her holding onto her father for support.

Quinn turns around not wanting to push her apology any further. She looks up at Leroy and when their eyes met he tightened his grip on her shoulder and gives her a comforting smile. They start walking towards the front door and an eerie feeling was settling in her heart.

Once they were out of sight of the kitchen Leroy walked in front of Quinn and gave her a heartfelt hug. Quinn was taken by surprise but was glad it happened.

"How are you Quinn?" Leroy releases her and they make their way to the front door.

Quinn turns to him with a disappointed smile. "I'm all right Mr. Berry thank you again for letting me talk to Rachel. I'm sorry if I put your family into any sort of stress the last couple of months. It hasn't been easy and I'm really sorry."

"Oh Quinn." He hated being so emotional. "You can always call me Leroy and nothing has changed we care about you too. Rachel is barely getting her footing but I know she appreciated you coming by. We missed you darling I truly hope that you girls can work all this stuff out."

"Me too."

Leroy opens the door for her and she looks back to see if Rachel would see her off but nobody was there. She feels so defeated but there has to be a way for Rachel to see how much she truly cares for her.

"It was really nice seeing you Quinn. Drive safe and hopefully we'll see you soon." He leans forward and gives her another hug.

"Thank you so much for everything."

She steps out of the house and the strange feeling she felt earlier was now clear. She never wants to walk out on Rachel ever again. All the feelings Rachel described to her was permanently lodged in her heart and she never wants to make her feel like that ever again.

* * *

><p>Getting to bed last night was more difficult than she thought.<p>

_I'm broken Quinn._

Kept replaying over and over in her head. She dialed Rachel's number but it went straight to voicemail.

She knew that Rachel needed a day to process everything but the waiting and not knowing is driving her a little crazy. There was so much more she needed to explain and she needed to show Rachel a different side to her. She laid in her bed doubting herself.

_Will I even get that chance?_

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Hiram cracks open her bedroom door and takes a peek to see what his daughter was doing.<p>

There was no answer and all he can see was a bundled up comforter that barely moved as he enters her bedroom.

"Rachel?" He takes a seat beside her but still no movement. He places his hand on her shoulder and says nothing.

Rachel was looking at the sunlight creeping through her shutters. She hasn't slept and she was no where near figuring out what to do with Quinn.

_It looks like a beautiful day outside._

"I know how difficult it must be for you sweetheart. Going though a heartache isn't the easiest thing to overcome especially at your age. This is suppose to be the time that shapes who you are before you leave for college."

Rachel listens but doesn't know where her father is going with this. When it came to the break up her daddy has been the one consoling her she wonders what Quinn had said to him that's making him have this conversation with her now.

"A father can only wish that once their child is on their own that they'll be safe and grow from every experience they encounter. Quinn is learning from her mistakes and she's trying to fix it. Give her a chance and listen to what she has to say then you can decide for your own. But don't shut us out sweetheart we're here for you. Your dad and I will always be here for you."

"Thanks dad." Rachel doesn't move from her spot but was grateful that her father cared enough about Quinn to say something to her.

_I really do miss you Quinn._

Rachel buries herself more in her comforters hiding from the truth. Hiram stands up and walks out of her room. She needs more time to think everything through tomorrow is a school day and there's no avoiding Quinn there. She needs to figure out what's best for her and today is a perfect day to sort out all her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Quinn wakes up with a smile on her face something that hasn't happen for some time now. She gets ready for school putting on the best dress for spring to give her a little advantage for what's ahead. She does her hair and a little bit of make up. When she looks in the mirror she smiles finding her confidence again. If she were to get any sexier there's a chance Rachel's eyes might fall out and all this work would be for nothing.

Quinn takes out her phone and writes Rachel a quick text. She figured out last night that it didn't matter if Rachel wasn't speaking to her what's important was showing her how much she cares for her.

**Good Morning Rachel! I know I shouldn't be texting you but I wanted to let you know that I can't wait to see you today. I'm feeling nervous thinking about it.**

She holds her finger over the send button and for a second hesitates on sending the text. _Maybe its too soon. _She is opening herself up and leaving her guard down completely wide open just with this single text message.

"Quinn your going to be late!" Judy knocked and yells from behind her door.

Surprised by her mother Quinn accidentally presses send.

"Oh shit!" Quinn panics.

"Quinn! Get moving!"

"Calm down mom jeez! I'll be out in a minute!" She answers back.

She stares at her phone wanting to take back what she had written.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

She stood in her bedroom frozen starring at her phone. Five minutes past and she waits for a response but nothing came. J_ust get to school Quinn don't over think it. It was a nice text and she's probably not by her phone. You'll be fine._

* * *

><p>When she stepped in the hallway it was like she was head cheerio again everyone couldn't take their eyes off her. She walked towards her locker ignoring all the googling eyes. Seeing Rachel and the text she sent out earlier was the only thought running through her mind.<p>

"Damn Q! What are you trying to do pop some cherries with that dress you have on?" Puck swoops in by her side.

"What? Listen Puck I'm not having the greatest morning so do you mind." She waves her hand shooing him away.

"Damn and here I thought I was paying you a compliment. I see how it is."

She grabs his arm feeling bad for how she treated him. "I'm sorry, I'm having a rough start and thanks for the compliment."

"Apology accepted. So what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just realized that hanging out with you glee losers was better than feeling depressed and alone." She answers playfully.

"Gee thanks! So what about you and me grab some lunch later? Catch up."

"I have plans maybe next time?" She grabs her phone and checks to see if she had any new messages.

_Nothing. _

She slams her locker and walks to her first period class completely forgetting that Puck was beside her.

"Okay see you later Q!"

* * *

><p>Her day is almost over and there was no sight of Rachel all day. Her plan for lunch didn't exactly work out because Kurt texted her earlier saying that Rachel wanted to be alone to think. Glee club was her last chance but singing in front of everyone is beyond frightening than singing in front of Rachel.<p>

Almost everyone was settling in their seats when she heard Rachel's laugh by the entrance. She looks up and seeing Finn walking beside Rachel was infuriating her but what hurts the most is that Rachel seems to be in good spirit.

When Rachel noticed Quinn looking in their direction she felt a little guilty. She's been avoiding her all day because she didn't know what to say. Their eyes locked on one another until Rachel took her seat on one of the top risers. Mr. Shuester was excited about Nationals and was throwing ideas for the song selection.

She sat in her seat wanting to look behind her just to get a glimpse of Rachel. She can hear Finn trying to make small talk but Rachel doesn't seem to be engaged in the conversation.

The entire time in glee all they talked about was nationals once they figured out the song selection Mr. Shue wanted to talk about wardrobe and practice sessions.

"So what's your plan?" Santana leans over keeping her voice low so that no one can hear them.

Quinn turns her head slightly with a questioning look on her face. "No plan."

"Oh please if you want Frankenstein out of the picture so you can have an opening you know I can help with that."

"Like how had the entire rugby team slushy him, no thanks."

"All right I'm just offering. I'm glad to see you back to your old self again."

"Not my old self maybe someone better." She took the chance and looked back at Rachel.

Their eyes met for a second but Finn steered Rachel away. Quinn was really losing her patience with him.

Mr. Shue dismissed everyone but Quinn sat in her seat and waited for everyone to leave.

"Quinn let's go." Santana calls for her.

"I'm okay Santana I have to check something with Coach I'll see you girls tomorrow." She pretends to look at something from her binder while everyone walks around her.

"I'll walk you to your car Rachel." Finn insisted.

Rachel nods her head but keeps her eyes on Quinn. They walk out together and Quinn was left by herself in the choir room. She walks over to the piano and wished she knew how to play. She looked over to the empty seat where Rachel sat and wished she hadn't screwed up their relationship so badly.

"What am I to you?" She sings and presses a key on the piano.

Tell me darling true  
>To me you are the sea<br>Vast as you can be  
>And deep the shade of blue<p>

When you're feeling low  
>To whom else do you go<br>See I cry if you hurt  
>I'd give you my last shirt<br>Because I love you so

She remembered the look on Rachel's face when she told her the truth about slushying Finn. It was a sight she'll never forget Rachel's heart was breaking right infront of her eyes.

If my sky should fall  
>Would you even call<br>Opened up my heart  
>I never want to part<br>I'm giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes  
>I can feel the butterflies<br>I love you when you're blue  
>Tell me darlin' true<br>What am I to you

The memory of Rachel so happy after she gave her the little Tony award flashed in her mind. That's how she wants Rachel to be always happy and smiling.

Yeah well if my sky should fall  
>Would you even call<br>Opened up my heart  
>Never wanna part<br>I'm giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes  
>I can feel the butterflies<br>Could you find a love in me  
>Could you carve me in a tree<br>Don't fill my heart with lies

I will you love when you're blue  
>Tell me darlin' true<br>What am I to you

"What am I to you?"

She looks at all the empty seats and realized how much she grew joining glee club but it wasn't enough. She walks to her seat and grabs her binder when she turns around Rachel was standing on the doorway.


	31. Chapter 31

**Rachel's Monday Morning **

Leroy decided it was best for Rachel to have breakfast in bed this morning. After a long day of talking to his husband about Quinn's reasons for the break up and what Rachel will decide now that she knows the truth. He couldn't imagine what his daughter could be going through. At her age falling in love, getting heartbroken and realizing how miserable your life would be without that person is emotionally exhausting. Thinking about what's best for her heart and considering what she's been through the last couple of weeks breakfast in bed is exactly what she needs.

"Good morning sweetheart." He enters her room with a tray full of her favorites.

Rachel stretched and pulled down her covers seeing how elated her father is this morning. She should've known this since he barely came up in her bed room yesterday. She knows he's dying to ask what's going on in her head.

"Good morning daddy." He places the tray on her lap and was excited to dig in. Waking up this morning was a lot different than the last couple of weeks.

She's not completely clear headed about the whole Quinn thing but at least the questions she's been asking herself were finally answered for the most that is.

"So how are you doing?" He asks.

"Better than yesterday." _It's better to keep this short he tends to enjoy involving himself in my private life. It's best to slowly start cutting off the umbilical cord so that when I'm in college I won't be receiving any late night phone calls just to gossip about my date._

"That's great to hear darling. From what your father informed last night." he pauses and gives Rachel a kindhearted smile. He can really tell that there was something different about her. "Whatever your heart tells you is always the right choice."

She looks at her dad and the genuine look on his face made her appreciate how much her father means to her.

_Maybe those late night calls isn't such a bad idea._

She grabs her daddy's hand and holds it. He turns to look at her and when their eyes met he instantaneously saw his little girl become a lady of such strong will and understanding of who she is.

"Thanks daddy."

He quickly turns away from her wiping a stray tear. _How did she grow up to be such a mature young lady? My little girl isn't a little girl anymore._

"Eat your food." The sound of him holding back his tears made Rachel smile. _He really is so emotional._

"I will, it looks delicious. Thank you daddy." She looks at her father and couldn't believe that in just a few months she'll be in New York City fending for herself. Both her fathers will be miles away and their relationships will be phone calls, skyping and visits when its affordable. Time sure is flying by but there was something about the unknown that's invigorating. The thought of being on her own following her dreams and it was all thanks to her fathers support will be her driving force to succeed. She'll make them proud because there was absolutely nothing stopping her from becoming a star.

She watched her father get up and when he reached the door he turned around and looked at her once again.

"I love you sweetheart."

At that moment she knew they were thinking the same thing. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Your going to be late Rachel. Get a move on!" Leroy yells from downstairs.<p>

"Just take it one class at a time." She tells herself looking in the mirror. _I haven't felt this nervous in such a long time it's hard to believe that this is all real. _She took a little longer getting ready this morning and now she's double checking her outfit making sure she looks fine. She grabs her things from the table and was about to walk out when she felt her phone vibrate and the name on her screen made her heart clench.

**Good Morning Rachel! I know I shouldn't be texting you but I wanted to let you know that I can't wait to see you today. I'm feeling nervous thinking about it. -Q**

_Two months separation and we still manage to feel nervous seeing each other. That has to mean something right?_

"Rachel get a move on!" He was behind her bedroom door now.

"Coming." Taken by surprise she puts her phone in her pocket and walks out of her bedroom.

_Should I respond? No, definitely not. One day, you had one day to think things through and you don't even know what you want out of this. So don't respond we need to think._

She gets in her car and starts it. She takes a breath in and suddenly she feels her heart racing.

_But it's Quinn she explained._

_Explained that her selfish father is back so she retracts every feeling she had for us and tucks it away because she's afraid to show her true colors._

_Isn't that reason enough to forgive?_

_Not when she denied our hearts for her own selfish needs. No that's not reason enough._

She parks her car and enters at the back of school knowing that Quinn's first period class and locker is three hallways away.

_I definitely won't see Quinn here._

She didn't want to avoid Quinn today but seeing her would undoubtedly spark her feelings and she doesn't want that for herself. If Quinn wants to fight for her heart then let her. There's a lot of things to consider and rushing into things would be a disaster.

She sat in her first period class trying to pay attention. She looks at her notes but Quinn was the only thing running through her mind.

_Quinn's father is back._

_She never really talked about him but ever since the pregnancy and kicking her out of the house I can understand why she would feel like she had to protect me and maybe even herself for that matter._

_But the lying and manipulation what am I suppose to do with that? It seems so natural to her how do we know we can trust her._

First period flew by and she's still unsure about Quinn. She was glad that all of Quinn's classes were far from hers and the only place she'll need to avoid going is her locker. She didn't need much from it anyway she needed more time to think. She feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out of her pocket.

**Lunch together? Blaine has a fantasy club meeting so I'm alone for lunch today. -Kurt**

**I would but I have so much on my mind and I'd rather be alone to sort them out if that's okay. -Rachel**

**Of course, next time. -Kurt**

Second period wasn't any different.

_We've been through this, her jealousy is endearing she cares about us she wouldn't pull childish stunts like that as long as we point it out to her._

_But why did she need to lie and use us for that matter. _

Her entire day was going by and all this thinking wasn't getting her any where. She needed Quinn to answer all the doubts that's clouding her feelings. Trusting her after everything they've gone through is the hardest thing to accept. How will she know things will be different.

She drove her car a block away from the school so that she wouldn't have to see or talk to anyone during lunch.

_I can forgive her._

_But that's not the real reason why we're having such a hard time figuring out what to do._

_Can you trust her?_

_I think I can. It's not like she cheated. She has trust issues and she was afraid._

"Two more periods and then glee. I'm going to have to face her eventually. I care about her. That's all that matters." She starts her car and drives back to school.

Third and fourth period was a relief. She actually had to pay attention in those two classes so going into glee clear headed was the best thing she could've basked for. Eventhough glee isn't the appropriate place to talk about their relationship at least she can face her now knowing that nothing was clouding her decision.

"Hey Rachel! Can I walk you to glee?" Finn interrupts her train of thought as she was walking out of her last class.

"Sure Finn." she smiles at him.

Finn was really trying to engage her in the conversation and she would politely nod and smile at him. She watched him reenact with his arms what happened to his mom during dinner and it was quiet entertaining.

"My mom slipped and I swear Rachel all the food came flying in the air. It was in the ceiling, the floor and all over her." he laughs. As they were entering the class room she actually found his story quiet funny so she began to laugh.

"Yeah my mom was cracking up I couldn't believe it happened." He was happy that she made Rachel laugh it's been a while since he's heard it.

She couldn't stop laughing as she enters the choir room. The first person she notices is Quinn and the look on her face made her feel guilty like she was doing somethkng wrong.

_She looks beautiful. I can't believe I avoided you all day._

She tried to keep her cool as she walks past her blonde. They never took their eyes off each other until she was in her seat.

_She looks breathtaking. __She's my Quinn and looking at how annoyed she is at Finn that's exactly the Quinn I fell in love with._

It was extremely difficult for both of them to keep their eyes away from each other. All Rachel wanted to do was hold her. From time to time Quinn would look behind her and they're eyes would catch each other and for some reason they would feel shy and look away.

_Every time our eyes meet I can just feel her touch, her kiss, her heart. She cares about me. She looks hurt though. I know it's because I ignored her all day._

Glee took forever to end. When she was getting her things together she felt someone behind her. She smiled thinking it would be Quinn wanting to talk.

"I'll walk you to your car Rachel." Finn insist not even giving her an chance to say no.

When she heard Finn's voice she turned around and looks at her blonde. She's still sitting in her chair never looking up as everyone passes her by. She nods her head and started walking down the tier. She passes Quinn's chair and before she steps out of the room she looks at her one last time. She was the only one sitting in the choir room and she never looked up to see her leave.

As they were walking towards the parking lot Rachel didn't understand why she didn't stay with Quinn. There wasn't going to be a more perfect time to talk to her and a part of her wanted Quinn to call for her but it shouldn't be like that all the time. She shouldn't blame Quinn for all the things that went wrong in their relationship. She has to remember that this is all new to her as well.

_Why am I running away from her? And why does she need to chase after me? I need to talk to her now._

She turns to Finn and brushed her hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking any further.

"Sorry Finn I completely forgot I needed to talk to Quinn. I'll just see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He says disappointed.

She turns away from him and started walking back. _We're doing this we're going to talk to her and figure out together what's best for the both of us._ When she heard a familiar voice she almost wanted to run so she can hear it more clearer.

When she finally made it to the choir room Quinn was singing to herself in front of all the empty chairs.

Yeah well if my sky should fall  
>Would you even call<br>Opened up my heart  
>Never wanna part<br>I'm giving you the ball

She held her hands close to her chest remembering the good times they shared. She remembered how sweet and caring Quinn truly is when she rushed to her side after Kurofsky slushied her. _Oh Quinn._

When I look in your eyes  
>I can feel the butterflies<br>Could you find a love in me  
>Could you carve me in a tree<br>Don't fill my heart with lies

She listened to the words and new years came flooding in her mind. She also remembered the promise Quinn broke. When she pinky promised that they would stay friends no matter where life takes them. Their feelings weren't established yet but that moment meant a lot to her. But they were so confused about and they never really gave each other a chance to get to know each other at the time.

I will you love when you're blue  
>Tell me darlin' true<br>What am I to you

"What am I to you?"

She watched Quinn looking at the empty chairs in front of her and she wished that she just talked to her all day rather than avoiding her.

"Rachel." Quinn was surprised to see her standing there. She stood still looking at the girl she wanted to be with.

"That was beautiful." Rachel steps in the choir room filled with so many mixed emotions. But this had to be done they have to fix their relationship. She's had enough of the running away, keeping secrets and all the pain that comes with it.

"It was for you." Quinn looks deeply into her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

_We can do this Rachel, she's beautiful but we shouldn't be distracted by her beauty._

She walks past her and takes one of the empty seats. She looks at her hand feeling Quinn's eyes on her.

"You came back." Quinn walks over to her and sits beside her looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, well I thought it was odd that you were lingering around waiting for everyone to leave. Decided to see what you were up too." She says jokingly.

"I just needed some time to think." She smiled and tried to look at Rachel but couldn't phantom why she felt so nervous around her. Then she remembered the text she sent out this morning. "Listen, about the message I sent you today. It's too soon I shouldn't have sent."

"Sorry." She cuts her off. "It was really nice thank you. I just didn't know how to respond."

Rachel looks to her side and could only look up Quinn's lips. She suddenly felt shy around her especially since this is the first time they've been alone together.

_I miss those lips._

"Thank you would've been nice." She jokes.

"I was thinking about it but maybe I was over thinking my response." She laughs. "Well, a verbal thank you is better than a text message right?"

Quinn smiled and turned to face her. "Yeah way better."

They sat in silence unsure of how to continue. This was the difficult part actually talking about their relationship. The two months couldn't have prepared them enough to have this conversation.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but retracted. She looks at Rachel and she realized that no matter how badly she screwed things up with her she still sitting next to her so that has to mean she cares enough to want to fix them.

"I meant what I said." Quinn places her hand on top of Rachel's.

Rachel looks up and meets those hazel eyes.

"I want to be a part of your life and if I have to prove to you that I can change and be the kind of girl you would be proud of. I would do it for you. I know I messed up, I ran away because it's what I know."

"Quinn stop." She interrupts and grips Quinn's hand with hers. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Rachel looks deeply into the eyes she missed so much. She wanted to see the truth in them.

"I was scared. My father can be a very intimidating man. I could lose everything including you and I didn't want to keep falling for you and know that if our secret gets out that I would end up losing you." She confesses with anguish in her eyes.

_She's telling the truth._

"So you ran, sparing your feelings rather than talking to me." She didn't mean to sound heartless.

"I screwed up Rachel I'm sorry for being selfish but you have to understand I thought I was protecting you."

"But you weren't protecting me. You were saving yourself from your father and threw away something so meaningful because you we're afraid."

"I know Rachel!" She lashes out tired of hearing her mistakes.

Rachel was stunned to hear her so defensive.

She can see how frustrated Quinn was becoming. "I'm just trying to understand Quinn and if the truth is causing you to act like this then how are we suppose to work through this?" She explains in a much softer tone.

"Because I know all of this Rachel. I know how badly I messed up and how much I hurt you. Why is it absolutely necessary for you to point out my mistakes throughout the entirety of our relationship." She yells out frustrated that she has to keep defending herself when she's fully aware of her wrong doings.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worst about what you did I'm not a mind reader Quinn. I don't know why you lied, why you felt the need to use me to win nationals or why you couldn't just talk to me if you we're so concerned about our secret." She sat in her seat immovable from the way Quinn was reacting.

_Am I over thinking this?_

"What do you need from me Rachel?" She pleads wanting to end this painstaking conversation.

"I need you to tell me why you lied? Why you ran away and threw everything we had." Her voice raises. She's not getting the answers she's looking for. She found it difficult looking into Quinn's eyes seeing how they're conversation is going completely wrong.

"I don't know Rachel!" She yells getting up from her seat completely heated.

"What am I suppose to do with an answer like that Quinn?"

"Whatever you want Rachel." She looks at the piano because she couldn't face Rachel. She was to disappointed in herself to meet those brown eyes.

Rachel shakes her head feeling lost and uncertain about her feelings towards her blonde.

_This isn't how it was suppose to turn out._

"Then maybe this was a mistake." Rachel gets up from her seat and starts walking towards the door. She's had enough for today and she wasn't getting any closer to finding out who Quinn truly is.

Quinn's heart ached hearing those words. This isn't how she wanted things but it's just difficult for her to admit her real flaws.

_No!_

"Rachel please." Quinn gently grabs Rachel's arm preventing her from leaving.

Rachel turns to face her and sees the agony in her eyes.

"I don't know what else to say Quinn. Your not exactly answering my questions and frankly I'm still having a hard time believing what your saying to me."

Quinn lets out another frustrated breath. "I'm good at it."

Rachel looks at her quizzically.

_Did I hear her right?_

"Don't look at me like you don't get it. I've been lying about who I am ever since I moved here. Don't you remember Lucy Quinn Fabray? I hated myself and when I moved here lying and manipulating was something I was really great at. That's why it's so easy for me. I never had to care about someone else's feelings before so this is all new to me Rachel."

_Okay. _Rachel thought.

"So how will I know that you won't lie to me or keep me in the dark about your life if things get a little too crazy?"

"Your just going to have to believe me." She holds Rachel's hand and takes hold of the other. She places it close to her heart and looks deeply into those brown eyes. "I don't ever want to cause you that heartache ever again. I meant every word Rachel I want us to be okay. I want to be a part of your life no matter what."

_Looking into her eyes I can see who she is and how badly she wants to be forgiven. But I'm still scared. There's so many doubts in my head but she deserves a second chance._

_What is a second chance anyways? Are we together? Her father is still in the picture. So we would still have to hide our relationship._

"I need you to start communicating with me Quinn. This isn't just about you anymore. If we do this, start over I need to know your not going shut me out. Your father is something we'll just have to deal with together."

There was no hesitation. "Yes, a thousands times yes Rachel. Fresh start, I will do better." Quinn took the opportunity and pulled Rachel into a hug.

This was the first hug in such a long time that they couldn't help but hold each other for a little while.

Rachel was taken by surprise but wasn't against the comforting touch. She rest her head on Quinn's shoulder holding onto her lovingly. Quinn did the same wanting to never let her brunette go.

"I missed you Rachel. I really really missed you." She nuzzles her face in dark locks and remembers the intoxicating scent that is Rachel Berry.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

"Their friends again?" Tina whispers in Mercedes ear.

Her eyes grew large hearing the news. "Thank god Quinn was really losing it there."

"Do you think they're together? Knowing Rachel it's not going to be that easy. She'll probably want to take it slow."

"But it's Quinn, she has ways to make Rachel see the light." They giggle finding their friends weird relationship entertaining.

"Shh, here they come." Tina and Mercedes straighten up and watch Quinn and Rachel walk in side by side with huge smiles on their faces.

Kurt stands and applauses while Blaine looks embarrassed and tries to pull him back down to his seat trying to prevent the unnecessary attention for the girls.

"Kurt, sit down."

Quinn and Rachel looks at each other and smile feeling a little embarrassed.

"Are you guys friends again?" Sam yells in front of everyone.

Everyone turns their heads at Sam and glares at him for asking what everyone was thinking but weren't allowed to ask. They turn their heads to the girls eager to hear their reply.

"That's your business because?" Quinn answers with attitude lingering in her voice.

"Quinn!" Rachel couldn't believe her. Snapping at Sam over a simple question.

Quinn looks at Rachel confused. "What? It's none of their business."

Rachel rolls her eyes and announces to the entire glee club, "Yes everyone, Quinn and I settled our dispute and we appreciate all the support everyone gave us."

Quinn shakes her head disagreeing with Rachel and just takes her seat next to Kurt.

"Hi." She says a little annoyed that Rachel has the compulsion to blurt out her personal life.

"I'm so happy for you guys." He whispers to her.

"Thanks, but were taking it slow. So I can't really complain as long as she's happy right?" She smiles at him and looks over at Rachel who was talking to Puck. She sees Santana storm in and knew this isn't going to be good.

"So I guess I'm not important enough to hear the big news?" Britney follows behind wanting to stop her girlfriend before this gets messy.

Quinn rolls her eyes and couldn't believe Santana's unnecessary tantrum.

Santana is towering over her waiting for an answer while Quinn looks up from her seat into fiery brown eyes.

"Rachel and I are friends. There, I told you. Now, can you contain your post menstrual psychotic rage and direct it towards someone else? It's not that big of deal that you were the last to know." Quinn looks over to Rachel and she pats on the empty seat beside her.

Rachel was shocked and could barely move from where she was standing. There was no way she was getting in the middle of that. Santana looked like she's about to blow a casket with her eyes bulging and her foot stomping at a rapid pace. She shakes her head and was glad to stay where she's at.

Quinn looks at her entranced. _She's still afraid of Santana_. She'd be surprised to hear that Santana actually talked highly of her when they were going through their break up. That's why she can understand why Santana would be upset being the last one to know.

"You have some nerve Fabray after everything Brit and I had to go through watching you, babysitting your sad, pathetic life when Berry destroyed your friendship and you can't even pick up the phone and tell me. I had to hear it from Puckerman for god sake."

Quinn gets up hearing enough from her with this kind of anger who knows what will come out of her mouth. Now she's fired up and looking at Santana straight in the eyes.

"You need to watch what your saying Santana before my fist lands on your jaw."

Santana stares her down and then the weirdest thing happens. Santana shrugs and smiles at Quinn, "I'm glad your back to your bitchy self. I was scared there for a minute. I would've thought Berry wouldn't want you taking your claws out. But I'm glad she's letting you off your leash once in a while." Her smile was amusing, she looked really happy to see her friend back.

Quinn reached for her and hugged her tightly. "You and your dramatic entrances are you sure your not taking notes from Rachel." She laughs.

Santana jerks away from the hug and holds her at arms length. "If you tell her what I said about her I have no problem making your life a living hell. You got it?"

Quinn just smiles and shakes her head. "Okay San."

She looks over to where Rachel was standing and Finn managed to engage her in a conversation. She wanted to go over there but it looks too suspicious. She eyes them closely and wondered what they were talking about.

Everyone was finally able to breath and to think Quinn and Santana brawling it out. Who knows who would win?

"My money would've been on Quinn. She's more built, Santana will go down in minutes." Tina whispers to Artie.

He nods his head agreeing Quinn does have a more muscular body.

"What are you guys talking about Santana can fight. Have you seen Quinn get into a fight? My money would've been on San." Says Mike to Tina.

Finn leans forward for a hug and Quinn was about ready to pounce when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Q." Santana whispers in her ear.

"Hello everybody! Are we pumped up for national's or what!" Mr. Shue walks in over enthusiastic as ever.

Rachel walks over to Quinn with a beaming smile and takes the empty seat beside her.

"Don't look so jealous." Rachel teases.

"I'm not." Quinn answers.

Rachel leans closer and whispers in her ear, "So it was just my imagination when I saw you glaring at Finn when he hugged me."

Quinn turns her head and they were inches away from each other. Quinn's hazel were beginning to darken meeting Rachel's eyes. "Did you have to hug him?"

"It wasn't a big deal. We're friends and I need you to understand that Finn is a good guy."

"Yeah I know how important he is to you but I can't help it that my skin crawls every time he talks to you." she whispers.

Rachel did find Quinn's jealousy very adorable. "Well we're going to have to work on that."

Quinn looked at Rachel and couldn't help but smile at her. She wanted nothing but to have some alone time with Rachel but they never have the time. When they would have a few minutes there was still some awkwardness between them so it hasn't been easy.

"Booty camp!" Mr. Shue yells excitedly.

Rachel and Quinn quickly turns their attention to Mr. Shue. Everyone was cheering and excited to hear this weeks assignments.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACK!<strong>

_Not again._

Rachel fell back slamming her ass on the stage floor and she can barely open her left eye. The pain in her eye was bearable it was her ass that stung the most.

_"_Oh god! I'm so sorry Rachel" Finn panics seeing Rachel on the ground covering her eye. He kneels down unsure of what to do.

"Jesus! What the hell Finn?" Quinn rushes to Rachel's side and helps her up. "Are you alright?" She looks at him furiously.

"This is gonna be good." Santana whispers to Britney.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry Rachel. I can't believe I did it again. Let me take you to the nurses office. Please."

"I'll take her just try to keep your flailing arms to yourself before you hurt anyone else." Quinn says annoyed while gently looking at Rachel's injury.

"I'm okay Quinn. Finn can take me it's all right." She says covering her eye.

Quinn looks at her confused. She feels Rachel's hand holding on to hers. "I'm fine really, he can take me. It's not a big deal." She looks at Finn and they walk away together.

"Looks like Frank and Beans are getting along perfectly." Santana couldn't help but comment.

"Shut up San." Quinn gets back to her position disappointed at the whole situation.

Mr. Shue walks them out asking Rachel one last time if she was all right. When he returned he knew today's lesson was going to end early. "Okay everyone Rachel says she's fine so lets continue on with practice and we can call it a day in thirty. So lets get this right."

_I wonder what that was about? Why did she want Finn to take her? Did I do something wrong?_

She couldn't understand the way Rachel looked at her. When glee ended she ran to the nurses office but Rachel was all ready gone. She even stopped by her locker but nothing. When she tried her cell phone it would ring a few times but eventually go to voicemail.

When she reached her car she looked around and couldn't find Finn's car as well. She decided to drive to Rachel's house knowing that's where she'll most likely be. She just didn't understand why she choose Finn over her and why isn't she returning any of her calls.

_What the hell is going on?_

She parks her car and rushes to the front door. She rings the doorbell and impatiently waits.

"Hello Quinn." Leroy greets.

"Is Rachel home?" She says a little out of breath.

"Yeah, she's in the living room with Finn."

Her eyes blaze to a fury and she storms in. Leroy smiles seeing how fired up Quinn gets when it comes to his daughter and that boy.

"Are you sure your all right?" Finn sits beside Rachel. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Are you okay?" Quinn stands in the entrance pissed off at the sight.

Rachel looks up and suddenly she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yes, the doctor said its just bruised." She says in an angelic voice.

"So he can leave now?" She walks to her side and stares down Finn.

"What's your problem Quinn? I feel terrible I just want to be here for her." He argues back keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"You've done enough. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Stop it!" Rachel screams. She grabs Quinn's wrist and pulls her down so she can sit beside her. "I know it must hard for the both of you to be in the same room. But this has got to stop. Quinn I believe you owe Finn an apology."

"A what?" She exclaims.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Finn deserves an apology he's done nothing but be there for me. He got caught in the middle and that's not his fault." She explains.

"Not his fault? He's done nothing but follow your every move like a pathetic stray dog and it's not his fault for getting in the middle?"

"I care about Rachel Quinn. Losing her as my girlfriend is something I regret but it's not going to stop me from being friends with her. Just because you decided to tuck away your horns and befriend her doesn't mean you changed. Your still the same insecure, mean."

"Stop!" Rachel couldn't take all this bickering any more. "Finn you don't know her like I do she's changed and she's very important to me. Quinn please just apologize for that slushy incident. I'm sick of you two not getting along."

Quinn rolls her eyes and couldn't believe this was happening. Her apologizing to Finn just doesn't seem right. But she looks at Rachel waiting for the apology. _Ugh! _"I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled at her and knew that wasn't easy. Now she turns her attention to Finn.

"Finn, I really need you to accept the fact that Quinn is going to be a part of my life. This friendship we built together is really important to me. So I need you to back off a little." She looks him in the eyes apologetically.

"Fine, but she needs to lay off too." He argues.

"Lay off? Your the unwanted ex boyfriend that's still lingering around." she argues back.

Leroy steps in the living room and walks over to them overhearing they're conversation in the other room. "Are the two of you staying for dinner?"

They all turn and look at him pretending that they were all getting along.

Finn answers first. "No Mr. Berry. It's Burt's birthday today so we're all going out to dinner. I should probably head out soon." He stands up and grabs his backpack.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel stands up looks at Quinn who was still irritated and walks Finn to the front door.

Leroy sits next to Quinn nudges her arm and when she looks up to meet his eyes he smiles.

"Relax Quinn, my daughter is infatuated with you. Finn is her past and your her future there's no need to fret over him."

She smiles realizing how she hasn't been making Rachel's life any easier. She needed to let it go._ Leroy was right I'm Rachel's future._

Rachel returned shortly and noticed the difference in Quinn's mood.

"I'll leave you girls alone. Dinners in an hour. Quinn will you be staying for dinner?" He watches his little girl sit beside her.

"No my parents are expecting me for dinner. Thank you."

"All right maybe next time." He smiles at them and leaves the room.

Quinn turns to her, "Let me see." Quinn gently holds Rachel's chin and tries to turn her but Rachel turns away.

"Rachel, let me see." She pleads.

Rachel turns her face but looks away embarrassed of her injury. "I'm fine Quinn."

"I know your fine, your beautiful and sexy too even with this black eye." She flirts. She examines her eye and its starting to bruise.

Rachel smiles from the silly comment. "I'm sorry for earlier I wanted you to take me to the nurses office but Finn looked like he was about to cry."

"It's okay I was just worried about you." She drops her hand and it falls on top of Rachel's hand. She looks up and meets brown orbs. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." Rachel slowly intertwines her fingers with Quinn's.

Quinn leans towards her and gently places a kiss on her injured eye. Rachel smiled and suddenly felt shy sitting next her blonde.

Quinn looks at the clock by the fireplace and knew she had leave soon.

"I was ready to kill him you know." She says in a serious tone.

Rachel smiles at her finding the comment endearing. "I know. I'm glad you didn't." Rachel rest her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Quinn leans back on the couch and wraps her arm around her tiny brunette.

"Just a headache." Rachel gets more comfortable snuggling her body on Quinns.

"Would you like me to get you some aspirin?"

She shakes her head. "This is helping." She wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and they sit there holding each other.

Quinn smiles and was glad that they were beginning to act like themselves again. She didn't want to leave because this is what she's been wanting all along.

"This is nice." Quinn whispers.

"Yeah I really missed you." Rachel moves closer towards her finding her warmth comforting.

"I missed you too." She kisses the top of Rachel's head and holds her even tighter.

"What time do you have leave?"

Quinn looks at the clock and it says 5:30pm. _Shit! I really need to go._

"Five more minutes." She answers.

The feeling they share just holding each other was addicting. They never felt that with anyone before. It's like they found each others happiness just by doing this.

"Did they tell you how long you'll bruise for?"

"No, I'll figure that out tomorrow once I see how bad the damage is." Rachel's lips were inches away from Quinn's collar bone. That was her favorite part to kiss because she knew that was the spot that would turn Quinn into mush.

"I blame your size for all your injuries."

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel sits up and looks at Quinn offended by her remark.

"Last year when Finn smacked you in your nose. Your such a tiny little thing of course he wouldn't see you."

"That was our first duet together." she thought back and started laughing at the idea of her even considering getting a nose job. "Could you imagine if I had gone through with the nose job. Would you still find me attractive if I have your nose today?"

Quinn started laughing and remembered the photographs with her nose on Rachel's face. "I'm sure I'd still be falling for you but I'm glad you didnt go through with it. I love your nose."

"You do since when?"

"Since Puckerman kicked a line drive to your face and your nose took most of the hit." She jokes.

Rachel gasp, "Quinn!" She crosses her arms and pouts.

"You were adorable your nose was all red and swollen. I thought you were the cutest thing." Quinn tries to pry her arms apart so they can go back to cuddling since she doesn't have a lot of time left.

"I was actually checking out your ass that day. Hence the reason I got smacked in the face." Rachel smiled so seductively that Quinn just grabbed her and pulled her back towards her. She held Rachel by the waist and was running her finger tips on the bare skin that was exposed.

"You were!" She says surprised.

"Yeah every time you pitched you had to bend down and you were wearing those tight black shorts who wouldn't stare in that direction."

Quinn laughed so hard hearing this for the first time_. Rachel Berry was checking me out._

"We'll I'm glad I was looking extra sexy that day because if I wasn't I don't think we'd be sitting here today." She decided to go for it and kisses Rachel on her cheek. "I have to go Rach. Can I drive you to school tomorrow?"

"You have to leave right now?" She pouts.

"Yeah I have a feeling my mom is blowing up my phone right now." She pulls it out of her backpack and of course five missed calls. She shows Rachel and makes an annoyed face. "See what I mean." She puts her phone away and gets up from her seat.

"Okay, how is your mom?"

"That's a conversation we can have later. So I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's fine." Rachel stands up and walks her to he front door.

Rachel opens the door and Quinn walks out.

"Tell your dad thanks for the talk earlier." She turns and faces her brunette. "I'll call you later toots?"

She leans forward to kiss Rachel on her cheek but Rachel gently held her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. Their lips were inches away and their eyes locked on each other. Quinn leaned in and passionately kissed Rachel like her life depended on it.

"Awch." Rachel squeals.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Quinn panics seeing Rachel squinting her eye.

"I'm okay." She gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Please drive safe. Call me later." Her eye was beginning to water so she kept it shut fighting through the pain.

Quinn smiles and looks at this amazing girl in front of her. "Are you sure your all right?"

"Yes Quinn. I know I miss kissing you too." She flirts.

"I hate Finn Hudson."

"I know. Now go before you get in trouble. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Okay, I'll miss you." She kisses her one last time and gently kisses her eye before she left.

Rachel watches her get inside her car and drive off.

* * *

><p>Things were finally beginning to feel normal again. All the weird lingering feelings was fading and with each day they both tried to forget a past that was so broken and they looked ahead to an uncertain future.<p>

"Quinn we have to practice." She grabs the sheet music from the desk and walks over to her bed where Quinn was laying hands behind her head completely relaxed.

"No, you have to practice. I just sing in the back and dance. My job is making sure you do your absolute best for nationals." She shifts to give Rachel enough space to sit.

"And how exactly are you doing that? Just laying there looking completely comfortable in _my_ bed." She goes through her music pushing Quinn's legs out of her way.

"Hey!" She sits up seeing that Rachel needs more space to lay out her material. "I'm sending you positive thoughts right now. That's how I'm helping."

"We'll keep them. I really need someone to help me with this. So if your not going to help maybe I should call Finn. He is my."

"I'll stop you right there Berry. Not another word about your singing partner." She says this with so much distaste in her mouth. "Fine what do you need? But first." She grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her to sit between her legs.

Rachel happily agrees and moves the papers she laid out and sits comfortably with Quinn's arms wrapped around her.

Quinn places a soft kiss on Rachel's neck and the scent of her hair invades her nostrils and she pulls her brunette even closer.

Rachel could feel her hair rise from the contact of Quinn's soft lips. Her body filling with intense passion for the girl holding her lovingly. She loved every minute of this. Wrapped up in Quinn's arms is exactly where she wants to be.

"Okay let's practice." Quinn moves closer and rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder So she can get a good look of material.

Rachel smiles happily enjoying her blondes sweet affection.

"It's a little difficult to concentrate when your breathing so closely into my ears Quinn."

"Well we could do something else other than practice." She gives her another soft kiss on her shoulder.

Rachel shuts her eyes and bites her lower lip. "We could but..."

She feels Quinn's hand move her hair slowly grazing her fingertips on the soft skin and Rachel is breathless. She shut her eyes at the soft touch hearing her heart beat quicken.

Quinn trails her lips towards Rachel's earlobe and softly whispers in her ear. "But what Rachel?" She places a kiss behind Rachel's earlobe.

Rachel breaths out gripping her sheets. "But we have to practice."

"We can do that later." She plants another kiss this time on the soft spot she knew that would make Rachel reconsider.

Rachel turns her head and finds blazing hazel eyes. Quinn was running her fingers slowly up and down Rachel's leg.

"You are so beautiful." Quinn whispers.

Rachel turns and was face to face with her blonde. Seeing how pink Quinn's lips were she couldn't help herself and their lips collide. Rachel pushes her body on top of Quinn and their tongues playfully tease each other. Rachel slowly slides her hand behind Quinn's neck and grabs a hand full of blonde hair. She pulls down forcing Quinn to look up at her.

Quinn bites her lower lip and found Rachel so irresistible. Rachel's legs were straddled on her waist so she was pinned down.

Rachel plants a soft chaste kiss on Quinn's lips still holding on to her locks. Their eyes never leaving each others. Rachel continues her torturous trail of kisses. She found out that Quinn makes the sexiest sound when her lips meets the nape of her neck. Rachel gently licks up her neck and bites on her earlobe.

Quinn lets out a soft moan and shuts her eyes at the arousing sensation. She can feel her core throbbing and wanting more.

"Rachel?" Leroy knocks on her door. "Is that Quinn's car outside?"

Rachel quickly gets up from her bed and runs to her door. She straightens herself and opens her door a little too quickly.

Quinn frustratingly sits up from Rachel's bed and pretends to look over the scattered sheets music crumpled in front of her.

"Hello daddy."

"Hi Leroy!" Quinn looks up and greets Rachel's suspicious dad.

"Hi girls! Dinner is in an hour okay? How's practice going? Nationals is in five days so please try and keep your hormones in check." He laughs seeing the embarrassed look on his daughters face.

"Daddy!" Rachel turns light pink and shuts the door hearing her father laugh from the other side.

Quinn looks at Rachel and started laughing as well. Leroy always did understand them better. "Come here my pink cheeks." She throws her arms out motioning her hand for her to come back to bed.

There was no resisting that request. If Quinn Fabray is sitting on your bed looking that adorable there is not a single cell in your body that can say no.

Rachel slowly walked towards her extending her legs and seducing her as she takes each stride.

_That's right relish every inch of my body. Adore what's yours._

Quinn's burning eyes scans her up and down. As she nears her heartbeat quickens.

"You are the sexiest girl I have ever seen." Quinn says out loud.

Just a few minutes ago her hand was entwined in blonde hair. She was in control and she liked it.

Once Quinn was in arms length she pushed her back with her hand. Rachel confidently straddles her again and leans down and ravishing Quinn's neck.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispers getting completely turned on. She's trying to gain her breathing back. Her hands running up and down Rachel's back.

"I like being in control." She answers in a sultry voice. She leans down and trails her tongue on Quinn's neck causing her to release that erotic moan Rachel craves.

"Rachel."

The sound of her name leaving Quinn's lips in such a carnal tone caused her body to heat up.

"Say it again." She orders pulling on blonde locks to see her fully.

Quinn bites her lower lip and grips Rachel's thigh. Digging her finger nails into Rachel's soft skin.

"Rachel."

"Say your mine." She bites on Quinn's earlobe and feels her pelvis rise to meet hers.

"I'm yours." She pulls Rachel closer to her. She couldn't believe what was happening. This is turning her so badly and Rachel is super sexy taking charge.

"I want you Quinn. I want all of you." She trails her hand down Quinn's side and pulls her legs apart. She slowly runs her finger tips in her inner thigh inching her fingers closer and closer to her core.

"Fuck Rachel, you are turning me on so bad. What's gotten into you?" She pulls herself up and kisses Rachel's pink lips. She's still hanging on to Rachel's hips keeping her really close. Her clit has been throbbing and keeping her brunette close to her was the only thing keeping her from exploding.

"You are what's gotten into me. Looking so innocent in my bed. I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I want you. I've been wanting you. Ever since I saw you change in the girls locker room I've been obsessed with your body." She bites her lower lip getting turned on again.

"Is that right?" She smirks.

Quinn takes hold of her and quickly flips Rachel to her back and now she's towering over her brunette.

"Quinn!" She whines.

"What?"

"I was having fun being the naughty girl." She pouts.

"Don't pout." Finding Rachel even more irresistible. Her lips are full and they look ready to be ravished.

Rachel crosses her arms still upset that she lost her dominating position in just seconds. Quinn is far more stronger than her and it was sexy when she took control.

"Your extra sexy when you pout so stop it." Quinn pushes her knee between Rachel's legs.

Rachel lets out a soft moan.

"That's a good girl." She bends down and softly kisses Rachel on her lips. "We have to practice or else your father is going kick me out your bedroom and I won't be allowed back up here. You are the most sexiest woman my eyes have ever seen." She leans down again and passionately kiss Rachel.

This is the happiness they've ever been. It took them a while to get here slowly building their trust, learning to forgive and forget. Letting go of their past mistakes was a lot harder than they thought.

Quinn pulls away from Rachel and stares lovingly into her eyes. "I can't get enough of you Rachel Berry." She plants a soft kiss on Rachel's lips and gets off the bed. She sees all the scattered paper and started picking them up.

Rachel laid in bed aroused and frustrated._ How can she just turn it off like that? I need a cold shower. _

"So tell me something, if you can't get enough of me why are you down there and I'm laying here with blue balls."

Quinn started laughing so hard she couldn't believe what Rachel was saying. "Blue balls? I never would've figured that word would be in your vocabulary."

"I have Internet access Quinn. I don't live under a rock so stop changing the subject and answer my question."

Quinn smiles and sits on the bed across from Rachel. "Because we have to practice and I need you to be on your A game for nationals."

"Fine, you know we wouldn't be sexually frustrated if you had just listened to me in the first place." Rachel sits up and snatches the sheet music from Quinn's hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Save it Fabray the sooner I get this song knocked out the sooner you and I can get back to, well you know what I mean." She stands up and starts doing her vocal warm ups.

Quinn was so amused and intrigued by her tiny brunette. "Seriously what has gotten into you?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Quinn. So you better start finding out who I truly am before we leave for college." Rachel shut her mouth instantly realizing that they haven't really talked about their future plans.

_She's going to live in New York._

_She'll be in California. _

"We should talk about this Rachel."

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to think about college and what you and I will be doing. Right now it's just you and me. Okay?" She looks at Quinn and knew that this was really bothering her. She sits on Quinn's lap and stares into her eyes. "It's you and me. Everything else will fall into place because this." She places her hand on Quinn's heart. "I never want to let this go. So let's just enjoy our time together and we'll talk about it when we're ready." She kisses Quinn on the lips and hopes that her words got through to her.

_She's right I shouldn't be worrying about the future. We'll talk about it when the time gets closer. _

"Yeah, your absolutely right."

* * *

><p><em>This is your moment. This is the moment that will define all the hard work you put into this club. Put your heart and soul into the number and everything will fall into place. The Wobblers can suck it. <em>

"Rachel? Are you in here?" Quinn pushes the door open and spots Rachel looking in the mirror.

"Hey Q." She closes her eyes and takes a big breath in rolling her head back. When she exhales she straighten herself up and smiles at herself through the mirror. _You got this Rachel!_

Quinn stands behind her and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist. "You." Quinn kisses the back of her neck. "Are." Kisses her again. "Going." Gently bites on her earlobe. "To." Bites her shoulder. "Be." Quinn turns her around. "Amazing." She slides her hand on the back of Rachel's neck and pulls her for a kiss.

When Quinn pulls away Rachel still had her eyes shut with a delighted smile on her face. "Let's go superstar it's your time to shine."

Rachel opened her eyes and saw nothing but the girl she was madly in love with. "Thanks Quinn." All the nervousness disappeared and she knew what she had to do. Quinn held her hand as they walked out of the ladies room.

There were so many people scattered around the hallway but Quinn was still holding her hand. She gripped it even tighter but as they were about to enter the choir room Judy Fabray enters the hallway and the distraught look on her face made her release Quinn's hand.

_Why did she look so surprised? I thought..._

"Let's go everyone we're on in five!" Mr. Shuester announces.

"You ready Rach?" Quinn says with a comforting smile.

She nods her head and follows everyone to the stage. She'll have to figure out what that was all about later right now Nationals.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo!" All the boys were hollering pumped up that they just won nationals.<p>

"I can't believe it! We won Nationals!" Tina screams overjoyed about their accomplishment.

Before entering the choir room to celebrate Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her away and pins her against the wall. She looked to make sure no one else was in the hallway.

"I'm so proud of you." She kissed her for a quick second leaving her breathless then walked in the choir room to join the celebration.

Rachel was leaning on the wall for support. She ran her fingers through her lips and enjoys all the overwhelming feelings she has inside.

_We just won Nationals, Quinn is back in my life and she just kissed me in the hallway._

"Are you going to celebrate with us or what?" Quinn sticks her head out the door and finds Rachel still attached to the wall. "Hey superstar come back to me. Quit spacing around and join the fun."

Rachel snaps out of it and smiles at Quinn.

"That's my girl. Come on." Quinn extends her arm reaching for her.

Rachel grabs it and she was dragged in without a second to waste. When everyone saw Rachel enter the choir room the noise got exceeding loud.

"Our star everybody Ms. Rachel Berry." Mr. Shuester proudly announces.

Everyone clapped and cheered for her. This was their last year and they accomplished what they've been working so hard for especially Rachel. New Directions wouldn't have gotten where they are today if it wasn't for her determination and driving everyone to succeed.

"To New Directions!" Mr. Shue holds the trophy over his head and if he thought his kids could get any louder he was completely wrong.

* * *

><p>Driving Rachel home after winning Nationals really opened Quinn's eyes.<p>

"Wasn't it a great performance Quinn? I mean Finn could've done a lot better and I did notice that Tina was half a second behind her dance moves but all in all I'm so happy we won!" She squeals.

"Yeah, it was a great win." It was really hard concentrating on the road and paying attention to Rachel. She hasn't stopped talking about Nationals ever since they left the school. Quinn pulls up in Rachel's driveway something she's never done before.

"Why are you parking in my driveway? You never park your car here?" Rachel was getting her things and looking at Quinn.

"Your dad said I don't need to park at my hiding spot any more."

"Oh, okay." Rachel gets out of the car and pulls out her house keys.

"Did my dad's say anything about them coming home late? I wonder why they aren't home yet?" Rachel walks to the front door and unlocks it. When she stepped inside her jaw drops, her heart filled with so much love she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was at awe as she slowly walks inside her unrecognizable living room. It was lightly dimmed with gold stars in different sizes dripping from the ceiling. A mix of all the broadway songs along with a few Barbara Streisand's was softly playing in the background.

"Oh Quinn." Was all she can say. She quickly turned around and enveloped Quinn in her arms. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Her eyes were beginning to pool.

"I'm just so glad I get to celebrate this huge accomplishment with you Rach." She held her tighter and felt a cold droplet on her shoulder. "Rachel, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy Quinn. I can't believe that we're here." She steps back to admire her. "We won Nationals together and I just can't believe that everything is falling into place."

"Me too." She paused finding her next word a little difficult to say. She looks down takes a breath and when she looks up meeting Rachel's beautiful brown eyes she knew she just had to say what's in her heart.

Rachel was looking back at her anticipating what she was about to say. She smiled shyly but couldn't take her eyes off her blonde.

"I love you Rachel. I've been wanting to tell you and I don't see a more perfect time than this."

Rachel's eyes grew large surprised to hear the term of endearment. Her tears just flowed out as she pulls Quinn back into her arms even tighter than before. "I love you too Quinn."

Quinn held her just as tight and nuzzled her face in Rachel's neck. Engulfing Rachel's irresistible scent. She started trailing kisses around her neck and she made her way up to her lips. They kissed passionately pouring their heart and soul into their kiss.

Quinn pulls away and looks deeply into her eyes. "Let's eat. You've had a long day and I want you relaxed. Your parents will be home in an hour so I don't want to waste a single minute."

Rachel was beaming that indescribable smile and nods her head. She intertwines her hand with Quinn's and follows the trail of rose petals to the table.

Quinn lets go of Rachel's hand and walks behind her chair and pulls it out of the table for Rachel to sit.

"Quinn." She says with so much joy in her voice. "When did you become to be such a romantic?" Rachel sits and Quinn gently pushes her chair in the table so that Rachel was facing her food.

Quinn lifts the cover over their food and the scent of their delicious meal makes both of their mouths water. Quinn takes her seat across from Rachel and does the same thing. This was her first time trying a vegan meal but it's looks so delicious that she couldn't wait to dig in.

"Your eating the same thing?" Rachel looks at her puzzled.

"I thought I'd give it a try and I didn't want your dad to cook two different meals just because I'm not vegan. But I have to admit that man sure can cook this looks really delicious." She grabs her glaas and raises it in the air. "To us winning Nationals and overcoming all the obstacles that came our way. I wouldn't dream of spending this special night with anyone else. I love you Rachel."

They clink their glasses and Rachel seriously couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This day has been a roller coaster of emotions. But in the end of the day she couldn't be any more happier spending it with the girl she loves.

"I love you too Quinn." They sip their cider and started eating their amazing meal.

Once Quinn put a spoon full of the pasta her eyes grew with such delight that she couldn't stop stuffing her face. She hasn't eaten all day because she was so busy planning this surprise.

"Oh my god! This food is really great."

"I can't believe you got my father to cook us my favorite. He must really like you if he was willing to help you plan all this." Rachel takes a bite of the baked tofu with her dad's pesto sauce. She closes her eyes really enjoying this dinner.

"Seriously this tofu thing is bomb."

"Wait a minute, so if we didn't win would you have gone through with this dinner?"

"Of course I would've but I knew there was no way we were going to lose so I just decided this is a surprise to celebrate how much I care about you. Win or lose I wanted to tell you I love you. I couldn't wait another day without telling you how much I love being with you." She looks at her from across the table and smiled.

Rachel felt her heart fill with so much emotions and looking at Quinn she knew this is where she belonged.

The rest of night Quinn had Rachel laughing and continuously talking about her likes and dislikes. They were getting to know each other from the beginning and they were having fun talking about it. Quinn wanted to know everything about Rachel and Rachel felt the same.

Quinn had to talk about how she was picked on before she went to Lima and how changing her entire persona was the best thing that ever happened to her. She apologized again to Rachel about how she treated her in the past.

Rachel talked about growing up with two fathers and how difficult it was without a motherly figure to look up too. But her fathers always made up for it by playing dress up and tea parties. She had Quinn cracking up so hard when she mentioned Leroy getting into character dressed in a horrendous floral patterned mumu dress.

When they finished their meal Quinn cleared the table while Rachel took pictures on her phone to remember such a special night.

"We're home girls!" Leroy announces as he walks through the front door. He gaped at the beautiful sight before him.

Rachel came running into their arms and hugged them very tightly. "Thank you so much for being such amazing fathers."

They both smile at one another and sees Quinn exiting the kitchen. "Your home." She says happily and walks over to them.

Rachel releases her fathers and watched Quinn give both of them a welcomed hug. "Thank you for letting me do all this. I just finished doing the dishes and I'll have this place cleaned up in no time."

"Oh don't be silly, this is your night to relax we can clean this up tomorrow. What else do you have planned for tonight Quinn?" Leroy wonders.

"Just a movie night."

"Really? You have time to stay for a movie?" Rachel looks at her surprised.

"Yeah, I asked my mom if I can stay out a little later to celebrate." She looks at Hiram and smiles.

Rachel jumps up wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist extremely excited that she doesn't have to leave so early. "But we're not watching a scary movie right? Last time you fell asleep and I had to sit through that horrible movie."

Quinn laughs, "No, no scary movie. I'm letting you choose tonight."

"Yey! I have the perfect movie." She says overly excited for tonight's festivities.

"Okay, you girls have fun." Hiram kisses Rachel on the top of her head, puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her for a side hug. "You were wonderful tonight sweetheart. Really, really proud of you."

"Thanks dad." She says looking up at him.

* * *

><p>"Chicago?" <em>Another musical?<em>

"You don't like Chicago?" Rachel couldn't believe it.

"I never finished it. Always fell asleep." She grabs her backpack and walks in Rachel's bathroom. She shuts the door and starts the shower.

"Fell asleep? You were probably forced to watched it with your parents that's why you didn't care for it." She retorts while she was getting her clothes ready for bed.

"No, I was watching it with Santana and Britney. It's actually one of Santana's favorite movies."

Rachel hears the water running and didn't quiet understand what was happening. "What are you doing in my bathroom Quinn?" Rachel leans her head on her bathroom door and hears her shower going.

"I'm just taking a quick shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." She yells.

"Yeah but why are you taking a shower in my bathroom?" She backs away from the door and sits on her bed waiting patiently for Quinn to finish.

"That movie is long and by time we finish it it'll be too late for me shower." She belts out.

"Okay. Take your time then." Rachel decided to get out of her clothes so she grabs her robe and wraps it around her while she waits for Quinn to finish. She smiled gleefully to herself recapping all the highlights of her day.

_We won Nationals. Quinn told me she loves me and I love her. Now she's naked in my bathroom. Wait what? Holy cow Quinn Fabray is naked in my bathroom. _

She hears the door creek open and Quinn walks out in red short shorts and a white beader running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Ah?" Was all the words Rachel can process seeing Quinn's outrageously sexy outfit.

"What? Aren't you going to put the movie in?" She hops onto Rachel's bed and gets under the covers. She really enjoyed the look on Rachel's face when she stepped out of the bathroom. She bites her lips getting really execited to tell Rachel her second surprise.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Surprise! Your dad's are letting me spend the night." Her smile was captivating.

"Seriously!"

Quinn nods her head confirming that this is really happening.

"Ahh!" Rachel runs to her bed and wraps her arms around Quinn.

"Girls? Is everything all right in there?" Leroy knocks on the door. He was leaving his bedroom when he heard a loud shriek.

Rachel rushes to the door and when she opened it with such speed Leroy screamed and had to take a step back frightened that he thought it was a serial killer ready to kill him.

Rachel jumps into his arms and started kissing him on his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Jesus Rachel you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy you guys are letting Quinn sleep over." She releases him and runs back into her bed room.

"It's not a big deal but Quinn don't forget our deal." He stood by the door and enjoyed seeing his daughter really happy.

"Deal? What deal?" Rachel asks.

"We just need to keep the door open that's all." Quinn says nonchalantly.

"What?" Rachel gets up rather quickly and stares her father down. She walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind her.

"Rachel." Quinn tries to reach for her but she was out the door in seconds. _I knew she wasn't going to take the news very well. _She_ lays back down and waits for Rachel to get back. _She can barely hear a word then she remembered that Rachel's room was sound proofed_._

"Seriously? You have no faith in the both of us that we would never do anything to disrespect the both of you in your own household." She says a little offended.

"Of course we trust you but we've always had an open door policy Rachel. Just because your both girls doesn't excuse that rule." Leroy says firmly.

"This is so unfair. I'm almost eighteen, I've never rebelled or disappointed either of you and you still can't trust me to have my door closed?"

"This is not up for discussion Rachel. I understand that this may be upsetting you but this has always been the rules for this house. You should be so lucky that we're even letting Quinn sleep over. Now that we're aware of your relationship we knew that sleep overs was out of the question. Quinn was so persistent and reassured us that having the door open would be okay. You only have a few weeks left with us sweetheart once your off to college you are free to do whatever you please but since you are still living under our roof it's our rules or no sleepover at all."

She rolls her eyes but knew this was a lost battle. "Fine, goodnight daddy." Rachel opens her door and walks into her room disappointed as ever.

Quinn looks up and sees Rachel's defeated expression and reaches for her hand. Rachel sluggishly walked over to her and collapses on the bed looking up at hazel eyes.

Quinn leans down and kisses Rachel's forehead and runs her fingers through her hair. "You okay toots?"

"Yeah, let me get ready for bed and we can start the movie okay?"

"Sounds good." Quinn bends down again and this time kisses Rachel on the lips.

Rachel smiles and stands up walks over to her door and slightly closes it leaving them with just enough privacy.

* * *

><p>"Quinn your toes are so cold!" Rachel says a little to loud.<p>

"Jeez Rach, can you tone it down you probably woke your dads up."

"Sorry." She cuddles closer to Quinn and kisses her neck. "I'm so happy your here."

"Me too. Now can we please pay attention to our movie." Quinn has her arms wrapped around Rachel.

"It's really hard to pay attention when I'm so distracted by your sleeping attire." She whispers as she looks straight ahead Quinn's chest.

"Oh really? Would you like me to change so you can pay attention to our movie."

"No, no. I'll pay attention." She smiles turning her head to the television.

Quinn kisses the top of her head and focuses her attention to the movie.

"Quinn? What did you tell your parents that they were willing to let you sleep over?"

"I told them Britney was having a sleep over."

"Oh, so you lied?"

"I didn't lie to you Rach. Can we please not go down that conversation? My parents are complicated."

"Okay. One more thing I saw your mom today when we were entering the choir room. She saw us holding hands but the look on her face. I thought she was okay with us?"

"She is, was. I don't know ever since my dad came back she's been on the fence about our relationship. She wants me to lie so that my dad would pay for my college."

"Oh. We still need to talk about that don't we."

"Yeah but not tonight okay." She moves down and laid face to face with her brunette. "I love you Rachel. I'm so happy I'm here with you. Let's not ruin this amazing day by talking about my parents or our college plans. I love you."

"I love you too Quinn." They kiss passionately and Rachel knew she was right. Their kissing was beginning to heat up but knew they couldn't go any further than that. Even though they wanted to so badly a part of them wanted their first times to be a little more special than a cracked door with Rachel's parents just down the hall in Rachel's twin bed.

Quinn pulls away from the kiss and pulls Rachel closer to her. They laid in each others arms the exhaustion finally catching up to them that they fell asleep minutes after the movie started.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the really late update, editing this story isn't the easiest thing. Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you guys are still reading this. I hope you like it. Next Chapter might take me a while too because it's an important chapter. So I will do my best to finish it. Happy Reading! Thanks. When you see the asterics play Take my breath away glee version. Quinn is really singing this song at prom so if you want the experience get the song. Enjoy!**

**Come see about me - glee version. (Unholy trinity song)**

* * *

><p><em>Stressed? Me? Of course not. My secret love life is in shambles because prom is rearing it's ugly head in just a few weeks. My mother is nonstop about prom queen. Finals and graduation is the icing on my not so stressful life. Yeah, stress is nothing it's more like a melt down being suppressed by overachieving qualities due to being a Fabray.<em>

She lets out a frustrated breath then she hears her phone ring and looks at the name flashing in her screen. **Superstar**.

"I can't talk to you right now Rach." She takes her phone and hides it under her pillow. She feels the vibration and tries to suffocate her phone to stop.

She's been sitting in her room trying to focus on school work and avoiding the real world which is on the other side of her door.

_What am I going to do about prom? My mom's gonna freak if she finds out I don't have a date. Knowing her she's going to want to take pictures and shop for every little thing. Prom is so important her I don't even have the courage to tell her I'm not running for prom queen. She's been constantly asking what I've been doing to promote and it's been none stop lectures about how it's a tradition in our family. Really? Winning a plastic tiara and displaying it in a shrine inside her closet makes it a tradition. I even got an email from Fran the other day saying Prom Queen is really important to mom so just try and win it for her._

_What the hell am I suppose to do with that?_

She slams her face in her pillow trying to escape the pressures that's been put on her shoulders just because she's a freaking Fabray. She rolls over on her back starring at the ceiling.

_I need to come up with something fast prom is in three weeks. _Her eyes bulge realizing how little her time frame is to pull off something amazing for Rachel.

"Three weeks!" She grabs her pillow from underneath her head and slams it over her face. She screams into it hoping it would help relieve some of the pressure.

She takes the pillow off her face and feels her cell phone underneath her head. She takes her phone and sees one voicemail left by Rachel. She presses play and listens closely.

"Hey, I miss your voice. Call me back."

Rachel's voice always soothed her and that's one of the many reasons why she is completely infatuated with her tiny diva.

_First things first I'm going to need some help pulling whatever it is I'm planning._

She takes a huge breath in and realizes what she needed to do to make Rachel's prom memorable.

"I'm really doing this." She closes her eyes fearful of what she has to do.

* * *

><p>They were working on their homework in Rachel's living room and Quinn has been acting strange ever since they left school.<p>

_Should I just ask her? I'm sure she'll be fine with the idea._

Rachel places her hand on top of Quinn's and she looks up to meet her eyes. "Are you all right Quinn? You seem distracted." She was getting a little annoyed by Quinn's excessive pen tapping.

"It's nothing." She says then turns away from her.

Rachel remains to have this unsettling feeling just looking at her. "It seems like there's something troubling you. What's going on?"

Quinn opens her mouth but she still wasn't sure if she could even ask her. "I was just wondering something." She pauses,_ Just ask her._ "I've been thinking a lot about how much I care about you and how much I hate the fact that this is the only place we can be ourselves."

Rachel smiles at her listening at what she's saying.

"Since Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Britney knows about us. And the entire glee club was supportive of their relationship I don't see why they won't accept ours. So I was wondering if you we're open to the idea of announcing to the glee club our relationship."

Rachel beamed that beautiful smile and lurched her body at Quinn. Completely wrapping her entire body around her blonde. "I would absolutely love that Quinn. But are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiles, a little wary of what she just agreed too. She leans forward and finds Rachel's soft lips against hers.

_I'm really doing this. _She keeps trying to convince herself that this is a good idea.

She swallows the uncertainty and seeing Rachel in complete array of emotions made all the doubts about committing to this idea a lot easier to accept.

* * *

><p>"Have you guys seen Quinn? I've been looking for her all day." Rachel storms in the choir room panic written all over her face.<p>

"No, we actually haven't seen her all day." Mercedes answers but continues her conversation with Sam.

"Artie have you seen her?"

"Nope, sorry Rachel." He looks away from her and wheels himself to the other side where Puck was sitting.

Rachel walks over to Santana and Britney. They should know where she is. "Santana have you seen her? We rode together today so I know she's here but after first period she just disappeared."

"Sorry, I haven't seen her all day. I don't even think I saw her in my third period class either."

Rachel pulls out her cell phone frustrated that she can't find her girlfriend. She dials her number and after a few rings it goes to voicemail.

Then she hears the piano playing and she hears Quinn's voice but she's no where to be found.

Oooh ohh I've been crying  
>'Cause I'm lonely (for you)<br>Smiles have all turned to tears  
>But tears won't wash away the fears<br>That you're never ever gonna return  
>To ease the fire that within me burns<p>

Tina and Mercedes stand up from their seats and dances towards Rachel and guides her to sit on the stool in the middle of the class facing everyone.

Everyone was dancing along in their seats when Quinn walks out with Rachel's favorite flowers in hand.

It keeps me crying baby for you  
>Keeps me sighin' baby for you<br>So won't you hurry  
>Come on girl, see about me<br>(Come see about me)  
>See about you baby<p>

She walks towards Rachel and hands her the flowers and gives her kiss in front of everyone. The look on Rachel's face was priceless. She was shocked and completely taken by surprise. She couldn't believe this was Quinn's romantic way of coming out to our friends.

I've given up my friends just for you  
>My friends are gone<br>And you, have too  
>No peace shall I find<br>Until you come back  
>And be mine<p>

No matter what you do or say  
>I'm gonna love you anyway<p>

Santana and Britney then joins Quinn on the number and she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Keep on crying baby for you  
>I'm gonna keep sighin' baby for you<br>So come on hurry  
>Come on and see about me<br>(Come see about me)  
>See about you baby<p>

Sometime's up  
>Sometime's down<br>My life's so uncertain  
>With you not around<br>From my arms you maybe out of reach  
>But my heart says you're here to keep<p>

Keeps me crying baby for you  
>Keep on, keep on crying baby for you<br>So won't you hurry  
>Come on girl, see about me (Come see about me)<br>See about you baby (Come see about me)  
>You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)<br>I love you only (Come see about me)  
>See about you baby (Come see about me)<p>

Everyone behind Quinn held a sign that worded out WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?

"Yes!" Rachel leaps out of her seat and runs towards Quinn with open arms. Everyone cheers and claps their hands for the couple. They kiss in front of everyone knowing this was okay to do.

Finn who hasn't participated at all was completely shocked at what he was seeing. He storms out without a word having seen enough.

Rachel stares into Quinn's eyes, "I thought we were going to tell them together?"

"Sorry, I thought this was the best way to ask you to prom so after I asked you I went to everyone's house the next day and told them." They face their peers and Quinn included them in their conversation. "I was surprised to hear that most of them knew that there was something going on between us."

"Really?" Rachel says surprised looking at all the nodding heads in front of her.

"We all pretty much knew after Pucks party. Then seeing how the two of you we're after, well it wasn't hard to figure out." Mercedes explains. "We're happy for you girls! We're all just curious how? I mean you guys hated each other and now look at you."

Mr. Shue walks in when Rachel was about to answer her question.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. What did I miss?" He turns his direction to Quinn and Rachel and he was completely stunned. "What's going on?"

"Quinn just asked Rachel to prom." Tina blurts out.

Quinn and Rachel was still holding each other by the waist and smiled at Mr. Shue.

"That's fantastic. I still feel like I'm missing something." He looks confused at what he was seeing.

"Rachel and I are dating Mr. Shuester. We both decided to come out to the glee club because we felt like this is our family and we shouldn't have to hide who we are. We knew everyone would support us just like Kurt, Blaine, Britney and Santana." Quinn explains to him.

"That's great to hear. I'm very happy for you girls."

"Thanks Mr. Shue." Rachel looks at Quinn smiling beautifully at her. She leans for a hug and whispers in her ear, "I love you so much Quinn."

Quinn smiles and nuzzles Rachel's neck. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Finn wait." Rachel pleads. It's been three days since they came out to the glee club and Finn still hasn't said a word to her. She had to run just to get in front of him. "Finn please."<p>

He stops but doesn't look at Rachel. This whole thing has gotten him really messed up. He still has really strong feelings for Rachel and all of a sudden she's bisexual with his ex girlfriend.

"Finn." She reaches for his hand but he pulls it away.

Rachel can see how torn he is by all this but what was she suppose to do? She already had that talk with Quinn about not informing Finn about her plan and how inconsiderate of her to put him through that. Quinn even tried apologizing but he really wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out the way that you did. But Finn you have to understand that I still care about you. This is our senior year and I can't have the most influential person in my life upset because I fell in love with someone else. Please Finn, you have to talk to me." Her tears were beginning to pool in her eyes so she took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"You really think it's that easy to forgive you? Rachel, Quinn is just playing you. She doesn't know anything about loving someone."

"No, your wrong Finn."

"Do you even know what you want Rachel? Your going to New York and I know for a fact that Quinn's going to California. How do you expect to have a relationship when your thousands of miles apart?"

"We'll make it work, I love her Finn. That's not going to change anything."

"She's not good for you Rachel. Why can't you see that?"

"It's because of Quinn that you can't forgive me? Because Finn I care about you but there's nothing you can say that will change how I feel about her."

"Then there's nothing left to say!" he walks around her and doesn't look back. He hates Quinn but his heart was shattered by Rachel and he doesn't know where to go from here. He keeps walking and turns the corner to the parking lot. Then he sees Quinn standing in front of him.

"Can we talk." Her tone was forceful like always.

"No." Finn walks around her and continues his way towards his car.

Quinn rolls her eyes and walks along side him. She needed to fix this for Rachel even though she couldn't stand him.

"Listen Finn, I know you don't trust me and you think that I'll eventually hurt Rachel but I'm not that heartless girl you use to go out with. I've changed, I've become a better person because of Rachel. I know you and I has never seen eye to eye." she takes an extra step and was face to face with him. "I love her Finn. The only reason why I'm even talking to you is for that sole reason. She misses you. Look I'm trying to do something special for her at prom and I would really like it if you could be a part of it. You have my number. I think Rachel would appreciate it if you can help me out." She stared at him waiting for a response but nothing.

Finn walks around her and continues walking towards his car. He really has no idea how to handle all this. Quinn has put him through so much in their relationship even after the break up all she cared about was being popular and using whatever means necessary. Rachel on the other hand was someone he really cared about.

Thinking back he couldn't believe how stupid he was for believing that they're really just friends. They both played him and the conversations he had with Rachel was nothing but lies. He shakes his head furious at the thoughts. There's no way he can forgive both of them.

* * *

><p>Rachel was laying in bed when her phone rang. The name on her screen was unexpected but she happy seeing it.<p>

"Hey Layla."

"Hey Rachel congratulations!" She says enthusiastically.

"Thanks? But what are you congratulating me for?" She asks confused.

"Jeez can your ego get any larger that I have to describe you your own accomplishments. I guess I should get use to doing that since you'll be moving here in a few months."

She laughs realizing that her question was a little dumb. "Sorry I forget that you stalk my myspace."

Layla laughs even harder, "MySpace? You are seriously outdated Rachel Berry. Didn't you forget that my mother and your father constantly email each other. I live in New York, I have a life. I don't have time to check on my past crush, ballet camp buddy." She always did like putting Rachel on the spot. Too bad she couldn't see her blush pink like she always did.

"Shut up Layla. How are you by the way?" She blushes remembering their past.

"I'm great, school's almost done and I got into the freshmen showcase."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous about it but I can't believe I'm one of the few freshmen's that got invited."

"Wow, you'll be fantastic Lay don't even stress about it. Your an amazing dancer."

"Hey toots!" Quinn walks in Rachel's bedroom and sees her on the phone.

Rachel waves to her and watches her throw her backpack on the floor by her bed and then lays her head on her lap.

"That means a lot coming from you. My mom told me your glee club won nationals too. Nyada better be ready for you."

"Stop I'm so nervous about next year I don't even like thinking about it." Rachel started running her fingers through Quinn's soft hair.

Quinn notices how different Rachel's acting and wonders who it was she's talking too. It's not anybody from glee club so she just waits patiently for her to finish.

Then Rachel realizes that Quinn doesn't know the whole story between her and Layla. Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and started kissing her palm and all around her hand. She sees Rachel smile at her so Rachel gently caresses Quinn's cheeks. Quinn pouts her lips cause Rachel made her stop kissing her hand.

"Yeah, I try to keep telling myself that I belong in New York hoping to push away all the fears. Listen I really hate cutting this short but my..." She hesitates, "Girlfriend is here so can I call you some other time?"

"Sure no problem. It was nice talking to you Rachel. Can't wait to see you here next year."

"Yeah me too. Bye Lay."

"Bye."

Quinn looks at her oddly. "Who was that?"

"That was Layla. She called to congratulate me for getting in Nyada and for winning nationals." Rachel answers wary.

"How do you know her?"

_We never talked about Layla after Puck's party._

"We've been going to the same ballet camp for three years. She's been a really great friend."

"Oh, that's nice that she wanted to congratulate you. I'd like to meet her someday since she's been your friend for so long." Quinn smiles at her and grabs her back pack.

"Yeah that would be nice."

_Should I have told her? But I don't want Quinn disliking her from one stupid night. She's been my longest friend and I just don't know if I should bring it up. Quinn doesn't even like talking about that night so why should I bring it up?_

"Quinn?"

Quinn looks up and notices Rachel's expression. "Yeah?"

She thinks things through and comes up with, "Nothing, I'm so excited for prom. I finally found the perfect dress."

Quinn smiles broadly and couldn't wait for that one special night to come. She's made all the preparations and hopefully it all goes as planned.

"That's great super star. I'm really excited too. I wanted to make sure we're on the same page for prom though. I know that we're going together but since nobody knows we're really together. It's not going to be your typical prom night. I hope your okay with that?"

"I know Quinn, as long as I'm going with you that's all that matters to me."

Quinn crawls behind her and rest her head on her shoulder. "Good, because I love being with you and to spend prom with the only person I want to spend my night with just means it'll be a great night." She kisses her cheek and holds her closer. "I can't wait to see you in your dress."

Rachel blushes, "Are you sure your not trying to say you can't wait to see me off my dress?" She giggles.

"Rachel!" She pokes Rachel's sides making her girlfriend squeal.

"Quinn! You know I hate it when you tickle me."

"What? I wasn't the one talking dirty just now."

"Oh, so are you saying you wouldn't want to see my dress off?" She keeps pushing the subject wanting to make sure that her and Quinn are on the same page for that.

"Of course I would. I would love to do that stuff with you. Do you?" She says shyly and looks down at her hands.

Rachel sits in front of her and lifts up her chin so she can meet those hazel eyes. "I would love to lose my virginity with you Quinn. I love you and I'm not trying to tease you. I just want to make sure you want the same thing."

"Of course I want the same thing but I'm so nervous thinking about it. I don't even know what to do Rach. I don't want your first time to suck because I have no clue what I'm doing." Her cheeks were beginning to turn pink talking about such an intimate subject.

"Do you want to practice?" She teases.

"Okay this conversation is over." She turns away from her embarrassed that she's revealed to much information about her lack of experience.

"I'm sorry Quinn." She runs her fingers up Quinn's shoulder and when she nears her neck she gently straddles her legs on Quinn's waist and sits on her lap. "I'm sorry, look at me." Quinn was still looking away from her. "Baby, please look at me."

Quinn meets her gaze and she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a clue what to do either but I get so turned on when your around me that I don't even care if I'm doing it right. I'm just doing whatever feels good." She smiles devilishly.

"Is that right?" Quinn bites her lower lip trying to control herself.

"Yeah, I mean I think about you at night and well it's amazing Quinn." She bites her lower lip and shuts her eyes for a second. When she opens them she meets Quinn's shocked face. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just never thought you do that stuff."

"Jeez Quinn do you still think of me as that girl from freshmen year or something? I know my body, I know what my body needs and wants so I fantasize." She says confidently.

"I'm sorry please continue. What do you fantasize about?" She asks intrigued.

"You mostly. Like what you would do to me or what I would do to you. And believe me Quinn you never disappoint." She leans and gives Quinn a chaste kiss.

Quinn smiles at her, "Lets hope that's true." she gulps not wanting to be as disappointment to Rachel. She thought maybe some getting to know her body isn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Quinn walks down to the living room to deliver some news to her parents. So far everyone has been getting along but after she tells them that she's not going to have a date for prom she can already see her mother having a melt down.<p>

"Mom, dad can we talk?" She walks over to the couch and sits next to her mother. Prom is only a couple of days away so she knows Judy wouldn't have enough time to find her a date even if she has to pay someone to go with her.

"Of course Quinn, what's on your mind?" Russell puts his book on his lap giving her his undivided attention.

Judy stops her knitting and slightly turns to face her.

"Well, you both are aware that prom is in a couple of days. Now with school, SAT's, college prep courses and final exams it's been really exhausting the last few weeks. I just wanted to let you both know that I still plan on going to prom but I just don't have a date."

"What?" Judy's exclaims.

"Mom, it's fine a lot of my friends aren't going with dates so it's not a big deal." She explains but she knows she'll need to do a better job convincing her mother.

"How do you expect to win prom queen when you don't have a date Quinn? Can you honestly tell me that no one's asked you to be their date for prom?"

"No mom, no ones asked me. At least no one that dad will approve off."

"What about your last boyfriend? What's his name? Finn? He was a nice boy."

"No." She says rather quickly. The idea alone made her gag she couldn't believe she ever dated him.

"What about that boy Sam? He seemed like a really good fit for you."

"He's going with Mercedes. Mom it's not that big of a deal if I don't have date. I'm just to busy focusing on important things rather than finding a date. Dad, can you please say something?"

Russell looks at the two women sitting in front of him and one or the other someone won't be happy about what he's about to say. "I can understand that your busy darling and you know that prom is very important to your mother." He pauses going back and forth about his decision. "But times are changing. We may not like it but it's happening. If she can't find a date and she's perfectly happy going to prom with her friends then let her."

Judy couldn't believe what her husband just said.

Quinn had the biggest smile on her face after hearing her father. "Really?"

"Whatever makes you happy Quinnie."

Judy just gets up and leaves the living room. Russell and Quinn watches her and couldn't believe how much she's over reacting. That's typical Judy Fabray for yeah.

"Don't worry about your mother I'll have a talk with her. This is your prom and you should enjoy it how you see fit. Your mother is just upset because she sees prom differently that's all. Nothing to worry about she'll get over it in her own time."

_He really has changed_, "Thanks dad. I really appreciate you supporting me on this." She walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Any time Quinnie." He really appreciated that hug. They have been getting a long but he can tell that she still has her guard up around him. Which he understands and certain battles of course he'll make decisions Quinn might not be happy about but today be knew he made the right choice.

"With prom a few days away aren't you going to need money for it all? How much will you need? You haven't even gone dress shopping yet. I'm sure your mother would love to do that with you." He suggest.

"Yeah I'd like that but you still have to calm her down a bit before we go shopping."

"I'm sure it won't be that difficult as long as your mother gets to do the prom things with you she'll be more rational."

"I hope so." She smiles at him and heads back to her room. But before she leaves him she says thank you one more time.

When she was walking up to her room she couldn't believe how well everything had turned out. Now all she has to worry about is winning prom queen so her mother will be happy and making sure everything goes according to plan for Rachel's special prom night.

* * *

><p>"Is Quinn going to come by here so we can take pictures of you girls?" Leroy wonders sitting idly on Rachel's bed as she gets ready for tonight.<p>

"Yes daddy she'll be here once she's done at her place." She yells from her bathroom.

"That's good because I can't wait to see you girls in your dresses. Did you color coordinate or your just wearing whatever?"

"I think we're wearing whatever looks good."

"Oh, okay then. Now I know Quinn asked me if you could spend the night at Britney's house after prom. I told her that your father and I will think about it and let her know when she gets here."

Rachel walks out of the bathroom with her hair in curls and stands in front of her father. "Please daddy. It's only one night can I please."

"It's up to your father Rachel. I told him that I was fine with the idea."

Rachel walked out of her bedroom and went looking for her dad. She tried their bedroom but he wasn't there. She speedily walked down stairs and found him reading a book in his chair.

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He looks up and sees his daughter towering over him. "Of course sweetheart what's on your mind?"

"I would really love for you to consider letting me stay at Britney's house after prom."

"Now Rachel."

"Before you say another word I need you to understand that I'm aware of your worries. As a parent it must be difficult to watch your daughter grow up and enter the world without holding on to your hand. But dad you raised me in the best of your abilities and I would never do anything to disappoint you. Just for once I would love for you too see me as a young adult whose mature enough to make their own decision."

Hiram exhales realizing that he does need to let his daughter grow up. He's been protecting her all her life and now that she'll be going off to college he knew he wasn't going to be able to protect her from living her life.

"I know sweetheart and I'm so proud of the woman you've become. Protecting you from the world was something I cherished because you know your the most precious gift that's dear to my heart." He pauses looking down at his book knowing the anticipation will drive her crazy. Leroy isn't the only one she got her dramatics from. He smiles and looks up seeing how antsy she's become. "You have my permission. Your absolutely..." Rachel jumps into his lap and envelopes him in her arms.

"Thank you daddy." She smiles and kisses him on his cheek.

"Now go finish getting ready. I'm sure Quinn will be here shortly."

Rachel looks at the clock and she knew she only had an hour left before Quinn arrives. She gets up and hugs her father tightly, "I love you dad. Thanks again." She gets up and exits the living room. Thoughts of being alone with Quinn just made her night even more exciting.

* * *

><p>Quinn was finishing up her makeup when she heard a knock on her door. She looks at the the time and knew she didn't have a lot of time to spare.<p>

"Come in!" She doesn't take her eyes off her mirror continuing her makeup.

"Quinn how's it going in here?" Judy steps inside and sees her daughter in front of the mirror.

"I'm almost done mom I just need to put on my dress that's all."

"Okay great because I have a surprise for you. But let me give this to you first." Judy was holding a long suede box in front of her.

"Thanks mom. You didn't have too." She takes it from her mom's hand and opens it. "It's beautiful."

"It was your grandmothers. She wore it at her prom." Judy takes the white gold necklace with a heart as the center piece and in cased in the heart was a diamond.

Judy takes the necklace off its case and gently places it around her daughters neck. "You look stunning my dear." She puts both her hands on Quinn's shoulder and looks at her through the mirror.

"Thanks mom."

"Okay hurry up and finish so I can take some photos."

"Sure mom I'll be down in ten minutes."

Judy looks at her daughter one last time before she exits her room and couldn't help but admire what a beautiful young lady she's become.

Quinn puts on her dress and looks at herself in the mirror making sure everything looks great for Rachel. She grabs her phone and dials Rachel's number. It rings four times until she hears Rachel scrambling to answer.

"Shoot! Hello? Quinn? Are you there?"

"Rach? I'm here." She replies.

"Hi Q! I dropped my phone I thought it hung up on you. Are you here?" Rachel asks excitedly.

"No, not yet. I just wanted to hear your voice to calm my nerves a little."

"Calm your nerves? It's just prom Quinn."

"I know but it's our prom."

They smile at each other and Rachel suddenly understood what Quinn was feeling.

"Then get over here all ready so I can kiss those nerves away." She says playfully.

"Your kisses will definitely cure my nerves. Okay, I'm leaving my house right now. I'll see you in a bit superstar?"

"I'll be waiting." She smiles at herself for falling for such an amazing girl.

They hang up the phone and Quinn checks herself in the mirror one last time. Her heart was racing and she couldn't wait for tonight to begin.

"Make this night something she'll remember for the rest of her life." She walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She hears her parents talking in the living room but there was third voice she didn't recognize.

When she makes her entrance in the living room she sees her father and mother sitting on their chair and then she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Quinn! You look absolutely..."

"Who is he?" She ignores the compliment from the young man standing in front of her parents. She looks directly at her mother knowing this has Judy written all over it.

"Don't be so rude Quinn. This is Thomas he'll be your date this evening." Judy answers while looking at the handsome date she had set up for her daughter.

"My what?!" She bellows out.

Judy couldn't believe how badly her daughter was behaving especially in front of a guest. "Thomas could you excuse us for a minute. I think my daughter forgot what that we are well mannered in this household." Judy stares Quinn down and walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. Quinn follows behind while Russell smiles apologetically at Thomas and exits the living room to join the argument in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you! You can't force me to go with some random guy to my prom." Quinn lets out frustrated that this is really happening.

"He's not some random guy Quinn. He's Mrs. Keller son one of my dear friends from way back. He's a nice boy and you should be happy that he was available to attend as your date." She explains.

"You are unbelievable. Here I thought that you would actually support what I wanted. I should've known that you would go behind my back and force some guy on me."

"I just didn't understand why you wouldn't have a date when your likely to win prom queen. No one goes to their prom by themselves Quinn. Except for the ones who really can't find a date and it's just hard for me to believe that no one wanted to go with you." She looks at Russell waiting for him to say something. "Russell don't you agree with me?"

Quinn looks over to her dad and hoped that he wouldn't side with her.

"Quinn I know your mother is wrong for going behind your back but her intentions were good." He says placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No they're not!" She screams and brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Quinn that's enough. Of course my intentions were good. I don't want to hear another word about this. Thomas drove forty-five minutes just to do you a sweet gesture and here you are complaining and being disrespectful. You are going with Thomas and that's final." Judy stares her down.

Quinn looks into her eyes and couldn't believe what a completely different woman her mother has become. Ever since Russell came back Judy's been the unsupportive mother she knew and hated.

_Why is she suddenly switching roles and not supporting my relationship with Rachel?_

"Dad, please reason with her." Quinn pleads.

This was the first time Quinn has called her dad ever since he moved back. It could be one of her tricks to get her way but the sound of it was something he truly missed.

"Quinn I know this is a surprise but it would rude if he drove all the way from Sidney and we just send him right back. His parents are a close friend to the family we wouldn't want upset them. I'll have a word with your mother but for now just go with him okay?" Russell tries to find a middle ground but there was no other choice.

Quinn looks at Russell completely distraught. This was not suppose to happen. Especially not on her last prom with Rachel.

Looking into Quinn's eyes he knew he'll back to square one. But he also feels sorry for the guy in their living room. When he was talking to him he sounded like he was really excited to go with his daughter.

Quinn just kept all her emotions inside not wanting to continue this any further. She's all ready running late to pick up Rachel so she turns around and walks away from her parents. There won't be any pictures of prom knowing her mother is pulling this sort of crap on her.

She grabbed what she needed and when she passed by the living room Thomas quickly gets up still holding on to the corsage.

"Let's go." She orders and walks out the from door before force can say another word.

Thomas follows her out and sees her going in her car. Quinn sits in the driver seat upset that this is how her night was starting. Thomas slowly gets inside her car and sits in the passenger seat.

"This is for you." He says shyly seeing how upset she is.

She pulls away from her driveway not acknowledging the beautiful corsage that he was holding up for her.

"Look your my cousin okay. If anyone asks my inconceivable mother decided to pull this crap last minute and forced you to go with me. I didn't want this I hope you know that." She kept her eyes on the road gripping the steering wheel a little too tight that her knuckles were turning purple.

"Yeah I figured that seeing how shocked you looked when you entered the living room."

"Why did you even agree to this?" She turns the corner and knew that she was only a few houses away from Rachel's.

"Honestly?" Thomas wonders if she really cares about his answer.

Quinn parks the car and looks at the time. "Shit! Just stay here." She pops open her trunk and grabs the corsage she bought Rachel. Luckily she planned ahead and kept the corsage in a cooler. Running out from her house and leaving this would've made her night even more disasterous. She slams her trunk and dashes to Rachel's front door.

Thomas watched her run towards the house like her life depended on it. He looked at the time and from the looks of it they weren't running that late.

When Quinn made it to the front door she rang the doorbell multiple times until Hiram was standing before her.

"Is she mad?" She walks in not even waiting for an answer.

"No, she was just worried." He follows her in the living room. He was really glad to see her Rachel was losing her mind from worrying so much.

"Rachel! I'm so sorry I'm late." Quinn runs towards her and wraps her arms tightly around her brunette.

Rachel holding onto her girlfriend felt a rush of relief now that Quinn is finally in her arms safe and sound. "It's okay, I'm just happy your here."

"All right my darlings let's take some pictures before you leave for dinner." Leroy request.

They release each other from their embrace and they finally get a good look at one another.

"You look beautiful."

"You look stunning."

They say to each other at the same time. Rachel gently moves a strand of loose hair behind Quinn's ear and stares into her eyes lovingly. She notices Quinn's head lean into her touch. _I'm going to my senior prom with Quinn Fabray. I'm the luckiest girl in the world_.

Quinn moves closer to Rachel hoping to engulf all her senses. She shuts her eyes and was cheek to cheek with her girlfriend. She smells amazing. Rachel couldn't help but enjoy how badly she's affecting her blonde.

"Come back to me Quinn." she whispers.

Quinn slowly opens her eyes and leans in on Rachel's cheek and give her soft kiss. Rachel couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to.

Leroy was taking photographs when the girls we're having their moment. When he looked at the screen to see if the photo turned out okay his heart melted. He shows the photo to his husband and they both smile at each other.

"They're breath taking." Hiram says to his husband. Leroy nods his head agreeing at how adorable his girls are with each other.

"Okay girls lets find you a more suitable back drop." Leroy scans the living room, "Lets take some pictures over by the fireplace before you head out." Leroy orders b. them.

Quinn holds Rachel's hand and walk over to the fireplace. They pose and smile for the camera and then Quinn remembered something.

"Hold on I can't believe I forgot to give this to you." Quinn searches where she placed her things and when she found it she opened the clear box and pulled out Rachel's corsage.

Leroy had secretly told her what color Rachel's dress would be so she could match them perfectly. She walked over to her and held in front of Rachel. Quinn got her a peach colored corsage with gardenia's all around.

"It's beautiful Quinn." Rachel holds up her hand while Quinn slips it in her wrist. She will never get tired of touching Rachel's soft skin. She ran her fingertips around Rachel's wrist and sfell sells Rachel's fingers graze her hand. She loved these small intimate moments with her girlfriend. Their eyes meet and they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

"I love it. Thank you." She kisses her on the lips and smiles. "You didn't think I'd forget about yours did you?"

Hiram walks beside them and hands Rachel a small clear box just like the one Quinn had. Rachel takes out a corsage with very little purple decorations around three fully bloomed white roses.

"How did you know what color my dress was gonna be?"

Rachel was slipping the corsage in her wrist gently running her fingertips around Quinn's hand.

"Santana helped me." She looks up and sees Quinn's eyes on her. Quinn's smile was absolutely beautiful.

"You girls are just so adorable. It's getting late though and your friends are expecting you so get a move on." Leroy tells them gleaming with joy.

"You girls have fun and Quinn please take care of Rachel." Hiram looks straight into his daughters eyes and says, "Call me when you get to Britney's house okay?"

"Yes dad." Rachel says a little too entusicatic.

Leroy and Hiram walks towards them and kisses Rachel on her forehead and gives Quinn a tight hug. "Now have fun you two." Leroy tells them.

Quinn had forgotten about Britney's sleep over. Now that she knows Rachel's allowed to spend the night she was excited to hear it and couldn't wait for tonight to get started.

Rachel grabs her over night bag which Quinn completely forgot for herself. _I can just borrow something from Britney. It's a good thing I'm wearing something sexy underneath this dress or else tonight might not even happen. _She smirks giving away what she was thinking because next thing she knows Rachel was starring at her with wide eyes and pulling at her arm_._

"Quinn?" Rachel calls for her trying to bring her back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry lets go." Quinn answers panicked.

Hiram and Leroy walk them to the front door and Quinn accidentally squeezes Rachel's hand out of fear remembering she has an unwanted third wheel sitting in her passenger seat.

"Are you all right Quinn?" Rachel asks feeling the tight grip on her hand.

"Of course, just excited for tonight. Thank you Hiram, Leroy. You two have a good night."

"Have fun girls." Hiram tells them.

"Why'd you park over there?" Rachel wonders.

Quinn didn't realized that she parked her car at her usual hiding spot.

Leroy and Hiram also looked at Quinn strangely.

"Old habit I guess." She says to them. They start walking towards her car and when there was enough distance Quinn turns around to see if Rachel's parents were still by the front door. When she saw that it was okay to talk to her she stopped Rachel from her tracks and stood right in front of her. "I have to tell you something."

"I knew you acting rather strangely. What's really going on?"

Quinn lets out a breath and just lays it all out for her. "My sorry of an excuse mother thought it was strange that I didn't have a date for prom. So out of the selfishness of her heart she called a few people and found me a date. He's sitting in my car right now."

Rachel looks over by Quinn's car and she sees a young man sitting on the passenger side. "Seriously? Does she not like me or something? She should've known that you were going with me."

"I know, I argued with her about this whole thing that's why I was late. I'm sorry but he seems nice enough. I'll tell him to stay out of our way okay." She holds Rachel's hand and grips it tightly feeling so guilty that they'll have a third wheel all night.

"Okay, it's fine as long as we're together."

"We will be I promise. It's still our prom." Quinn loves how understanding Rachel can be. She knows this was a lot to ask for but there was no point in arguing a losing battle especially if Russell and Judy are teamed up together. Relieved they start walking towards the car. Quinn opens the passenger side door. "Thomas this is Rachel. Rachel, Thomas."

Thomas unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. "It's nice to meet you Rachel. You look very beautiful." He extends his hand and Rachel shakes it kindly.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too Thomas." She smiles at him surprised to hear the compliment.

They all get in the car and at first no one was able to say a word to each other. Rachel always found silence to be excruciatingly annoying decided to start a conversation. "So where do you go to school Thomas?" She figures being friendly is better than having an uncomfortable night.

"NYU."

"Wow! That's amazing." Surprised to hear he's a college student she continues on with the conversation. "I hope you don't mind my asking but shouldn't you be in school? Isn't it mid-terms or finals for you?"

He laughs quietly, "My little sister wasn't feeling well and begged me to visit her. My mom asked me today about going to prom with Quinn and I had nothing else better to do and my mom made it sound like it was super important to her. When I saw the look on Quinn's face I knew I shouldn't have agreed." He explains.

"I swear my mother can be such a pain." Quinn says.

"I see, Well I hope you have fun. We're sorry you had to get dragged into this." Rachel tells him.

"It's no big deal. I actually haven't seen Quinn in a long time so I figured this was a nice way to see her."

Quinn looks at her rear view mirror and she couldn't recognize him at all. "You know me? From where?"

"I live in Sidney Quinn, we went to the same high school for one year until you moved."

She stares at him trying to figure out some sort of facial feature that would make her remember who he is but she was coming up blank.

"I'm sorry but I just can't remember you."

"That's all right I was a grade higher than you and we were never in the same crowd."

Rachel sees the Breadstix sign up ahead and she can feel the excitment building inside her. Sure she wishes that they were alone and held each other on the way to dinner but at least she's here with Quinn.

The parking lot was almost full luckily Quinn found one of the last spot. She parks the car and they quickly get out so they can meet their friends for dinner. Quinn all ready dreading how her night was starting turns around and gives Thomas her don't give me a reason to hate you look and tells him.

"Remember what I told you." Her tone was serious, eyes piercing right through him and he had no idea the Quinn he knew back then was the girl standing before him now. He nods his head at her not saying a word. He watches her picking up her pace just so she can walk along side Rachel. _They must be really close. He walks behind them still doubting if he should go through this. _Then he remembered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He just needs a moment alone with Quinn so he can explain everything.

When they walked in they couldn't believe how packed it was. They were lucky to even have a table because it looked like everyone from Mckinley was here tonight. Rachel looks around but couldn't find a single person she knew since everyone at McKinley was taller than her. Quinn quickly spots their friends in the back she grabs Rachel's hand and started walking over towards them. Rachel smiles to herself happy that her girlfriend was comfortable holding hands with her. As they were passing through the crowd Quinn suddenly notices every single eyes locked on them. Rachel waves at everyone with the biggest smile on her face then she feels Quinn's haing letting go of hers. Rachel looks around and knew that Quinn was uncomfortable seeing all the unwanted eyes towards them.

"You girls look amazing!" Mercedes was the first to greet them. Sam was standing behind Mercedes looking very debonair in his tuxedo.

"Thank you Mercedes and you look radiant as always." Rachel gives her a quick hug and sees Puck sitting behind them.

Puck stands up and smiles at Rachel. "You look smoking hot Berry." He leans forward to give her a kiss on the cheek but notices Quinn glaring at him.

"Thanks Puck, you look very handsome as well." Rachel closes the gap between them and Puck kissed Rachel on the cheek and smiled devilishly at Quinn. He was really enjoying this new relationship between his baby mama and hot jew. Now that he knows he can never hook up with either of them at least watching Quinn get all jealousy and protective over Rachel is very entertaining.

Rachel slides in the booth and sees that they ordered a few appetizers.

"I ordered you the stuffed mushrooms. I made sure I told them this is Rachel Berry's meal and there shouldn't be any dairy or meat products on it." He tells her.

She smiles and all of a sudden thoughts of high school ending takes over her emotions so she leans on Puck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He can hear her sniffling.

"I just can't believe high school is almost over. I'm really going to miss everyone."

"I know what you mean." they sit there watching everyone around them full of smiles and enjoying everyone's company. Three years of high school full of so many memories they all have to part with. She couldn't believe how much she's grown and became a part of a very special family that's thought her so many things.

Puck decides to change the subject he leans close to her and whispers in her ear, "Have you talked to Finn?"

Rachel shakes her head and frowns. Ever since they came out to the glee club Finn's been keeping his distance not just her but everyone. With glee club over all they do is hang out maybe Mr. Shuester will assign a small assignment but Finn never shows up in the choir room. Rachel tried countless times to talk to him but he just walks away ignoring everything she had to say.

Finn isn't even talking to Kurt because he found out that Kurt knew from the very beginning about their relationship.

"Excuse me this is a private table." Tina tells Thomas who's been standing in the corner patiently.

"He's with me." Quinn answers aggravated.

Thomas smiles at all the eyes on him.

"He's my cousin, my mom thought it was great idea to bring him because he never went to his prom. And since my mother knew I was dateless she forced me to take him. Thomas meet everybody." She glares at Puck and he gets up from his seat.

"Wow, your mother hasn't changed one bit. Dragging your cousin along screams control freak. Are you sure you want to be in bed with a Fabray Rach. You know Puckerman's are more laid back." He flirts.

Rachel looks at him strangely and a little grossed out. She doesn't see Puck any other way than just a pervy younger brother.

"No thanks." She answers.

Quinn looks over at Thomas who was looking away at the time. Before she takes her seat next to Rachel she smacks Puck in the back of the head and makes eye contact with everyone at the table.

"Awch!" Puck screams out.

"Can we keep that subject between us. Not everyone in this circle knows about that." Quinn says furiously.

She notices Thomas paying attention to their conversation so she slides in the booth right next to Rachel. She grabs Rachel's hand from underneath the table so she can calm down. Rachel smiles at her wanting to kiss her right then and there.

"Wow, Judy really is something isn't she." Santana comments.

"Yeah tell me about it." Quinn adds.

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't a complete disaster once the food came out everyone toned down and kept talking about college plans. Quinn and Rachel kept quiet aware that they still haven't talked about their future plans.<p>

Thomas brought the unwanted conversation on the table curious about Quinn's plans for next year. Rachel just smiles at her girlfriend and pushed the thoughts away of being hundreds of miles apart from her girlfriend. She gripped Quinn's hand under the table fearful of the school year ending. Quinn just gave her a gentle smile and thanks to Santana the subject was changed instantaneously.

"I for one cannot wait to get out this closed minded town. San Francisco is calling my name and I can't wait to be surrounded with people who will respect my relationship with Britney." Santana brags with excitement on the tip of her lips.

"So you girls are really moving to california?" Puck asks a little dissappointed.

"Hell yes we are! And when we come back Britney will become a famous choreographer and will become a Hollywood star. I can see it now. Ms. Lopez! Can I please take a picture with you I'm your biggest..."

"Alright San, before your fantasy gets too out of hand we should take care of the tab so we can head out to school." Quinn interrupts her before she gets to caught up in her fantasy world. Quinn hands her fifty to cover her meal and Rachel's.

"It's not a fantasy Q, get that straight. My dreams will come true just like Berry's going to be a huge in New York." She says confidently.

Everyone looks at her surprised that she complimented Rachel in public. Even the booth behind them who had Tina, Mike and the others had their heads turned around to see if they heard her right.

"Thanks Santana, I know you'll be amazing in everything that you do." Rachel says a little shy.

Quinn looks at her completely happy that they're finally getting along. Once the check was settled everyone started heading into their cars.

"We'll see you guys there." Sugar screams. She had Roy, Tina and Mike in her car.

"I can't wait to get my dance on, we'll see you all at McKinley!" Mercedes bellows out full of excitement.

Quinn and Rachel waves goodbye and almost forgot that they had Thomas following behind them. When they got in the car Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and when she heard the door behind them open she quickly grabs the keys and starts the car. Rachel let's out and disappointed breath. She was starting to hate this a little but there was really nothing they can do. She stares at the dark road in front of her and keeps her hands on her lap to keep it from wanting to reach over at her girlfriend.

When they reached the school Quinn parks the car in the entrance and turns around to face Thomas. "We'll meet you inside Thomas. I forgot I had to do something for the glee club."

He looks at her puzzled but does what she says. He gets out of the car even though he had no clue where to go and watches them drive away.

"Quinn? Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Quinn takes her hand and holds it. "Sorry about earlier, I really wanted to hold your hand but with Thomas being so close to the family I can't really."

"It's okay Quinn." Rachel moves closer and leans her head down on Quinn's shoulder. She felt Quinn's lips on the top of her head and her heart swells at the touch.

"Close your eyes okay." She whispers. Rachel does what she's told and smiles anticipating what Quinn is planning.

Quinn drives on the back of the school and into the field. When she parked the car she had no idea how fast her heart could beat just by thinking about Rachel's reaction to her little surprise.

Quinn plays the cd in her car lowers all the windows and turns up the volume. She walks around the car and opens the door for Rachel.

"Quinn? Can I open my eyes now?" Rachel hears the music and her heart begins to swell. She feels Quinn's hand on her arm so she knew she was helping her out of the car. They take a few more steps and the ground they were stepping on felt strange in the sense that she knew they weren't on solid ground.

"May I have this first dance?" Quinn waits for Rachel's eyes to adjust and extends her hand to her.

When her eyes got use to the light she couldn't believe what Quinn had just done. The entire first base was decorated with lights hovering over them.

"What is all this?" Rachel says baffled by the surprise. She placed her hand on Quinn's and the song A thousand years was playing as they danced underneath the stars.

Quinn held her close and they swayed into the music. "I wanted our first dance to be the same place where everything started for us. I know that my reasons in the past was wrong but you're dancing with a completely different person now." She pulls back and meets Rachel's eyes. "I love you Rachel." Her heart swelled and just looking deep into Rachel's eyes she knew her words were true. The feeling was a frightful one because she's never actually said those words and mean it.

Rachel pulls away and looks back into hazel eyes. "I love you." She can see by Quinn's genuine smile that her words touched her. She leans in and the electricity between them was just indescribable. They kiss passionately losing themselves into their love as they sway to the music.

When the song ended Quinn gives Rachel a peck on the lips, "Lets go."

"What? Just one dance?" Rachel sounded disappointed.

Quinn smiled seeing the look on her girlfriends face. "It's still early we can come back here a little later. Right now lets enjoy prom with our friends." Quinn walks behind the fence and pulls the plug on the lights. When she comes back Rachel wraps her arms tightly around Quinn and kisses her neck. Quinn's adorable giggle was enough to make Rachel skip prom all together and just spend the whole night alone with her girlfriend.

"Rach, quit it." Her voice was playful and she overpowers Rachel's grip and goes behind her tiny brunette and wraps her arms around her. "Let's go Ms. Berry." She rest her head on Rachel's shoulder and smiles.

Rachel smile's back and nods her head. They walk to the car hand in hand completely happy with the little alone time they spent together. Quinn holds the door for Rachel. "Aren't you just the sweetest girlfriend in the world."

"Anything for you Toots." She hops in the car and drives back to the parking lot.

"Thanks Q." Rachel leans her head down and kisses Quinn's shoulder. She hasn't told Quinn that she's been crying every night thinking about their future. They only have the summer to enjoy each other's company then it'll be different time zones and thousands of miles away. A stray tear escapes her eyes so she quickly sits up and collects herself. She didn't want to ruin their night especially about this topic.

"What's wrong?" concerned Quinn pulls into a parking spot and faces her girlfriend.

"I'm just really happy Quinn. Let's go enjoy prom with our friends." Rachel turns her head, kisses Quinn for a quick second and exits the car.

Quinn smiles at her girlfriend and exits the car. She looked over to Rachel who was glowing beautifully in her dress. "Shall we?"

Rachel smiles broadly and wished they can walk in there holding hands. When she turns and looks beside her seeing Quinn Fabray and knowing that she's in love with her was enough. It's hard to believe she's going to her senior prom with the prettiest girls in school. She never thought even in her wildest dreams that tonight would even happen for her. She avoided high school dances the first two years because of how everyone treated her. Now she's entering a momentous time in her life with the girl she loves and she couldn't be more happier.

"You ready?" Quinn looks at Rachel and sees her nod her head. "Let's go have a great night then." Her smile was always a beautiful sight. She opens the doors and enter their school.

* * *

><p>They walk into the cafeteria and was amazed at how beautifully decorated it was. There was balloons, streamers that went from one side of the gym and all the way to the opposite end. The lights were just everywhere giving off the perfect ambiance. They keep looking at each other and couldn't help themselves from smiling.<p>

"There you girls are. We've been looking all over for you. Let's dance." Kurt grabs both their hands and drags them to the dance floor.

Quinn was a little embarrassed but seeing the smile on Rachel's face made her put in the effort to try and have a good time. While she was dancing around Rachel she notices Thomas sitting by himself. She leans towards Rachel and tells her she'll be right back.

Quinn started walking towards him and the sight almost made her sick. He noticed her walking towards him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Come on." Quinn orders.

Thomas stands up and follows her. Quinn quickly finds her friends and walks towards them. She turns around and faces Thomas, "Sit here so that at least you know some people. If you want me to drive you back to your car it's not a problem. I'm just not in the mood to babysit you all night."

"It's fine Quinn. Go be with your friends."

_What the hell is up with this guy?_ "I don't understand you, why would you sit through a high school prom with people you don't know rather than me driving you back to your car so you can go home?"

"Did you ever think that I might just be a nice a guy?"

Quinn looks at him and there was something about him that made her feel really guilty for putting him through this. Then she has this other side that hates the expression on his face and wished that he'll just leave so she doesn't have to keep watching her back. She rolls her eyes battling which side she'll choose. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah, but can you keep up?" Thomas grabs her hand and started walking towards the dance floor. Quinn couldn't believe he has the audacity to drag her right in the middle of the dance floor. When she actually saw how good of a dancer he was she started enjoying herself. They danced until the song ended and she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the dance."

Thomas smiles and walks with her back to the table where all her friends were at. The rest of the night was actually pretty entertaining Thomas was dancing with all the glee girls and everyone was getting along with him just fine. So his time wasn't a complete waste even though a few of the teachers found it odd that he didn't look familiar and seems a little older than the rest of the kids. It was their night off so questioning a student isn't how they want to spend their time tonight.

Principal Figgins took to the stage to announce prom queen and king. When he was finished announcing the guys Quinn was shocked to hear her name because when she doesn't even remember being nominated. Rachel was so excited to hear her girlfriends name and the idea of dating the prom queen would be a cherry on top on her fabulous night. Quinn looks at Rachel and sees her shooing her up the stage. She started walking up and stands along side Santana and two other Cheerios.

Seeing Santana's evil smirk could only mean that she had something to do her standing here. She smiled back and looked for Rachel on the crowd down on the dance floor. When she spotted her she winked and smiled seeing her favorite smile on her girlfriends face.

"Prom King goes to Finn Hudson!"

Everyone clapped shocked to hear he won but Finn wasn't there to accept his award so Principal Figgins just continued on.

"And now for prom queen." He opens the envelope and announces, "Quinn Fabray!"

Rachel jumps up and claps her hands ecstatic to hear that her girlfriend just won. Everyone started clapping their hands and cheering for Quinn.

She couldn't believe that she'd won so it took her a few minutes to walk up to Mr. Figgins and accept her crown. She knew Rachel and the rest of the glee club had something to do with this. When she approached the front of the stage Mr. Figgins places the crown on her head. The music started playing so that the king and queen could have their first dance. Everyone was starring at Quinn standing lonesome on the stage. Thomas rushes over and offers his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" he says with a soft smile. Quinn nods and places her hand on top of his. He leads her towards the middle of the dance floor feeling the spot light directed towards them. He places his hand above her waist and they start to sway with the music. Everyone's eyes we're locked on them.

Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder when she looked beside her Kurt's smile momentarily took her unsettling feelings away. She took one step back wanting to rush over to Quinn and dance with her but knew it wasn't even possibility. She just watched her girlfriend glide around the dance floor with some random friend from the past and pushed down all the frustration building inside her.

"Thanks." Quinn whispers.

"Your welcome." He moves closer to her dancing to the music. "You might want to learn how react to certain surprises in your life. The frozen shock expression is a little dull." he jokes.

She gives him mean look and smiles at his joke. "I really wasn't expecting it. I wasn't even promoting it but I'm a little glad I won."

"It's nice to know your peers acknowledge you."

"It's not that. My mother thinks its a right of passage winning prom queen. I use to think that being popular was everything until I grew up and realized what's really important."

Her smile was captivating Thomas couldn't take his eyes off her. He returned the smile and felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. His head whips around and noticed that everyone had joined them in the dance floor.

Quinn pulls away from him and embraces Rachel in the tight hug.

"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do about this?" She whispers in Rachel's ear.

Thomas steps back and noticed the change in Quinn's persona now that Rachel was speaking to her. He thought he would have more time alone with Quinn just so he can finally tell her the truth.

"My lips are sealed." Rachel jokes and tucks in her lips locking them shut with a make believe key with her fingers.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Quinn's eyes blaze and that single thought was enough to shake off all the doubt and just be alone with her girlfriend. She takes Rachel's wrist and leads her out of the dance floor.

"Quinn? Where are you taking me?"

Once they were out of the crowd they walk out of the gymnasium and find an empty hallway.

"What do you think your doing Ms. Fabray?" Rachel found herself sandwiched between the wall and her sexy girlfriend.

"Showing my appreciation to the sexiest girl in this entire school." Quinn places a chaste kiss on Rachel's neck.

Rachel shuts her eyes and engulfs herself in the ecstasy of her girlfriends lips slowly grazing the nape of neck. She keeps her hands by Quinn's waist and pulls her pelvis closer. "Quinn." She whispers. Her breath becoming more and more heavy as Quinn moves her lips along Rachel's jaw.

"Yes baby." Quinn response nibbling on Rachel's earlobe.

"I..." Rachel shuts her eyes completely aroused.

"Oh my god!" Tina quickly turns around and stops Mike from walking any further.

"What is it Tina?" Mike tries to peek through but Tina had a good grip on him so he wasn't able to see what startled her.

Quinn quickly steps away from Rachel hearing Tina's shocked voice. Rachel slowly opens her eyes annoyed that they were interrupted. She sees Tina's back, her girlfriend almost in a panic so she walks over to Quinn to try and calm her down.

"Quinn, Santana and Britney are looking for you." Tina still facing away from the two and embarrassed for catching them at a heated moment. She hears Rachel laughing at her panicked girlfriend which calmed her down a bit knowing they found some amusement in this awkward situation.

Once her heart rate slowed she was able to smile and give Rachel a quick peck. In the heat of the moment her mind slips and forgets she was suppose to help Santana and Britney with something.

"I'll be back." She walks away and makes eye contact with Tina and Mike. "Thanks Tina, I'll see you guys in there." She quickly runs off and heads back to the gymnasium.

Rachel straightens out her dress and stands next to Tina.

Tina looks at her and the smile on Rachel's face was something she's never seen before. It was a smile full of happiness and love.

"You guys look really happy together." Tina comments.

Rachel bashfully smiles and nods her head.

"I'm happy for you guys." Tina puts her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulls her closer to her.

"Thanks Tina."

"We should head back we only have thirty minutes to dance our ass off." Mike does a quick spin and offers his arms to both girls. "Shall we ladies?"

They link each their arms around Mikes and a start walking back to the gym.

* * *

><p><em>Where is she?<em> Rachel was looking everywhere for Quinn but she was no where to be found. She glanced at the clock and a sinking feeling settles in her heart. _There's not a lot of time left where could she possibly be._

"Have you guys seen Quinn?" she ask Sam who was sitting down with Artie.

"No, sorry Rachel. I'm sure she's around here." He stands up and looks around the dance floor.

"It's the last song of the night and she's been gone for twenty minutes." Rachel was starting to worry that Quinn won't be next to her to end this amazing night.

"I think I see her in the dance floor. She's wearing blue right?"

"Yeah she is." Rachel looks at the direction Sam was looking but even with heals she still couldn't find Quinn through the crowd. "Where are you looking?"

"I think that's her, just walk towards the middle of the stage and I'm pretty sure that's her."

"Okay, thanks Sam."

***Rachel walks towards the dance floor gently excusing herself from all the students who are enjoying the last few minutes of prom. She looks back at Sam and all she sees is his head nudging in the direction of the stage. Then she hears a familiar voice through the speakers.

Rachel whips her head around and sees Quinn on the stage looking directly at her. She smiles surprised that Quinn was serenading her.

"Can I have this dance?" Puck offers his hand to her and the shocked expression on Rachel's face was enough for an answer. Without giving it a second thought he pulls her close and they started to dance. He leads her towards the front of the stage so that they can be closer to Quinn.

"You having fun?" He whispers in her ear.

"I'm having the time of my life." She bites her lower lip remembering her first dance with Quinn.

"From one hot Jew to another, I think your exactly what Q needs in her life."

Rachel takes her eyes off Quinn and stares at Puck stunned by his words. His goofy smile was something she'll absolutely miss.

"Can I cut in?" Kurt was beside them and Puck hands Rachel over to him and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel looks over at Quinn and catches her girlfriend wink at her with a sexy grin on her face.

They sway into the music and she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"How's Finn?"

"Still not talking to me." Kurt replies saddened at the thought. "Don't worry Rachel he just needs time."

She knew her relationship wasn't going to be the easiest thing to accept. She just didn't expect she might be losing a friend over something like this. She just hopes that Finn will forgive everyone before school ends.

"My turn to take the lady for a spin Kurt."

Rachel recognized Britney's voice and was surprised to see her asking for a turn.

Kurt steps back and hands Rachel over to Britney. He kissed her on the cheek before releasing her hand.

"Q really loves you."

She gives Britney a quick hug grateful that she will always be by Quinn's side. Rachel then turns her attention back at Quinn. They stare at each with huge smiles on their faces. Seeing her girlfriend performing on stage was such a turn on she was counting down the minutes for them to finally be alone.

After Britney she managed to dance with almost everyone from glee. Everyone twirled her, spoke highly of her relationship with Quinn and congratulated her on her accomplishments.

"Move over wheels. It's my turn." Santana orders.

Rachel looks at Santana a little frightened.

Santana holds out her hand and gives Rachel an irritated look. "Come on Rachel don't just stand there."

Rachel places her hand on top and the she fells Santana's hand on her waist. This was the strangest match up yet, _I can't believe she's actually dancing with me in front of the whole student body._

"So are you going to tell me what's going on."

"No, but I will tell you that I'm glad we're friends. I know I was a pain in the begining I'm sorry. But you have to admit it toughtend you out a little." Her smirk was gentle she always knew Santana had a softer side.

"May I have this dance?"

Santana was shocked to even see him here. Rachel smiles and Santana hands her over to Finn. He pulls her closer but he had no idea how difficult this was going to be.

"I'm happy for you." He says painfully.

Rachel looks up at him but couldn't meet his eyes, he kept looking around her still finding it difficult to accept her new relationship.

"Finn." She wanted things to be back from how they once were but she knew thats asking for too much.

"I really am Rachel." he looks down and meets her eyes. "I know you see the best in people so I shouldn't be worried about who you choose to be in a relationship with. Quinn is a lucky girl."

Rachel couldn't believe what Finn was saying. She knew this was difficult for him but she was really happy to see him starting to accept who she is and who she chooses to be with.

"Can I cut in?"

Rachel couldn't hold back her smile seeing Quinn in front of her. Finn meets Quinn's eyes then looks at her hand and hesistates giving Rachel away. He leans down and gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Knowing this will be their last dance together. "Thanks Quinn. Don't break her heart okay?" He places Rachel's hand on top of Quinn's and steps aside.

"Never. Thank for keeping her company Finn."

He looks up and sees Quinn's genuine smile. Watching the two of them get lost in each others eyes was a sight worth witnessing._ They really are in love._

Quinn held Rachel close to her feeling the warmth throughout her entire body. Their eyes were locked in each others loving gaze. Rachel bites her lower lip and Quinn's eyes narrows in on the playful action.

"Are you going to explain what I just experienced?" Rachel wonders.

Quinn smiles as she memorizes Rachel's reaction to her surprise. "I wanted to make sure I get the last dance of the night."

Rachel feels her heart swell filled with Quinn's love. She pulled her closer and couldn't hold back her tears. Now that she knew her girlfriends plan dancing with everyone didn't make it so obvious that Quinn was the one that mattered most.

"Oh, Quinn." Was all she can say as tears fall down her cheeks._ This night was absolutely perfect_.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispers. They held each other until the song ended.

The glee club surrounded them blocking away the crowd so that no one can see their intimate moment. They kiss each other on the lips for a quick second and turn to their friends.

"After party?" Quinn asks.

"AFTER PARTY!" Everyone cheers and was thrilled that the night has only begun.


	33. What a night?

**_Hi readers, so this was a difficult chapter to write because sex scenes are sex scenes. I never really wrote anything like this so it was hard. And also the fact that I don't know my demographic I wasn't sure how far to take it. But this might be the only chapter with this many scenes like that because I like writing about Quinn and Rachel not so much how they get it on. Please excuse my language in this chapter but I hope you guys like it. I may have gotten lazy writing some parts because I was really eager to get this chapter out of the way. So enjoy let me know what you think. (I don't own any thing glee related. I read a few stories that has that so I'll just put that up as a warning lol.) _**

* * *

><p><em>I really wasn't sure if the after party was a good idea. It's just taking precious time away that I could be spending alone with Rachel. This is her senior prom too and even though I would rather be making sweet lady lovin'. What am I thinking I've been hanging out with Santana and Britney far too long that I start talking like them. I can't take this experience away from her. Prom after parties are essential and she needs to know what its like so lets just get it over with.<em>

The car ride was silent since there was little to be said with Thomas in the car. They just kept glancing at each other making sure that they were alright. Rachel wondered who was throwing the party and I informed her that it was the captain of the lacrosse team. There was bound to be a lot of people we don't know because he was a transfer from a city up north and he most likely invited all of his old high school friends. Brad Dooley apparently was a big shot there and his popularity grew exponentially after taking home the championship for the first and last time at McKinley. He even tried asking me to prom in front of Rachel and I swear I wanted to knock his teeth out with my binder.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice sounded faint.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to go to this party. I'm perfectly fine just heading to Britney's house and relaxing there." She tilts her head to see if her girlfriend would blink twice or hint that she wanted to do the same thing.

Quinn can see from the corner of her eye those enticing lips and how badly she's been wanting to kiss them all night. _Oh my god! Why aren't I turning this damn car around? __Because she should know how to handle herself at parties. I won't be there next year to protect her from assholes so I need to make sure she knows how to behave at social gatherings like this. I hate this so much. _

"I know Rach, I'm exhausted too. But all our friends are going so lets just make an appearance and then make a quick get away. Okay?" _Please say no. Then I'll really turn this car around._

"Okay." She sounded disappointed with my answer.

She gives her a quick glance to see if she was upset but Rachel just kept looking ahead._ I know that I'm limited in so many aspects in this relationship and I truly wish that this entire evening didn't involve a third party but I will make it up to you Rachel. I promise._

Quinn hears a familiar song playing on the radio so she turns up the volume and hopes that it will cheer her up and understand her secret message from the song. Rachel smiles listening to Treasure on radio. She guesses Quinn wanted to do the same thing but with Thomas it'll seem to obvious so she'll just have to wait and hope they'll leave the party as soon as possible.

_I hate Judy so much. To go to such lengths just to please her overbearing need to control my life and forget about rebuilding any kind of relationship we once had. I'm looking forward to the day I get out of this town and away from her. _

When we pulled up on the street we were lucky to find parking because the cars we're beginning to pile in. From the looks of the number of people walking into the house all dressed in prom dresses and tuxedos that could only mean that Brad's old high school also had their prom tonight. _This party isn't going to last long. _Quinn thinks to herself. When they get out of the car she turns around and looks at Thomas directly. "Before we go in there you need to understand that we are just stopping by. So try and stay at one place so I don't have to go looking for you later. Got it?"

He nods his head understanding her instructions. He really didn't want piss her off since this party might be his only opportunity to get her alone. He just needed to be patient and wait for the right time.

They started walking towards the house and there were so many people there it was hard to believe they were all going to fit inside. They spot Tina, Sam, Mercedes and Mike up ahead and catch up with them.

"I can't believe the turn out of this party." Mercedes says surprised.

"You know Brad he knows way to many girls that goes to Brookdale High so of course this place is going to be packed." Tina explains.

When they walk through the front door the place was a mad house. The house itself was actually quite larger on the inside. Quinn held Rachel's hand and made sure she was behind her as they make their way to their friends. Thank god for Sam's height he was able to find the rest of our friends lounging by the living room.

"Now that we're all here lets get this party started?!" Puck holds up two handles above his head while everyone cheered for the drinks to start pouring. Santana takes a bottle from Puck while they cleared out the table. Artie hands the plastic cups to Sugar and they line them up side by side.

"All right bitches! This is for us!" Santana opened the bottle and started pouring each of us a shot. "To my craziest, most annoying and a bunch of hard headed one of a kind family that I know and love. This shot is only the beginning so lets have a fucking great time and never forget how we all came to be! I love you all! To us!" She holds up her cup and cheers with everybody.

Quinn waited to take her shot because Rachel always does this little shake when she drinks hard liquor. It's one of the most adorable sights Quinn has ever seen so she likes seeing it whenever theres a chance. Rachel isn't really a fan of drinking but when she's in a comfortable setting and she knows she has a way home she doesn't mind drinking with her friends. Knowing that was such a relief for her because she know's Rachel wont be easily peer pressured to drink.

Rachel turns to her and notices that she was babysitting her drink. She leans closer to her ear and yells over the music. "Quinn, you didn't drink your shot!"

_Without a doubt she's the most beautiful girl in this party I'm the luckiest girl in world._ She looked Rachel straight in the eyes and downs her shot. She doesn't flinch hoping to impress Rachel even though she absolutely hates the taste of vodka. She wipes her bottom lip with her index finger and licks the liquor off.

Rachel suddenly felt a rush of jealously over that finger._ I want those lips and those fingers inside me. I can't wait to get out of here and have her all to myself. I'm the luckiest girl at this party. _

Quinn puckers her lips and sends her a kiss. Rachel smiles and her heart skips a beat.

"I love this song can we have one dance Quinn before we leave?" She grabs her wrist and drags her to the backyard where the music was a lot louder. When they get there they were both surprised that Brad has a D.J. set up and was playing pretty decent music. It was a little crowded but you had enough space to dance without feeling claustrophobic. Rachel started dancing to the music and from the way she was looking at me felt like she was undressing me at this very spot. _I seriously can't wait to get you out of that dress. Those soft lips has been running through my mind all night. __I've been wanting to kiss you and let you know that your the most beautiful girl at this party. That your __the only girl I have my eyes set on._

I wanted to get behind her so she can dance on me even if it's a short time. She made sure no one around them was paying attention and decided to go for it. She dances her way behind her and Rachel seems to take notice and follows her lead by moving closer to her. Their bodies we're in sync and following the beat of the music perfectly her brown eyes are piercing right through her sending a chill up her spine. Then she feels Rachel's ass grind on her after a few beats then it was gone. Quinn smiles devilishly at her knowing exactly what she was thinking. Rachel's smile was enticing. She wanted her so badly and she couldn't wait to get her out of this house and over to Britney's place.

"Let's take one more shot and get out of here!" Rachel's words was the answer to my prayers. I grab her hand and lead her out of the crowd. As much as I love flirting with her in front of all these people I would rather be alone with her and have our own fun. She always knows the perfecting thing to say to me.

When we walked back inside our friends were looking pretty comfortable at the spot they took over. Britney and Santana was having too much fun on the couch but the guys we're blocking them so that they didn't have any unwanted attention. They always go from PG-13 to Rated R in minutes once they've had a few drinks in their system. The guys are around so she didn't have to worry about them tonight.

Quinn grabs the bottle and pours a couple of shots for whoever wanted to join them.

"All right you guys, ready for another round?" Quinn offers to those around them. Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Sugar and Puck was around along with Britney and Santana on the couch.

"Yeah!" Once Britney heard the words another round she quickly gets up and out of her girlfriends grasp. Santana surprised how easily Britney can leave her for a shot of liquor rolls her eyes and snatches the last shot on the table.

"Cheers!" They raise up their cup and swigs it.

Rachel shakes of the liquor taste and sucks her lower lip. She looks at Quinn with seductive eyes and notices her babysitting again.

"Why didn't you take your shot?" She questions her tone a little firmer than before.

"I'm driving and all the cops at Lima knows its prom night. This shot is for you. Unless you can't handle it?" She teases.

Rachel squints her eyes and gives this flirtatious smirk. She grabs the shot glass, downs it and then she does her little shake.

_So adorable._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She poured herself a chaser just to wash down the taste in her mouth. She was eyeing Quinn and wondered why she had this admiring look towards her when she was taking her shot.

Not wanting to reveal her entertaining secret she just answers her question the best she could. "Your so adorable with your blushed cheeks and glossy eyes thats why. You ready?" Her voice sounding a little to eager.

Her question raised a lot of answers in her head. _Am I ready? I'm so nervous but the idea of being alone with you is so exciting I don't even want to think about anything except pleasing you in whatever ways you want. You better ready for me Quinn cause I won't be able to control myself once we're alone. _She bites her lower lip because images of what she had planned for tonight will become a reality in just a few minutes and it was turning her on so badly.

"Yeah those shots are starting to feel really good. I'm ready to go Ms. Fabray." She flirts her voice sounding so alluring.

_Calm down Quinn we're getting way to excited._

She grabs her hand and they walk over to Santana and Britney who was back on the couch groping each other. She shakes Britney's shoulder which made her pull away from Santana.

"We'll see you guys later." She tells her.

"What? We just got here." Britney whines.

"Let them go Brit, they need their one on one." Santana grabs her clutch and hands Quinn a set of keys. "It's the keys to the guest house. Just go through the back and have fun."

Surprised that she would even offer the guest house she holds Santana's hand for a brief second. "Thanks San." She knows she's lucky to have such supportive friends.

Rachel waves goodbye to them and holds Quinn's hands. This night was about being together and really showing how they feel about each other by moving the to the next level. They've only been to third base and there we're a few times they could've done it but they both knew how important this night was so there was no pressure to rush into anything. They we're just glad that they're on the same page and couldn't wait to show each other how much in love they are for one another.

They started making their way out of the house when Quinn realized she had forgotten all about Thomas. She kept walking to the car so she can leave Rachel in there while she goes back and looks for him. _This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. This guy is really getting on my nerves._

When they get near the car she unlocks it and tells her, "I have to go back and find Thomas."

"Oh that's right, I could come with you. Maybe we'll find him faster." She suggest but the alcohol was beginning to affect her and maybe sitting in the car wasn't a bad idea.

Quinn walks towards the passenger side and opens the door. She places her hand on Rachel's waist and settles her into the car.

"Sit." Quinn stares into her shimmering eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the bright moon shinning down on them or she was completely drunk. Either way she looked stunning.

Rachel does what she says but whines. "Quinn. I can help you know."

"No. Just wait here for me. I'll find him quick. Trust me." Quinn leans down and kisses her on the lips. She pulls away and closes the passenger door leaving Rachel breathless in the car.

"I'm going to kill him." She started walking back to the party and the mood has completely changed in the last few minutes she was with Rachel.

"Hey Quinn! Wanna hang out by the pool?" Some sleazy guy she's never met before yells out.

She walks right past him and start looking for Thomas. He wasn't by the glee club but Sam did mention Puck was the last one that saw him. _Figures. Finn's not here so he needs a wingman for tonight._

"Puck!" She spots him near the hallway talking to some girl. He nods his head at me and tells the girl something that made her walk away from them.

"What's up Q?"

"Have you seen Thomas?"

He points to the closed door in front of him. _Great. This is just what I needed._

"How long has he been there?" She sounded irritated.

"Not long." He knocks on the door and yells, "Thomas? Open up!"

There was no answer. "Shit!" She pushes Puck out of the way and bangs on the door as hard as she could. "Thomas open the door!" She belts out losing her patience.

She hears him moving around and manages to unlock the door. She squeezes in because when she gets inside Thomas was on the floor barely conscious. The door slams because Thomas's limp body shuts the door leaving Puck outside.

Another girl walks by him asking if the bathroom was available and he tells her no but offers her a shot instead. He leaves and takes the girl back to his spot so he can maybe get this girl's number tonight.

"You've got to be kidding me." She rolls her eyes trying to decide if she should just leave him like this.

"Quinn?" He mumbles and struggles to lift his head up.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah." He tries to push himself up but ends up falling back and hitting his head on the wall. "Fuck!" he screams.

"Come on." she grabs him from the back and sits him up. "How much did you have to drink?" Quinn looks around the bathroom and finds a red cup. She washes it and fills it up with water and hands it to him.

"Drink this." She puts the cup in front of his face but he can barely open his eyes to even see the cup.

_I hate you so much._

Someone opens the door unexpectedly and was surprised to see them there. "My bads." he closes it behind him and tells the girl waiting that it was occupied.

She thought Puck was guarding the bathroom so she locks the door and works on Thomas. She looks at him and tries to come up with a plan to get him out of here and into her car pronto.

She hears someone banging on the door this time. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Fuck off! Someone's in here!" She yells furious.

She squats down and takes a closer look at him but he was unresponsive. She grabs his chin and forces his head up, "Open your eyes!" She says in a fearful tone.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees Quinn scowling at him.

"Listen to me carefully. I don't have time for this bullshit Thomas. I need you to get your shit together so we can get the hell out of here." She holds the cup by his lips and forces him to drink the water.

Surprised he chokes and shoves Quinn out of the way. He finds the toilet and hurls all the alcohol that he consumed in the last thirty minutes.

"Can my night get any worst?" Quinn gets up and straightens herself up. She watches Thomas head bob back and forth on the toilet.

She finds a towel hanging on the rails and throws it at him. "Hurry up. Rachel's waiting in the car."

There was no response.

"Thomas?!"

"Yeah." His voice sounded weak.

"Come on let's go." She orders him.

"I'm sorry Quinn." He says embarrassed. He wipes his mouth and drinks the water Quinn handed her earlier. After throwing up he felt a little better. _Why did I let Puck make me take all those shots? _He feels like he's about to throw up again but forces it down.

"Yeah, just hurry up." She grabs the door knob and opens the door. But before she even takes a step Thomas grabs her wrist and slams his body to the door trapping Quinn inside. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't be upset. Please." He looks disappointed in himself. "IknowImessed up but I'vebeenwaiting all night togetyoualone." He slurs his words but tries to focus.

"Thomas, your drunk. If you lay a hand on me I swear to you I WILL kick your ass." She threatens.

"No Quinn yougotmeall...wrong." He slips on the tile floor and falls to the ground.

"Jesus Thomas, can you just work with me here. Let's go." Quinn grabs his arm and helps him up. She gets underneath his arm and supports him. "Get it together Thomas. Your lucky I'm even putting up with you right now. So you better not try anything stupid with me. Come on." She was on the verge of just leaving him with Puck but knowing how out of control Puck can get he won't stand a chance.

"Quinn, listen to me."

Quinn finally gets the door open and struggles to walk out of the bathroom because Thomas was having a hard time walking.

Puck was walking back and sees Quinn having a hard time carrying Thomas so he rushes to give her a hand. He does feel a little guilty for getting Thomas completely wasted.

"Quinn! Let me give you hand." Puck takes Thomas free arm and gets underneath it taking some of his weight off her. "Damn Thomas, I thought you said you can handle your booze." He jokes but Thomas was passed out again.

"Just get him in my car before I lose my patience with you Puckerman. This is the last thing I needed and I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Calm down Q, you'll get your alone time with Berry." He teases.

"Shut up Puck, you don't know the kind of feelings I've had to repress because of this guy. So just get him in the car so I can finally be done with this night." She argues.

"Okay chill out Q. My bads for trying to show your cousin a good time."

"That's some apology Puck. Just get him in my car."

She opens the back door and orders Puck to throw him inside. He shuts the door and before he can say goodbye Quinn was already inside the car pulling out of the street and they we're gone.

"Sorry I took a while." She looks at Rachel and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_You've got to be kidding me?! _Rachel was curled up on the passenger seat asleep.

"I guess three shots are your limit." Quinn smiles at her passed out girlfriend and remembered what she said to herself in the bathroom with Thomas. I guess my night did get worst. But she looks so cute so I can't complain.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night so there wasn't a lot of cars on the road. She did however saw two cars pulled over by the police so she was extra careful driving back to her house. She parks her car behind a white Corola thinking that it's Thomas' car and looks at her sleeping beauty if she disturbed her at all from her driving but she was still sound asleep. She gets out of car and opens the back door.<p>

"Thomas." She whispers and gently slaps his face a few times to try and wake him.

He wakes up startled and unaware of where he is. "Quinn?" He says dazed smelling the alcohol in his breath reminded him of how much liquor he consumed because Puck practically shoved them down his throat. _I am never drinking that much ever again._

"Can you get up?" she says quietly.

"Yeah, where am I?"

"I'm dropping you off to your car." She helps him out but judging from what he's been through he looked to be in pretty good shape. Throwing up and sleeping for a few minutes usually does the trick.

He looks for his keys in his pocket and presses the button to unlock his car.

"Listen Quinn." He knows he screwed up because Quinn wouldn't even make eye contact with him.

"I want to apologize for my behavior." His voice was really harsh.

Her back was turned away from him ready to get inside her car. She doesn't need an apology she just wanted to get out of there.

"All night I've been trying to tell you something" He pauses, "You see the reason why I agreed to be your date today was to tell you thank you. My sister's been sick for a really long time and all she can remember was her friend Lucy." He watched her turn around seeing her reaction to the name she's forgotten a long time ago. "She wanted me to tell you she missed you."

"Your sister?" she tries to remember who he could be talking about.

"Joanna, after you moved she got really sick and what you wrote on her yearbook has been helping her get through the rougher days."

"Joanna?" She remembers her friend from the past. She couldn't believe how much moving to McKinley has changed her. She has completely forgotten her friend because she became popular at a different school.

"Is she doing all right?" She looks at him guilt written all over her face.

"She's doing better. She'll be able to go on her graduation. She's really looking forward to attending Iowa state next year." He says proudly. Even with his sisters illness Joanna hasn't stopped being an inspiration to him.

"That's great, tell her I'm proud of her. I'll get your address from my mom and I'll try and visit her as soon as I can." She looks at him finally and warns him, "There's a lot of cops out tonight and you reek of alcohol. So don't do anything stupid." She opens her door and gets inside.

She starts the car and looks beside her. Rachel's position has shifted to a more comfortable one. She backs up and drives away. Seeing Thomas in her rear view mirror standing by his car alone in the dark felt like a vision of who she might become in the future if she doesn't resolve her past mistakes. "I'm sorry Joanna." Four years has passed since she's thought about her friend. She needed to make things right and she will but right now she'll have to put that aside. She needs to drive to Britney's house safely and get her girlfriend in a comfortable bed. She's minutes away from having Rachel all to herself but she shouldn't drive recklessly her night could go from bad to disastrous because she wasn't focusing on the road.

"Let's just get to Britney's house safely." She takes a quick glance at her girlfriend and smiles. She is beginning to feel exhausted after the night she's having and a nice comfortable bed sounds good right about now.

* * *

><p>By the time they get to Britney's house it was close to one thirty in the morning. She parks the car and looks beside her. Rachel was curled up on the passenger seat completely knocked out. She chuckles seeing that this wasn't Rachel's most flattering moment.<p>

She runs her fingers through Rachel's hair as gently as possible moving them so she can get a clearer view of her girlfriend. "I love you so much. I should've remembered how many shots it took..." Then she remembered the last party Rachel attended. _I hated myself for hurting you._

_Throw that negativity out your head please. When she wakes up she wouldn't want to see a sulking Quinn. So stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the next two hours. You're absolutely right._

She gets out of the car and grabs Rachel's bag. She opened the passenger door and leans down to try and wake her up but she was completely slumped on the chair facing away from her.

"Rachel." She whispers and gently rubs her shoulder.

"Rachel, wake up beautiful." She rubs her shoulder again and this time Rachel moves facing towards her but was still knocked out. Quinn kisses her and gently sucks on Rachel's lower lip and tugs at it.

"Hmmm." Rachel mumbles slowly turning her head away from whatever it was trying to wake her.

"Rachel." She had forgotten how difficult it was waking her up when she's not scheduled to wake up.

Quinn leans down and kisses her then she slowly trails her tongue all along Rachel's lips. She slips the tip of her tongue inside Rachel's mouth and was taken by surprise when she felt Rachel's tongue collide with hers. She can feel Rachel's finger tips going up her arm sending goosebumps all over her body. She pulls away and gives her a quick peck on the lips. There's a more private place to continue this and they shouldn't waste the little time they have.

"Your awake." Quinn straighten herself up and watches her girlfriend stretch around the passenger seat.

When she finished stretching she smiles and nods her head. "Where are we?" Her voice was still a little groggy.

"Come on, there's a bed waiting for us in the guest house if your still sleepy." Quinn offers her hand to help her out of the car. Rachel grabs it and gets out rather quickly. Excitement filling her because hearing the word bed and the sight of Quinn standing naked in front of her was making her body warm up. The dream she was having before Quinn woke her electrified her body making her realize that her dream can be a reality in just a few minutes.

Quinn fumbles to lock the car because Rachel was dragging her but the second Rachel realized she had no idea where to go she stopped and ask where exactly she was going. Quinn was finally able to get a hold of the keys and locks the car. "Come on." She walks ahead and unlocks the gate with the set of keys Santana loaned her. "Ladies first." She pushes the gate open and watch her walk through with wondering eyes. Britney's house is really unfamiliar in the dark and she's only been here a handful of times usually entering from the from door. She's only seen the backyard twice but never really stepped foot in it.

They walked along the side of the house and stopped once they reached the door. It was a small one bedroom, one bath guest house that resembled the main house. Quinn never really understood why they had this built but she remembers Britney saying she wanted a mini life size doll house for herself so she can play house with her best friend Santana and she said this two years ago. She threatened her parents if they didn't build it for her she was going on a hunger strike until it was built. Quinn also remembers Santana dragging her out of bed so she can help sneak food for Britney. The guest house was built in three weeks and Britney's been playing house with Santana since then.

Quinn unlocks the door and suddenly she started feeling anxious about being alone with Rachel. She can feel her heart racing at the thought of being able to hold her, kiss her, touch every inch of her body with no interruptions. _She's all mine._ She sets their bags down by the bed and looks around in the room.

"Wow!" Rachel couldn't believe how thoughtful Santana and Britney could be. They scattered flower petals all around the bed and placed some candles here and there. There was a table opposite the bed which had a bouquet of flowers an ice bucket with champagne and two flute glasses. The theme screamed out Y_ou better get laid tonight_. She giggles at the decorations laid out for them.

She looks around and had a good idea what Rachel found amusing. _Santana and Britney are really rooting for me to lose my lesbian v card. Thanks ladies. "What's so funny?"_

"Our friends." She smiles and finds Quinn's eyes. The subtle glance was enough to get their blood pumping. The anticipation was building and ready to burst out. Rachel reaches for her and Quinn slowly runs her fingertips along her palm then intertwines them together. Quinn looks down and the sight of Rachel's beautiful smile was enough to push her over the edge.

Rachel pulls her closer and trails her index finger along Quinn's jaw line. She closes her eyes at the thrilling touch. Rachel's hands were always so soft and she's teased her numerous times before but not tonight. She can hear her breathing getting heavier her heart beginning to race. She feels Rachel slowly graze her fingers down her neck and she tilts her head back revealing more of her neck to her. Rachel's eye's flared and the urge to connect her lips with that creamy soft skin roused her even more. Her fingers linger around her collar bone gently caressing it from left to right. Quinn shuts her eyes and bites on her lower lip finding the rush of sensations over the top.

_Fuck, this is so hot. I need to control myself. _She opens her eyes and seeing Rachel so close to her made her want to lose all sense of control.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice sounded tortured she wanted to rip that dress off and pleasure her until Quinn begged her to stop. There was no direction on how she wanted to go about this but there was definitely a side to her that wanted to push Quinn to her limits. She's fantasized so many different scenarios, positions she wanted to explore but she knows she needed to take it slow. This is going to be their first night together and she just wants to satisfy her girlfriend anyway she could. She feels Quinn's hold tighten as their eyes linger on each others desires.

Quinn ravishes her lips their tongues fighting for control over one another's and they couldn't get enough. She leads Rachel towards the bed her hands running freely all over Rachel's dress. She lays her down and graze her lips all along her jaw line finding her scent irresistible. She makes her way up her earlobe and nibbles them. Rachel found Quinn's shallow breaths against her ear so arousing.

"Quinn." Her voice was heavy, yearning for more. "Quinn wait a second." She was breathing heavy feeling Quinn's lips all over her neck.

Quinn stops and the sight of Rachel's eyes shut, lips plumped and cheeks flushed assured her she was doing something right. Rachel was absolutely stunning and when she opened her eyes Quinn leans down and places a soft kiss on her nose. Rachel smiles shyly and holds her tighter.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready. I won't be able to control myself so let me take this dress off and put on something more comfortable." She was breathless and as Quinn lays on top her she can hear her heart racing. The sound was soothing and she didn't mind laying like this all night.

"Yeah, I should probably slip into something more comfortable." Quinn bites her lower lip feeling shy about the lingerie she picked out.

"Then we'll share the bathroom to do what we need to do and then split up to change. Agreed?" Her eyes was alluring towards her blonde. "Just a few more minutes baby then your all mine."

Her words thrilled her entire being, "Agreed." She kissed her on the lips and held her by the waist. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress tonight the silhouette of her gorgeous body will finally reveal itself and her blood is boiling from excitement. She pokes her tickle spot wanting to liven up the mood.

Rachel squeals and jerks her body with Quinn still holding on to her. "Quinn!" Rachel gives her a frustrated glare.

Quinn gets up with her hands up in surrender. "Did you know your the most adorable little thing when your eye brows bunches up like that?"

"Adorable little thing?" Her tone was serious. "After tonight adorable little thing better change to the girl who rocked your world."

"Is that right? Then I can't wait what you have stored for me ."

Rachel gracefully gets up from the bed with such confidence Quinn couldn't take her eyes off her. Seeing the look in her girlfriends eyes just made her want to forget about getting ready and just strip these clothes off now. She's been waiting for this night and she's had a single thought the second they entered this room and that was _to pleasure Quinn Fabray until she begs me to stop._

She smiles wickedly at her girlfriends words. "Are you coming or not?" Rachel strides to her bag and grabs it. She walks to the bathroom not even waiting for Quinn to get her things together.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She watched the door swing open and Rachel went on her way to getting ready. "You can do this Quinn. You don't need to be nervous. I love Rachel and all I want to do is please her." She smiled feeling the butterflies in her stomach the pep talk didn't do her any good. She walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

* * *

><p>"I'll let you finish. Don't keep me waiting too long." Rachel leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Their eyes met for an instance and the anticipation was building inside of them.<p>

Rachel hears the door slam behind her and for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel like the old Rachel Berry. Till this day she still has a difficult time believing that the captain of the Cheerios choose her to spend this special night. To go from mortal enemies to lovers over the course of four years was just a complete turn around.

She unzips the side of her dress and slides out of it. She lays her dress down on the chair and finds a lighter on table. She looks around and lights certain candles so that the ambiance was just right. She turns off the lights and the candles dimmed the room perfectly. She finds a small boom box and ejects the c.d. to see if there was something she can play.

**Get it on Faberry **Was written on the c.d. with a lipstick kiss on the cover.

"Santana. You really thought of everything didn't you." She shakes her head smiling at the pet name. She inserts the c.d. and Bruno Mars Our First Time starts to play.

"Now where should I be standing? Or laying maybe I'll sit?" She's glad that Quinn is taking her time because butterflies are seriously filling inside her stomach and she's starting to really feel the pressure. She looks down at her lingerie and was confident that Quinn was going to like what she had picked out. She wore a simple black corset with matching black panties. _It's going to come off anyways but I hope she likes it._ She looks at the bed and finally decides laying on it was the most appealing position.

"Don't be nervous. We're perfectly fine and tonight will be the most memorable night of your lives. Your with the girl you love and that's the most important thing." She puts two pillows behind her and leans back with her left leg slightly bent. She fixes her hair and then the torturous wait begins.

* * *

><p>When Quinn sees the door slam she rushes to the door to make sure it was completely shut. She took a deep breath in then out there was no point in concealing how excited she is about this night now that she has this time to herself. She slides the right strap off her shoulder then she did the left. She unhooks the back and started unzipping her dress finding some relief that something was coming off. She lets it fall to the ground and questions her choice of lingerie. She wore a red bra laced with floral patterns all around with matching red panties.<p>

_I hope she likes it. Shake it off Fabray we can do this._

She steps out of her dress and folds it up placing it on the counter. She removed all the pins from her hair and checks herself in the mirror. "Just walk out. I promise you this is the only difficult part. Your Quinn Fabray since when are you nervous about showing off your body?" She walks towards the door and holds the door knob her skin heating up. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath in. "Don't be nervous." She walks out of the bathroom and notices that Rachel lit a few candles providing the right amount of lighting for them.

"There you are." Rachel says from the bed. She's eyeing Quinn's amazing body and the red lingerie is gorgeous on her. Seeing her dressed like this for the first time was definitely a huge snap moment. **Snap, Snap, Snap!** She bites her bottom lip hoping to hide her excitement. She's been fantasizing about Quinn dressed exactly like this posing in various positions and now her fantasies can finally come true. She secretly pinches herself to make sure this was all real.

Quinn shyly turns her body holding her hand in front of her fumbling her with her fingers and stood frozen right in front of Rachel. She lost her breath once she's gotten a good look at her goddess laying on the bed. Those long legs that haunts her dreams was at arms length and she couldn't wait for them to be wrapped around her head later. All the arousal was building inside her and watching Rachel brush her fingers down her breast to her abdomen then back up again will seriously release the beast inside her.

"What are you thinking right now?" Rachel's voice was heavenly seductive. Quinn slowly walks towards the bed their gaze never leaving each other.

Rachel can feel her body heating up as Quinn gets closer. She's definitely the sexiest girl she has ever seen. That soft cream colored skin in that red lingerie that can drive anyone crazy. The constant drumming on her core was starting to overwhelm her and they haven't even touched each other yet.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She answers losing any sense of control over her mind and body just by looking at her brunette bombshell in that sexy lingerie for the first time.

Quinn blushes and walks around grazing her fingers on the lining of the bed. She was enjoying Rachel's eyes on her it gave her the confidence to control herself and gain the dominance to make the first move.

"You know what? I was thinking the same thing about you." Rachel eyes her carefully memorizing her girlfriends body.

Quinn gently grazes Rachel's arm sending a chill from her spine and settling at her core. Rachel watches her crawl on top and hovers inches away from her lips. She can feel the heat emanating off Quinn's body and flowing through hers. She feels her teasingly lick her lips and when she would try to meet that tongue with hers Quinn would pull away clearly enjoying her dominating position.

"Uh uh ah." Quinn shakes her head slowly. This was a little pay back for all those times she had to go home and take a cold showers. Rachel was always a tease when they had time to themselves.

Rachel moves her hands up Quinn's thigh and squeezes her ass as punishment. "Why are you teasing me Quinn?" She places a chaste kiss on her neck and with her other hand she unhooks Quinn's bra.

Quinn's eyes widen surprised at how daring Rachel has become she straightens up a bit exposed but confident with her body. Rachel's eyes still locked on hers as she holds her bra. She slips the straps off kneeling over her girlfriend. Rachel's eyes blaze and the thrill that's been building inside her was nearing its escape. She reassures Quinn by gently running her fingertips on her back and planting soft kisses all around her abdomen. Her soft skin against her lips was a feeling full of ecstasy.

With her free hand Quinn caresses Rachel's jaw and leans down for a kiss. She releases her bra and let's it fall between them. Rachel holds onto her and shifts her body so that she can be on top their lips never leaving each other. Rachel moved so swiftly there was no need to protest her choice of whether who leads at this point.

Quinn squirms underneath her crossing her legs like it was the only solution from the constant throbbing on her clit. Rachel slows her rhythm and delicately licks Quinn's bottom lip. She sucks it gently and gives it a soft tug before releasing it. She enjoyed her girlfriend writhe with every touch. She plants a soft kiss on her chin slowly making her way down. When she kissed her collarbone she felt Quinn dig her nails on her shoulder. A soft moan escapes her but continues planting kisses slowly making her way down. She kisses the center of her chest and takes hold of Quinn's breast in her hands. She squeezes them gently and the sound escaping Quinn's mouth was so arousing she can feel her pussy moisten at the sound. She playfully licks around Quinn's areola completely avoiding her nipple. Quinn moans even louder protesting at her girlfriends torment.

"Behave yourself baby." Rachel instructs.

"I'm trying Rach but I'm so turned on I want your fingers inside me all ready." She lifts her head up for a kiss and desperately meets her girls eyes. She tries to sit up but Rachel stops her by putting her hand on her chest and holding it firm so that she doesn't get up any further. She lays her head down sexually frustrated and so impatient that she lifts her pelvis up to ease her temptations.

"I had no idea you can talk so dirty Quinn. I like it." Rachel moves down and she feels Quinn's hand slide on her scalp gripping her hair.

Rachel plants a kiss on Quinn's side which made her girlfriend jolt. She kisses underneath her belly button and squeezes her breast once more. She can feel her nipples rise underneath her palm. She plants another kiss by her pelvis bone and Quinn just falls apart against her body.

Rachel bites at the soft lace and pulls down Quinn's underwear. She hooks it with her finger and slides it completely off. She's on her knees admiring at her breathtakingly gorgeous girlfriend. "I will never get tired of gawking at your amazing body. Your absolutely stunning Quinn."

Quinn smiles at her words and sits up running her hands from Rachel's thighs and up to her body. She kisses those perky breast underneath the silky lingerie. Rachel watches her and relishes at how badly Quinn craves her touch. Rachel holds Quinn's chin up and she kisses her passionately, carefully and lovingly. She wanted Quinn to know she will savor every second of their love. "I love you." Quinn opens her eyes and saw a different Rachel.

"I love you too Rach." She saw the carnal yearning in those brown eyes and she couldn't wait for Rachel to act on it. She trusted her completely so her body didn't belong to her tonight.

Rachel kisses her while holding onto her neck and slowly leans her back down. She grazes her tongue down her jaw, her neck and places another kiss on her collar bone. Quinn arches her back missing those soft lips on her skin. Rachel breaths harder and takes Quinn's nipple into her mouth. Quinn shuts her eyes from the contact then opens them so she can capture this image and lock it in her mind. Rachel's lustful eyes lock onto Quinn's and she spreads her girls legs apart. She licks the inside of Quinn's thigh maneuvering herself along the way so that she's laying flat. She glides her tongue slowly around her girlfriends soaking wet pussy.

Quinn grips the blanket overwhelmed by Rachel's tongue so close to her throbbing clitoris. All the sensation surging through her body as Rachel licks closer and closer. She moans louder feeling a soft flick of Rachel's tongue against the hood of her clit. She had no idea her body could even feel like this. "Oh my god!" Quinn belts out. She's got a hand full of Rachel's hair and gives it a tug every time she hits the perfect spot. Rachel sucks on her clit pushing her hood back with her lips exposing the sensitive ball of nerves and licks it steadily. Quinn tightens her thighs around Rachel's head and her moans are getting louder and louder. Rachel licks the sides and moves down the entrance licking away her delicious juice. She was sweeter than she had imagined and now she's addicted. She slips two fingers inside and Quinn's body coils to her touch. Her muscles tighten with each thrust and she can feel her climax nearing.

Rachel pushes deeper curving her fingers and putting more pressure on her g-spot as she sucks and licks at her clit sending her girlfriends body into a frenzy of pleasure. Her moans we're such a turn on she can feel her the moisture between her legs.

"Oh Rachel." She heaves losing all sense of control over her body as Rachel continues her rapid penetration deep inside her. "I'm coming Rachel. Oh yes, yes baby!" Her moans break out of her. She arches her body and shuts her eyes capturing the exploding sensation that erupted in her core and is now making its way up her entire body. "Oh Rachel." She tries to catch her breath but her body was still reacting to her orgasm. She feels her abdomen contracting from the tiny shivers coming from her core. She opens her eyes to see Rachel licking her lips looking down at her. She wipes her chin with her index finger and licks it clean.

Quinn quickly sits up and envelopes Rachel in a heated kiss. She can taste herself on her girlfriends tongue surprised that it's so tasteful. She slips her hand on the back of Rachel's head and grips a hand full of brown locks. She pulls her head back exposing her neck. She licks the nape of her neck and sucked on her earlobe. "Let me tell you how amazing you truly are." She whispers euphorically enlightened with herself. "And let me start by making sure your fully satisfied Ms. Berry."

Rachel moans holding on to her girlfriend as she unfolds from the promising words. Quinn starts to unhook the back of her corset and she can feel Rachel digging her nails against her back. She moans from the sting and tilts her head back. She looks at her stunning brunette before unhooking the last hook. Rachel nods her head while biting her lower lip and she feels her corset being pulled away to one side then it was on the floor in seconds.

"I love you." Quinn tells her.

"I love you Quinn."

She takes a moment to admire her girlfriends perfect body and her pupils enlarge, her breathing becoming hotter and heavier just by the sight of her. Her hair was messy that scattered above her firm breast. She looked absolutely breath taking. She lifts her shaking hand to touch her but Rachel swiftly intercepts and holds it up to her lips. She grazes her middle finger against her lips and slips it inside her mouth. Quinn held her breath and can hear her heart racing as Rachel rolls her tongue around her finger. Quinn couldn't take it any more she leans down and when she slowly pulls her finger out of Rachel's mouth Rachel sucked on her finger as it slips out of her mouth.

"Lay down." Quinn orders and positions herself kneeling between Rachel's legs.

Rachel does what she's told and bites her lower lip enjoying the aggressive side to her girlfriend.

Quinn leans down and slips her tongue inside Rachel's mouth and she massages it with hers. Quinn runs her hand along Rachel's jaw to the back of her neck and grabs a handful of hair. She pulls her head back leaving Rachel's neck exposed for her. She kisses her neck and kisses down to her chest. Quinn licks around Rachel's areola completely avoiding her nipple and listening to soft moans as her tongue graze the side of her nipple. She holds Rachel's breast and squeezes them firmly. She sucks at her nipple and reaction from Rachel pushed her over the edge. She flicks her nipple inside her mouth at a rapid pace and Rachel moaned so deliciously. She releases her nipple from her teeth and ran her hands down Rachel's curves taking in the smoothness of her skin. She gets a hold of her ankles and raises her beautifully sculptured legs in front of her. She hooks her finger on the lace panty and in one fluid motion she slips them off.

The lace against her skin as Quinn pealed off her panty excited her that she felt shy at how wet she's gotten just from simple action. She devilishly smiles now that she's completely exposed and Quinn's fiery eyes made her feel even more aroused.

"I want you baby." Rachel's voice was seductive.

She slowly spreads those legs and kisses her inner thigh making her way down to Rachel's pussy. She felt nervous unsure of what exactly she's suppose to do but the thought of Rachel moaning her name and feeling all those unbelievable sensations because of what she's doing to her pushed all those uneasy feeling away. She licks Rachel's hood and a soft moan escapes from Rachel's lips.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel's voice enters her and it was the boost she needed. She passionately makes love to the most important person in her life. Every emotion, touch, smell, taste has been stored in their very being. They're both addicted to each others pleasures and they have no idea how they can control themselves after tonight. The only concern running through their minds tonight was whether or not sleep was an option.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the sun light that woke her. It was the warm body snuggled against her skin that was unfamiliar to her. She slowly opens her eyes, dazed and light headed but when she saw Rachel clinging to her she knew last night wasn't a dream. She kisses the top of her head and looks around to find a clock. She tries to shift her body and notices that she's a little sore<em>. She really wore me out last night.<em> She smiles smugly remembering the momentous sex that took place in this bed.

Once the initial orgasm was out of the way there was no stopping either of them from the urge to please the other to the point of surrender. Rachel's stamina was a complete shock and she barely kept up with her. She'll admit Rachel was the victor of last nights sexcapades.

"What are you thinking that's making you smile like that?" Rachel says groggily. She rubs her eyes and tightens her hold on her fully naked girlfriend. She rest her head comfortably on Quinn's chest fighting the urge to suck on those pink hardened nipples that was inches away from her lips. _I can get use to this. _Quinn's voice deterred her from doing what she really wanted.

"You of course and mostly all of last night." They smile at each other allowing their mind to drift back to last night. "Good Morning." Quinn holds her close not wanting to let go and begin their morning. "We're suppose to meet up with our friends soon." She sounded like she wanted to ditch brunch and stay in this house until Santana kicks them out.

"I know, but this is more comfortable than sitting with our friends eating brunch. Don't you think?" She trails her middle finger down Quinn's chest all the way to her belly button then up again. Her finger left a tingling sensation but instead of stoping at her belly button the subtle touch left an impression in her clit.

"I think your absolutely right. I'm sure our friends wouldn't mind if we skipped out on today's brunch." She shifts her body and lays face to face with her brunette. She intertwines her leg with Rachel's and starts tracing her curvaceous body with her index finger. Every curve and dip her finger explored is being stored in her memory. When she would graze a sensitive area like her pelvis bone for example Rachel would shut her eyes and a delicious sound would escape her lips.

"Wake up sluts!" Santana yells.

"And now the moment is gone." Quinn rolls her eyes at the excessive voice bellowing behind their door.

"We need to head out for brunch! Brit and I are starving so hurry up!" Santana bangs on the door a few times to make sure they'll get up and get ready.

"I guess we're going to brunch." Rachel says disappointingly.

Quinn wraps her arms around her girlfriend and rolls her underneath. Their naked bodies pressed against each other was turning her on. "Don't worry I'd rather be here than any where else." She leans down for a kiss but was rattled when she heard Santana wailing behind the door again.

"You whores better not be getting it on right now because my lady wants her pancakes pronto. So throw on whatever clothes you have and let's go!"

Quinn irritated, grabs the loose pillow covers herself up and walks to the door. Rachel enjoying the view from behind hopes they can have a quicky before leaving for brunch.

Quinn knows she shouldn't be arguing with Santana since they've been such a big help but this was getting annoying. Their blissful morning was getting interrupted by the squeals of their dear friend. She cracks the door and a surprised Santana stands before her.

"Santana! Give us twenty minutes to get ready we'll meet you there or you can wait for us. Either way we'll need twenty minutes." She barks.

Santana looks at her closely and smiles arrogantly. "Sex looks good on you Fabray. Twenty minutes, you guys better be out and ready." She walks away not giving a damn what else she has to say.

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to face her girlfriend.

"Twenty minutes?" Quinn ask with hint of flirtation in her smile. She rushes back to bed and was in her girlfriends arms once again.

"I'm going to need longer than twenty minutes Quinn. Thirty would've been better." She flirts back. "But I do believe my fathers have a dinner date tonight so they won't be home for hours."

"Brunch then your place." She kisses her on the lips and they stayed in bed for five minutes before actually getting ready.

"Finally! Brit's in her silent treatment mode because her pancakes aren't being eaten and getting cold on a plate somewhere." Santana tells them while she starts the car and puts on her seatbelt. They get in and see Britney with her arms crossed looking ahead anxious to leave.

Rachel apologizes but Britney was serious about her silent treatment so she just sat in the back seat quietly. She takes hold of Quinn's hand and holds in on her lap. They share a quick glance and smile at one another.

"So..." Santana tries to make small talk as she pulls away from the drive way and starts driving over to Blaine's house.

"Let me stop you right there Santana because your ways of getting us to talk to you about what happened between my girlfriend and I is none of your god damn business. So lets just move on and talk about something else. All right?" Quinn tells her with enough ferocity in her voice so Santana knows she's serious.

"If that was your way of saying thank you for the amazing night you shared with your girlfriend then you really have your work cut out for you Berry. Let me tell you something Q don't act all high and mighty around me just because you can finally checked off sleeping with a lesbian dwarf off your list. I did you a great solid last night. I even behaved myself and said some nice things to Rachel Fairy over here. So before you assume that I want you to sex and tell I need you to know that I'm your best friend. I know you and I know you suppress almost every emotion known to woman so I would appreciate it if you never talk to me like that ever again especially in front of our ladies." Santana fires back keeping her composure because starving Brtiney doesn't need extra drama looming around her. Britney holds her hand and squeezes it tightly knowing holding back on her words wasn't easy for her.

Embarrassed, a feeling she absolutely dispises because it happens so rarely when it comes to Santana. She swallows her pride and grips Rachel's hand even tighter. "Your absolutely right San. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you better be sorry. Now lets put that behind us because I am starving and your obviously sexually frustrated cause there's no way in hell twenty minutes was enough for either one of you to come. So I can relate to the frustration but right now my Brit Brit needs her pancakes." Santana lifts Britney's hands and presses her lips against it.

"So do you guys have any plans for the summer before leaving for San Francisco?" Rachel wonders hoping to extinguish the bad vibe in the car. She couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship. They've been together for some time now and their even moving together next year. She understands not everybody could be so lucky. She smiles looking at how happy they are together.

"Not really, we have to move in our new place three weeks after graduation. Britney wants a head start and I honestly can't wait to get the hell out of here."

"Three weeks after graduation? That's really sudden San." Quinn comments.

"Yeah I know, I was hesitant at first leaving so soon moving thousands of miles away from home but Britney's by my side and we're ready to start this new chapter in our lives. When are you moving Q?" Santana parks the car and pulls Britney towards her. She looks deeply in her eyes and kisses her on the lips.

Quinn looks at Rachel unsure of how to answer that question since they haven't even talked about their summer plans. "Not sure yet." She answers and exits the car.

Santana unbuckles her girlfriends seatbelt and looks into her eyes. "Waffles?" Britney shakes her head no. "Eggs?" She shakes her head again disapproving her menu options. "I know French toast?" Britney's eyes grew larger, mouth salivating and she shakes her head up and down so fast it almost gave her a headache. "Good because I think that's on the menu." Santana kisses her and gets out of the car.

It seems like everyone was here judging from the cars parked around them. Blaine offered to host brunch today at his house so at least they can all be themselves at his home. Once Santana and Britney were out of the car they started making their way to the front door.

Rachel rings the doorbell and Kurt answers the door to let them in.

"Finally you guys are here. Blaine is just finishing the french toast." He tells them as they walk through Blaine's living room.

"Hi Blaine, sorry we're late." Rachel walks by him and greets him with a hug. "Do you need help with anything?"

Blaine turns his head around and smiles at everybody. Santana and Britney waves at Blaine but continues to the backyard.

"Can you just grab that fruit tray for me. You guys came at the right time." Kurt slides open the glass door to the backyard and they all exit the kitchen.

Seeing everyone smiling and in good spirit can only mean they're not the only one who had a pleasant night. Rachel was even surprised to see Finn here. She sees him wave to her and she smiles back. She places the fruit tray on the table and walked over to Artie and Sam to say hello.

"Okay everybody lets eat!." Blaine announces and takes his seat at the top of the table with Kurt right beside him.

Everyone takes their seat and was amazed at how great Blaine was at hosting. He cooked an amazing meal with bacon, sausage, eggs, french toasts and pancakes. He even cooked vegan french toast for Rachel.

"Wow Blaine this meal looks amazing. Thank you." Tina praises.

"Yeah man thanks. It looks great." Sam tells him as he was grabbing some bacon and putting it on his plate.

"It's the least I could do. Now dig in."

Everybody passed the food around the table filling their plates and couldn't wait to finally have food in their starving stomachs. Once everybody settled they all started talking about what happened at the party.

Tina apparently got super emotional after a few drinks and ended up leaving with Mike right after they had left. Artie ended up ditching his date and meet some girl but that goes to Brookdale. He got her number and they have a date next weekend. Puck made five-hundred bucks selling something they weren't curious about. The less they know the better. Then towards the end of the night there was this guy who got really wasted and found his girlfriend making it out with another guy so a huge fight broke out which pretty much ended the party. They laughed, reminisced about the last three years and how fast it flew by. They couldn't believe how one club full of different personalities can create a loving and supportive family. The table was full of smiles and laughter their hearts full of countless memories they we're sad leaving behind.

"I want to propose a toast." Kurt stands holding his glass up. "To my amazing boyfriend for hosting this fantastic brunch and bringing us all here together." He looks at Blaine and he couldn't help but feel emotional. "For some of us seniors we'll have the difficult time of leaving someone behind and let me tell you it's not just Blaine I'm going to miss." He raises his glass losing his courage to continue because the reality saying goodbye was the hardest thing for him to do. "To my second family. If it weren't for glee club I wouldn't be who I am today. To us and all our accomplishments. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everybody raises their glass in the air and clinks them together. They all knew graduation was around the corner and thought of leaving high school and moving forward was a little bittersweet. Quinn and Rachel share a hopeful smile and knew sooner than later they're going to have to talk about their future plans. Rachel takes a sip of her orange juice and Quinn tries to engage in Santana's conversation with Sugar.

"So Quinn?"

She looks at Tina and for some reason she knew exactly what she was going to ask her.

"USC are you excited? California just sounds so exciting with its perfect weather and perfectly tanned guys." Tina pauses visualizing guys with no shirt in board shorts with their perfect bodies running towards her. Mike nudges her and she returns back to earth, "And girls I'm sure."

Quinn getting a little uncomfortable unsure how to answer her question. "She's excited." Rachel grabs her hand from underneath the table and answers for her. Rachel turns to her and says, "She'll get be great at USC. I just know it." They look into each others eyes lovingly and smiles. Everyone was looking at them thinking the same thing but was too afraid to speak their mind on the matter.

_I give them five months. I'm definitely starting a bet for this. _Puck smiles at himself realizing he can make some extra cash from this.

_Quinn is just going to go crazy jealous and break it off with Rachel over the phone. Oh my god she'll be so heartbroken._ Tina felt so bad for her.

_I can't even believe Rachel's putting herself through that. Four years of trying to focus on school and your future does she really want to add the stress of being in a long distance relationship into that mix. Someone should really talk to her._ Mercedes looks at Kurt but he was preoccupied with Blaine.

_They're crazy if they think that a long distance relationship is going to work. I'm surprised Santana hasn't shoved her two cents into Quinn about how crazy college is going to be and that their stupid for trying stay together._ Kurt stares at Santana and wonders why she's not stepping in to say something.

_I hope you know what your doing Rachel._ Finn looks at her and smiles in the most sincerest way possible.

"We'll I can't wait for Nyada. New York is calling our name Rachel. I'll take good care of her Quinn don't worry." Kurt shares a promised look with Quinn.

_Worried? It wasn't about being worried. I trust Rachel completely and why are we even talking about this._ There was something about Kurts words that made her skin boil. She looked at everyone's eyes and they all looked at them the same way. Like they didn't know what they we're getting themselves into. She couldn't stand another minute staying here when she has nothing to say about the matter. "Thank you for having me Blaine I had a great time. I'll see you all tomorrow." She gets up pushing her chair back and walks out.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls for her but she was all ready inside the house. "Thanks Blaine everything was amazing. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly."

"Did I say something wrong Rachel?" Kurt wonders perturbed that Quinn just walked out on them.

"Yeah you did Kurt. Quinn's not really in the mood to talk about her relationship in front of all you guys. So lets just not talk about it." Santana gets up and before Rachel could reach the sliding door to the kitchen she grabbed her wrist and shakes her head. Rachel looks at her confused and then Santana just hands her the keys to her car. "She never was great at storming out. That was almost my forte she can have the slaps all she wants but a great exit stomps over a better slap any day." She nods at Britney who was still eating her pancakes and french toast. "You'll need this. We'll catch a ride from someone else. You guys need to talk."

"Thanks Santana." She really enjoyed it when Santana surprises her in ways she would never have imagined. Santana's past actions towards her has always clouded her about the type of person she is but she's beginning to understand the loyalty they share for each other. _Quinn is really lucky to have friends like you Santana. That's why I'm not worried about her at all. She'll have you and Britney by her side._

Rachel walks past the kitchen through the living room and out the front door. She sees Quinn leaning on the car facing away from her. She smiles and walks over to her when she was close enough she unlocks the car. Quinn hears the car unlock and turns around seeing Rachel walking towards her. She gets inside the driver side and waits for Rachel to get in the car.

Rachel sits and hands her the keys. She puts on her seat belt and looks at her directly. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Quinn starts the car shifts the gear and starts driving towards Rachel's house. She didn't want to have this conversation here. "We can talk about it at your house." She could feel the anxiety creeping inside her because she's been dreading talking about this for weeks. It wasn't because she was afraid she just didn't want to come to a realization that their time was running out.

Rachel looked at her and knew that was the end of that conversation. She didn't want this unsettling feeling looming around them and have this serious conversation turn into an argument. They've had a pleasant morning and they were having such a great time at Blaine's then the dreaded subject gets dropped and she gets upset. They're about to talk about their future and being upset and rattled about it will sidetrack their real emotions. They needed to have clarity before they step into her house. "Quinn." She grabs her hand and grips it. "Before we get in the house and have this very serious and important conversation I would really like for us to be calm and rational. I don't want this to turn into a fight."

Quinn wasn't sure where Rachel was coming from. Why would they fight about this. She didn't want this conversation to turn into an argument either all she ever wanted was to reassure Rachel that they want the same thing. Being on the same page before separating is the key to making their relationship work. "Of course. I wouldn't want to spend our day arguing. I'm sorry about walking out. I just wasn't comfortable talking about our relationship in front of our friends."

"It's okay, I know it's a touchy subject since we haven't really talked about how we we're going to handle everything." She never admitted to Quinn that moving away from her has got to be the most painful thing for her to accept.

Rachel's parents were out running errands so the house was empty for the time being. Quinn parks the car and start gathering their things so they can put it in the house. Rachel unlocks the front door and walks in they automatically walk up the stairs and into Rachel's bed room. Once the door was shut Quinn puts all their stuff by Rachel's desk and lays down on the bed with her arms spread wide open and waits for Rachel to jump into her arms.

"What are you doing?" Rachel arms crossed with a serious tone. "This was not what we talked about Quinn."

"I want to cuddle and talk. Is that okay?" Quinn says to her.

She squints her eyes at her, "I guess." She gives in because who ever said you can't have a serious conversation cuddling with the person you love. She crawls into bed resting her head on Quinn's chest and slumps half of her body on her girlfriend.

"So what's our plan here love?" Rachel ask holding her girlfriend tight.

"I love you and I know that sometimes that won't be enough to get us through the next four years."

"Of course it will be enough Quinn." She looks up but doesn't meet Quinn's eyes. "I know it's not going to be easy. We have to deal with so many obstacles but I love you too. The biggest problem is that we can't be there for each other all the time. With the time difference and the distance I know we're really setting ourselves out to fail here. But I'm giving you my heart Quinn. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Quinn looks down and meets her eyes scared to express what she really thinks about their situation. They'll have no time for each other but all she can hope for is that they do communicate about what's going on in their separate lives. _That's the most important thing right? Either way our situation sucks._

"And I'm giving my heart to you Rach. I'm scared, to tell you the truth." She feels Rachel pull her body closer. "I hate the fact that I can't be there for you when you accomplish so many things in New York. I need to know that you'll talk to me and tell me everything that's going on in your life. Communication is important. It'll be hard not feeling like crap when we miss out on things but if we put in the time for an email, text message or phone call it'll be like we were right there." Quinn explains holding Rachel's hand as she goes. "I love you and I honestly have no idea what's going to happen in the next few years of our lives but I know I would rather go through them with you by my side than not have you at all." She leans and kisses the top of Rachel's head.

She loves it when Quinn kisses her there. She can remember all the times they just laid in bed holding each other like this. They talked about their relationship and how unfair it is that they only had this year to fall in love. She'll miss her touch, those hazel eyes she loved starring into.

"Oh Quinn. I'm going to miss you so much and your absolutely right. Communicating with each other has to be number one because I can't imagine not hearing your voice everyday."

"Me too superstar. I'm going to miss your smile most of all."

Rachel looks up with teary eyes and leans in to kiss her girlfriend. Then a frightening thought flashes in her mind. _Layla_. But if she brings it up now that conversation only has one direction and that's a huge argument. Possibly a break up. Communication is important but so is honesty. _I have to tell her about Layla. I can't keep something like that from her. She's not going to take it very well so we have to convince her that she's nothing but a friend. She has to trust us for this relationship to work. _

Rachel pulls away from their heated kiss and Quinn looks disappointed that it ended so abruptly.

"Quinn..." She struggles finding the right words. She looks down wary of this subject but she has to at least try and tell her the truth. "Do you remember New Years and the girl from that night?" She looks up to see her blondes reaction to the question.

Quinn wasn't sure where she was going with this but that's the last memory she wants to revisit. "Yeah, but we don't need to talk about that. It's all in the past and we're talking about our plans for next year. So why even bring it up?"

"But Quinn, there's something you need to know." If they wanted to start their college years on the same page then she needs to start being honest about her past.

"Rachel, I don't want talk about that night. That was a really dark moment for the both us and right now I just want this conversation to be over so we can move on to a much better subject to talk about." She smiles and runs her finger tips along her jaw line trying to steer the conversation into something more pleasurable in the ears than that miserable night.

Her smile was always a weakness for her but this has to be said. _You have to tell her Rachel._

"Quinn..." She needed to tell her but Quinn takes her into her arms pulls her to sit on her lap and holds her down.

"The girl you kissed is in the past. We're together now so why do we need to talk about some girl that has nothing to do with us?"

Rachel pries herself off her girlfriends hold and gets off her lap. She stands up and looks her straight in the eyes torn for what she's about to say. "My best friend Layla was the girl that night."

Quinn looks at her with absolute confusion. _Layla? The girl that congratulated her over the phone is the girl that kissed her. This is not happening._

Rachel can read her face and she knew she should've told her about Layla a long time ago. Quinn's silence was torturous, "Quinn can you please say something?"

She was having a hard time grasping the idea that her best friend for over three years kissed her. This is the complete opposite of how she wanted her day to go. _Why did she have to tell me?_ "What do you want to hear from me Rachel? I told you she's not worth mentioning because she has nothing to do with us and now how am I suppose to feel that the girl you kissed is really your best friend?"

"I just didn't want to go to New York without you knowing the truth Quinn. We've been friends for a long time but that's it. We're just friends. I was drunk and emotional that night I wasn't thinking clearly." She sits next to her closing the distance between them. Quinn is surprisingly handling this news fairly well but this was only the surface.

"Does she have feelings for you?" _Are you sure you want to hear the answer to that question? _She was having a hard time looking at Rachel because why now? Why bring her up when she could've just told her that day she was on the phone with her.

"She had a crush on me." She answers but feels like she's still not being completely honest.

"She had a crush on you? So in all the years you've been best friends how long have you been aware that she's had feelings for you?" She was trying to stay calm but now that she knows Layla has feelings for her girlfriend maintaining her cool was the last thing on her mind.

"I found out last summer." She tells her feeling really guilty about her past. The dreadful question is should she tell her that she'll be living in the same city with her for the next three years maybe even more or wait for Quinn to ask her.

_Last summer?! You've got to be kidding me Rachel. I can't believe you've known this whole time. Calm down Quinn, we weren't exactly asking questions about new years and who that girl was. So we can't be that furious about this whole thing. Just breathe. _

"Okay Rachel, I'm really trying to stay rational about this whole thing because I really don't want spend the rest of day arguing about this. So when she told you she had a crush on you you told her no. Then she tried to kiss you and you still told her your not interested. Even after the damaged she caused us you can still look me in the eyes and call her your best friend?" She didn't want to be this person. She didn't want to be the kind of girl that makes her girlfriend choose. But the jealousy was rising and that girl still continues to pursue her even after Rachel's told her no. _How am I suppose to fucking deal with that?_

"Yes, because I don't see her any other way than just a friend. Quinn you have to understand that she's helped me through a lot of my self esteem issues in the past. So I can't just brush her off because your jealous. I know it's my fault for never bringing her up and I'm so sorry for keeping something like this from you. I don't want you to feel jealous because she is just a friend. I want you and only you." She moves closer and places her hand on top of Quinn's. _Please look into my eyes baby and believe me. _

Quinn knew it was her fault that Rachel even had self esteem problems. _So stupid, I basically drove her to Layla. _She knows she can't be too upset that her past mistakes made their friendship even stronger.

_They're just best friends. Rachel wants to be with me. I mean how often is she going to have to interact with that chick anyways? I really don't want to drag this any longer. She's assured me that she loves me. That's the important part SHE. LOVES. ME. Not her best friend. ME. _

"Okay Rachel, I love you and you love me. As long as she knows that you and I are together and that she'll respect our relationship I don't see why I can't look pass the fact she's your best friend. It's not like you guys are hanging out all the time." She sees Rachel look away from her and that can only mean one thing.

"Your absolutely right it's not like I'm going to see her all the time." Which was true they'll be too busy with school that she can't just hang out with her whenever she wanted.

"She lives in New York doesn't she?" When she asked Rachel looks her in the eyes and nods. Now she's worried.

"She goes to Juilliard. But Quinn trust me when I say that I won't have time to hang out with her if that's what's bothering you. I'll have Kurt with me, you, and Nyada. I'll be too busy."

"Does she still have feelings for you?" Her tone was harsh. Her anger on the verge because this new information can really put their relationship on a breaking point.

"No, she knows I have a girlfriend and she wouldn't do anything to disrespect you. Trust me Quinn I really don't want you to feel like there's any doubt in our relationship. She may be there but she's just a friend. I want to be with you and only you. So please you have to believe me that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I love you." She can tell that Quinn was having a hard time with this. Then she remembers what Santana told her about how jealous Quinn can get. What can she say or do to make her believe that she's the only girl for her. "Please baby, you have to believe me. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." She wanted to be wrapped up in her arms like before. At least everything is out and this heavy burden of hiding this from her has been lifted off her shoulders. Now she can only hope that Quinn will trust her and know that Layla is nothing more than just a friend.

Quinn gets up from the bed and tries to sort out her thoughts and emotions. All these mixed feelings is erupting inside her and she needed to get a handle on them.

I_ trust her. She's never done anything to break that trust except keeping this secret from me but then again I don't ask questions that'll hurt me so I can't be mad. But there's one thing I do know is that I don't trust Layla. Fuck! I'm going to be in California how am I suppose to handle something like this? My girlfriend is in the same city with a girl that has feelings for her. She'll be around on all the important occasions and I'll be stuck across the county missing out on everything._ She wanted to cry right there thinking about how painful it would be not being with Rachel when she needed her. Going into a long distance relationship is definitely the worst thing you can do to your heart. You really need to get your emotions in check and realize that you know it'll suck and you better be strong enough for the both of you to make your relationship work. _I love her and I can look away until she breaks my trust. That Layla girl better watch herself that's for sure because I have no problem flying to New York and kicking her ass if she tries anything with Rachel. _

"Your the only girl for me Rachel." She turns around and even though the cut in her heart is fresh Rachel was still the girl she wanted to be with. She grips Rachel's hand and pulls her so she can sit back on her lap.

Rachel smiles finally seeing some relief in her girlfriends eyes.

"I'm sure Layla is good person because your the type of girl that always sees the good in people. Like you did with me. It's not going to be easy being so far away from you. I'll be missing out on auditions, reading lines with you, listening to you rehearse."

Rachel couldn't help it but she curls up in Quinn's arms tears flowing because she's going to miss her so much.

Quinn holds her tighter and kisses the top of her head. "I'm going to miss out on a lot of things and it will eat me up. So I'm asking you to be patient with me. Don't be afraid to tell me if I'm hurting you because of how I'm acting. That's the last thing I would ever want you feel. I need you to be honest with me even if hurts." She feels Rachel nod her head underneath her.

Rachel lifts her head up tears running down her cheeks and being in this moment she knew saying goodbye to her was going to be the most difficult thing to do. "I love you so much Quinn." Rachel slides her hand on Quinn's neck and pulls her for a kiss.

They can feel each other's pained emotion by the intensity of their kiss. They wanted to capture this moment of vulnerability because for the first time in their relationship they both knew the uncertainties in their relationship. Arguments will be over the phone and apologizing wont be easy. They had no idea a simple kiss could be worth so much more to their hearts. Rachel gets up from her girlfriends lap never parting their lips and leans her back. Their we're completely in sync with each others needs so Quinn moves further into the bed holding onto her girlfriend. Rachel straddles her and they start lifting each others shirts off. Their eyes locked desperate to feel each others touch. Rachel takes Quinn's hand and places it by her heart. Quinn looks directly at her hand then into Rachel's eyes once more. They we're madly in love and nothing was going to break their relationship. Not the distance or Layla was getting in between them. Quinn leans forward and kisses Rachel with desperation hanging off her lips. _What's important is right now and being together. Everything else will fall into place._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your parents won't be coming home soon?" Quinn says from underneath the blanket.<p>

"Yes I'm sure. Please don't stop baby. I'm almost coming." Rachel raises her pelvis then she felt Quinn's lips sucking on her hood causing her body to jerk.

"Oh yes, that feels so good baby. Oh my god." Rachel moans and shuts her eyes relishing every pleasurable sensation running throughout her entire body. She grabs her pillow from underneath her head and slams it in her face screaming as she orgasms. Her body shivers from her climax and she bathes in the tingles running all over her body.

She couldn't believe how quickly she came. She tried her hardest to fight the mind blowing orgasm but knowing it was Quinn flicking at her clit, sucking on her lips and slipping two fingers in and out of her was just to much to handle. Quinn was definitely a quick learner when it comes to pleasing her. She felt her clit throb from the after shock of Quinn's touch.

Quinn pulls down the blanket and crawls to Rachel's side. She wipes away Rachel's sweetness off her chin and grabs the pillow off Rachel's face. Her eyes we're still shut cheeks completely flushed. She was breathing heavily and the sight of her was complete satisfaction. She honestly couldn't get enough of her girlfriend. She kisses her on the lips and slips her hand underneath Rachel's shirt and finds her hardened nipple. She gives it a pinch and the reaction from Rachel looked to be like an electric shock that awakened her limp body.

"Quinn, I'm still sensitive." She shivers from the touch.

"I see that." She kisses Rachel's lips again and cuddles her. Rachel curls up on her chest and they hold each other for a few minutes.

"That was amazing." Rachel says breathlessly. She trails her fingers down Quinn's neck past her breast and gives it a quick squeeze. Quinn arches her back from the simple action. Rachel moves her fingers down and slips it inside Quinn's pants.

"You're so wet baby." Rachel plants a chaste kiss on her jaw. She pinches Quinn's clit with her index and middle finger and starts rubbing it gently. She hears shallow breaths escape her girlfriend. Rachel delves even deeper and slides two fingers inside her girlfriends soaking wet pussy.

"Oh shit. That's feels so good Rach." She bites her lower lip and grips the sheets with her hands.

"I want you Quinn." Rachel kisses her again but this time on the nape of her neck.

"I want you too Rachel." She rolls her head back because Rachel is pushing deeper and deeper inside her. "Oh fuck baby. Stop teasing me please."

"But I love it when you beg baby. Tell me how bad you want my tongue sucking on your sensitive spot." She takes her fingers out and gives Quinn's labia's a small tug.

"Rachel please..." She begs and finds Rachel's lips. There was no mercy she wanted her girlfriend any way she can get her. If making out with her in an aggressive, wanting manner then so be it.

Rachel pulls away and smiles trying to catch her breath. Quinn leans up not ready to let those lips slip away from her. Rachel pushes her down and lifts Quinn's shirt over her head exposing those perky breast she enjoys eyeing. She takes one of her nipples into her mouth and it hardens instantly. She teasingly swirls her tongue around the areola and enjoys her girlfriend moaning in her ears. She puts her nipples between her teeth and pulls at it.

A louder moan comes out of Quinn and Rachel couldn't get enough of it. "Baby, I'm begging you please." She kept tightening her thighs together to keep the drumming to subside. Rachel rips them apart and trails her tongue down Quinn's abdomen. She unzips the zipper and pulls off her pants along with her panties.

"Your so beautiful." Rachel moves down and plants a kiss on her inner thigh and makes her way down to her girlfriends glistening pussy. She blows on her clitoris and Quinn looks down at her girlfriend biting her lower lip.

"Your so fucking hot Rachel."

Quinn licks the top of her lips and lays her head back down feeling Rachel's tongue gently stoking her hood. She lifts her pelvis up itching for Rachel's lips to suck on her hiding clit. "Rachel your teasing me."

All this begging was ramping her arousal to it's maxed. Rachel takes hold of Quinn's thighs and starts pleasuring her better than the night before. She wanted to be a little more aggressive so she squeezes her breast and revealed the delicate ball with her finger. She takes it in her mouth and licks ferociously slipping two fingers in and out sporadically.

"Oh Rachel." Quinn moans. She grabs the pillow over her face not wanting to hold back on her moans.

"Rachel!" She yells through the pillow.

"Rachel!"

She was almost there, just a few more seconds then her craving will be fulfilled. _This is so fucking amazing. _"Yes Rachel. Oh god."

"Rachel?!" Leroy knocks on the door and both girls grab the blanket and hides underneath it. Panic written all over their faces.

"Shit!" Quinn whispers and gives Rachel this frustrated look.

"Yes, daddy! Give me a second I was just changing into something more comfortable." Rachel responds and quickly gets up tossing Quinn her shirt and jeans.

"Is Quinn with you?" He asks.

"She's in the bathroom daddy." Rachel gets herself together wiping her chin and brushing her hair before answering the door. Quinn ran into the bathroom and got dressed. When she was ready she walked out to find a smiling Leroy by the door.

"You girls have to tell me all about prom before your father and I go to dinner." He says enthusiastically.

Quinn hears her phone ring and she scurries over to her bag. _Shit. It's Judy._

"I'm just gonna step back in here for a second." She points to the bathroom with phone in hand.

"Don't be silly, I'll see you girls downstairs in twenty minutes." He steps out and leaves the bedroom.

"Hello... Yeah I'll be home... I don't know later." She rolls her eyes and continues her five or less word conversation with her mother. "Okay Mom, bye." She hangs up and throws her phone on the bed.

Rachel walks towards her and holds both of Quinn's hands. She looks up and kisses her neck to soothe her. "I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you later. Promise." She flirts.

"You better promise, cause that was so unfair. I was so close baby." Her expression was palpable. It was like the look on a baby right before their about to cry.

_She's so cute when she pouts._ She kisses her playfully and smiles. "What time are you leaving me?"

"Soon." She frowns that she has to leave.

"Soon? Why?" Rachel pouts hearing the bad news.

Quinn claws her index and middle finger and squeezes Rachel's nose. "The sooner I go home the sooner I can leave and be back here cuddling up with you."

Rachel smiles and nods agreeing. "You don't have to be sugar coat it Quinn." She tip toes and gets close to her girlfriends ear. "I can't wait to taste you again."

Quinn smiles and blushes a light pink . When Rachel talks dirty it was like flipping a switch inside her and she's ready to have another go. "We should head downstairs so I can have one cup of tea and gossip with your dad." She veered the words that left a pleasurable impression in her core.

Rachel smiles and bites her lower lip reading her blondes expression through her lustful eyes. They walk down stairs hand in hand with the same thought running through their mind.

_I can't wait for tonight._

* * *

><p>Quinn storms through the front the door and makes it by the middle of the stairs when she hears her mother through the walls.<p>

"I'm home! I'm going to take a shower." She continues her way up then she hears her mothers voice below the stairs.

"Quinn? Don't you think you have something to tell me?" Judy's arms we're crossed and her expression was difficult to read.

Quinn couldn't think of what she could possibly say her. Quinn opens her bag and luckily her tiara from winning prom queen was sitting on top of her clothes tangled up in a black... She smiles and untangles her tiara and takes it out of her bag. "I won prom queen." She turns around and starts making her way down the stairs. "Here you go mom." Her smile was devilishly entertaining.

Judy was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you could do it sweetheart. Did you and Thomas have a nice evening?" She was looking at the tiara and could care less that it's made out of plastic. Her daughter won prom queen and she's at the top of her class. She's done her job right as a mother and it frightens her that next year she'll have absolutely no control over her life. Fran hardly calls and now her baby girl can barely look her in the eyes.

"It was fine. He was a gentlemen the entire evening. I actually need you to give me his number so I can contact him about visiting his sister Joanna." She takes one step up the stairs hoping to find an exit strategy soon.

"Joanna? I completely forgot Thomas had a little sister. Matter of fact weren't you girls close?" Judy pries wanting to prolong their conversation.

"Yeah, so just give me the number later so I can give her a call. Is there anything else?" She asks with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Dinners at six." She turns around holding her daughters tiara and walks back to the kitchen. She wanted to see pictures and hear more about her night. Then again it'll most likely be about Rachel and they stopped talking about her when Russell moved back. She does miss the smile on her daughters face whenever she would come home from her house. She was even curious to meet Rachel's parents some day. She actually wouldn't mind having them as in laws but she just doesn't know where Russell would stand knowing the truth about his little princess and her newly found family. Maybe someday she'll have the nerves to stand up for her daughter and tell him the truth. But right now her education is more important than some high school romance.

* * *

><p>After her shower she grabs her phone and sends Rachel a text.<p>

**Hi beautiful, what time are your parents going out for dinner? Love you, Q.**

**I miss you please tell me you'll be here soon? They're leaving at seven. They want to go dancing so they'll be out all night. Love you too, R.**

**I just need to have to dinner with my folks then I'll head over there okay. I miss you too. Q.**

**Okay, have a nice dinner. I'll see you later sexy! R**

"Sexy." Quinn smiles and the image of Rachel in her corset pops in her head. She started texting her back but Santana's incoming call flashes on her screen.

"Hey San, what's up?"

"You all right? I didn't expect you to pick up." She tells her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about brunch I completely I forgot about your car. I'll drive to Britney's now."

"All right, I'll see you in a few." They hang up and Quinn looks around for Santana's keys. She finds them on her desk and heads out.

She didn't have any issues leaving the house as long as she promised to be back before dinner. When she arrived Britney was by the gate and waves for her to come inside.

She shuts the car and locks it. She laughs to herself realizing that the very first time she's ever had sex with a girl was in the back of Britney's house._ I'm going to have to make up for that later. But I'm sure Rachel didn't mind it's one hell of a story to remember though. _She smiles remembering all the highlights of their first night together.

"Hey Quinn. Santana's inside, how are you and Rachel?"

"We're okay. Here's the keys." She hands it to her and they walk in the guest house seeing Santana on the bed looking through her phone.

"Hey San."

She looks up and grabs the keys on the side table and tosses it to her.

"Hey Q. So how'd the talk go?" She asks curious about what they decided for their unfortunate relationship. Rachel needs all the help she can get and she's secretly hoping Quinn doesn't think selfishly that long distance is really gonna work.

"It went fine. We're staying together expecting the worst and hoping for the best." She didn't sound convincing.

"Okay." Santana reaches for Britney and makes her sit on her lap.

"I know what your thinking San. So don't give me the expressionless tone you always give me when you think I'm making a mistake." She knows Santana long enough to know that she doesn't agree in their choice to stay together.

She's absolutely right about them making a mistake in staying together but all she can really do is speak her mind so that Quinn understands what she's getting herself into. "I'm going to give you two options here. You can take my okay as a response however way you like it. Supportive I guess. While the both of you and don't quote on me this looks elated by your choice by staying together and in the future I'll have very little sympathy because I knew the inevitable but you choose to hear okay as my finally answer. Then there's door number two. And let me tell you I think it's the best door." She looks at Britney who moved from her lap to just sitting beside her now. Santana takes her hand and holds it by her lap. She looks up and meets Quinn with different eyes. Almost sympathetic. "I can tell you the real truth that ending your relationship and waiting even though it hurts at first is your best shot at a future together. Four years is a really long time to be a part Quinn. Sure you'll have a few visits here and there but there's temptation will follow you girls."

"Thanks Santana. I really appreciate everything you and Brit has done for us. I'm really glad you guys are going to be in the same state with me because regardless if I have Rachel or not you girls are my family. Thanks again for letting us borrow the guest house." Quinn turns around and makes her way out. Santana grabs her wrist and stops her. She turns around but she wasn't exactly in the mood to get lectured about her relationship choices.

"Quinn, really think about what your doing. Long distance relationships especially across the country never works. If you love her you'll let her go and when your done with school I'm sure she would've waited for you too. Don't put yourself and Rachel through that kind of heartache because your scared of losing her now. Being there for each other as friends is your best solution. College is suppose to open your eyes to new experiences Quinn not hold you back because your girlfriend didn't answer her phone or she forgot to text you her approval. Do you honestly think that college isn't going to change either of you?" She wasn't trying to be a good friend by telling her truth. Honestly the last thing she wants to see is Quinn on a heartache rampage and she has to drive eight hours to save her ass from being stupid.

"Thanks Santana, I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight Brit. Thanks again." Quinn walks out with the same sinking feeling she had when she was talking to Rachel this afternoon.

As she's walking towards her car she refuses to think about the future. She knows it'll be her downfall later on but all she wants to do is think about today and tomorrow. Nothing else. The day when they have to say goodbye will come and she'll handle it the best she can. But right now being with Rachel and making her happy every single day until they have to part ways was the most important thing to her.

* * *

><p>"How was dinner?" Rachel grabs her and pulls her inside the house.<p>

Quinn giggles at her and answers, "It was okay. Just another awkward dinner at the Fabray's." She's got a hold on her brunette and she didn't want to let go.

"That's good. Let's go upstairs." She says eager. She manages to get loose from Quinn's arms and started running up the stairs. "Come on, I want a taste of Quinn Fabray and I want it now."

_Damn, who knew Rachel Barbara Berry would be such a minx in the bedroom._ Watching her run up the stairs in those booty shorts and white beader was a sight worth remembering.

She makes her way up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom. Rachel was sitting on the edge of bed with her legs crossed looking absolutely sexy and that craving look in her eyes sent shiver all over her body.

"Come here." She orders calling her with her index finger.

Quinn smiles and strides over to her. She stands between Rachel's legs spreading them apart. Quinn looks down and meets those brown orbs she loved so much. She cups Rachel's cheek in her hand and Rachel leans into her touch. Rachel kisses her hand, then her wrist. She lifts Quinn's shirt and runs her hand on that soft skin she's been obsessing about. Quinn pulls her shirt over her head and she can feel Rachel's lips all over her abdomen. She unhooks her bra and let's it fall to the side.

"Hmmm." Quinn bites her lower lip and shuts her eyes when she felt Rachel dig her nails and scratched her back. The sting from her nails made her crave her touch even more.

Rachel stands and they get into a heated kiss. Rachel leads her to the bed and takes her girlfriends nipple into her mouth.

"Oh god." Quinn moans. Her hands wanted to touch Rachel all over but she was a little out of her reach. She takes a hand full of brown locks and sheets instead so she can hang on to something as the euphoric rampage that is Rachel Berry's tongue and fingers begin.

"I can't wait to eat you all up Quinn. Your so sweet I can't get enough of how good you taste." She says this in between her girlfriends thighs.

"I love it when you talk dirty it just gets me so turned on. I want your tongue all over me." She orders.

With everything laid out on the table they felt like they were in a really good place in their relationship. The only thing running through their minds is if they can contain themselves when they go back to school tomorrow. With their sex drive at it's peak who know's how much self control they have. During school they both fantasized about doing it in the auditorium, a class room or by the benches and those images helped them get through the cold and lonely nights. Now that they've finally crossed that bridge there was no boundaries at McKinley. The challenge now lies in how creative and brave they'll be in order to make those fantasies come true.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, we're going to get caught." Rachel scans the hallways and there were a few students lingering around the halls.<p>

"Close your eyes." She does what she's told but feels really nervous because the auditorium is so huge anyone can walk in and see them. She feels Quinn dragging her up the steps and she really couldn't believe Quinn was the first one to initiate having sex in her special place. She can feel her heart racing and she grips Quinn's hand even tighter.

"Don't worry I promise I won't get you in trouble. You...just need..." Quinn holds her waist and lifts her up on the piano. "To relax." She whispers in Rachel's ears. "Open your eyes." They were eye to eye and Quinn leans grazing her lips on Rachel's pink plumped lips. Adrenaline pumping through their veins making every touch more thrilling than the next. Quinn stands astride Rachel's legs ravishing her neck with kisses.

Rachel peeks around as Quinn kisses her neck. Quinn had scattered rose petals all around the grand piano she was sitting on and onto the floor. Quinn left her class a few minutes early so she can lock all the entrances and decorate the stage the best way she can.

_When did she have time to do this?_ "Oh god..." She licks her lips when she felt Quinn nibble on her earlobe. "Oh my, this is really happening. That feels so good are you sure we're not gonna get..." Quinn slips her tongue inside Rachel's mouth to stop her from ranting.

She slides her hand under Rachel's dress and pulls her panty to the side. She slips her two fingers inside with ease. "I'm so happy I turn you on this much baby." She pushes her fingers deeper and picks up her pace. With her free hand she holds her by the neck and pulls her for a kiss. She wasn't sure if it was Quinn's sensational rhythm or the fact that they're having sex on her stage on top of the grand piano that was making her orgasm come a lot faster than she can control.

"Oh my god! I'm coming baby. Yes!" She tilts her head back from the mind blowing sensation building inside her. She tightens her thighs but Quinn forces them open and curves her fingers up faster and faster.

"Quinn!" Rachel suddenly wraps her entire body around her girlfriend. Her body tightens and she savors her pleasurable orgasm as it slowly fades away. She sounded amazing moaning her name in here.

"We should go, you were pretty loud screaming my name." Her smile was smug but sexy at the same time.

She bites her neck playfully and Quinn jolts back. "I didn't see you covering my mouth to stop me." She jumps off the piano and straightens her dress. "You are so bad." Her smile was infectious Quinn couldn't help but smile back and admire how beautiful she looks all flushed and hot after her climax.

They actually haven't stopped since prom night. It's been a constant addiction with an expiration date so they didn't want to waste a single day not being able to hold each other after every time they orgasm. Not being able to sneak a kiss here and there. All the clever tactics to get each other alone and just be there for each other. Their time was running out and they wanted nothing more than to cherish and create as many memories as possible so that when they part these moments of bliss will help them get through the difficult times of being away from each other.

"Come on miss goody two shoes. We need go home and study." Quinn holds her hand from behind and starts walking towards the exit.

"Excuse me! Who was the one that had to calm YOU down when we did it in the choir room a few days ago. 'Rachel, don't start, not in here, someone's going to walk in_'_." Her best imitation of her girlfriends panicked voice made her laugh finding it very amusing.

"That was adorable." Quinn says sarcastically and pokes her girlfriends side.

Rachel yelps and playfully slaps her girlfriends arm for tickling her. Before exiting out of the auditorium Quinn stops and pulls Rachel into her arms. "I love you." Quinn holds her closer and looking down at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I love you." Rachel smiles and they kiss. Rachel never wants these arms to release her. Their heated kiss was interrupted from a whistle that echoed through the auditorium that sparked a rush of fear in them so they run out laughing.

Rachel quickly scans the hallway and it was completely empty. As they we're walking she grabs Quinn's hand and their eyes lock on one another. Rachel faces her and walks forward pinning Quinn between her and the lockers.

"Are you feeling brave Quinn?" She whispers her lips inches away from those pink lips. She can feel the heat radiating from her body and if Quinn's heart was beating as fast as hers this plan can either put her in the dog house for being too public or she'll be back at the top pushing the boundaries of their bended relationship.

She slides her hand on Quinn's neck and pulls her for a kiss. There was still a few clubs active in this hallway and they we're both aware off that fact. They should be finishing up soon so chicken was the name of the game. Quinn was sucking on her bottom lip when she pulled away. Rachel kissed her chin then grazed her lips along Quinn's jaw until she reached her earlobe. She put it between her lips and kissed it. She slips her hand underneath her blondes shirt and unhooks her bra. She sucked and nibbled on her earlobe then she felt a tight grip on the back of neck. With Quinn's bra loose she slides her hand and squeezes her breast causing her to arch her back.

They both hear a door creek open and Rachel steps away quickly leaving her girlfriend to catch her breath leaning on the lockers for support.

"Ready?" Quinn smugly asks. A club just finished and there was a few students walking out of a classroom and we're now roaming the hallway.

Rachel squints her eyes then sticks her tongue out at her. She walks away lifting her head high like she didn't have a care in the world. Then she feels Quinn's arm on her shoulder.

"Hi love!" Quinn keeps her arm resting on her shoulder as they walk towards her car. She wished that she'd been able to do this a long time ago.

Rachel smiles that Quinn was comfortable enough holding her like this in such a public surrounding. This simple gesture was enough to know that Quinn really cares about her. She was thrilled at how smooth thing have been going between them. After finals they we're practically free. They couldn't wait for summer to start. Summer was going to be consequential to their relationship because it'll be time spent only for them. They'll create so many new memories first year of college will fly by because they'll have this summer to help them get through the tougher times.

Quinn unlocks the car and they both get in. "Did you have fun today Ms. Berry?" Her voice snapped her back and when she looked into Quinn's eyes she smiled so broadly Quinn's heart melted on the spot.

"Good. Now let's go home and study. We have a busy week with finals coming up." She starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. She reached for her hand and holds it tight. They drive off wondering how long this happiness will last. Their time spent together is going by so fast first day of college seems like it's right around the corner. They hold each other's hand tighter fearful of what's ahead.


End file.
